


Frozen Cards

by Pastaaddict



Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Injured America, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Scared England, lonely canada, under same name and author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Prince Arthur is the future Queen of Spades and has been blessed (or cursed) with powers over ice and snow but when he accidently injures Prince Alfred, the future King of Spades, he becomes afraid and hides himself away.  But he can't hide away forever but things go catastrophically wrong at the Coronation.





	1. The Royal Family of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished this story on FanFiction.Net and now I'm bring it here. Please enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or Frozen!

 

**_**The Royal Family Of Spades** _ **

 

The future royalty of the kingdoms of the country of Cards are not usually born among the royal families themselves. Children were rarely born to royalty, usually because Kings, Queens, Jacks or Aces could all be the same gender and Kings did not necessarily marry their Queens, they sometimes married their Jacks or their Aces or anyone they fell in love with as King, Queen, Jack and Ace was not merely a social rank, they were positions of authority. Kings are the leaders and control the armies, Queens are responsible for the kingdom's navy and its finances, Jacks are the diplomats and handle the state affairs and trade and Aces were the protectors of the other royals. They were also the spare, just in case any of the other royals should die before their replacement royal is found so that the kingdom will always have some kind of leader.

And where do the replacement royals come from? They could come from anywhere in the kingdom and were usually found as children at the age of four, born with a mark that designated their future role, as was the case with the next Queen of Spades. The present royal family would know that the new royals were active when the clocks, that would stop at their coronation, began to tick again. They would use the clocks to lead them to the next royals, the King's Clock to the next King, the Queen's Clock to the next Queen and the Jack's Clock to the Jack. There was no Ace clock as the Ace was usually some kind of relation to one of the royals, as if to guarantee loyalty to the throne. When these new royal children were found, they were taken into the royal castle to be raised and trained in their future roles.

The Spades Queen's clock had begun ticking and the King and his entourage were using it to direct them to the next Queen, moving in the direction in which the clock glowed the brightest. Which was how they arrived at the Kirkland farm which was home to a married couple with four sons. One with dark red hair was working with his equally red-haired father while two younger red-headed boys, though all different shades, were helping their blonde-haired mother. There was no sign of the fourth son.

Robert Kirkland turned his green eyes, capped with big eyebrows, toward the entourage and immediately recognised the black-haired, green-eyed King Henry Taylor of Spades looking out of the window of his carriage, stopped what he was doing and bowed. His eldest son copied him and the other boys, who had no idea who this man was, did the same while their mother curtsied. King Henry got out of his carriage and approached Robert.

"Greetings, my good man," Henry said so they could converse as he had to speak first as it was not protocol for Robert to address him first and they would need to talk. "How fares your family on this fine day? Would you introduce me?" It always paid to pay attention to the families of those he met, it promoted good feelings between the people and the crown.

"My family fares well, Your Majesty," Robert replied with respect and began to indicate to everyone in the yard. "This is my wife, Alice. My eldest boy is Allistor and the other two boys are Rhys and Patrick. How may I aid you, Sire?" King Henry held up the glowing Queen's clock.

"I seek the next Queen," he said. "The clock led us to your farm. I think, perhaps, one of your sons is the one I seek." Henry looked at the three boys in the farmyard and gauged their ages. The youngest he could see was at least six and the clock activated at the age of four. It was possible the six year old looking boy was actually younger than he thought but he did not think so. However he could be the Ace but first, he had to find the Queen.

"Are there any younger children here?" he asked. "The child I'm looking for will be about four." Robert and Alice looked at each other.

"Well," Robert said, nervously. "There's my youngest son, Arthur..." King Henry looked around.

"Where is the boy?" he asked. Robert gulped.

"Arthur's a little …... special, Sire," he replied. "Perhaps you should see for yourself." The King followed Robert who lead him to the barn. They entered quietly and the king saw a four year old boy in a simple shirt and pants, surrounded by snow that coated the floor and settled on the bails of hay that were piled in the barn. Unlike the other boys, this one was blonde like his mother, although he had the green eyes and big eyebrows that the others possessed. As the king watched, the little boy put his hands together and a single floating snowflake formed in them, turning in the boy's hands as the king continued to stare at the icy magic that the young child was creating. Then the boy threw the snowflake into the rafters where it exploded and fell down as many floating flakes, to the king's amazement.

"How long as he been doing that?" he asked.

"Since always," Robert replied. "It started out small. When he cried as a baby, the room would turn cold and, as he grew, his powers grew with him. He can control them when he's calm but if he gets agitated, they can go wild so the trick is to keep him tranquil and happy."

"We have to see if he is the next Queen," King Henry replied. This could be a complication, however a Queen that could command ice and snow could be a great defence for the Kingdom of Spades. If he was the next Queen.

"Arthur!" Robert called out and his young son turned to see his father standing with a man in fine clothing who looked important and trotted over.

"Yes, Daddy?" he asked and Robert knelt down to look Arthur in the eye.

"Arthur, this man is King Henry of Spades," Henry was impressed when the little boy turned to him and gave a little bow without being told to and he knelt down too.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Arthur," he said to the child.

"Thank you, Sir," Arthur replied. Clearly, Robert Kirkland had taught his young son manners.

"Arthur, I need to see something," Henry said and turned to Robert. "Can you show me his chest above his heart?" Robert nodded and undid Arthur's shirt and pulled the left side away. There, right above his heart, was an ornate spade with an italic Q in the centre. Henry heard Robert gasp when he saw the mark as it would only have appeared that day. This boy with the ice powers was the next Queen of Spades and he had to go live in the palace but, if that upset the boy, they could have a problem on their hands so Henry looked toward Robert.

"You and I," he said. "And your good lady wife must speak." He patted Arthur on the head and stood up, along with Robert and they went to collect Alice for a serious talk.

* * *

The other boys were examined but none of them bore the Ace mark so the Ace would not be related to the Queen but now came the big problem. Persuading Arthur to come to the palace to live without the four year old boy becoming distressed about leaving his family.

That was easier said than done when the boy's mother became upset at the idea of losing her youngest child, even though it would mean a life where Arthur would want for nothing. He was her baby and he should be with his family but the law was the law. Newly identified royals must be raised by the current royals so they would be ready for their roles when the time came but that did not make it any easier for Alice who was sat hugging her youngest son to her.

"I don't want to lose my son!" she said, crying into Arthur's hair. Arthur became upset because his mother was upset and the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. King Henry sympathised because, after all, he was asking her to hand over her youngest child and rely on a complete stranger (even if he was a king) to look after his welfare. He did not have his own biological children but he was the adoptive father to the next Jack who had already been found. Yao have been found six years ago and, while most of his lessons were taken with the current Jack, all the royals had a hand in his family upbringing, just as they would in Arthur's. This was the closest most royals ever came to having children.

"I know this is hard for you, Madame Kirkland," King Henry told her. "I would never cut you off from your child and your family shall be welcome in the palace to see him whenever you wish it. The next Jack's family are constant visitors and Yao is happy and content just as Arthur will be."

"Who will be there to love him?" Alice replied. "You could give him everything he wants but can you give him what he needs? Can you guarantee that people will not be cruel to him because of what he can do?"

"He will be loved, I promise you!" the king vowed. "The current Queen of Spades has long wanted a child to love and raise. She would not replace you but he would have a second mother who holds him in affection. What child could be loved more? And soon we will find the next King and Ace so Arthur will have companions to play and grow up with so he will not be lonely. And one day, he will rule this kingdom with those same companions. As for his powers, it's not unknown for Queens to possess magic with which to defend the realm."

"Ice magic is not a common ability, Sire" Robert replied. "In fact, I've never heard of such elsewhere among any of the royals of any of the kingdoms."

"True," Henry acknowledged. "But imagine how that ability could protect Spades in times of war, or even deter it. The fact that Arthur has such abilities AND is the next Queen cannot be a coincidence. He was destined for this before his mark even appeared." Robert looked at his wife as they accepted that the king had a good point and they could not deny the kingdom its Queen or their son his future. He was the destined Queen of Spades and they must make the heart-breaking decision to let their youngest son go.

"Arthur," Robert said, gently to his youngest son, smoothing down his hair with his hand. "The King wants to take you to live in the palace, doesn't that sound like fun?" Arthur did not know why the King wanted him to go with him but he did not want to go and held on tight to his mother. Snow fell from the ceiling of the room they were seated in and King Henry knew that it was not going well. How do you convince a four year old child with ice powers to leave his family home and not get upset about it. He went and sat in Arthur's sight who shrank further into his mother, afraid that this man would just grab him and take him.

"Arthur," he said to the little boy, gently. "I know this is scary for you. I remember when I had to leave my family to live in the palace. I didn't want to go and I was afraid of what was waiting for me at the palace," Henry sympathised with the fear of this little boy, having once been that little boy himself. His family had been merchants, rather than farmers but the fear had still been there but his family had allowed him to be taken without protest, hoping that being related to the future king would be of benefit to their business but, as the King, Henry had no say over business. That was the job of the Jack and Henry refused to interfere with his Jack's domain.

Henry was a little envious of Arthur. Despite the luxurious life Arthur would lead in the palace as the next Queen of Spades, his parents did not want to lose him, he was that loved. They had been talked round, albeit reluctantly, but Henry did not want to force the boy into the palace against his will. Like he was. It did not matter that it turned out well, as a four year old, he had been terrified.

Arthur looked at him, his thumb stealing into his mouth and the snow continuing to fall as he stared at the King. Henry could not get over how incredibly cute the boy was, the current Queen would adore him. He slowly reach out to ruffle Arthur's hair.

"As it turned out," he continued. "It wasn't anything to be scared of. My family could still come to see me and I was very happy." He was not going to tell the boy that his family rarely came to see him and only to tell him 'what he owed to the family!' Henry did not think it would be the case with Arthur, his family would be around regularly. Arthur pulled his thumb from his mouth.

"Can Mummy come with me?" he asked. Henry looked at Robert and Alice as they looked at each other.

"You can accompany us if you wish," Henry said. If Alice Kirkland could come with her son, it might make him amenable. Robert nodded and Alice went to prepare herself and Arthur for the journey.

* * *

Alice sat across from King Henry in the carriage and held Arthur, who had fallen asleep during the journey, as they rode through the capital city of Klondike and over the drawbridge of the Castle of Spades, a magnificent edifice that shone in the sun, with towers that reached into the sky. On the balcony of one of the towers, a brown haired woman with brown eyes stood in a blue gown, watching the carriage pull into the courtyard and she disappeared into the tower to hopefully meet the child she might be raising as her own.

Henry led Alice, still carrying Arthur, into the throne room where his Jack, Edward Matthews, was waiting with ten year old Yao stood by his side as the next Queen of Spades was carried toward him. Edward had brown hair and dark green eyes and wore a suit of varying blues. Yao had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail over his left shoulder with chocolate brown eyes and he was dressed in a blue tunic with sleeves that fell over his hands and looked with fascination at the sleeping boy in the arms of the lady dressed as a farm woman with the king.

"I see your search was successful, Henry," Edward commented as he looked over the boy in the arms of his mother.

"Indeed," Henry replied. "But there is a complication with our new edition."

"How so?" They were interrupted by the woman from the balcony who swept in the throne room, eager to see the child she would be responsible for raising and training.

"You found the next Queen!" she exclaimed as she hurried toward them. Alice shrank back a little at the woman's approach. She knew this was the current Queen of Spades but it was also the woman who would be taking her son and she was not ready for that. The King put a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Elizabeth," he said to the woman. "This is Alice Kirkland, the mother of Arthur Kirkland, the next Queen of Spades." He indicated the sleeping boy in Alice's arms. Queen Elizabeth understood what King Henry was saying, that Arthur's mother was upset to be letting little Arthur go and Elizabeth could not blame her for that. "Madam Kirkland, this is Elizabeth Hampton, the current Queen of Spades, Edward Matthews, the current Jack of Spades and this is Prince Yao Wang, the next Jack of Spades." It was common practice that, once found, the future royals became the princes or princesses of the kingdom. Alice curtsied as well as she could while holding Arthur and Elizabeth got a good look at the little boy. Blonde, like his mother, with generous sized eyebrows, he had his thumb in his mouth and looked absolutely angelic. Elizabeth fell in love with the little boy at once and could not resist stroking the sleeping child's cheek with the back of her fingers. Alice allowed it but nervously.

"You have an adorable son, Madame Kirkland," Elizabeth commented. Alice smiled, sadly.

"He's my baby!" she whispered and hugged him tighter. Elizabeth's heart went out to her.

"Let us go somewhere he can sleep comfortably," Henry suggested and everyone went to a sitting room with a comfy sofa that Alice lay Arthur down on and Yao sat with him, fascinated with the new child that would be the Queen that he would serve, while the adults talked. Refreshments were brought and everyone did their best to put Alice at ease who kept looking toward Arthur.

"Don't worry, Madame Kirkland," Elizabeth reassured. "Arthur is perfectly safe here. Nobody here wishes him harm, just the opposite!"

"Will you say that when you know the truth?" she muttered.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Edward asked. King Henry took a deep breath.

"Arthur Kirkland has unusual abilities," he replied. "He can manipulate ice and snow but he can lose control if he becomes frightened or upset which is why Madame Kirkland accompanied us. When we were talking about him leaving his home, it started snowing inside the room. When the time comes for his mother to return home without him, there could be problems."

"Truly!" Edward exclaimed. "Imagine how he could defend the kingdom when he's older! He could be the most powerful Queen Spades has ever had. Elizabeth, you could teach him to control it. As Queen, you have magic yourself, you can show him how to use it properly."

"My magic is of the land," Elizabeth replied. "Ice magic is practically unheard of."

"But the techniques for control are similar for most magics," Edward said. "Surely, it would work for ice magic as well." Elizabeth thought about it.

"Maybe," she said. "He will need to learn to control it and we have nothing to lose with trying!" Alice gave a sob and everyone turned to see tears crawling down her face.

"I really am going to lose him!" she wept. Everyone looked at each other and Elizabeth took the distraught woman into her arms.

"You won't lose your son," she promised, gently. "Yes, he will need to stay here but you can see him whenever you wish and we will send a carriage to collect you when you wish to. You will always be his mother and always be in his life. We would never keep him away from you!"

"Rest assured, Madame Kirkland," the King replied. "You have not lost your son, rather he has gained a second family!"

"I can see him whenever I wish?" Henry nodded.

"You can come when you wish," he promised. "Or we can send the carriage on certain days a week so you don't have to arrange travel. I know knowing that his family will be visiting him will be good for Arthur too."

"He's waking up, aru!" Yao called from the sofa and they turned to look at the four year old who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Arthur looked around him and his eyes fell first on Yao and then on the group of adults, his mother among them. He clambered off the sofa, ran to his mother and climbed into her lap as she put her arms around him. Snow began falling from the ceiling and King Henry knew that the boy was frightened.

"It's all right, Arthur," Alice cooed to her son, reassuringly. "Everybody here is a friend." Arthur looked around at the other adults and Elizabeth saw his beautiful emerald green eyes. Such a beautiful child.

"Would you introduce me to your son, Madame Kirkland?" she asked and Arthur turned his emerald gaze on her.

"Your Majesty," Alice replied. "This is my son, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, this is her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Spades." Arthur continued to stare at the Queen as his thumb made his way back into his mouth.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Arthur," Elizabeth smiled at the child. "I hope we can be good friends. How do you make it snow?" Arthur shrugged.

"Just do!" he replied. _'So he does it on instinct'_ Elizabeth thought. _'He needs to learn to use his power properly if he's ever going to reach his full potential'_   She looked forward to teaching him to control his ability.

"Would you like to learn how to do it properly?" she asked. "I can teach you if you let me. I can do that since you'll be living here." It seems that was the wrong thing to say as the snow got heavier.

"I won't be going home!" Arthur cried and the snow began to swirl around as a wind blew around the room.

"Arthur!" Alice said, firmly. "Calm down before you bury us all in snow! Please, sweetheart! Be a good boy and be calm!" Arthur hiccupped and, while the snow did not stop, the wind dropped. Henry had the feeling that they would be wearing fur cloaks a lot while Arthur came to terms with the changes in his life as he learn to control his power.

"Do I have to stay?" Arthur whimpered. Yao wandered over to look at the little boy.

"You'll be happy, aru," he reassured the frightened child. "I was scared when I came here but it was fine. My family visit all the time and yours can too. You are destined to be the next Queen of Spades and you must make your family proud, aru." Arthur turned to his mother.

"Would it make you proud, Mummy?" he asked. Alice smiled a sad smile and gave her son a hug.

"It would make me very proud, poppet," she said with a tear in her eye. Arthur looked down at his little hands and his little lip quivered.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly. "I'll stay." Elizabeth reached over and stroked his cheek with a kind smile.

"You'll be just fine," she cooed. "And your mother will be back before you know it and, while she's away, you'll be my little Prince Arthur and I'll teach you to use your power safely and how to be the Queen so when your mother returns, you can show her how well you're doing. I promise everything will be fine, Arthur!" Alice smiled down at Arthur and he nodded. King Henry breathed a sigh of relief as the snow grew lighter and eventually stopped as Arthur accepted that he was going to be living in the palace and training to be the Queen but there was one more thing to face.

Arthur's reaction when his mother left.

* * *

A carriage was arranged to transport Alice home and all the royals came out with Arthur to see her off. Alice tried to be cheerful as she knelt to hug Arthur but he was not fooled as snow fell from a cloudless blue sky.

"Now, poppet," she chided, softly. "Don't be upset! I'll be back soon and your father and brothers will be with me. Until then, I want you to be a good boy and do what their majesties tell you and learn everything you can from the Queen." Ice began to form under Arthur's feet.

"Now Arthur, stop it!" she said, sternly. "I want you to be a brave boy, all right. Can you be brave for Mummy?" Arthur gave a sniff and nodded. The ice under his feet stopped spreading and Alice kissed him on the cheek.

"The King has promised to send the carriage for us in a week," she said. "I'll see you then, okay." Snow still fell as he nodded. Alice gave him one more kiss and a hug before standing, then she ruffled his hair.

"I love you, Arthur," and then she climbed into the carriage. The door shut behind her and she leant out of the door window and waved to him as the carriage pulled away and she kept waving until Arthur was out of sight then she sat down in the carriage seat and began to cry.

As the carriage drove out of sight, Elizabeth came to Arthur's side and picked up the crying four year old, giving him a comforting squeeze as the snow continued to fall around them.

"Your mother will be back before you realise, little Arthur," she said, gently. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Elizabeth carried Arthur into the palace while King Henry and Jack Edward stood with Yao as they watched them go.

"Well, that went better than expected," Edward commented. "We've found the next Queen."

"Now we need to find the next King and Ace," Henry replied.

* * *

Elizabeth had arranged for a child's bed to be put in her room because she thought that staying in a room in the palace on his own might overwhelm and scare Arthur so she felt that her presence would be soothing for the boy. She directed the maid to bring clothes for the boy and arranged a bath for him. This was the closest she would have to having a child of her own and she already loved this little boy and she would help him become the greatest queen Spades had ever known.

After his bath, which made him drowsy, Elizabeth dressed him in a nightshirt and tuck him in, feeling like a mother for the first time in her life. As he drifted off to sleep, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked his cheek after tucking a little plush rabbit in with him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Arthur," she whispered and then she wondered who Arthur's King and Ace would be.

* * *

Two years passed and Arthur learned a lot from his royal family, particularly his adoptive mother, Queen Elizabeth and his blood family visited him regularly. He had better control over his powers, although it weakened when he was upset or angry but, all in all, Arthur settled into royal life with more ease than was expected and then the news came. The King's clock had begun ticking and the search for the next King and Ace began.

As it happened, they did not even have to leave the palace. The clock led them to the stables where the head groom was teaching his four year old twin sons, Alfred and Matthew how to care for saddles and reins. Allen Jones, a widower, worked hard to raise his sons right and he thought to train them to work in the stables so they would have some kind of future. He stood up when he saw the King and the Ace, Richard Hampton. the Queen's brother, a brown haired man with hazel eyes, come into the stables and bowed, indicating to his sons to do the same. They gave their little bows and stood by their father, Matthew slightly behind his father's leg.

King Henry was familiar to the two boys who were both blonde. One had sky-blue eyes and a lock of hair that stuck up as if it was demanding attention and the other also had a funny hair strand that stuck out and curled in the centre, falling between his unusual violet eyes.

"Greetings, Grooms-man Jones," the King greeted.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," Allen said respectfully. "How may I be of assistance?" Then he saw the King's clock glowing in the King's hand and the way the King was looking at his sons and his eyes widened. Could it be …...

"The King's clock began ticking today," the King replied. "May I see your son's chest? Both of them?" Allen nodded and knelt down to lift up Alfred's shirt and there, right there above his heart, the ornate spade with a K in the centre and Allen drew in a breath at the sight. His youngest son (by twenty-five minutes) was the next King of Spades and, as the Ace had not been found yet and was always related to one of the royals, that meant …...He turned and lifted up Matthew's shirt to see the A in the spade above Matthew's heart. Both his sons were part of the royal family and he no longer had to worry about them. They had the greatest future any person could attain.

* * *

Queen Elizabeth was playing with Arthur, teaching him to use his ice magic and the six year old was making snowflakes spin and dance through the air around Jack Edward and Prince Yao when Henry and Richard came into the throne room, carrying two blonde little boys with the head-groom following them. The snowflakes fell to the ground.

"You found them so quickly," Elizabeth stared at the two four year olds that she would help care for now but their training would fall to the King and the Ace. "Wait!" She looked at Allen. "These are your sons, are they not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Allen replied. Elizabeth was amazed! They were so close, literally under their noses.

"This is wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You can be with your sons everyday, instead of having to travel. If only it could be like this with all the royals!" Arthur walked up to Henry and Richard to look up at the two boys and they put them down to meet the six year old.

"I'm Arthur," he said and the boys looked back at him.

"I'm Alfred," the blue-eyed boy replied.

"And I'm Matthew," said the violet-eyed boy.

"Want to see a trick?" Arthur asked the younger boys, who he saw as his responsibility to look after. The boys nodded and Arthur put his hands together to form a large snowflake which made the boys look on in awe and then he threw it into the air where it burst and fell as smaller snowflakes and they all ran around trying to catch them, giggling. The current royals watched the boys trying to catch the snowflakes on their tongues and smiled. They would get along well together and now they had the entire next generation under their wing. Things would be just fine.

Until four years later when everything went wrong.

 

 


	2. A Life Changing Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong and has far reaching effects.

 

****A Life Changing Event** **

 

_Four years later ….._

The palace was quiet as everyone had settled down for the night with the exception of the night guards who watched over the royal family while they slept but, soon, they heard the patter of young feet as an excited eight year old blonde boy with a cow-lick ran down the corridor in his nightshirt, towards Prince Arthur's room, a common occurrence where Prince Alfred was concerned and they had long since stopped trying to send him back to his room because it never worked. He would just leave again and find another route to the future queen's bedroom. Arthur was awakened when his door flew open and banged against the wall but he pretended to still be asleep.

"Artie, are you awake?"

"No!"

"Then why are you answering me?"

"I'm talking in my sleep."

"Come on, Artie," Alfred whined. "Get up and play with me!"

"Stop calling me, Artie, Alfred," Arthur replied. "And go back to bed!"

"I can't," Alfred replied, jumping on the bed and landing on Arthur. "The moon's bright and keeping the sky awake so I'm awake. How can I sleep when I'm awake?"

"Why don't you play with Matthew?"

"I think he _was_ talking in his sleep," Alfred replied. "He said something about hitting me with a thing called a hockey-stick if I didn't go away."

"If I threaten to hit you with something, will you go away?" Alfred pouted.

"Come on, Artie, please!" Arthur just snuggled down into the covers and Alfred pouted harder and then smiled. He bent down to Arthur's ear and whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The magic words!

Arthur's eyes came open. He loved using his powers, loved setting them free as keeping them under control was sometimes a strain and Alfred loved to see it, loved playing in the snow he created. Matthew loved it too, just not in the middle of the night. Alfred bounced up and down excitedly as Arthur got up and pulled on his dressing gown and they ran to the biggest room in the palace. They stood in the middle of the Ballroom and Alfred bounced up and down with excitement.

"DO THE MAGIC!" he cried. "DO THE MAGIC!" Arthur smiled and put his hands together. He concentrated on the moisture particles in the air, freezing them and pulling them together to form a snowflake, by far his easiest trick but it never failed to thrill Alfred and then Arthur threw it into the air where it exploded and rained snowflakes down on everything. Alfred giggled and laughed and Arthur laughed with him.

"Ready?" he asked Alfred and Alfred nodded, excitedly. Arthur lifted his dressing gown and stamped his right slipper-clad foot on the floor. Ice formed and spread to every corner of the room and partly up the walls. The eight year old gave a cry of excitement and began to skate on it while Arthur created more snow for them to play with.

"Alfred!" he called and moved his hands. Snow began to whirl and stick together until they formed a shape of what looked like a rabbit with wings. Arthur crouched down by the rabbit and said in a high voice, "Hello, Alfred! My name's Flying Snow Bunny, will you play with me?" Alfred laughed and hugged the snow rabbit, Arthur's magic fortunately keeping it from being crushed.

"I love you, Flying Snow Bunny!" he giggled. They played for an hour, Alfred getting more and more excited and he began jumping from the piles of snow that Arthur created.

"Higher!" he demanded and Arthur made a bigger pile and Alfred jumped to it.

"Higher!" he cried again and jumped to the even bigger pile of snow, calling for a higher pile and began to jump faster and faster and Arthur struggled to keep up.

"Slow down, Alfred!" he begged but Alfred just jumped again and Arthur only just managed to make another pile of snow to stop him hitting the ground.

"Again!" Alfred called and jumped. Arthur desperately tried to create more snow but then his foot slipped on the ice and he fell backwards, the ice magic he had just cast slamming into Alfred's head and he fell unconscious to the floor. Arthur pulled himself on to his knees and looked over at the unmoving boy and then he scrambled over to him. Alfred was pale and, when Arthur touched him, cold so Arthur gave him a little shake.

"Alfred?" he said in a frightened voice but Alfred did not respond so Arthur put his arm around his shoulders and picked him up. "Please, Alfred, wake up!" Alfred's eyes remained closed and, before Arthur's eyes, Alfred's hair began to lose its blonde colour and turn white. Arthur began to cry.

"PLEASE!" he shouted. "ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP!" The sound of footsteps came from outside the door and two guards in the blue Spades regalia burst in. The sight of the ice and snow in the Ballroom did not surprise them, Prince Arthur turning the Ballroom into a skating rink for Prince Alfred was such a regular event but the sight of the future queen holding the future king and crying brought them up short.

"Fetch the Royal Family," one said to his colleague and his colleague departed while the remaining guard went over to the two children to see what he could do. The first thing he realised was that Prince Alfred was ice-cold so he removed his cloak and wrapped it around the boy in an effort to try and keep him warm. It did not help that Prince Arthur was upset and causing the temperature in the room to drop further as everyone knew that the future queen had trouble controlling his power when his emotions were overwrought.

"Please, Your Highness," the guard begged. "I need you to calm down and control your powers. Prince Alfred is cold so we need to keep him warm. I know you're frightened but it's making everything colder so please try! Prince Alfred will be fine, I'm sure!" The guard was not trained to comfort children but he did his best, holding the unconscious Alfred in one arm and wrapped the other around Arthur, hugging the ten year old.

More footsteps could be heard running outside and the royal family dressed in sleepwear and dressing gowns ran in, followed by the other guard. King Henry knelt beside them and took Alfred from the guard while Elizabeth swept Arthur into her arms.

"Arthur, what have you done?" Henry did not mean to sound so stern but this was bad, very bad! If Alfred were to die they would have to wait another four years for a new heir to the Spades King's crown but there was also the fact that all the royal children were as dear to him as if they were his own.

"I didn't mean to!" Arthur cried and heavy snow began to fall from the ceiling and more ice formed under Arthur's feet. Elizabeth hugged Arthur tighter.

"We know, sweetheart," she reassured the upset child. Richard knelt beside Henry and Alfred, putting his hand to the boy's forehead where ice crystals were beginning to form. He could feel the low temperature of the boy and it was dropping even further.

"He's getting colder," he said.

"We must do something," Edward replied. "But I don't know what?"

"I do!" They all looked up to see a eleven year old boy dressed in red and black but what caught their attention was the white hair, red eyes and the trademark forked tail of the Joker. Very little was known about the Jokers except that this particular Joker was Gilbert, the older brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt, the future King of Hearts. The appearance of a Joker could mean mischief or assistance so, whenever they showed up, they were greeted with respectful apprehension.

"Please, Your Excellency," Henry begged. "If there's any way to save him, please tell us!"

"Of course the Awesome Me will help!" Gilbert replied and he knelt down beside Alfred and put his hand on his forehead and it glowed. "That will hold it off for a while but we must be quick! All of you and the boy get changed! We have a trip ahead of us because I'm taking you to someone who can save the future King of Spades!"

* * *

Five horses galloped through the night with King Henry carrying the unconscious Alfred and Arthur rode with Queen Elizabeth, her horse leaving a trail of ice behind it with Edward and Richard following. Gilbert galloped ahead, leading the others to a unknown destination. They travelled for three miles and then, Gilbert led them into a clearing full of rocks, stopped and everyone dismounted. For a moment, they looked round but nothing seemed to happen.

"Why are we here, Joker Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"Yo, come out, Nordic Trolls!" Gil called out. "You're being unawesome when we're in need of your awesome skills." At first nothing happened but then the rocks began shaking and then changing form and became people dressed in rough clothing who surrounded the royal family, looking at the two children with curiosity. Then they moved aside, showing five larger rocks that began shaking and then they transformed. They were also dressed in rough clothing but they were more colourful, denoting them as a higher rank and all of them were blonde and male. The tallest of them had the sternest blue eyes any of them had ever seen and stood beside him was a light blonde with unusual amethyst eyes and a warmer expression. Gilbert introduced them as Berwald of the Iron Clan and Tino of the Sea Clan. Then there was a wilder looking individual, Matthias of the Fire Clan, a little shorter than Berwald, with blue eyes and hair that stuck up in spikes in every direction and then there was a platinum blonde with violet eyes who was the shortest out of the five called Emil of the Ice Clan. But it became apparent that the last remaining man who was mid-height to the other four was the one who seemed to be in charge. One side of his hair was held back with a cross barrette and a curl seemed to float at the side of his head, independent of the rest of his hair and he had the most expressionless blue eyes any of the royal family had ever seen. This was Lukas of the Earth Clan and, as the one with the most powerful magic, High Chieftain of the Five Clans. He immediately went to Arthur and took the ten year old's hand in his and gazed into the boy's eyes.

"Ice magic," he stated. "Cursed or born?" It was an important question to ask as cursed meant the powers were added or attached while born meant they were a part of the person's soul which meant different approaches when dealing with their magic.

"He was born with them," Henry replied. "Please, can you help Alfred? We can't lose the future King of Spades!" Lukas put his hand on Alfred's head and closed his eyes. He could feel Gilbert's magic slowing the encroaching ice that was creeping through the child but Lukas would have to work quickly.

"It was a good thing the ice magic went into the head," Lukas commented. "The heart is almost impossible to change but the head can be fooled." The others gathered round and each placed a hand on Alfred and the other on Lukas who's own hand on the forehead began to glow. The ice began to retreat and Alfred's hair began to turn back to blonde again.

"What's happening?" Henry asked and Tino turned toward him.

"We're forcing the magic to reverse as much as we can," he explained. "We can't completely remove it, only Prince Arthur can do that and, right now he doesn't know how. And we're removing all memories of the future Queen's magic," he explained. The snow began falling as Arthur whimpered.

"He won't remember I have powers?" he wept. Matthias gave the ten year old a sympathetic look.

"It's for the best," he said. "He'll remember all the fun you guys had but he'll think it all happened in Winter, not that you made all the snow. We can force the magic back and seal it away but if he remembers, it will overrun him again. I'm sorry, kid." The glow stopped and Alfred had regained colour and breathed easier. His cow-lick remained white but he was alive and the Spades royal family heaved a sigh of relief. Lukas broke away from the group and approached Arthur and took his hands again. He concentrated again and then looked at the current royals.

"His powers will only increase as he grows," Lukas warned and he looked Arthur in the eyes. "There is great beauty in your magic, Your Highness but also great danger! Your feelings affect your powers and fear can cause them to rage out of control and cause great harm."

"I can help Arthur control them," Elizabeth promised. "and eventually, he'll learn how to remove the magic from Alfred. I'll find the method and teach it to him." Emil shook his head.

"There is no set way of doing that," he replied. "If there were, I would remove it right now. The method differs for each person so the future Queen must find the way himself."

"It would be wiser for no one to know about Prince Arthur's powers," Lukas advised. "If people know of this incident, they may fear the future Queen, making him afraid and his abilities harder to control. To say nothing of the danger of Prince Alfred relearning of Prince Arthur's powers."

"That's a problem," Edward replied. "The entire palace knows about Arthur's ice magic, to say nothing of the family members they might have told. Only outside the kingdom are his abilities unknown."

"I can help with that," Tino replied. "I need a hair from all of you, including Prince Arthur." Each of the royals pulled a hair from their heads and Elizabeth gently eased one from Arthur while Tino took out a crystal and, one by one, took each hair and placed them on the crystal which absorbed them. He then handed the crystal to the King.

"When you go back to the palace," he advised. "Go to the highest tower and throw this into the air. With the exception of all of you, it will remove the memories of Prince Arthur's magic from everyone who knows about them. Only you will know as well as his birth family as the crystal will recognise them as such, through Prince Arthur's hair."

"They have to be told what happened then, so they don't reveal it to anyone," Richard replied and turned to the king. "We'll have to downsize the staff and keep people away from the palace as much as possible. The less people around to find out about Arthur, the better. At least until he can control his powers better."

"What about the other kingdoms?" Henry mused.

"We don't need to keep the other suits out of the kingdom," Edward said. "Just out of the palace. We can greet our fellow royals at the summer palace, claiming that the Spades Palace has been damaged and under repair or under renovation or something."

"And what if they comment on Arthur's absence?" Elizabeth pointed out. It was common practice for the children of the royal suits to interact to build relationships with each other and keep the kingdoms in harmony.

"We say that Arthur has frail health and is too ill to be with us," Richard suggested. "Some childhood illness that he'll eventually grow out of but a reason for him not to make an appearance."

"This could work," Henry agreed and knelt down beside Arthur. "Arthur, your powers must remain a secret, even from Alfred, Matthew and Yao. You understand." Arthur gave a sniff and nodded while Elizabeth also knelt down and hugged him.

"It will be all right, Arthur," she reassured. "You'll see." Henry stood up and collected the sleeping Alfred from the Trolls.

"Thank you," he said to them and turned to Gilbert. "And thank you as well, Joker Gilbert." Gilbert waved it off.

"Don't thank us yet," he said, enigmatically. "This has a long way to go before it's over."

* * *

They made their way home and, when they got there it was an hour before dawn. The king took Alfred to his room and deposited the sleeping child in his bed. Then they all went to the highest tower of the palace. Arthur watched as the King took the crystal from his pocket and threw it into the sky then the crystal began to float in mid-air. Rays of light shone from the crystal and they ran over the palace, shining even through the roofs and walls, touching every inhabitant and changing the memories of each person they touched. One by one, everybody forgot that Arthur could make ice and snow. The rays shone down into Klondike and throughout the kingdom, seeking out those who worked in the palace but did not live there and those they had told and relieved them of their memories of Arthur's abilities too. Soon, aside from Arthur, the royal family and Arthur's birth family, no one in the kingdom remembered Arthur's ice magic. As far as anyone else was concerned, Arthur was just a normal boy who would one day be Queen.

* * *

Alfred woke the next day later than usual, stretched and clambered out of bed to the wash-bowl to wash his face. He struggled with the heavy jug of warm water that his maid had put there while he slept and got as much on the dressing table as he did in the bowl. After he put the jug down he dropped the wash cloth into the bowl, squeezed out the excess water and looked in the mirror as he began washing his face. He stopped as he spotted his hair. His cowlick stood up in front like usual, nothing strange about that but the colour was.

The cowlick was pure white!

Alfred dropped the wash cloth back into the bowl and gave the cowlick a poke. It moved and bounced back into place and Alfred touched it. It felt like hair but it was _white!_ , in stark contrast to the colour of the rest of his hair. Alfred ran out of his room to find Arthur to show him.

* * *

Alfred did not know what had happened. He went looking for Arthur to show him his cowlick and he spotted Arthur standing in the doorway to his room. Their eyes met and Alfred could see sadness and ….fear...in Arthur's green depths. Then Arthur went back into his room and shut the door. Alfred ran up to it and turned the handle but the door would not open. Arthur had locked it! Arthur never locked his door to Alfred.

"Arthur?" he said, questioningly as he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. "Arthur, are you all right? You're not ill, are you?"

Arthur sat on the other side of the door with his back against it. When he had seen Alfred in the hallway outside, his eyes had immediately gone to the white cowlick, standing up, the colour of snow like it was condemning him and his mind turned to what had almost happened. He was dangerous to Alfred. He was dangerous to all of them!

Alfred continued to knock and Arthur tried to ignore him but Alfred was insistent until Arthur could not take it any more.

"Go away, Alfred!"

Outside the door, Alfred could not believe Arthur had said that to him. Maybe Arthur _was_ sick or maybe he was upset about something. It still hurt Alfred that Arthur was so stern with him but he decided to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt and went to his adoptive royal father and mother.

* * *

"Alfred, it might be best if you left Arthur alone for a while," Elizabeth told him when he went to see them about Arthur's strange behaviour and his own cowlick, although they assured him that the change in colour to Alfred's hair was nothing to worry about, concentrating instead on the situation with Arthur. "Arthur is finding some of his royal training difficult and he needs to concentrate on that for a while. When he's done with that, maybe he can play with you again." Alfred pouted and gave his puppy dog look.

"Now then, young man," Henry scolded. "You have your own Kingly studies to do and it's time you got to them. No time for play right now so get changed, follow Arthur's example and get to work. Go to your room and I'll join you in a moment." Alfred pouted even harder but did as he was told. When he was gone, Henry sighed.

"I'll have to keep him occupied and keep him away from Arthur until he gets his powers under control," he said. "How is Arthur?"

"Scared," Elizabeth replied, worriedly. "He's terrified of using his powers in case he hurts someone else. I don't know what to do to convince him to practice. Only when he's upset do his powers manifest but that's only because he can't control them."

"Let's go and talk to him," he said and they went along to Arthur's room. They knew it was locked but they had a master key and they let themselves into his room. What they found there worried them. The walls were encased in ice and frost obscured the windows. Ice crystals coated every surface and Arthur was huddled in a corner where the ice was thickest and tears were crawling down his face and freezing. When Alfred had finally left, Arthur's emotions had blazed and his powers flared out of control, worse than before and scared Arthur which, of course, made them worse.

"I can't control it!" he wailed. "I've tried but they won't stop!"

"It's because you're upset," Elizabeth replied and went to give the distraught boy a comforting hug but Arthur pulled away, sharply.

"NO!" he shouted and then settled into a quieter voice. "Please don't. I don't want to hurt you." Henry looked around desperately for a solution. He had an idea and went to one of the drawers, pulling it opening and breaking the ice that covered it. He took out a pair of Arthur's blue gloves that he wore for court and gave them to him.

"Put those on," he said. "They'll help." Arthur took them, being careful not to touch King Henry's bare skin.

"It's your emotions that make your power go out of control," Elizabeth told him. "So conceal it, don't feel it. Practice and soon you'll be able to control your abilities without fear of harming anyone. I have faith in you." She went to ruffle his hair but Arthur ducked away from her hand and she sighed. She only hoped she could help Arthur get beyond his fear. For both his and Alfred's sake!

* * *

"Why does Arthur never come out of his room now?" Matthew asked as Richard was training him in the use of weapons so Matthew could act as protector to the others when they ascended to the throne. They were using wooden swords with blunted edges to avoid accidents and Matthew was quite proficient for his age and Edward was proud of him.

But since the incident, Matthew had been somewhat lonely. Alfred spent a lot of his free time trying to get Arthur to open his door to come and play but the door remained locked and the only ones who could enter were the current royal family and the Ace. Richard's heart went out to the boy when he saw Arthur's ice-covered room and Queen Elizabeth was at her wits end to help him as Arthur concentrated more on holding his powers back which she believed would be ultimately harmful.

"Arthur is very busy with his studies," he replied. "He's struggling with some things but we hope he'll get the hang of it soon and he can spend more time with you, Alfred and Yao." Matthew did not really buy the explanation but he knew he was not going to get anything else so he left the matter for now, much to the relief of the current Ace.

* * *

Edward also had to deal with Yao who, being studious himself, just nodded in approval of Arthur applying himself to his studies, although he did question why Arthur was never seen outside of his room.

"He should have some time to himself," the teenager said. "It's good that he takes his studies seriously but even I take time to relax sometimes. Perhaps I should invite him to take tea, aru?" Edward had to do something.

"Arthur doesn't study all the time," he said. "But he's getting tired a lot, so he needs to rest so it's best not to disturb him, all right?" Yao gave Edward a considering look but drop the issue. For now.

* * *

It began snowing and Alfred got excited about it as he remembered fun days in the snow with Arthur, Matthew and sometimes Yao if he was not studying so if anything could get Arthur out of his room, it was snow and he ran down the corridor to Arthur's room and knock on the door.

"Arthur!" he called. "Arthur, it's snowing! Do you wanna go build a snowman?"

Inside the room, Arthur sat on his bed, hugging himself as he remembered all the times he created a winter wonderland for the other boys, creating flying snow bunnies and piles of snow for snowball fights, coating the ballroom floor with ice so they could ice-skate. Happy memories!

"Come on, Artie," Alfred begged. "You haven't been out of your room in weeks, let's go play!"

Then the memory of that fateful night intruded and snow began to fall in Arthur's room.

"Please, Artie," Alfred continued. "You don't come to see me any more and I don't know why. Come on! Come build a snowman with me!" Arthur closed his eyes tight to hold back the tears.

"Go away, Alfred!"

Alfred's face fell. That's all Arthur said to him now through the door and he wondered what he had done to make Arthur not like him any more. They used to be the best of friends but now Arthur did not even want to look at him. What had he done wrong?

"Okay," he said with a tear in his eye. "Bye!" And he sadly walked away from Arthur's door. Inside the room, the snow fell harder as Arthur hugged his knees into his chest. He wanted to play with Alfred, wanted it more than anything but he could not risk hurting Alfred again. He could not risk hurting anyone again.

* * *

"Oi, Bunny!" came the familiar voice of his brother outside Arthur's door. "You in there? We've come to visit you. Mum's got some news!" Arthur crept over to the door, opened the door a crack and peered out. It was his older brother, Allistor and Alice as his father and the other brothers were needed to work the farm. Allistor's hair was redder than ever and Alice gave her youngest son a smile.

"Aren't you going to let us in, Arthur?" she asked, softly. "I thought I taught you better manners than that." Arthur said nothing but opened the door wider and Allistor and Alice stepped inside. Alice had been told of the accident and how it had affected Arthur but it did not prepare her for what she saw in Arthur's room. Everything was frost-encrusted with icicles hanging from bookshelves and the canopy of Arthur's four-poster bed. Snow drifts collected in the corners and frost decorated the windows. Arthur ran to get his gloves from his dresser, hurriedly pulling them on and Alice's heart broke at the sight of her younger son's plight.

"Oh Arthur!" she sobbed and moved to hug him but Arthur shot back in horror.

"Please, Mum," he begged and stared at the ground, unable to look at his mother's hurt expression at her affection being rejected. "Don't!" That broke Alice's heart further. When did Arthur last accept a hug from anyone? When did he last have physical human contact?

"Arthur, you can't continue like this?" she told him. "Queen Elizabeth told me it's harmful and I need you to be strong now, you see ….." She paused and took a deep breath.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Arthur looked up at his mother in surprise.

"Aye," Allistor confirmed. "You'll no longer be the baby of the family so you need to grow a pair and man up. The wee sprog's going to need their big brother, the future Queen of Spades."

"What if I hurt them?" Arthur cried. "Like I hurt Alfred?" Alice tried to touch Arthur's cheek but he pulled away again.

"Arthur, that was an accident." she told him. "Next time, you'll be more careful."

"I'm being careful now."

"No!" Alice replied. "You're hiding and you can't do that forever, my son. You'll see."

* * *

Years past and the boys grew older. Arthur now had a new brother called Peter whom he had never seen as he was too afraid that, like Alfred, he would harm his little brother or worse. When Peter was four, he developed a sign and the family who had produced the next queen, had produced the next Black Joker which began to keep the now twenty-one year old Gilbert busy, training his counterpart.

Yao was now twenty-four, Arthur was eighteen and Alfred and Matthew were sixteen but Alfred, Matthew and Yao rarely saw Arthur, except for maybe a glimpse at the window outside. Arthur would watch them from the window, playing when they were children and training as they got older. He looked down from his window as the King trained Alfred in the use of swords because, although it was part of the Ace's duties to protect the Royal Family, the King was required to know how to fight too, should the Ace be defeated and Arthur watched as Alfred went through the moves the King had taught him. Then the King seemed to decide that they should rest and Alfred stretched, looked around and gazed up at Arthur's window.

Alfred had always been a cute little boy and he was growing into a handsome young man, his training giving him a well-toned physique. He wore glasses now and his eyes were as blue as ever but the white, wild lock was like a punishment every time Arthur saw him from his window. Arthur put his hand to his window as if trying to reach out and touch the handsome young man who would, one day, be his King and his heart warmed. He did not notice the snow and ice in his room begin to melt as he gazed at the one who made his heart beat fast and he visualised walks on moon-lit nights with Alfred, secret glances across a crowded room, sweet kisses in the snow …..

Alfred lying cold and lifeless on the Ballroom floor, his hair turning white.

The window frosted over and the melted snow froze. Arthur pulled his hand away from the window and went back to his self-imposed isolation. What right did he have to even entertain any thought of such a life with Alfred, after what he did to him. He did not deserve such a happy ending.

* * *

King Henry called a break from the training and Alfred stretched his tired muscles, his eyes wandering around and over the castle. As he gazed up at one of the windows, he saw someone dressed in blue stood at it, staring back down at him. He realised that it was the window to Arthur's room as his future queen continued to stare in his direction. He remembered Arthur's bright green eyes and wondered if he still had those big eyebrows. He was small, slender, beautiful and Alfred could see that he had his hand on the window and Alfred wanted to reach out and touch it. But suddenly, a guilty, pain-filled expression crossed Arthur's face, the window seemed to mist up or something and Arthur moved away from it. Alfred felt like, somehow, the sun had gone out of the day and he wanted Arthur to return to the window but the window remained empty.

* * *

Matthew's life had been somewhat lonely. Yao, being the eldest, was always studying and when Alfred was not studying, he was always trying to reach Arthur who remained resolutely behind his door. Matthew had his Ace studies and training to do but when he had free time, he rarely had anyone to spend it with. He would pretend the portraits were living people and talk to them when no one was around, he did not want people thinking he was crazy and he would watch the hands of the large grandfather clock crawl around in a circle on the clock face. Then he got Kumajirou, a gift from the King of Diamonds for his fifteenth birthday when he had noticed that the young prince was somewhat isolated and alone and gave Matthew a pet white bear so the boy would have some company.

It made Matthew's days less lonely but he still missed his brother and wondered why Arthur was never seen much any more. Matthew was not the only one who was wondering. Everybody wondered about the absent future queen and rumours abound. That Prince Arthur was deformed and did not want people to see him, that he was mentally unstable and the Spadian Royals were keeping him away from everyone to prevent them from finding out, that Arthur had a fear of wide open spaces.

None of them came close to the truth.

* * *

_Two Years later ….._

"Must you leave?" Arthur asked when King Henry, Queen Elizabeth and Ace Richard came to tell him they would be away for a month on a diplomatic trip to the Kingdom of Hearts to discuss a treaty between the two kingdoms.

"Arthur, it's just for a month," Elizabeth reassured him. While Arthur remained isolated from the rest of the occupants of the castle, he still had contact with the current royals and he did not want to be apart from them. "Don't worry, you'll be fine and we'll be back before you know it."

From his room, he watched the King, Queen and Ace board the ship that would take them to the Kingdom of Hearts and he watched the ship sail away from the Spadian shores.

"Everything will be all right," he muttered. "They'll be back in a month, it will be just fine!"

* * *

A month later, a ship returned but it was a Hearts ship. The Spadian vessel had floundered off the coast of Hearts and the bodies of most of the passengers and crew, the King, Queen and Ace among them, were swept ashore. The other passengers and crew were buried on Hearts soil but the Royal Family had to be buried in Spades as tradition dictated so they were placed in coffins filled with wine to preserve the bodies for burial in their home kingdom.

Alfred, dressed in the darkest blue with black edging, normally preserved for the mourning period in Spades, wandered down to Arthur's room. Arthur had not attended the funeral and Alfred wanted to know why, after all they might not have been biological relatives but they had been family. Alfred and Matthew still had their father but they still grieve for the second family that they had lost so suddenly. Why was Arthur not grieving with them? He knocked on Arthur's door.

"Artie," he called. "Are you in there?" There was no answer but Alfred heard a faint sigh so Arthur had to be near the door.

"People have been asking about you," Alfred said. "They're wondering why you didn't come to the funeral." No reply.

"Please, Artie," Alfred sat down with his back to Arthur's door, tears crawling down his face. "Please come out, I miss you! What are we going to do now?" Still no answer from beyond the door. With no reply, Alfred continued to weep, unaware that, on the other side of the door, Arthur was doing the same in a room encased in ice. That was why he had not attended the funeral. His feelings were out of control, therefore so were his powers. For the second time, his life had changed beyond all recognition but this time he had no one to help him.

On each side of the door, two blondes, one blue-eyed and the other green-eyed, wept for the ones they had lost.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Troll Chieftain never gave a reason why Anna had to forget that Elsa had powers or gave a consequence if she should remember so I put one in and did anyone else find it strange that when Else cried for help, her parents who came running, fully clothed and it was meant to be the middle of the night? So I had the guards come first and then the royal family in their sleeping clothes, it just made more sense to me.


	3. Where's Arthur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes steps to face his future

 

**_**Where's Arthur?** _ **

 

As the new royals did not usually take the throne until all the previous Royals had passed on or retired after the youngest had reached the age of twenty-one, it fell to the Jack of Spades to rule the Kingdom but, on top of that, Edward Matthews had to take care of the next generation while grieving the loss of his friends and fellow royals. Fortunately, the young royals were well into their royal training and needed little supervision now. Twenty-eight year old Prince Yao could step into the role of Jack right now. Princes Alfred and Matthew were coming on nicely, although Alfred needed to mature a little but he had a year before the next generation would take the throne. The one who worried Edward the most was Prince Arthur.

Arthur had become even more closed off since the death of the other royals as his powers became uncontrollable for days. He would not even see his family now and had never seen his younger brother, Peter, the new Black Joker that Gilbert, the Red Joker, had taken under his wing. Edward planned to retire when the twin King and Ace became twenty-one but he was concerned about how Arthur would handle having to deal with the outside world when he finally had to fill the role of Queen. There would be no hiding away then. He knocked on Arthur's chamber door and waited for a reply.

"Arthur," he called. "I need to speak to you. I'm coming in!" He slipped the key into the lock, opened the door and stepped inside.

Arthur must have had a good day as there were no piles of snow in the corners of the room, no frost glittering on the furniture or the bed but everything was damp so it was time to get some of the servants to refresh the room and change the bedding and probably the mattress. Arthur always stayed in the personal servant's room when this was being done and the servants speculated about how the room got so soaked and why Prince Arthur did not move to another room if damp was such a problem.

Arthur was looking out of the window and Edward came to join him to see Arthur staring at Alfred and Matthew who were training in the grounds. Arthur had a soft smile on his face as he watched the twins spar but Arthur's eyes were on Alfred. He reluctantly pulled his gaze from the scene outside and turned to Edward.

"What do you need to talk about?" Arthur asked. Edward took a breath as he knew Arthur was not going to like what he was going to say.

"Arthur," he said. "You know I plan to retire my position when Alfred and Matthew come of age which means the next generation will take the throne." Arthur nodded and the temperature began to drop as he knew what the current Jack was getting at.

"You will have to interact with the court and the people," Edward continued. "You won't be able to stay in your rooms any more. You have a year to get used to social interaction and you need to get to know Alfred, Matthew and Yao again." Snow began to fall from the ceiling.

"I … can't," Arthur replied. "I might hurt them the way I hurt Alfred. I can't take the risk."

"You have no choice," Edward replied. "Arthur, you just need to learn to control your power so I have an idea. I have spoken to the Nordic Trolls and Emil of the Ice Clan will take you to the Troll Woods, teaching you to use and control your powers. The Ice Clan have the most experience with Ice Magic and the Troll Woods are isolated and out of the way so you can use your powers without fear of hurting anyone and we'll tell everyone you're on a diplomatic trip so no one will question your absence. Despite the fact that you have very little contact with people, they will notice you're gone, especially Alfred but everyone will be pleased that you're getting out and about."

"Could I endanger Emil?" Arthur asked. Truth was, he would love to get out of his room for longer than the few hours he would leave his room at night. He would visit the other future royals, especially Alfred and he would watch him as he slept until he felt like some kind of creeping stalker then he would go to the woods so he could let loose his magic where no one could see him and it relieved the stressful build up of his magic but it never lasted. So perhaps an extended trip where he could give his powers free rein would be good for him and learning to use his power and control it would be beneficial. If he did not hurt anyone in the process.

"Emil is Chieftain of the Ice Clan," Edward replied. "His Clan are well-versed in Ice Magic so he's the best person to help you in this as he can protect himself better than anyone, should something go wrong. This is your best chance to learn to control your powers, Arthur! Will you please try it?" Arthur was unsure. He was still worried that he could harm the Troll Chieftain but the Spadian Jack was right. When he finally became Queen, he would have to interact with people and the other royals of the Land of Suits so he took a deep breath and nodded. Edward smiled.

"I'll have the Red Joker tell them that you agree," he said, He wanted to put a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder but he knew the young prince would resist such a gesture. "This is the right decision, Arthur, you'll see." Arthur just hoped it was.

* * *

"Is it true that Artie left?" Alfred almost shouted as he burst into the Jack's office without ceremony, Edward huffed.

"Alfred," he scolded. "You really should knock before coming in like that."

"Whatever!" Alfred replied, in no mood for a lecture. "But is it true? Has Artie gone?"

"Arthur has merely gone on a diplomatic trip as part of his royal training," Edward told him. "To get some experience of such things. He has not had as much experience as you and the other princes with dealing with foreign royals so this will be good for him."

"Why didn't he greet the royals of the other suits with the rest of us when they came," Alfred demanded. "He never once came out of his room when they were here. The only time I see him now is when he's at his window, why does he never come out and don't say he's been busy studying. It's been twelve years!"

"He's also been sick," Edward replied. This was another excuse Alfred had been given for Arthur's lack of presence. "You know this and he didn't want anyone to see him like that."

"Or maybe," Alfred replied. "I did something to make him hate me and these are all just excuses." This had been one of Alfred's fears about why Arthur had stopped playing with him when they were children and why he always told him to go away when Alfred came to his door and everyone was making up excuses to stop him being hurt by it all. Edward gave Alfred a comforting smile.

"Alfred, Arthur doesn't hate you," Edward reassured him, remembering the soft look Arthur had been giving Alfred from the window. "Far from it. He'll be back for the coronation and you'll see then. I promise!" Alfred was not so sure but he was not going to get any more information from the Spadian Jack so he would just have to cross his fingers and hope that, when Arthur did return, he was the same person Alfred remembered.

* * *

The Red Joker took Arthur to where Emil would help him learn to control his abilities and it was deep in the Troll Woods where no human ever ventured which suited Arthur in this situation. Less people he could accidentally harm the better but there was still Emil to worry about.

Arthur was taken to a door hidden in the roots of a large tree which opened into a large space underground which was partitioned off into rooms. Sitting room, kitchen, bedroom and (this was probably why this cavern had been chosen as a dwelling), deeper under ground was a pool that was fed by a hot spring nearby so warm baths would be plentiful. The kitchen food store was stocked with vegetables and meats, some fresh and some dried so they would keep. The furniture was simple, made of wood and covered with simple fabrics or animal skins. It lacked the opulence of the Spadian Palace but it made Arthur feel a little homesick.

"Not quite what you're used to, is it, Prince Arthur," It was not a question and Arthur turned to see the Ice Troll Chieftain stood behind him.

"It reminds me of home," Arthur replied. "My birth home." The farm had been simple like this and there had been times when Arthur missed it. The simplicity of life within a hard working family and, despite being only four, he remembered it being a time of closeness, even if his brothers teased him sometimes but were careful never to go too far in case Arthur became too upset and lost control, just enough to stop him becoming big-headed about his ability. He missed that bond.

"There's only one bed," he remarked. "I've never shared a bed before, not even at the farm." That was true. Arthur had been the only Kirkland brother to have his own bed because if he had a bad dream …. well, let us say he did not make a good hot water bottle.

"I won't be staying here," Emil replied. "I'll be with you a few hours each day to teach you but I am the Ice Clan Chieftain so I have other demands on my time. When I leave, you can practice what I teach you and the next day, you can show me how you're doing."

"I'll be here alone!" Arthur exclaimed and the snow began. Despite the lonely existence Arthur had led since the incident, he had always known that someone was in the palace on the other side of his door. The idea of being completely alone scared him, that there was no one to help him, should he need help.

"You won't be alone, Jerk Big Brother," an unfamiliar voice replied. Arthur turned to see a young boy who looked about ten/eleven years old, stood beside the Red Joker. The boy was blonde with bright blue eyes, that reminded Arthur of Alfred, and he wore the garments of the Black Joker and had a small forked tail but what got Arthur's attention was the fact that the boy had the Kirkland eyebrows.

"Oh, ja," Gilbert said. "I forgot to tell you that you'd have a babysitter. You two have never met but this is the Black Joker AKA your little bruder, Peter Kirkland."

"Hey, Jerk Arthur," Peter replied, cheekily. "Looks like I'm the boss of you. Ah!" Shock stopped the snowing as Arthur stared at Peter, the younger sibling he had never laid eyes on. Apart from the hair, Peter was a typical Kirkland. With Alfred's eyes.

"You're Peter?" he whispered.

"Well, duh!" the Black Joker replied. "And where have you been all my life, Jerky Older Brother? You know you made Mum cry when you wouldn't see her any more!" The temperature dropped and snow began falling again.

"I might have harmed her if I saw her, Peter," Arthur replied, guiltily. "I might have harmed you. I stayed away from all of you because I love all of you."

"If you loved us, you wouldn't have harmed us."

"I love Prince Alfred but I still nearly killed him!"

"Enough!" Emil put his foot down. "This is getting us nowhere. Clearly, you two have issues to work out and you'll have plenty of time to talk them through. For now, your training starts so come with me." And he led them all outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gilbert replied. "So many demands on the Awesome Me, Auf Wiedersehen!" And he disappeared into the woods. Peter nudged Arthur's arm.

"So," he said, waggling his large eyebrows. "You __love_ _ Prince Alfred!"

* * *

During an embarrassing round of denial which fooled no one, Emil led them to a clearing and ordered Arthur to let his power loose to burn off his magical stress before he would teach him anything. By the time Arthur was finished, the entire forest was a winter wonderland with a few icicles thrown in. Emil hummed.

"Impressive!" he admitted. Others of his clan had similar power but not over such a wide area as it looked like Arthur had covered the entire forest. "That was quite a blizzard, Prince Arthur."

"I just wanted to relieve the pressure," Arthur replied. "I've been suppressing the magic for longer than normal." Emil pursed his lips.

"Suppressing the magic is not the best approach," he scolded, mildly. "When it starts to build up too much, you should do things to burn it off. Small things like making snowmen or ice sculptures, even ice for drinks, anything to bring the power level down. You can't contain it all and it overflows which is why you have these bursts of magic when your emotions break free and that's what you need to work on. Ice powers are attached to your emotions, especially your fear and anger so you need to control your fear. Control your fear and controlling your magic will be far easier. What do you fear the most?"

"Harming those I love," Arthur automatically replied.

"Not an unreasonable fear," Emil conceded. "Ice magic is very powerful and dangerous if used in the wrong way but there are techniques to ease anxiety that I can show you that will help. Young ice trolls often have control issues when they develop their powers so the techniques should benefit you."

"Tell me what to do!"

* * *

Matthew was still lonely but Alfred now spent a little more time with him because he was not trying to get Arthur to come out of his room as he was absent and a practice had begun where the three future royals would meet up for an hour each day to just sit and talk about things not related to the kingdom. This both gave them a break and encouraged social interaction between them but this day, the conversation turned to Arthur and his absence, not just for the next year but his absence over the past twelve years.

"I'm not buying it any more!" Alfred declared. "No way can studying and illness keep someone out of sight for so long, even if it is the two together. There's something wrong! The Jack's keeping us from Artie for some reason."

"There's no reason for him to do that, aru," Yao insisted.

"Then why don't we see Arthur?" Alfred asked. "Why is it, when we ask, we're fobbed off and given some excuse. He won't even let us into Artie's room to visit, even if he is sick. The Jack could do that much."

"I have to agree," Matthew replied, his now large polar bear, Kumajirou snoozing by his side. "We only see Arthur at the window and he doesn't look sick when we see him. There's something going on, something that's being kept from us." Yao sighed. Even he was having trouble believing the excuses they were given about the future Queen's lack of appearance in public and he had heard the rumours. He knew that Arthur had not been deformed the last time Yao had seen him and he had had no fear of wide-open spaces as a child. Could it be the other rumour? Was Arthur mad?

"Maybe the rumour is true," Yao mused. "Maybe the reason the Jack won't let us see Arthur is because he's mentally unstable, aru." Alfred shot to his feet.

"Artie's not crazy!" he declared, angrily. "Everybody should stop gossiping and keep their opinions to themselves, especially when they're talking about the future queen." Alfred had no reason to believe that everyone was wrong about Arthur's mental state, he just instinctively believed in Arthur's sanity besides, why would the fates put the Queen-ship in the hands of someone who was mentally incapable of fulfilling the role?

"There has to be a reason why we're being kept away from Arthur," Matthew said.

"Well, they're not going to tell us," Alfred replied. "So we'll just have to find out for ourselves."

* * *

Jack Edward had long since retired for the evening and, with the exception of the night guards, so had everyone else but Alfred had had an entire childhood of experience of sneaking around the palace at night without being seen and he knew nearly all of the secret passages built into the walls so he led his two fellow future royals to the Jack's office to find the key to Prince Arthur's room and then made their way to the room itself.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this, Al," Matthew said, Kuma sniffing at their feet as they stood in the doorway to Arthur's room, their way lit only by the candlesticks that they were carrying, the flickering light illuminating the bed and furniture as they looked around for anything that might explain Arthur's almost complete absence from their lives.

"I must agree, aru," Yao replied. He felt that this was an invasion of the future queen's privacy, even though he was as curious as Alfred about why Arthur had closed himself off from everyone.

"If we were told why Arthur stays away from everyone," Alfred replied. "Instead of fobbing us off all the time, we wouldn't have to do this. Just look around!" They moved into the room, closing the door behind them while Kumajirou leapt on the bed and curled up like an enormous dog and it was when Yao stepped on to the carpet that he felt something strange. Moisture seeped into his thin slippers and he bent down to touch the carpet and found it wet. Not just damp but soaked like a lot of water had flooded the room and had not completely drained away yet.

"The carpet is wet, aru," he said and the twins touched the carpet and felt the wetness on their hands.

"Weird," Alfred commented and ran his hand over the cover on the bed. "Nothing else is."

"Everything else might have been changed," Matthew replied. "It's not as easy to change the carpet."

"But how did the carpet get this wet?" Yao asked. "This is raising more questions than answers, aru."

"Let's find some answers then," Alfred replied and they began checking the drawers and wardrobes but there was nothing in Arthur's clothes that gave any clues but there seemed to be an unusual amount of gloves. It seemed like a message about Arthur, that he did not like touching things.

Alfred moved to the window and looked down at the grounds that Arthur had looked down on when Matthew and Alfred had been training and he wondered just how long Arthur had been watching them before Alfred spotted him so many times. Even across the distance, Alfred had seen the look on Arthur's face, the soft smile and reminiscent look in his eyes and then it was like he had remembered something unpleasant and everything changed. Could something bad have happened and that's why Arthur stayed away from everyone. From him.

The old worry that maybe he had done something that made Arthur hate him began to plague Alfred again although he could not remember anything that would have made Arthur turn away from him. All he knew was that, when Alfred was eight, Arthur stopped playing with him and would not come out of his room. Strangely, it was around the time his cowlick turned white.

Could that somehow be the reason?

It was frustrating, the not knowing! All Alfred could remember from when he was a child was playing with Arthur in the snow, often with Matthew, occasionally with Yao but sometimes alone with Arthur but somehow it felt like there was something Alfred was not remembering, some vital information that might even be the story behind Alfred's cowlick.

He left the window and continued the search with the others but the room yield no clues and they were as much in the dark as ever. Then the door flew open and Jack Edward stood in the opening in his dressing gown and a stern look on his face. Kuma looked up at the new person in the room and then put his head back down.

"Your explanation for this had better be very good," he said. When a guard had woken him to tell him that he had spotted the three future royals going into the future queen's room, Edward felt he should handle this himself. He knew that the three princes had grown disbelieving of the excuses for Prince Arthur's reticence of going out in public, particularly Prince Alfred so he had to find a way to redirect their suspicions until Prince Arthur returned and, hopefully, it would no longer be a problem.

"You want to tell me why you three are sneaking around Prince Arthur's chamber in the middle of the night?" he demanded, like he was talking to three errant ten year olds instead of young men of twenty and plus.

"We want answers!" Alfred declared. He was not going to be put off any more. "Why doesn't Arthur come out in public? Why do we never see him and don't tell us he's sick or studying, we're not buying those excuses any more. What's really wrong with him?" Matthew and Yao stared at Edward, waiting for an answer as well and he wondered how he was going to get out of this.

"And for that reason, you broke into Prince Arthur's chambers!" Edward took refuge in irritation. "And in the middle of the night! I'm not answering questions right now, I'm too tired but in the morning, we'll be talking about this, I promise. Now back to your rooms!" Alfred looked defiant for a moment and then his shoulders sagged and he trudged out of the room followed by Matthew who called Kuma to follow him as they returned to their own chambers and Edward sighed with relief. He would hopefully come up with a reason for Arthur's behaviour over the years although what excuse he could use was beyond him right now.

Then he realised that Yao had not left the room and was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"With all due respect, Jack Edward," he said. "What are you hiding, aru?"

"Not tonight, Yao," Edward replied.

"Why is the carpet in here wet?" Yao asked. "And it's the whole carpet, not just a patch and Alfred is right! No more studying and sickness excuses, we don't believe them any more. What is wrong with Prince Arthur, aru?" Edward sighed again and made a decision, after all, he might need an ally.

"Let's go to the Jack's Office," he said and they left Arthur's chamber.

* * *

They both sat down when they reached the office and Edward poured them both some wine. He had to make sure that Yao understood the importance of Alfred never knowing what he was about to tell Yao.

"You knew this once before," Edward began. "Why you don't now, you'll understand when I'm finished." Yao frowned. How could he not know something now that he knew before.

"Prince Alfred must never know what I'm about to tell you," Edward warned. "No one must know for Prince Alfred's sake, that is most important! If Prince Alfred should find out what I'm about to say, it will endanger his life."

"What happen twelve years ago?" Yao asked, knowing that this was far more serious than he initially thought. "What don't I remember, aru?"

"Prince Arthur has some very special abilities," Edward replied. "He's had them since he was born and those abilities are powers over ice and snow." Yao sat forward at that. Such power was rare and it was powerful magic indeed. Any kingdom would love to have such power in the hands of one of their royals to defend their people in times of conflict and they had such a royal but why had Yao, Alfred and Matthew not been told of this.

"Why did we not know, aru?" Edward sighed and took a moment before speaking again.

"Prince Arthur used to create snowy wonderlands for Alfred, Matthew and even you to enjoy," he replied. "One night, Alfred and Arthur were in the ballroom, playing in the snow and there was an accident. Arthur did not mean to but he hit Alfred in the head with some of his ice magic and Alfred almost died. The Red Joker arrived and took us to the Nordic Troll Chiefs who could help save Alfred but the most they could do was drive back the magic and seal it away. The reason why Alfred's cowlick is white is because that's where the magic was sealed." Edward took a sip of his wine before continuing.

"They also removed all memory of Arthur's powers from Alfred," he said. "But should Alfred remember the accident, the seal on the magic will break and he will turn to ice. Because of this, all memory of Arthur's magic was removed from everyone who knew about it, including you, with the exception of King Henry, Queen Elizabeth, Ace Richard and myself. Through Prince Arthur, his birth family also still remember and we moved as many servants as possible to the Summer Palace to limit the chances of Arthur's power being rediscovered."

Yao blew out a breath. That this had been going on under his very nose and he had not known about it …...

"What about Arthur, aru?" he asked.

"He wasn't the same, after that," Edward replied, sadly. "He became terrified of being around people, terrified of harming them, especially Prince Alfred. He shut himself away, held back his power and shunned all physical contact. That poor boy hasn't had a comforting hug since he was ten because he's afraid that, if anyone touches him, they'll die. Alfred thinks Arthur shuts him out because he hates him but, if anything the opposite is true. Arthur loves Alfred, so much that he would rather live a life without Alfred than ever run the slightest risk that he'll harm Alfred again. The problem is that whenever Arthur is upset or angry, his power flares out of control. That was why the carpet in his room was wet, from the melted ice and snow that he created in times of emotional distress." Well, that explained Arthur's hermit-like existence.

"You plan to retire when Alfred and Matthew turn twenty-one," Yao commented. "If Arthur is so afraid of his power and can't control it, how his he going to fulfil his duties as Queen, aru?"

"That's what this trip is about," Edward replied. "Arthur is not on a diplomatic journey, he's currently with the Chief of the Ice Trolls, learning to control his powers. He needs to master his abilities for two reasons. One, so he can function at Court and two, to save Alfred from the sword hanging over his head."

"What do you mean, aru?" Yao asked.

"The Nordic Trolls could only drive back the magic and seal it," Edward said. "Only Arthur can remove it permanently and he has to discover how because it's not something Arthur can be taught. Apparently, the removal of this magic is particular to the wielder and Arthur must find his own way of doing it. Until he does, Alfred stands in constant danger of remembering that night and breaking the seal on his fate." Yao mused in silence for a moment. Of all the explanations for Arthur's strange behaviour he had been considering, he had not even come close to this but one thing was for sure, Alfred could not find out about Arthur.

"So Arthur must learn to use his power safely," he said, slowly. "And find how to draw his magic out of Alfred to be the Queen we need. But what if he can't? Do you think the Ice Trolls can help him use his power, aru?"

"Chief Emil and his people have the most experience with Ice Magic," Edward replied. "If they can't, no one can!"

"In the meantime," Yao said. "What shall we do about Prince Alfred? He's determined to find out about Arthur, aru."

"I know," Edward sighed. "But if I give him any other excuses now, he'll definitely know I've been lying about Arthur. I don't know what I'm going to say when I see Alfred tomorrow." Yao tapped his chin with his finger.

"Maybe you don't have to," he replied. "Invent some state business that keeps you away and I'll do what I can to steer the Prince's attention away from it all, aru."

"Do you think that will work?" Edward asked.

"It will buy us time, at least," Yao said. "We can only see, aru."

* * *

The three princes sat in their usual hour with Prince Alfred huffing over the fact that the Jack had been called away on a matter of state when he had been looking forward to confronting the Jack over Arthur and Matthew sat silently while Kumajirou gnawed on a fish.

"He's avoiding us!" he declared, putting his cup down with a clatter. "I thought he was going to lecture us about last night!" Yao had thought about what he was going to say to Alfred to derail his determination to get to the bottom of Arthur's secret. He disliked what he was about to do but it was better than Alfred endangering his life by finding out the truth.

"Be grateful he was called away on state affairs," Yao replied. "He was very angry about last night. He was even considering delaying the Coronation because he no longer thinks we're mature enough to handle the throne yet, aru."

"But he's been looking forward to retiring," Matthew commented. "And the preparations for the Coronation have already begun."

"True," Yao replied. "He has wanted to retire for some time. He has had to handle all four positions since the death of the rest of the Royal Family and, even though I've been helping him, it's a lot for one man, aru."

"Has he really lost faith in us so much that he would give up his retirement?" Matthew asked.

"He's considering it," Yao said. "Last night damaged his faith in us. We essentially pried into the personal privacy of a royal so the Jack feels he might not be able to hand over the throne to us and he's been looking forward to retiring and he now feels that he can't, aru."

Yao saw the uncomfortable look on both Alfred and Matthew's faces and he hated the guilt trip he was laying on them both but, for Alfred's sake, it had to be done.

"How can we convince him to go ahead with the Coronation?" Alfred asked. "Get him to trust us again?"

"We stop plaguing him about Arthur," Yao replied. "Pay attention to our lessons and cause no more problems and maybe he'll consider last night to be a aberration and decide to go ahead after all."

"But then we'll never find out what's wrong with Arthur," Alfred replied. "We know he's keeping something from us!"

"Have you considered that, maybe, Arthur has asked him not to say anything?" Yao asked. "And he's just carrying out Arthur's wishes, for whatever reason. We might have put Jack Edward in a difficult position with our behaviour, aru."

"Yao's right," Matthew replied. "We have to stop this, at least for now." Alfred looked frustrated but he nodded.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly. "But the next time we see Arthur, I'm getting some answers!"

Yao hid his sigh of relief. They had time now but he just hoped that when Arthur returned, he could control his powers enough to withstand an inquisition from Prince Alfred.

* * *

The afore mentioned lecture arrived a few days later after Yao told Edward that he had the curiosity of the other two princes temporarily subdued and Alfred, Matthew and Yao (not so much Yao who just faked it) took it on the chin. There were no more attempts to search Arthur's room (there was nothing to find anyway) and they went out of their way to prove to Jack Edward that the night excursion was just a blip in their behaviour, although Alfred was determined to have it out with Arthur when he returned.

Pretending to be suitably convinced by their show of remorse, Edward allowed the preparations for the Coronation and hand over of power to continue and announced that Arthur would be back a month before the event and the clock was counting down to the next generation taking the throne.

* * *

The forest these days were awash with figures of ice and snow as Arthur regularly created them to burn off his excess magic. Snowmen, figurines of unicorns and fairies in ice littered the landscape before the sun slowly reduced them to the moisture that Arthur had pulled out of the air to make them but people would have been amazed if they saw them but, as no one came near the Trolls Woods, this spectacle was reserved for Arthur, Emil and Peter alone. It helped with his control, rather than just the blasting out of his power when he could not hold it back any longer, making him less afraid of his powers and he fine-tuned his control when creating the delicate ice fairies, especially when he created their wings which looked like spun-glass and Emil was very impressed with these small delicate touches. The big stuff, he said, was easy. It was the tiniest details that took finesse.

Arthur and Peter also spent time together talking out their issues, eventually coming to an understanding with his little brother, although this sometimes led to snow as Peter quite often infuriated Arthur with what Arthur termed as 'Peter's bratty streak' and Arthur was often the butt of pranks by Peter, making him angry or giving him a fright and causing his powers to flare. It took Arthur a while to realise that Peter was doing it on purpose to test Arthur's control. From that point on, Arthur took pains to control his emotions because he really wanted this to work. Not only so he could function with the outside world but so he could find the way to reverse what he had accidentally done to Alfred.

At first, he was resistant to being touched by anyone but Peter kept grabbing hold of him until Arthur realised that he was not going to change anyone into an ice statue if they had physical contact with him so, eventually, as he became used to human touch again, he gave his first hug in over twelve years to his little brother. Peter would normally have tried to wriggle out of the hug, like most boys his age but he felt that Arthur needed this and he was not going to miss out on his first hug ever from his big brother, just to try and be tough.

As time went on, Arthur learnt meditation techniques from Emil to balance his emotions and, as his powers were ice-based, the techniques were based opposite. When Arthur was stressed, he would imagine a peaceful meadow on a sunny day, a gentle breeze flowing through the flowers, carrying their floral scent into the air and feeling the warmth on his skin. He would imagine lying down in the flowers and feeling their petals tickling his face.

He was doing it now but he imagined Alfred was lying next to him with a stalk of tall grass in his mouth and his hands behind his head, one leg bent at the knee and the other resting on top of it. It was Arthur's favourite mental image. They never said anything to each other, they did not need to and passed the time in quiet camaraderie and, in Arthur's case, love. For the course of the meditation, Arthur managed to pretend that the ballroom never happened and he lost himself in his daydream.

"BOMB DIVE!" Peter's voice cut across the pleasant vision, followed by a wave of warm water as Peter plunged into the warm pool in a tucked up ball, leaving Arthur spluttering in his disrupted bath. Irritation rose in Arthur and he could feel his power rising up and threatening to freeze the water.

Peter was testing him again! He did this when Arthur least expected it, to shake his control and see how he reacted. In the beginning when Arthur had not realised that this was Peter's role in his training, the results were …... chilly to say the least but when he figured it out, he worked to control his reactions with varying results but this time he was determined to do better.

He pulled the power back, not to take it back in but, instead, formed a ball of ice in his hand and then thought of the meadow and the sun. In his mind, the sun shone brighter and warmer and the ball of ice in his hand melted.

There was a clapping sound behind him and Arthur turned to see Emil standing in the opening to the pool chamber with a smirking Gilbert by his side.

"Well done!" Emil congratulated. "A common mistake when trying to control power already sent out is to pull it back in and hold it. Instead you converted it into something else and used your meditation to neutralize it. And in a moment of distraction too." He turned to Gilbert, "What do you think?"

"I think, as long as nothing drastically goes wrong," Gilbert mused. "I think he'll cope. I wish we could test his control more but we're out of time now." Arthur knew what they were talking about. It was a month away from the Coronation, the time he had to return to the palace so he could begin social interaction again and to re-engage with the other future royals before he took his position as the Queen of Spades but he felt out of his depth. He had managed to control his abilities, true but this was the first time he had done it so well but if he could keep it up all the time ……

It just might work!

"Just to warn you, Your Highness," Gil continued. "Prince Yao knows about you. Seems the other three princes snuck into your room to find out why you were such a recluse so Jack Edward took him into his confidence." Arthur froze. And so did the water which had Peter scrambling out, shivering but Arthur did not notice the drop in water temperature.

"Does Alfred know?" he demanded, uncaring of the film of ice that was now floating on the surface, only the renew warm water bubbling up from the spa keeping it from freezing solid.

"Nein," Gilbert replied. "Prince Yao's not a fool. He knows what could happened to Alfred if he remembers, don't worry about that. You need to worry about what to do about Alfred when you see him again, though. He wants answers to the past twelve years so you'll have to come up with something to tell him." Arthur grabbed a towel that had been ready for him by the side of the pool and wrapped it around him when he climbed out. It was already a bit wet from Peter's earlier wave but, at least, it preserved Arthur's modesty.

"I can't tell him the truth," Arthur said. "But I don't want to lie to him either."

"Well, you'll need to come up with something," Emil replied. "Gilbert will take you to the carriage in two days. There's no delaying this and you've learned all I can teach you. You've learnt control, you just have to practise and master it now. Just keep in mind what you've learnt and you'll do fine but, if you think you'll need help, have one of the Jokers come for me and I'll do what I can."

"But now, Prince Arthur, you need to get ready to go home!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be for a few days. I'm going to Manchester tomorrow for a convention (Manchester, England) but, with luck, the next chapter will be Monday. Till then ;)


	4. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur reconnects with his loved ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I was away at MCM Manchester film and Comic Con. Had a great time. spent a lot of money and met Vic Mignogna. Shame it over now, ahh well!

 

****Welcome Home!** **

 

Alfred was on pins and needles as Arthur's return grew nearer and he watched for the carriage every day, waiting to see his future queen again and to get an explanation for the self-imposed seclusion that Arthur had lived in since they were children.

"Come on, Alfred," Matthew called from the table where he and Yao were sat for their usual talk while Alfred stood staring out of the window toward the road that led to the city of Klondike and the castle itself. "We're supposed to be talking to each other and I'm not shouting across the room at you."

"Artie could be home any day now," Alfred replied. "His carriage could come over that hill at any time." Matthew sighed. As the time for Arthur to come home got closer, Alfred spent less time with him than usual, choosing to look out for Arthur's carriage and Matthew was feeling forgotten and ignored again.

"Many carriages come down that road," Yao said. "And you're always disappointed when they stop in town or take another road. Come away from the window, Alfred, a watched kettle never boils, aru." Alfred took another look out of the window, sighed and came back to the table.

* * *

A few miles away, Arthur's carriage was rolling along the road, carrying a very apprehensive future Queen of Spades toward, what felt like, the greatest test of his life. The carriage with a driver and footman had met him at the edge of the forest where Emil, Gilbert and Peter had waved him good-bye. Peter had offered to accompany him but Arthur felt that he needed to do this alone. For the first time in nearly thirteen years, Arthur would be out in public. Not full public, like when he became queen but in public with the inhabitants of the castle as well as Yao, Matthew and Alfred.

Alfred! The one he wanted to be close to the most. And the least.

Arthur thought about how to deal with Alfred, both his curiosity about why Arthur had hidden away from him most of his life and being able to look Alfred in the face with that white lock of hair, knowing what that lock could do to Alfred if he ever remembered what Arthur had done to him. The vision of Alfred turning to ice before his eyes …...The carriage seat began to ice up.

This would not do! Arthur imagined the meadow and breathed deeply, calming his emotions and drew the power back, forming a snow ball in his hand that he threw out of the window, scaring a pheasant out of a bush as the carriage rolled away.

What to say to Alfred? He did not want to lie but he could not tell Alfred the truth either, not without endangering his life so what to say? What to say to any of them? Well, with the exception of Yao. The carriage crested a hill and the Spades Palace appeared with Klondike surrounding it and, as apprehensive as he was, Arthur knew one thing.

He was home.

* * *

Alfred was sat with Matthew as Jack Edward walked around, giving a lecture on the political history of the four kingdoms with Yao writing things down for them to read later because Matthew's eyes had glazed over and Alfred was nodding off. His head drifted down, fell and came back up as it jolted him awake.

"HANDS OFF MY HAMBURGER!" he shouted and then looked around to see everyone staring at him like he had two heads and blushed embarrassingly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Are we keeping you awake, Alfred?" Jack Edward asked, sarcastically.

"No," Matthew muttered. "That's the problem."

"What was that, Matthew?"

"Nothing!"

"Good," Edward replied. "Now, as I was saying, King Marcus of Hearts …..." And Alfred and Matthew's eyes glazed over again.

* * *

A footman opened the carriage door for Arthur to disembark and Arthur asked him to take him to the rest of the royal family. He had hoped to deal with them one at a time but he was informed that the other royals were all together, taking royal instruction and he sighed. Oh well, perhaps it might be better to get it all over with at once. He stood outside the door to the study room and listened to the droning coming from inside and could just imagine Alfred sitting glassy-eyed and staring into space. He remembered the times that Edward would come to his room to give Arthur his royal tutelage. Arthur would listen but it really was _boring!_

Arthur grasped the door handle and turned it slowly and quietly and opened the door carefully. Matthew and Alfred were both sat beside each other while Yao sat a little to the side as Jack Edward continued the boring lesson. Matthew was pretty much staring into space while Alfred was nodding off again, Yao was looking down at a piece of parchment and scribbling notes on it as Edward walked back and forth, giving a lecture that he knew was not sinking in.

Arthur smiled softly at the three princes that he had not seen close up since he was a child. At first glance, Yao could be mistaken for a girl until you got a good look at him and he held himself with the air of someone much older than his twenty-nine years, like a wise old man in a young body. His black hair, like when he was young, still fell on one shoulder with his gold-brown eyes fixed on the parchment that he was writing on.

Matthew resembled his brother but he had violet eyes instead of blue and he had grown his hair longer and it was slightly wavy with the curling strand springing out and falling between his eyes. Arthur knew from watching Matthew and Alfred from his window that Matthew carried himself with less confidence than his brother when he thought no one was looking but with Kumajirou by his side, who had grown to a large size in the past years, he looked like someone you did not mess with.

But it was Alfred that held most of Arthur's attention, even though he was almost asleep again. Even slouched in his chair, his physique looked toned from his training, his messy blonde hair was falling down and almost hiding his face, making him look vulnerable which pulled at Arthur's heartstrings. Then he saw the lock of white hair standing up from the blonde and the guilt rose up in him but he fiercely tamped it down before his powers surged again and he was proud of the control he exerted. Maybe this could work after all.

"Arthur!" Jack Edward had turned and spotted the opened door and the newly-returned prince in the doorway. "Welcome home!"

Alfred's head came up and he looked round at the door to see Arthur standing at the door in his travelling cloak. This was the first time Alfred had seen Arthur without a window between them and then at a distance. Arthur was shorter than Alfred but still had the brilliant green eyes that Alfred remembered although the eyebrows had grown with Arthur. Blonde hair that would never be tamed covered his head and he also seemed to be slender but it was hard to tell under the cloak.

Alfred got out of his seat as Arthur came into the room and Matthew and Yao stood up too. Arthur's heart was pounding as he faced what he believed to be his biggest test, facing his fellow future royals with the exception of Yao who knew everything. He could feel his power surging and he concentrated on keeping it under control as he knew that, sooner or later, he would be besieged with questions. Alfred approached Arthur slowly, afraid his childhood friend was going to disappear again if he moved too fast. Arthur was looking at him with a hint of nervousness and Alfred wondered what that was all about.

"Hello, Prince Alfred," Arthur said, softly. Alfred smiled at his childhood friend.

"Less of the prince, Artie," he replied. "Ya don't have to be formal with me."

"All right …... Alfred."

"It's good to see you home, Arthur," Yao said, putting down his writing tools and coming over, followed by Matthew. "I hope your trip was productive, aru?" Arthur recognised this as a subtle way of asking about how his training had gone.

"Progress was made," he said, evasively and both Yao and Jack Edward gave a small smile. Edward was particularly encouraged. The very fact that Arthur had come to them immediately meant that Arthur felt capable of handling the situation but he also knew that Alfred was itching to interrogate Arthur and he wanted to limit the damage as much as possible.

"Yeah, where did ya go to, Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Arthur went to the Solitaire Isles," Edward replied. The diplomatic relationship between Spades and the Solitaire Isles, while not hostile, was not strong and diplomatic visits were rare but there had been talks about strengthening ties so a royal visit was not completely unbelievable but never did Edward think that the reason he gave would come back to bite them all. "In fact, I would like to speak to Arthur about his trip so Arthur, if you would …..." He indicated for Arthur to leave the room with him and Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm to stop him leaving.

"Do ya have to do it now?" he asked with a pout. "Artie just came home. Can't we spend some time together?"

"I just need Arthur for an hour or two," Edward replied. "And as you say, he has just arrived home so I'm sure he would like to rest a little. You can spend time together after he's rested."

"Awwwwh, but …..."

"Please, Alfred," Arthur begged. "I am rather tired from the journey so I would like to get this meeting over with and rest but I promise we'll spend a lot of time together tomorrow …. all of us." He looked at Yao and Matthew too. Alfred looked resigned.

"I'll hold ya to that, Artie," he replied with determination. "If ya don't turn up, I'll come break your door down." Arthur gave a small chuckle.

"Then I had better keep my promise," he joked. "I'm rather fond of that door."

"If you'll follow me, Arthur," Edward said, indicating Arthur to leave the room with him and they departed, leaving the other three future royals alone.

"I believe that we are done for today, aru," Yao surmised.

"And we're not going to find out about Arthur today," Matthew replied.

"We will tomorrow," Alfred promised. "We won't let Artie go until he tells us exactly what's going on."

* * *

Edward took Arthur to his private chambers and ordered food and drink to be brought. Once the refreshments had arrived and they were settled and alone, they began talking.

"I can see that progress has already been made, Arthur," Edward commented. "The fact that you feel confident enough in your powers to come to see us immediately gives me great hope."

"I have more control now," Arthur replied, looking at the vase of Spadian roses on the table they sat by. "But it's not perfect. I still have moments where I feel my powers surge and I have to do things to burn it off." As if to demonstrate, he removed the gloves he was wearing and a long piece of ice began to grow from his fingers of his left hand and he moved his right hand over it and began adding ice to the top in delicate pieces to burn off the excess power increase created by the emotions of seeing his fellow royals again after so long. Especially Alfred.

"Still, this is a vast improvement," Edward said as he watched Arthur intricately create ice layer on ice layer, building the ice sculpture up as he concentrated on what he was making. "You didn't run to your room to lock yourself in and hide again. You stayed and maintained control. This is very encouraging."

"I still need to be careful, though," Arthur admitted, still concentrating on forming the ice that was burning the excess power and making him calm. "I can't let my anger or fear get the better of me and I need to practice but to do that, I need to interact with people more. Speaking of which ….." He finished what he was making and looked up at Edward.

"Could you arrange for my family to come and see me?" he asked and then his eyes saddened a little. "That's if, they will come …." Edward smiled, sadly at the idea that Arthur thought that his family would reject him now when Edward knew they had been waiting for this day. Edward had corresponded with the Kirkland family, giving them news of what was going on with Arthur but, up until this moment, the news was despondent to say the least but now, he would have good news to tell them and the fact that Arthur was willing to see his family now gave Edward greater hope for Arthur's future as Queen.

"They'll come," Edward reassured him.

"Even after I refused to see them for years," Arthur replied, moving his hand around his creation, keeping the air cold around it to keep it from melting.

"Even after," Edward said. "They know fear of hurting them made you keep them away, you think they won't be happy that you've conquered that fear and they can see you again? They'll be here so fast, there'll be a trail of fire from the Kirkland farm to the palace." Arthur gave a small chuckle then Edward looked serious.

"You know Prince Alfred is going to demand answers tomorrow," he told Arthur. "Not just about where you've been this past year but why you hid yourself away for so long. What are you going to tell him?" Arthur sighed, still cooling the air around his sculpture.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly. "I've no wish to lie but I can't tell him the truth either. Do you have any suggestions?"

"We'll think of something," Edward replied. "But Alfred's almost convinced himself that he did something that made you cut yourself off from him." Arthur's head turned from his icy artwork to stare at the Jack.

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "How could he possibly think that?"

"That's just what he thinks," Edward replied. "That you hate him because of something he can't remember doing."

"I could never hate him," Arthur stated, adamantly. "I …..." He faltered and elapsed into silence after almost revealing too much of his inner feelings.

"I know you love him," Edward said, taking a sip of his wine. "You forget. I helped raise you and the others and I've seen how you used to stare out of the window at him. You don't need to hide it from me."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur replied, putting his sculpture down but kept his hand over it to cool it and keep it from melting. "Even if he felt the same, I don't deserve him after what I did to him."

"Arthur," Edward sighed. "It was accidental! You would never deliberately harm Alfred or any of them for that matter."

"Even so," Arthur said.

"A discussion for another time," Edward concluded. He did not want to upset Arthur with such memories. "We need to talk about what you're going to say to Alfred and the others tomorrow and don't worry! Yao will back you up." They spent the next half hour hashing out what Arthur could say to Alfred when he began his inquisition. What they came up with was not perfect but might keep Alfred at bay, at least for a while. Arthur yawned.

"I'll let you leave and get some rest, Arthur," Edward said. "And tomorrow I'll send a message to your family to arrange for them to come to the palace. And, may I say, I'm sure they'll be delighted to get such a message."

"I hope so," Arthur replied standing up and leaving his creation on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good evening." He gave the Jack a respectful nod and left. Edward looked down at the table and wished there was some way to prevent the beautifully detailed ice sculpture of a Spadian rose from melting.

* * *

Arthur reached his room and was about to go in when …...

"Arthur, aru!"

Arthur turned to see Yao walking toward him and breathed a sigh of relief that it was not Matthew or Alfred but, of course, Alfred would have been less formal and would have yelled out 'Artie' rather than 'Arthur' but it was good that the person who wanted to talk to him was the one he did not have to pretend with.

"Yao," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wish to discuss tomorrow," Yao replied. "Perhaps we should go into your room for this?" Arthur nodded. It would not do for them to have this conversation where it could be overheard and they went into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur noticed that they had changed the carpet in his absence as the colour was a little different but everything else was the same but it had been kept clean and aired as his return had been expected. It made a change for it to be dry too as the ice and snow Arthur would create kept it constantly moist. That was something he would not miss. Someone had also lit the fire and it was burning, merrily.

"I just wanted to say, Arthur," Yao said. "That whatever you say tomorrow to explain your absence and keeping to your room all the time, I will support. I wish I had known sooner so I could have helped you, aru."

"There was nothing you could have done, Yao," Arthur replied. "And it had to be a secret. You've been told what will happen if Alfred remembers that night, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Yao replied. "And I promise he will not hear of it from me, aru."

"Thank you,"

"I took the liberty of ordering a bath for you," Yao said. "I thought you might like one before you retired to bed so it should be ready, aru." Arthur sighed.

"Thank you, again, Yao," he replied. "That sounds wonderful."

"Then I'll leave you to your rest," Yao smiled. "It's good to have you back, Arthur. Goodnight, aru." When Yao said, have you back, he was talking about more than just the year Arthur had been away in the Troll Woods and Arthur knew that.

"Thank you, Yao," he replied. "Goodnight." Yao turned and left. Arthur went into his separate bathing room and, sure enough, the bath was ready with warm steam rising into the air and a bathrobe lying on a nearby table with cleansing lotions next to it. Arthur sighed contentedly and removed his clothes before sliding into the warm, scented water, scattered with rose petals, letting the warmth seep into his bones and relax his muscles.

Tomorrow was going to be the real trial, fending off Alfred and Arthur hoped he would be able to keep Alfred's questions at bay but at least he would not be alone. Arthur was glad that Edward had confided in Yao because Arthur needed an ally in his camp when he faced Alfred tomorrow. There was no putting that off and it made Arthur worry that he was not up to the task and he could feel his power rising so he laid his head back on the rim of the bath and imagined the warm meadow, the warmth of the water helping with the illusion. He imagined that the rose petals in the bath were full flowers that were tickling his skin and he imagined Alfred beside him as they both laid down among the flowers. He lost himself in the make-believe meadow until the sun seemed to cool and he came back to reality when he realised the water was beginning to cool down.

Not that cold bothered him very much, after all when you have ice powers, cold was something you pretty much had to get used to but Arthur took it as a sign that it was time to get out of the bath so he quickly cleansed himself with the lotions on the table by the bathtub, washed his hair and got out of the bath. Dressed in the bathrobe, Arthur went into his bedroom and began rubbing his hair by the fire with a towel. When it was dry enough, he changed into the pyjamas that had been left on the bed for him, doused all of the candles but the one by his bed which he blew out after climbing into the bed, snuggled down in the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alfred looked out of his chamber window at the dark city below, lit only by the moon, stars and occasionally still lit window, thinking about the day's events and the fact that he had seen Arthur, up close, for the first time in years. The green eyes, like emeralds, that Alfred felt he would never get tired of staring at, the messy blonde hair that somehow looked right, even the oversized eyebrows were not out of place on the delicate porcelain skin of Arthur's face, finished off with the small, determined chin below the soft lips. Yes, that would be Alfred's queen in a month's time.

But why had he shut himself away for so long? They had been so close until Alfred turned eight and Arthur was ten and then, suddenly everything had changed. Alfred never saw Arthur again, except for when Arthur stood at his chamber window and only spoke through his door to tell Alfred to go away. What had happened to make Arthur do that? And, despite every reassurance from the Jack, Alfred suspected that it was something to do with him.

As Alfred left the window and climbed into bed, he vowed that he would find out tomorrow. He would make Arthur tell him what he had done wrong and he would do everything he could to right that wrong. Anything to make Arthur like him again.

* * *

With Kumajirou snuggled up by the side of his bed, Matthew just laid their in the dark, condemning himself for his thoughts. Part of him wished that Arthur had stayed away for longer. Since Arthur had been gone, Alfred had spent more time with his brother and Matthew had been a little less lonely but he had seen his brother's face when Arthur had stepped through the door and he knew that Alfred would be spending time with Arthur. Matthew felt a pang of jealousy and the other half of him stomped on it hard. He knew that Alfred held affection for Arthur and always had, even after Arthur cut himself off from everyone when he was ten and Alfred lived for the day that Arthur would open up the door again and let people back through.

And now that day was here. Part of Matthew hoped that Arthur was no longer like he was when they were children and it would make Alfred lose interest in Arthur but, then again, he did not want Alfred and Arthur to dislike each other now. After all, in a month they would be running the kingdom together and it would not do for the royal family to be at odds.

Matthew felt guilty for feeling the way he did. He did not know what was going on with Arthur or why he retreated from the world all those years ago but, maybe now he was back, they would find out the story behind all that and things would settle into companionship for all four future royals. As Matthew drifted off to sleep, he could only hope.

* * *

Alfred, Matthew and Yao sat in the sitting room that they usually met in each day but this time, it would be different. Today, hopefully, the fourth member of the future royal family would be joining them. Or Alfred would go and break down his door to drag him here, just like he promised he would.

"That's it," Alfred huffed after he watched the clock crawl round for another minute and stood up. "I'm gonna go get him!" Matthew pulled him back down into his chair.

"He's only five minutes late," he said. "Give him time, he only came back yesterday. It will take time for him to settle back into a routine." Alfred slouched back into his chair.

"As long as it's not the routine he had before," he grumbled. Another five minutes and Alfred was out of his seat again.

"No arguments this time," he growled. "I'm bringing him here!" As he stormed to the door, it opened and Arthur stood in the doorway, dressed in a simple blue suit and gloves with his hair still messy and a wary look in his eyes. He looked a little startled to find Alfred right behind the door.

"Hello," he said, softly. Alfred smiled back.

"I thought you weren't gonna come," he said.

"I promised that I would," Arthur replied. Yao stood up.

"Welcome Arthur, aru," he greeted.

"It's nice to finally have you here, Arthur." Matthew gave his welcome. Arthur walked into the room with Alfred at his heels.

"It's nice to finally be here," he replied and sat as Yao indicated to the chair in between his and Alfred's around the table they were sat around. He knew that Alfred would insist on being near Arthur so he made sure he was sat on the other side so he could support Arthur and be a buffer between him and Alfred if he needed to be.

Yao poured out some tea, giving a cup to Arthur and then gave some to Alfred and Matthew. Alfred actually hated tea but when he watched Arthur take a sip and sigh with pleasure, he took a sip of his own and choked it down.

"I really missed this tea," Arthur said, taking another sip. It was his favourite blend but it was rare and he had not had access to it in the Troll Forest so it had been nearly a year since he had seen a cup and he savoured each sip. Alfred choked down another sip of his.

"So what were the Solitaire Isles like?" Matthew asked. Arthur took another sip of his tea as he formulated his answer. Edward had given Arthur information on the Solitaire Isles as either Alfred or Matthew would ask about it.

"Warm," Arthur replied. "Beautiful scenery. Just none of this tea."

"And what was King Sadik like?"

"Hospitable," Arthur said, internally wincing at the fact that he was lying when he had said he did not want to. "It was strange, making conversation with a man who always wears a mask but you get used to it. But, hopefully, we can build diplomatic relations with the Solitaire Isles."

"That would be good for trade," Yao commented. "The Solitaire Isles has some of the rarest spices and metals, not accessible in the Land of Cards so a trade deal with the Isles would be of great benefit, aru."

"Let's hope we have something to offer them," Alfred said.

"We have some of the best pharmaceutical advancements and our industry is growing," Yao replied. "I'm sure we could find something to trade with them, aru."

"That would be good," Matthew commented. Alfred put his tea down.

"Well, that's the past year discussed," he said. "Now what about the rest of the time you've hidden away from us." Both Yao and Matthew were tempted to face-palm at Alfred's lack of tact and they hoped that he would do better when dealing with visiting dignitaries and royals from the other kingdoms. Arthur, who had just taken a sip, spluttered into his tea.

Arthur had known that this would come up sooner or later but he never thought he would just be ambushed with it like this. Alfred, it seemed, had no restraint when wanting to know something. No subtle shift in conversation, no 'by the way', just straight out with it.

"Oh," Arthur replied. "That," He looked down at his tea, thinking through all the explanations he and Edward had discussed. He could come up with something, after all he had already been less than truthful about his absence but he did not want to lie any more than he had. He just had to be selective about his words.

"Perhaps this is not the time, aru," Yao said, trying to put this off to save Arthur from this awkward and almost impossible situation.

"It's all right, Yao," Arthur replied. "This was going to come up, sooner or later. Best we deal with it now." Arthur took a moment and put himself in the meadow in his mind to calm his powers. Alfred watched Arthur sit there with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. Matthew put his hand on Alfred's arm.

"Give him a moment," he said. Arthur breathed deeply for a minute before opening his eyes and turning toward Alfred.

"Something happened when I was ten," he said. "Something that made me …... shun contact with everyone. I just couldn't be around people and please!.... don't ask me what it was, I don't want to talk about it!" Alfred looked down at his tea on the table and played with the handle of the cup.

"Was it something I did?" he asked, afraid to hear Arthur condemn him and tell him that it was. "I know we were playing the night before you stopped coming out of your room so tell me what I did and I'll do anything to make it right." Arthur's heart broke as he realised that Edward had not exaggerated Alfred's self blame over that but he was also worried that Alfred remembered that they had been playing that night and afraid he would remember the rest. He reached over, took hold of Alfred's chin and raised his head so he could look in Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred," he said, firmly. "It was nothing you did so stop that, right now. You're not responsible for it." Alfred took hold of Arthur's wrist and stared into his eyes.

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?" he asked, softly. Arthur smiled sadly at Alfred.

"I just can't," he replied, keeping his power that was swirling with the emotion of the moment under firm control. "Maybe one day I can tell but not now. Please don't ask me to."

"But Artie ….."

"Alfred," Matthew said, seeing that Arthur found the subject upsetting and would only dig his heels in more, if pushed. "Arthur's clearly not comfortable talking about it. He said it wasn't you so you can stop worrying about that. Leave it alone for now." Yao had been about to jump in to help Arthur but he never expected Matthew to intervene and give unknowing aid. Alfred looked ready to argue but the combination of glares from Yao and Matthew and pleading eyes from Arthur made him buckle.

"Fine!" he huffed and turned back to Arthur. "But you have to promise you'll tell me eventually." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"I promise," he said and he meant to keep that promise, the moment he found a way to remove the ice he had shot into Alfred, he would tell him everything.

"Jack Edward asked me to tell you," Yao said to change the subject. "He sent a messenger to your family's farm to tell them that he's sending a carriage for them in a week so you'll see your family soon, aru." Alfred hoped to see that smile on Arthur's face more often.

* * *

There was a week of the three royals getting to know each other again and there were moments where Arthur would disappear on his own for a while. When it first happened, Alfred was afraid that Arthur was going back to his old ways but, after Arthur returned the first few times, Alfred was finally convinced that Arthur was not going to hide away again, although he came across a few unusual things.

When walking out in the garden when Arthur 'took a moment by himself', he came across the ornamental pond that was surrounded by shrubs and hidden from sight to find it frozen over, puzzling as it was nowhere near cold enough to freeze. He also found a melting ice sculpture in a secluded alcove and sometimes areas covered with snow. Something twitched just beyond the reach of Alfred's memory, just that little too far for him to grasp and he and everyone he asked had no explanation for the strange events so, as no one seemed to be hurt by any of these happenings, Alfred put them to the back of his mind.

Arthur had moments that taxed his control and he would excuse himself to go off alone and do things to burn off his power. He was almost caught by Alfred when he froze the ornamental pond and hid behind a shrub when he heard Alfred coming and did not come out again until he left. After that he was more careful.

The week past and the day arrived when Arthur's family was coming and he was so nervous that he had to make several ice sculptures that were melting in the bathtub but, at least he did not have to pretend in front of them. No, he was nervous of their reaction to him suddenly wanting to see them again after rejecting them for so long and he did not know if he could handle it. He did not know what he would do if they turned away from him or, worse, refused to come at all. He jumped when he heard a knock at his chamber door and took a few breaths to calm himself before calling out, "Come in!" The door opened and one of the footmen peered in then bowed slightly when he spotted Arthur.

"Your Highness," he announced. "Your family has arrived. They have been shown to the Summer Room so if Your Highness wishes, I will take you to them."

"Thank you," Arthur replied. "Please give me a moment and we'll go." Arthur disappeared into his bathing chamber and stood by the bathtub, taking a few calming breaths before burning power by freezing the water in the tub, left by the other melted ice sculptures, then he made it snow in the bath for good measure. When he had burnt off enough power, he felt ready to do this and, after another few deep breaths, he left the chamber. The footman accompanied him through the palace to the sun-facing room. He waited at the door before Arthur gave him the nod and then he opened it.

Sat in the room was ….. everyone! His father was stood by the window and he turned when the door opened. His dark red hair was now peppered with a few grey strands and he had a few lines around his green eyes but his body was still in good condition, thanks to hard work on the farm. His brothers were equally well built too. Allistor was easily as tall as their father and resembled him greatly while Patrick and Rhys were a little shorter than Allistor but taller than Arthur, both green-eyed but Patrick's hair was a little more auburn while Rhys's was almost brassy and both had a little more of their mother's features. Peter, the little imp, was sat on a table, swinging his legs back and forth and grinning. Then Arthur saw his mother.

Alice had aged well in the past thirteen years but she had aged. White-ish strands of hair mixed with the gold and there were now small lines at the corner of her eyes but, to Arthur, she was as beautiful as she had ever been. Alice ran her eyes over the son she had barely seen in thirteen years and he had understandably changed. Taller but easily the shortest of her sons, with the exception of Peter who was still a child, he was the one most like her. He was also the most slenderly build but the face was still the same with the shape of his eyes like hers and the tilt of his chin, the same blonde hair messily covering his head and his eyebrows being one of the few things that he got from his father.

Nothing was said and everyone just stood looking at each other, not knowing how to break the dead-lock. Alice still had her eyes on Arthur, wondering just how far her son had come. When the messenger came with the letter from the Jack saying that Arthur was out meeting people and he wanted them to come and visit him, she had cried. Cried tears of joy that, after so many years, Arthur was finally overcoming his fear and facing the world and she would finally see her son again.

Now he stood in front of her and she wondered, had he come so far as to accept a hug from her? Would she get to hold him now? She gave a timid smile and opened her arms, waiting for him to make the decision. He did not move and Alice began to tear up at the thought that Arthur still could not be hugged.

Arthur watched his mother open her arms, eyes pleading for him to run into them and he looked around at everyone else who were watching to see what he would do. He could see the expectant look in their eyes and realised that they were waiting to see if he would accept his mother's hug. Accept them.

He looked back at his mother and could see her eyes welling up with tears, willing for Arthur to come into her arms so he did just that. He took a small step toward Alice. Then another. And another. Then he shot forward and almost knocked his mother over as he practically leapt into her arms. Alice's arms came around his shoulders and she sobbed as she held him tight. Arthur realised just what his fear had denied his mother, his whole family in fact. He had fractured the family, leaving a hole that could not be filled and kept the family from being whole. This is what his fear had done.

"I'm sorry!" he wept. "I'm sorry I wouldn't see you for so long. I was just so …..."

"Hush now," Alice replied as if Arthur was four again and she had to comfort him after a bad dream. "It's all right. You were afraid, I know but you're not afraid any more." Arthur stepped back but could not go far as Alice refused to relinquish her hold on him.

"I'm still afraid," he admitted to her, wiping a tear from his eyes. "But I have more control now." And, one, to demonstrate his control and, two, to burn off the power that had surged from the recent emotional upheaval, Arthur held up his hand and formed a snowflake over it. Then the snowflake ejected parts of itself to form satellite snowflakes that spun around the parent snowflake like moons around a planet. Then Arthur split the snowflakes again. And again. And again. Then he pulled all the snowflakes together to form a snowball.

Which he threw at Allistor.

The first thing Allistor realised about that was, suddenly, there was this white thing flying toward him which exploded when it hit him straight in the face. Patrick, Rhys and Peter were stunned for a moment and then they exploded with laughter at the look on Allistor's face. When Allistor came out of his shock, he saw Arthur looking at him with a mischievous look on his face and Allistor smirked a smirk that promised retribution.

"Oh," he said in mock anger. "So you think you're funny, do ye?" He shot forward, making Arthur cry out in mock fear and run for it. "Come 'ere, Bunny!"

Allistor chased Arthur around the room while the rest of the family laughed. Both Alice and Robert remember how Arthur used to make snowballs in mid-summer and throw them at his brothers and they were relieved that Arthur still had that playful side as they were afraid that the years of isolation might have made Arthur too serious and withdrawn. Allistor had caught Arthur and had him in a head-lock, rubbing his knuckles on Arthur's head.

"Try getting out of this, yer wee shite." Allistor challenged.

"Allistor!" Alice scolded. "Language!"

"Challenge accepted," Arthur replied as he created a huge pile of snow above their heads and allowed it to fall on both of them. Allistor cried out in shock and let go of Arthur who had emerged from the pile without a flake on him.

"That's enough, boys," Robert said as Arthur made the snow blow out of an open window before it could melt and soak the carpet. This was a reunion with his second youngest son and Robert had yet to fully greet him. He went up to Arthur and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to have you back, my boy," he whispered, tucking Arthur's head under his chin like he used to do when Arthur was four.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Arthur replied, hugging his father back. "I'm sorry I broke the family up for so long but I promise I won't do it again." Robert squeezed Arthur tight and squeezed his own eyes shut to try and prevent the tears of happiness from leaking from his eyes. Patrick and Rhys came in to hug their younger brother as well and Arthur surrendered himself to his brother's arms. Then Peter came up to him.

"I told you it would be all right, Jerk Big Brother," he smirked. Arthur hugged Peter who squirmed a little.

"Yes, you did," Arthur admitted. "I should have listened." Then the whole family came in for a group hug.

"Welcome back to the family, little brother," Patrick said, hugging Arthur from one side while Rhys hugged from the other.

"Yeah, welcome back, Bunny," Rhys concurred. "Don't ever run away again."

"I won't, I promise."

Engulfed in the warmth and love of his family, Arthur's power was little more than a small pulse, easily contained and tears of happiness fell from his eyes as, even after shutting them out for so long, his family still loved him and wanted him back. He was controlling his emotions and his powers and he would get even better with practise and, hopefully soon, he would find a way to take back the ice he had infected Alfred with and he would be able to tell Alfred and Matthew everything.

In a few weeks time, Arthur would be crowned the Queen of Spades and, for the first time in ever so long, he felt that he would be able to cope and the future would work out after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the Coronation. When it all kicks off!


	5. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coronation has arrived and the other royals of Cards finally get to see Prince Arthur …. but not all goes well.

 

**The Coronation!**

 

They had two weeks before the Coronation began and this was because the twin princes turned twenty-one so it was to celebrate their birthday at the same time as the Coronation when most of the guests would arrive, including the other royal suits of Cards. At that time, the former Jack would retire and the new royals would sit on the throne.

When not rehearsing the ceremony or being measured for clothes for the Coronation, the royals spent their usual hour talking and the rest of the time, Alfred spent as much time as he could with Arthur, getting to know him all over again.

Arthur, Alfred noticed, had a surplus of pride and, while not hostile, did not immediately warm up to people, nor did he let them close. Only he, Matthew, Yao, Edward and Arthur's birth family could access Arthur's warmer feelings but, even then, Arthur was wary, like he expected something bad to happen which Alfred puzzled about. What could possibly happen that Arthur could be afraid of?

As he and Alfred rode side by side on their horses in blue riding clothes, Arthur could not help but worry that something, anything could trigger Alfred's memory of that night and he wondered about the wisdom of spending so much time with Alfred but he could not avoid his future king so all he could do was cross his fingers and hope for the best.

Another challenge loomed on the horizon for Arthur. Meeting the other royals and fending off questions about his absence at their upcoming crowning. He hoped he could pull it off because the last thing he wanted was for something to go wrong and ruined the Coronation and Alfred and Matthew's birthday. His own twenty first birthday had passed with only a birthday tea with Jack Edward and he wanted more for the twins.

"Arthur!"

"Hmm?" Arthur replied, pulled from his musings by Alfred's voice who had been trying to get his attention for the last minute.

"You were miles away," Alfred observed. Arthur gave him a small smile.

"Just thinking about the Coronation," Arthur admitted. "I'm a little nervous about meeting the other royals." Alfred reached across, took Arthur's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'll be the hero and be right by your side. And you'll have Mattie and Yao there too so you won't be alone." Arthur looked down at their joined hands and then looked up into Alfred's sky-blue eyes, thinking what would Alfred think if he knew what Arthur had done to him.

"I don't deserve you," he muttered. Alfred laughed.

"No," he agreed. "You deserve better and I'm gonna try to be better. Come on, there's something I want to show you." And Alfred let go of Arthur's hand, riding ahead and Arthur turned his bay mare to follow Alfred's black stallion.

The sun was beginning to dip as Alfred led them upwards and they crested a large hill and what Alfred had wanted to show Arthur became apparent. From the top of the hill, there was a panoramic view of the palace surrounded by Klondike City and the quayside where ships could be seen on the dock with one sailing away with its sails fluttering in the breeze to the left and the wide expanse of the Spadian countryside to the right. It was a magnificent, breath-taking view and Arthur realised that he had closed himself off from more than the people in his life. He had closed himself off to such simple pleasures like these. To think he had lived in Spades all his life and never knew that this wonderful sight existed, made all the more glorious by the approaching sunset.

"Beautiful!" he exclaimed, breathlessly but Alfred only had eyes for Arthur.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Very beautiful." Arthur turned to find him looking at him, not the vista before them and began to blush.

Alfred had thought that Arthur could not get any more cute but the blush on his cheeks had Alfred's heart pounding in his chest and he found himself leaning forward, his eyes on Arthur's lips. And he got closer and closer …...

Arthur saw Alfred leaning closer to him across the small gap between their horses and he knew that Alfred was going to kiss him. He should not let Alfred do this but he was caught in Alfred's eyes and powerless to do anything but watch as Alfred got closer …...

There was a screech above them and they looked up to see an eagle circling in the sky. Alfred loved eagles but this one's timing was terrible as, freed from Alfred's gaze, Arthur was able to recover and move his horse further away from Alfred. It was not that Arthur did not want Alfred to kiss him, it was that Arthur did not think he deserved it.

Alfred looked away from the eagle to find that Arthur had moved his horse away and was looking at the lowering sun.

"I think we should get back now," Arthur said. "It's getting late." Alfred sighed. If it had not been for that eagle …...Arthur and Alfred headed back to the palace.

* * *

Two days before the Coronation, the other royals began to arrive and rooms had been prepare for them and their servants to get settled and prepare for the Coronation. The first to arrive were Diamonds, the only royal family to have two pairs of related royals, Queen Lili and Jack Vash being brother and sister while King Francis and Ace Antonio were cousins instead of siblings like the other royal families. The Royal Family of Diamonds had ascended to the throne two years before and King Francis was interested in meeting the mysterious Prince, and future Queen, Arthur whom he had never seen in all the times Francis had visited the other Princes of Spades and Arthur did not come to his Coronation. He was an enigma that Francis wanted to unravel.

Queen Lili was also wondering about the Spadian prince that she had never met, the one she would interact with in the future and she hoped they could be friends. She wondered why Arthur had hidden away from them all his life and she thought that, maybe, he was socially awkward and resolved to help him if she could.

Jack Vash was a little more wary of the whole 'mysterious prince' situation. He was worried that Spades was hiding something about the future Spadian queen and wondered how that would affect Diamonds. It was true that Diamonds and Spades had good relations but anything can go on in the background and change the diplomatic climate but he did not know for sure so all he could do was wait and see but tell the Ace to keep his guard up.

Ace Antonio, Francis's cousin from the Hispania region of Diamonds, also wondered why they had never seen the soon-to-be queen, Prince Arthur and he knew that his Jack was apprehensive about this mystery surrounding the Spadian prince. He did not think Spades was doing anything to the detriment of Diamonds but Jack Vash liked to cover all angles.

As the Princes were not yet crowned and it was tradition for the visiting royalty to be greeted by those in power, it was up to Jack Edward to meet them and he greeted them warmly as Spadian servants helped the Diamond servants get the baggage into the rooms and prepare them for the royals.

"Bonjour, Jack Edward," Francis greeted the older Spadian in the accent of the French region of the Diamond kingdom. King Francis was blonde with blue eyes and he sported a stubbly beard. Like all the Diamond royals he was dressed in the Diamond colours of yellow and orange. "It's nice to be in Spades again, although I don't think I've been in the actual palace before. My visits were always to the Summer Palace.

"Ah, yes, " Edward replied. "The Summer Palace was better suited for meetings, being closer for visitors but the Coronation must be held in the Spades Palace. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure we will," Lili said. She was a small girl with chin length blonde hair and green eyes and she spoke with the accent of Deutschland which was actually in Hearts but both her and her brother lived in Diamonds. She was very young and queen in name only as she was not yet twenty-one but the last of the previous royals died before she could reach that age so the decision was made to have the Diamonds Coronation with those royals who were of age and another Coronation would be done later. "And we will finally be seeing Prince Arthur at the Coronation?"

"Indeed you will," Edward informed her. "He's sorry that his affliction has kept him from meeting you in the past."

"What is Prince Arthur's affliction, if I may ask," Vash said. He looked very similar to his sister but he was less open. He would take this opportunity to get any information on the hidden royal to protect the kingdom that had been given into his care. Edward considered his answer very carefully. Jack Vash seemed like a very astute young man and would pick up on any deceit so he would have to keep to the truth as much as possible.

"Prince Arthur suffered with the cold," he replied, bending the truth a little. "Even in summer, he was very prone to cold spells but he seems to have overcome that particular weakness. Just in time too."

"Most fortunate," Antonio replied, the only brunette in the royal group with forest green eyes, his voice speaking in his Hispanic accent. "We look forward to making his acquaintance."

"He would be happy to meet you too," Edward said, although he knew that Arthur was worried that he would get too nervous and mess things up. "I'm sure you would like to rest after your journey so I'll have attendants show you to your rooms." He gave a signal and footmen and maids came to take the Diamond royals to rest. As they were led down the corridors, Francis whispered to Vash.

"What do you think about what Jack Edward said about Prince Arthur?" he asked. Vash considered his answer.

"I'm not sure if he was being untruthful," he replied. "But he was certainly being evasive, like there's something he wasn't telling us. Antonio, be on your guard." Antonio nodded.

"Spades wouldn't do anything to Diamonds, would they?" Lili asked. "Our kingdoms have been friends for centuries."

"I don't think that Spades would work against us," Francis replied. "But I think they've been hiding something so we had best be careful."

* * *

Down at the quayside, the ship carrying the royals from Hearts had docked and the royal entourage had disembarked, dressed in the Hearts red colours and climbed into the carriage waiting for them and then they were on their way to the Spades Palace, with the Ace of Hearts, Lovino, brother of the Jack of Hearts, a young man with red/brown hair with a curl straying out to the right and caramel eyes from the region of Italia, riding outside as extra protection for the rest of the royal family or that was what he claimed. His relationship with the King was …. well ….less than harmonious.

"It is most fortunate that Spades will now have a complete suit," Queen Kiku commented as the carriage rolled through the city. He was a small man with black hair that reached the back of his neck and brown eyes. He came from an island group known as Nippon, a few miles away from the Hearts coastline. "What happened to the former royals was most regrettable."

"Ja," King Ludwig agreed. He was blonde with pale blue eyes and a well-muscled physique. He came from Deutschland and was a cousin of the current Queen and Jack of Diamonds, making for a strong relationship between the two kingdoms. "That was a great tragedy for both kingdoms. King Henry, Queen Elizabeth and Ace Richard were firm friends of our own former royalty and they were coming to Hearts when their ship went down."

"Ve~ That's so sad," said Jack Feliciano in the accent of the region of Italia, a small man with auburn hair and a curl spring out on the left, his beautiful amber eyes saddened at the remembrance of the deaths of the former Spade royals. Then he brightened. "But now we can meet Prince Arthur. What do you think he'll be like? Do you think he'll like us, Luddy?"

"Everyone likes you, Feli," Ludwig replied, fondly. It was well known the King and Jack of Hearts were in a relationship which made for a strong royal family, as much as it irritated the Ace. "I remember seeing him when I was very young, eight, I believe I was at the time and he was the same age. I don't recall him being missing from sight back then, in fact we all played together every day of my visit but two years later, all visits were to the Summer Palace and I never saw Prince Arthur after that."

Both Feliciano and Kiku remembered that trip. They had been unable to go as an epidemic had swept through Hearts at the time and they had contracted it. Ludwig had been sent to Spades so he would not fall ill too and, by the time they went to Spades themselves, the visits had been moved to the Summer Palace and Prince Arthur never attended.

"What did he look like?" Kiku asked, curious about this much talked about but never seen Spadian royal.

"As I remember, he was blonde," Ludwig replied. "Not as light as me and he had green eyes. Big eyebrows too, I think."

"I wonder why he was never seen in public?" Kiku mused.

"No one has ever been entirely sure," Ludwig replied. "Sometimes he was sick, sometimes he was away studying but his absence was always a subject of conjecture."

"Ve~ But we'll meet him this time, won't we?" Feliciano asked. "I mean he can't miss his own coronation?"

"I'm sure Prince Arthur will be present this time," Kiku reassured Feliciano as the carriage rolled through the gates of the Spadian palace. "And we will finally get to meet him."

* * *

Matthew made his way through the hallways of the palace, Kumajirou at his side, looking for something to do. Yao was busy, helping Jack Edward with the arrangements for the visiting royals, Alfred was with Arthur (again) and Matthew felt like he was intruding so he went for a walk to get out of the way.

All the royals of the other Kingdoms of the land of Cards had arrived, the last being Clubs who were being settled and Matthew wandered to the guest wing with Kumajirou to see if he would see any of them. As he turned a corner, he came face to face with one of the tallest men he had ever seen. The man had blonde hair that was almost white and he had violet eyes, almost the same colour as Matthew's. He was dressed in shades of green, the colour of Clubs and, when he saw Matthew, a smile made his lips curl.

"Excuse me," the man said, his accent that of the Clubs Ruskia region. "I wonder if you could tell me how to find the library. I wish to read a little before I retire for the night." The man cocked his head, continuing to smile as he waited for Matthew's answer.

Kumajirou growled.

"Kuma!" Matthew admonished. Kumajirou, while wary of strangers, did not growl at people so this was out of character for him and Matthew did not know what had set him off but this man was clearly of Clubs and it would not be good for relations for Kumajirou to antagonise him. Kuma stopped growling but Matthew could tell that his hackles were still raised.

"My apologies," Matthew said to the man. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Hello, I'm Matthew, future ace of Spades."

"Ah," the man said. "Privet, Prince Matvey. I'm King Ivan of Clubs and I am pleased to be making your acquaintance." _So this is King Ivan,_ Matthew thought. Neither Ivan nor his sister, the now Ace Natalya had ever visited Spades when they were Prince and Princess of Clubs so this was the first visit for the Clubs king. King Ivan held out his hand for Matthew to shake and this was apparently too much for Kumajirou. With a roar, Kuma leapt at Ivan, taking him to the ground and his wide open mouth was heading straight for Ivan's head.

"KUMA! STOP NOW! LET HIM GO!" Matthew ran forward and began pulling at Kumajirou's collar to try and get him to release Ivan while Ivan had Kuma's jaws in his hands and was trying to keep them away from his head. Matthew was envisioning the diplomatic nightmare if King Ivan of Clubs was killed by the pet of one of the princes of Spades. Kuma, fortunately for Ivan, responded to Matthew's words and actions and backed away from Ivan but he still growled at the Clubs King.

"Kuma, what's got into you?" Matthew demanded when he went to help Ivan up but Kumajirou put himself between Matthew and Ivan, refusing to let them get close. "Go back to our room now!" But Kumajirou refused to leave while Ivan picked himself off the ground, brushing down and straightening his clothing, eyeing Kuma carefully as the bear growled at him again.

"I must admit," Ivan commented. "I have never had such a welcome before."

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," Matthew replied, trying to get past Kuma but not succeeding very well as the bear blocked his way to Ivan. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I best take him away but I'll have a footman take you to the library."

"Thank you, Prince Matvey," Ivan replied. "I look forward to seeing you at your Coronation. Without your bear, of course."

"Of course," Matthew agreed. "Once again, I apologise for my pet's behaviour. I will see you again soon, Your Majesty," He pulled at Kuma's collar and walked away, looking for a footman. Ivan watched them go, specifically watched Matthew go and smiled.

* * *

After sending a footman to assist King Ivan, Matthew was practically pulling Kumajirou back to his chambers, stunned at the bear's behaviour. Kuma was very protective of Matthew and, until he got to know them, would not let strangers near, keeping himself between Matthew and the people Kuma did not know. Never before had he growled at them.

Or attacked them for that matter.

"Why are you like this today, Kuma?" he mused. "This isn't like you." As they continued on their way, Kumajirou turned to look back the way they had just come and growled again.

And bared his teeth.

* * *

The night before the Coronation, Queen Lili was stood in the doorway of the Ballroom to the gardens, enjoying the night and all the stars that were visible. It was warm in Spades at this time of year so she felt comfortable in the night and she cast her eyes around the grounds of the castle, seeing torches lighting some of the small gardens and the outer edge of the maze. It all looked beautiful to Lili and that was why she was looking into the grounds when she saw someone running through the gardens, toward the maze.

The figure was dressed in male clothing and possibly blonde, Lili guessed the identity of the figure, although it was not easy to tell in the flickering torch light. The figure was not bulky enough to be Prince Alfred or Matthew and the hair was not dark enough to be Prince Yao so Lili wondered. Had she just seen the mysterious Prince Arthur? Her curiosity got the best of her and she left the doorway to follow the figure in the grounds.

* * *

Arthur needed to unleash. The Coronation was tomorrow and he was more than a little apprehensive. He had not met any of the visiting royals yet, choosing to wait until the Coronation to become known to them but now he wondered if, maybe, he should have met them one suit at a time as they arrived but it was too late now. Tomorrow, he would be Queen of Spades and he would have to face them all at once so now, he had to find somewhere secluded to burn off the power that had built up and the centre of the maze was hidden enough, especially in the dark.

He took a torch to light his way because, although he had been through the maze many times and knew his way, it was easy to lose track in the darkness. He debated a while about whether or not to find somewhere else because, as dark as the maze was, it was not unknown for lovers to go into the maze for some 'alone' time. He had stumbled across one or two couples in the past month, much to the embarrassment of both parties and some might believe they have more privacy in the dark but Arthur was desperate to rid himself of the power build up and decided to risk it. He went into the maze and began making confident turns, knowing exactly which directions he had to go in but it still took time for him to reach the centre and he had no idea he was being followed.

* * *

When Lili reached the maze, the figure was inside but she could still see light from the torch they had picked up so she picked up her own torch and followed the figure into the dark labyrinth. She had been in the maze the day before and had a good memory but she had to be careful not to get lost and looked for the glow from her quarry's torch to make sure she was going in the right direction.

When she was just a few turns away from the centre, the glow stopped moving, indicating that the person carrying it had reached their destination. As she moved forward, she noticed the air begin to chill and she wondered what could make the temperature drop so rapidly. She looked toward what she believed was the centre and saw something falling from the sky.

_Was that snow?!_

As she made the last turn, she faced the heart of the maze with the figure she had been following by the fountain in the centre, doing something that left her spell-bound.

* * *

When Arthur reached the fountain in the middle of the maze, he planted the torch he had been carrying in the soil. Doing his signature trick, he formed a snowflake in his hands, he threw it into the air to explode and fall but he concentrated on making the snow fall only in the labyrinth centre. And then he really went to town with his power.

He had not made flying snow bunnies since that night in the ballroom when he was ten but now he made an army of them. On shrubs, on the edge of the fountain, at his own feet and then he concentrated on the water of the fountain, making it fly into the air and freezing in place. On top of the frozen waves, he made ice mermaids, fish, seagulls and sailing ships. He spun round in a circle, snowflakes flying from his fingers to completely coat the surrounding area in pure white snow.

"Incredible!" came a voice from the maze opening, bringing Arthur to a halt. He turned toward the gap he had come through to see a young blonde girl whom Arthur recognized as Queen Lili of Diamonds from when he watched the Diamond cortège arrive. And she had seen everything.

Lili could not believe what she had just seen. The centre of the maze was in deep winter and looked beautiful in a winter wonderland way, with all the winged snow rabbits everywhere and the ice sculptures in the fountain. And she finally saw the figure up close and believed that this was, indeed, Prince Arthur. It had been difficult to tell at a distance but he was actually blonde with bright green eyes that glinted in the torch light beneath huge eyebrows, giving him an unearthly aura. He also looked absolutely terrified.

Arthur was rooted to the spot as he stared at the young Diamonds Queen who had just discovered his biggest secret. What if she told everyone and Alfred remembered? A vision of Alfred freezing solid filled Arthur's mind and, for the first time in over a month, his power blazed out of control.

The wind began to build and the snow began to blow about, causing Lili to shield her face as the flakes began whipping around her and the blonde Spadian closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply after which the wind calmed and the snowflakes began to fall to the ground as Arthur regained control of his ability. When the impromptu blizzard stopped. Lili looked at the man who still had his eyes closed, in the centre of the snowy scene.

"Prince Arthur?" she asked. "You are Prince Arthur, aren't you?" The man opened his eyes and nodded, still looking scared. Lili looked at Prince Arthur carefully, taking in the fact that he was not deformed nor did he look insane so could this be the reason why Arthur never appeared in public? But why? This was beautiful and it would certainly give Spades an advantage in terms of military strength so why hide it?

"This is wonderful," she said, indicating to the ice sculptures and snow bunnies, trying to put the man before her at ease as he looked like someone caught in the act of something bad. "Why do you hide something so beautiful? I know my King and brother would be happy to know that they had such a powerful ally …..."

"NO!" Arthur shouted, desperately and the wind rose again. And then he calmed himself and the wind dropped. "No, please, Your Majesty! No one can know! If Prince Alfred were to find out ….." Lili gave a gasp of surprise.

"The future King of Spades doesn't know?" she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No one knows," he replied. "Except the current and future Jack and my birth family. Please, Queen Lili, you can't tell anyone what you've seen. It could put people in danger if they knew." Lili could see that Prince Arthur was deadly earnest about that statement.

"Please tell me why," she said. Arthur pondered for a moment. It would be safer if no one knew but that horse had bolted. Lili had seen his power in action and she needed a explanation so Arthur decided to trust Lili with the secret he had kept hidden in his heart for most of his life.

"Let's walk back to the palace," Arthur replied. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Alfred ran out into the grounds, looking for Arthur who had suddenly vanished from his chambers. He had gone to talk to him about the Coronation, given that Arthur was very nervous about it, to reassure him but Alfred had found Arthur's room empty. Alfred became afraid that Arthur had bolted and had rushed out of the castle to see if he could find him before Arthur completely disappeared.

Then he saw Arthur emerge from the maze in the distance and he breathed a sigh of relief, but then he saw the Queen of Diamonds on his arm as they talked but they were too far away from Alfred for him to hear what they were saying but they seemed close, making Alfred frown and as they got closer, Alfred hid behind a shrub to see what they would do and began to hear their conversation.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," Lili was saying as they came closer. They stopped as Arthur took Lili's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you," he replied. Then Lili surprised him by impulsively reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and they both blushed.

"I'll go back to the palace now," she said. "And don't worry about tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm sure it will too," Arthur replied. "Goodnight, Your Majesty." Lili smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'll be calling you that," she said. "Goodnight, Prince Arthur."

Arthur watched her go. He had told her everything, what happened to him and Alfred as a child and what could happen to Alfred if he remembered everything. He had taken a risk, telling the Queen of another kingdom that he barely knew but Lili had discovered part of the secret and she was such a sweet girl. Lili had listened without interrupting, even held him when he cried out the guilt of what he had done, whispering that it had been an accident, that he had been a child and that, one day, he would find away to take it back. Such a kind heart.

"You two seemed cosy," came Alfred's voice, pulling Arthur's eyes away from the retreating Diamonds Queen. Alfred was stood by the nearby shrub with a moody look in his eyes. "And what is it that she won't tell anyone?"

"Were you hiding there?" Arthur demanded. If Alfred had overheard too much …..

"I was looking for you," Alfred replied. "When I didn't find you in your room, I thought you'd run off. Instead, I find you having a cosy moment with the Queen of Diamonds and I thought it was King Francis I would need to worry about. Did you go to meet her?"

"Actually, I was trying to have a quiet moment alone," Arthur said. "Queen Lili saw me and became curious. She followed me and we had a nice talk."

"Very nice, from what I saw," Alfred replied. "And what's the big secret? What is she going to keep to herself? The fact that you two have been meeting in the dark?" Arthur had been racking his brain for some excuse why Lili would keep a secret and then Alfred went and provided a potential reason. As wrong as it was.

"Alfred," Arthur commented. "You sound jealous. Lili's a lovely girl but she's too young for me. She's just a nice person with a good heart, besides why would you be jealous?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and slowly pulled him into his arms."

"This is why," Alfred breathed and slowly put his lips over Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widened as Alfred's mouth moved over his but he could not help but respond to his kiss, although he believed he should not. He had dreamt of such a moment but did not think it should happen to him. He did not deserve it.

But still, he closed his eyes and threw himself into the kiss, put his arms around Alfred's neck to press closer and crush their lips together and Alfred went deeper, his arms tightening around Arthur and Arthur felt a welcoming warmth spread through his body to the tip of his toes. Everything melted away for both of them, except where their lips and bodies met and neither wanted it to end.

But the kiss was ended by the need to breathe but Alfred kept Arthur in a hug and just held him there as Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. When Alfred saw Arthur and Lili coming out of the maze together, he was afraid that Arthur did not feel the same way he did and that Arthur liked Lili instead. So when Lili said she would tell no one, Alfred thought that they were having clandestine meetings which made Alfred jealous but that kiss …... Arthur's response was so natural and passionate that any doubt about Arthur's feelings for him melted away.

"I think we should get married," Alfred sighed. "You're going to be my Queen, I think you should be my husband as well." Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. It was an impossible dream but he could not tell Alfred why.

"Alfred, I …..," he began but what to say? "Let's just give it a while and see what happens, all right? We don't really know each other again yet. Give it time." Alfred released Arthur from the hug but took hold of his hands. He did not know why Arthur was reluctant after that kiss.

"I know how I feel," he replied. "But if you need more time, okay." And he gave Arthur another light peck on the lips. Arthur sighed.

"Let's get back to the palace," he said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yup!" Alfred replied. "Tomorrow I'll be your King and you'll be my Queen and that's just how it should be."

* * *

The next day, Arthur was imagining the meadow as his valet dressed him for the Coronation. As it was a state affair, formal dress was a must and he had been dressed in a white dress shirt and a large bow, falling down like a cravat, covered with a waistcoat of royal blue and dark brown trousers. He wore black shoes with a high shine and the valet was placing a light blue sash over Arthur's head so it rested on his right shoulder and fell down over his chest and back to rest on his left hip. Arthur calmed his breathing as the valet covered the whole ensemble with a long, dark blue velvet cloak with a train, trimmed with ermine.

"Finished, Your Highness," the valet said. "Does it meet with your approval?" Arthur opened his eyes and looked in the mirror at himself. He had to admit that the outfit looked very good on him, although the valet had failed to tame his hair but that was nothing new.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "This is fine." The valet smiled, bowed and left, leaving Arthur to his thoughts. This would be Arthur's first official appearance in public and he was absolutely nervous about that. He was about to be crowned Queen in front of his soon-to-be subjects, family and the other royals of Cards, as well as other visiting royalty, many curious about him and his self-imposed seclusion. The ceremony would put that off for a while but Arthur was afraid that something would happen during that, exposing his secret to every guest present but, more than anything, Arthur feared Alfred seeing it and remembering things best left forgotten for now.

He was pulling on his gloves when there was a knock on his chamber door. After calling 'enter', the door opened and Yao came in, dressed in a Spade-decorated tunic in the style of Yao's home of Asia, the largest district of Spades, covered with a cloak, similar to Arthur's except it stopped just before it reached the floor. He smiled at Arthur, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ready for this, aru?" he asked. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Ready or not," he replied. "I can't avoid it so it's best I get it out of the way as soon as possible. I only hope they're not too inquisitive."

"You will not be alone," Yao said. "I will be there and Matthew will support you too. Alfred will undoubtedly jump in if he thinks they're overwhelming you, aru."

Even if he doesn't know why I'm overwhelmed?" Arthur replied.

"Alfred likes to be a hero," Yao commented. "He would particularly like to be a hero to you, aru." The last part was said teasingly. Arthur gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Would you like to burn off any excess ice magic?" Yao asked, knowing Arthur's habit of creating controlled ice sculptures and snow to keep his power under control. "It might be good to do that before the Coronation, aru." Arthur thought this was a good idea. His power was not raging just yet but today would be very trying and he went to remove his glove to unleash some his magic.

The door burst open and Arthur quickly pulled his glove back on as Alfred tumbled into Arthur's chamber, followed by Matthew at a more sedate pace. Both were dressed for a formal occasion, Alfred's outfit similar to Arthur's, except that he wore a paler waistcoat and his velvet cloak was decorated with spades down both sides of the opening but was just as long. He wore a dark violet tie and brown trousers and black shoes. He looked good and Arthur blushed as his mind cast back to the night before and the kiss and Alfred blushed as well, knowing what Arthur was thinking about. Matthew wore a double-breasted navy-blue suit that stopped at his waist in front but dropped to his knees at the sides and at the back where there was a slit up to the small of his back. It had a high, military style collar and light blue frogging and he wore black trousers and knee-high black boots. He also wore a velvet cape but only over one shoulder and it stopped at his waist.

"Hey, Artie!"

"Al, you really should knock before bursting into someone's chamber like that," Matthew scolded his brother. "What if Arthur was still getting dressed?" Alfred allowed himself an M-rated thought before replying.

"Na," he replied. "I saw his valet in the corridor so I knew they'd finished. Are we ready, then?"

Arthur sighed. He would have liked the chance to cut loose with his power before the Coronation but it looked like that was not going to happen.

"I suppose we are," he replied, looking at Yao. "Although Matthew is quite right. You should knock before you enter someone else's chamber, Alfred. I see I'll have to teach you manners." Alfred grinned, that meant more time with Arthur. They left the room and made their way to the Coronation of the next Royal Suit of Spades.

* * *

Royalty and guests of every description filled the throne room where the ceremony would take place and blue banners with ornately decorated spades hung from the ceiling and Blue velvet curtains fell in the tall, sparkling clean windows that threw light over the assembled crowd. At the end of the room stood four chairs, two more ornate than the others. One was the King's throne where Alfred would soon sit beside Arthur who would sit in the other. The other two chairs were for the Jack and Ace, soon to be occupied by Yao and Matthew.

Jack Edward sat in the King's chair as he had been force to serve in that capacity since the other royals died but today he would relinquish this chair to Alfred and the others who would sit beside him and his eyes, as well as the others, were riveted to the large double doors at the other end of the throne room where a tall, slender man in Spadian livery stood, holding a large staff and waiting. A page boy walked calmly to the man who bent to listen to what the boy had to say to him. He gave a nod, stood back up and banged the staff on the floor.

"Their Royal Highnesses," he called in a voice that did not fit his slender physique. "Prince Alfred, Prince Arthur, Prince Yao and Prince Matthew."

Everyone leant forward to get a good look at the royals or, more specifically, Prince Arthur. The huge doors opened and the four Spadian princes began to walk down the aisle between the crowd stood on either side of the throne room and a murmur ran through the crowd at the sight of the rarely-seen-before Prince Arthur, none more so than the green-clad, Royal suit of Clubs who stood toward the front with the other royal families of Cards and the birth families of the Spadian royals.

"That's Prince Arthur?" Queen Elizaveta, a beautiful, long, brown-haired girl with green eyes from the Magyarország region of Clubs, whispered to her husband, Jack Roderick, an aloof man from the Österreich region with dark violet eyes and glasses with a mole on the left side of his chin and dark brown hair with a rebellious lock that curled round like a musical bass clef without the dots. "He doesn't look deformed or unstable. I wonder why we never saw him before?" Roderich did not answer but looked thoughtful.

Ivan stood by his sister, Ace Natalya, the only female Ace of the four Card kingdoms and she resembled Ivan greatly, having the same hair and eyes but she did not have the smile. She was a pretty girl with that long, blonde-white hair but rarely left her brother's side when the royals were out in public and she gave off a hostile aura that kept others away. Ivan knew that Prince Arthur was the hot topic and he would admit he was curious himself but he was more curious about Matthew, to see if what he had been told about the future Ace was true.

While Elizaveta and Roderick had been on trips to Spades before, Ivan and Natalya had never been sent. Ivan and Natalya were different from the other royals in the fact that they were actually born to royalty, the last King of Clubs to be precise. King Dmitri was not exactly trusting of people outside of Clubs (or inside, for that matter) and refused to allow his children out of his sight, especially after they were chosen as the next royals. This was more about control than over-protection as he wanted his children to grow up the way he wanted them to and would not risk outside influence infecting his offspring.

Ivan still managed to collect information about the other royals of Cards and what he heard about Matthew might mean he was the very one Ivan had been waiting for. Preferably without the bear. The bear clearly did not like him.

As the four Princes walked slowly down the aisle, they passed the royals of Diamonds. Francis's eyes were riveted to the slender figure in the long blue cape that dragged behind him and he wondered why such a _vision_ _magnifique_ had been hidden from the world. Those eyes, that physique, maybe not the eyebrows but, Mon Dieu, Prince Arthur should have been Queen of Diamonds. Not that Lili was not charming but ….. oh well! C'est le vie! As they past, Lili smiled encouragement to her new friend and soon to be Queen. Arthur saw the smile and knew it was saying _You can do this!_ and he smiled back.

King Ludwig visually examined Prince Arthur to the smallest detail but could see nothing wrong with the Spadian royal to warrant such an absence but there had to be a reason and Ludwig was determined to find out what it was and how it might affect the relationship between Spades and Hearts. Beside him stood the Red Joker. Gilbert had his usual smirk on his face and he looked like he was waiting for something to happen. Queen Kiku looked over the next Spadian Queen who he would be working with in the future and could see nothing untoward about Prince Arthur but he was naturally nervous, not unusual considering the circumstances. Jack Feliciano thought Prince Arthur looked cute and hoped they could be friends.

As they passed their families, Yao's brothers and sisters bowed respectfully, now retired Head Groom Allen Jones stood with pride as his twin sons made their way to become the next rulers of the Kingdom of Spades.

As they passed Arthur's family, his father stood with his hand on the shoulder of his wife and both looked proud. All his brothers gave him the thumbs up and Arthur felt he could really meet this test. Even Arthur's little brother, Black Joker Peter was beaming from ear to ear.

The Princes reached the end of the aisle and stood, side by side before the thrones and Jack Edward. This had been rehearsed and everyone knew what to do so Alfred began everything by kneeling before Jack Edward and looking him in the eye.

"Jack Edward!" he called. "I, Prince Alfred, humbly claim my place as the next King." Then Arthur also knelt.

"Jack Edward!" he said. "I, Prince Arthur, humbly claim my place as the next Queen." Next was Yao.

"Jack Edward!" Yao held his head high. "I, Prince Yao, humbly claim my place as the next Jack." And, finally, it was Matthew's turn.

"Jack Edward!" he said as loud as he could. "I, Prince Matthew, humbly claim my place as the next Ace." Edward stood up from the King's throne and face the four Princes.

"Do you accept and dedicate yourselves to the duties of the stations you are claiming?" he demanded. The Princes answered together.

"We do!"

"Rise and take your places," Edward moved aside as the Princes rose and went and sat in their respective seats. As Arthur sat on his soon to be throne, he wondered if he was doing the right thing, accepting the position of Queen, although there was little other alternative. It was not like he could hand it over to someone else but, now that the moment was here, he was doubting the wisdom of the fates, choosing him as Queen.

His magic was rising and he escaped into the meadow landscape in his mind, the warm sun beating down and the flowers swaying calmly in the breeze.

"Hey!" Arthur opened his eyes at the whisper and turned to the chair beside him, cerulean eyes looked back at him with warmth and encouragement. Alfred smiled at him. "Don't worry! You're doing great!" Arthur smiled back at him.

Edward turned and faced them as four footmen joined him, two on each side and facing the royals and each carrying an ornate cushion in which nestled an item. Edward went to the footman facing Alfred and remove the item, in this case the King's crown, a gold affair with spade shapes, decorated with sapphires, and turned to Alfred.

"Prince Alfred!" he called. "Please kneel to the crown." Alfred got out of his chair and knelt on one knee before Jack Edward with his head held high.

"Prince Alfred," Edward said. "In accepting this crown, do you swear to lead this kingdom to the best of your ability? To defend it in times of war and support those who rule with you?" Alfred placed his right hand over his heart.

"I swear with my heart and soul!" Alfred replied. Edward held the crown above Alfred and slowly brought it down to rest on his head.

"By the symbol of the Crown of the King of Spades," Edward announced. "You are now recognised as King Alfred of Spades." Alfred rose to his feet and both Alfred and Edward bowed to each other, Alfred very carefully (it was bad luck if the crown fell off during the bow) then Alfred stepped backwards and resumed his seat.

Arthur gulped as Edward moved to the footman in front of him and picked up the Queen's Crown, similar to the King's Crown but more delicate and made of silver but with the same sapphires. In a few moments, that crown would be on his head. For better or worse. Edward gave him an encouraging smile.

"Prince Arthur!" Edward called. "Please kneel to the crown." Arthur stood up from the Queen's throne and bent his right knee and put his left knee on the ground.

"Prince Arthur," Edward said. "In accepting this crown, do you swear to guard the prosperity of this kingdom? To defend its shores in times of war and support those who rule with you?" Arthur took a deep breath then put his hand on his heart.

"I swear with my heart and soul!" he replied after a moment and, like with Alfred, Edward held the crown over Arthur's head and slowly brought it down and placed it on Arthur's golden locks. The crown felt heavier than its actual weight on Arthur's head but it was there now. There was no going back.

"By the symbol of the Crown of the Queen of Spades," Edward announced. "You are now recognised as Queen Arthur of Spades." Arthur was expecting the crown to fall when he bowed, despite taking care to keep his head straight but it stayed on his head. He straightened up, took a step back, sitting down on the Queen's throne and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to look at Alfred who was smiling at him. Arthur could have sworn that, if it was not because of the solemn occasion, Alfred would have given him a thumbs up. Arthur turned to look at his family in the crowd and saw his father standing and looking proudly at his second youngest son and Allistor stood by his side, imitating him. Alice had a proud and happy tear in her eye and Rhys and Patrick were giving him a smile and a look that said _You've done good!_ Peter had moved and it took a moment for Arthur to find him talking to Red Joker Gilbert but when he saw Arthur looking at him, he grinned and waved at him.

Arthur had made it through his part of the ceremony and made his family proud of him, giving him a warm and happy feeling and the threat of his power bursting loose retreated.

"Prince Yao!" Edward called after picking up a large silver-bound ledger book with a large sapphire in its centre. "Please kneel to the book." This would be Edward's last official act as this would hand over the Jack-ship to Yao but that was the tradition. The last act of the old Jack was to swear in the next one, then the new Jack's first official act was to swear in the next Ace.

Yao got up from the Jack's throne and knelt before Edward. This was it! Despite his experience working beside his mentor, Yao was nervous at the idea of taking over the Jack-ship but he hid it well.

"Prince Yao!" Edward said. "In accepting this book, do you swear to work with our friends and allies? To prevent times of war when ever possible and support those who rule with you?" Yao put his hand over his heart.

"I swear with my heart and soul, aru!" Yao replied. He held his hands up for the book and Edward placed it in them.

"By the symbol of the Book of the Jack of Spades," Edward announced. "You are now recognised as Jack Yao of Spades. My time as Jack is now at an end and I now step aside for you to perform your first duty as Jack." Edward would now act as advisor, as Henry, Elizabeth and Richard would have, had they lived. Yao stood and the two bowed to each other and Edward left the throne area and joined the guest to watch the rest of the Coronation. Yao placed the book back on the cushion and removed a pair of gloves that lay next to the last item on the last cushion in front of Matthew and put them on, picked up the last item and turned to Matthew.

"Prince Matthew!" Yao called and Alfred and Arthur turned to see that he had removed a sword from the footman's cushion. It was silver with a large, glowing sapphire in the hilt. This was the only symbol that was not passed from royal to royal. All ace swords were created the same but the magic infused within them meant that they could bond with one Ace and one Ace only and were often buried with them at the end of their lives. "Please kneel to the sword!"

Matthew stood and knelt before Yao who took a deep breath before continuing.

"Prince Matthew," Yao said. "On accepting your Sword, do you swear to defend the royal family from danger? To defend the kingdom in times of war and support those who rule with you, aru?" Matthew put his hand on his heart.

"I swear with my heart and soul!" Matthew replied and Yao placed the sword into Matthew's bare hands. The sapphire glowed brightly and then flashed. When the light faded, the sapphire no longer glowed, a sign that the sword had bonded.

"By this symbol of the Sword of the Ace of Spades," Yao announced. "You are now recognised as Ace Matthew of Spades, aru." Matthew stood and he and Yao bowed to each other then Matthew took a step back and resumed his seat. Yao picked up book up and moved back to his own chair but did not sit down. Instead the others stood and faced the crowded throne room.

"WE PRESENT OURSELVES AS THE ROYAL SUIT OF SPADES!" they announced together and the guests began to applaud loudly. As the clapping continued, Alfred presented his hand to Arthur who took it and Alfred led him into the crowd, followed by Yao and Matthew. The moment they left the throne area, they were immediately surrounded by their birth families and Arthur sank into the love and praise of his family, the pride of his parents and embrace of his mother and the teasing of his brothers. It was like it was when he was four.

Yao's siblings gathered around him, the girls, Lien and Mei, giving their brother lotus flowers and the boys, Li Xiao and Im Yong, gave their own gifts. Im Yong gave Yao a gold pendant with a jade stone and Li Xiao gave a picture that Yao looked at, blushed and quickly hid in his robes.

Allen hugged both his sons, saying how proud he was of both of them and how he was sure that they would rule Spades well. He also gave them a new bridle each for their birthday and told them there was a saddle each to go with them that was in the stables with Alfred's horse and Matthew's would fit Kumajirou. Alfred, Matthew and their father wanted to spend more time together but now they had to mingle with the other royalty. The reign of the new royals had begun.

* * *

"Bonjour, Your Majesty," Francis said with a flourishing bow as he approached the new King of Spades with the other kings. "And Happy Birthday! May I thank you for the honour of your invitation to your Coronation." King Alfred of Spades bowed in response.

"You are one of Spades most important allies, King Francis" Alfred replied as he straightened up. "To do any less would be a grave insult." Francis smiled.

"Still, it is appreciated," he replied and then turned his gaze to Arthur. "And I hope to make the acquaintance of your new Queen very soon. I do hope that it will be a friendly one." There was a flirty glint in his eyes as he gazed at Arthur, making Alfred frown.

"It would be good for relations between our kingdoms if it is, Your Majesty," Alfred replied, trying to be diplomatic, although his instincts were screaming to kick Francis out the door. Francis's flirting made him feel uncomfortable and he got the feeling that Francis might be a bit touchy-feely with his Queen and Arthur might find that a little unnerving. And make Alfred want to strangle Francis.

"I do wonder why we have never seen Queen Arthur until now," Francis commented. "I'm sure his presence would have enhanced our previous visits to your kingdom and I would have liked to have seen him at my own Coronation."

"Simply bad timing, Your Majesty," Alfred replied, not wanting to admit that he did not know why Arthur never attended state functions. "Arthur was ill a lot and he had a bad spell around that time but he's recovered now. Just in time."

"Excellent," Francis replied. "I'll look forward to making his acquaintance. And furthering it." Alfred's hands clenched beneath his cloak.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that," he replied, a little too brightly. Francis smiled. He could tell that Alfred was smitten with his own Queen and was not happy with Francis's hints but Francis had no intention of stepping on Alfred's toes. But it was fun to tweak Alfred's tail.

After a little more small talk that went on for longer than Alfred would have liked, the Diamonds King finally moved away to let others talk to the new King of Spades and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kiku walked toward Arthur, looking him over but could not see anything about the former Spadian prince to cause concern. Blonde, attractive, a little apprehensive maybe but this was his Coronation and his first appearance before the other royals so that was understandable. He shot a glance at his King to see Ludwig talking to King Alfred. Ivan just stood off to the side, watching Alfred but his eyes kept straying toward where the Aces were gathered, along with Lovino but Lovino ….. well Kiku just hoped that he would mind his mouth and be more diplomatic than he usually was. For a while at least.

Kiku reached the other Queens where Queen Arthur was talking to Queen Lili of Diamonds and Queen Elizaveta of Clubs had joined them. Kiku's observant eye seemed to see Queen Lili being supportive of Queen Arthur, standing close and giving encouraging touches on his arm. There was nothing romantic in the touches, just support between friends but Kiku wondered when Arthur and Lili had met to become so close because, as far as Kiku knew, with the exception of Ludwig, none of the royals had ever met Arthur. Kiku bowed to his newest fellow royal and Arthur bowed back.

"Kon'nichiwa, Queen Arthur," he greeted. "I am Queen Kiku of Hearts. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm happy to meet you too, Your Majesty," Arthur replied as a server came up to them and offered the Queens glasses of Spadian wine which they all accepted. "I hope we can be friends and our kingdoms prosper together." Kiku tilted his head and gave a small smile. Queen Arthur seemed friendly enough.

"That is my hope too," Kiku replied and looked at the other two Queens. "For all our kingdoms."

"That would be wonderful," Queen Elizaveta commented. Clubs was not the best at making friends, maintaining trade and diplomacy at best and Elizaveta hoped to change that as Queen. One of her strategies for doing this was hopefully making friends with the new Queen of Spades and improving relations between their two kingdoms and Roderich felt this was a good idea as well. Ivan just smiled and said it would help to unite the kingdoms and Natalya said nothing.

"Peaceful relations between our kingdoms would benefit us all," Lili concurred. Arthur held out his glass.

"To a peaceful Cards!" he toasted. The other clinked their glasses with his.

"TO A PEACEFUL CARDS!" They all took a sip of their glasses.

"Queen Arthur, please forgive my curiosity," Kiku said. "But I have met the other Spade royals on many occasions but this is my first time meeting you." Elizaveta turned to look at Arthur, just as curious about his answer as Kiku while Lili looked at her new friend with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Ah," Arthur replied. "I was ….. sensitive to cold in my younger years. The slightest cold spell could incapacitate me and I had them often."

"But it seems that, when we visited or when Spades visited our kingdoms," Kiku commented. "That these spells took place. Every time."

"Yes, I know," Arthur replied, trying to keep calm. "The timing was always terrible. I was either afflicted or recovering from it. I missed out on so much because of it."

"And now...," Elizaveta pushed.

"I've outgrown it," Arthur replied. "I'm no longer at the mercy of my condition."

"I'm very pleased, Your Majesty," Kiku commented. "For now we have the pleasure of your company. I look forward to the three of us getting to know you." Arthur inwardly relaxed that his explanation had been accepted and Lili was relieved too.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Arthur replied. "I look forward to that too."

* * *

Ivan stood, waiting his turn to give his congratulations to the new Spadian King but his eyes kept straying to the new Spadian Ace who stood with the Aces of Hearts and Diamonds with Natalya standing a little away from the group. Matthew was absorbing the attention that was on him as the newest Ace. Ivan had been hearing things about Matthew's childhood since he arrived, how he was alone a lot of the time because Yao was busy studying, Alfred was always busy trying to get Arthur out of his room and Arthur never left it. Judging by the way Matthew soaked up being seen and being the centre of attention of the other Aces, Ivan was led to believe that Matthew had been a very lonely child.

Ivan was more convinced than ever than Matthew was exactly what he needed. There was still a large group to meet King Alfred so Ivan would further his acquaintance with the new Ace. He approach the group of Aces and Matthew in particular at the centre of the little gathering. As he was seen, the other Aces made way for him, even Natalya stepped away as Matthew looked up at the newcomer and into Ivan's eyes.

"Ace Matvey," Ivan greeted. "I know it's more usual for me to greet your brother, King Alfred at this time but many wait for that honour and I thought I would talk to you while I wait my turn. Perhaps continue the conversation your pet interrupted?" Matthew bowed to Ivan and Ivan bowed back.

"Thank you for this honour, King Ivan," Matthew replied. "I can only apologise for Kumajirou's behaviour again. I don't know what was wrong with him." Ivan waved it off.

"I do not hold you responsible, Ace Matvey," he replied. "Sometimes pets have, how do you say, _off-days?_ " Matthew smiled.

"Well, for the duration of your visit," Matthew replied. "Kumajirou is banished to the stables as punishment so you can walk about the palace without worrying about him having an _off-day_."

"That is reassuring," Ivan replied. "I would like to further my acquaintance with you, Ace Matvey. I think you and I could be ….. very good friends." Ivan gave Matthew a smile that seemed to convey more than Ivan's words and it was not lost on Matthew as he found himself the subject of Ivan's undivided attention. It made him feel noticed. Noticed and wanted.

"I think so too," Matthew replied.

* * *

"King Alfred," Ludwig said. "I understand that today is your birthday as well as your Coronation. May I wish you and your brother, Ace Matthew the very best of this day. It's a good day now you are of age and Spades finally has a full suit back in power. I look forward to working for you for the betterment of both our kingdoms." Alfred held his hand out to Ludwig who took it and shook.

"I'm sure our kingdoms will continue to flourish," Alfred replied. Then, predictably, Ludwig's attention turned to Arthur, talking to Kiku.

"And I see that my Queen and yours are getting along," he said. "I hope both your and my queen will be good friends, to cement the relationship between our two kingdoms."

"I think they may, Your Majesty," Alfred replied, smiling. "Queen Kiku is a calm and sensible person. Those are qualities Queen Arthur admires so I think a friendship between them is very possible." Ludwig considered asking about Arthur's absence from the royal courts of Cards but then thought, perhaps that should wait for another time as Alfred might not appreciate an inquisition at his Coronation.

Alfred could see in Ludwig's face that he wanted to ask him something and he guessed what that something was but he was willing him not to ask. Francis was one thing, the guy was a flirt with too big an interest in Alfred's Queen. Ludwig was just understandably curious.

"I also have high hopes for such a friendship for us too, King Alfred," Ludwig said, instead. "I think we will work well together." Alfred hid his relief.

"I agree."

* * *

King Sadik had been waiting to be introduced to all the Kings of Cards but it was only polite that he greet the new King Alfred first as it was his Coronation. He had been very pleased to receive the invitation as he wished to open diplomatic relations with the kingdoms of Cards. It had been tried in the past but had not come to fruition, due to one of his ancestors developing an isolationist attitude, making the Solitaire Isles solitary in more ways than one. The Solitaire Isles had once been called the Solitaire Isle as it had been one landmass but seismic disturbances had split the island into many, leading to the change in the name. For more than two hundred years, Solitaire Isles involvement with the kingdoms outside had been minimal at best and he wanted to change that.

Alfred saw a man coming toward him. He was a tall man with flowing robes with a large hat in a style that Alfred recognised as coming from the Eastern Island regions, off the coast of the Cards landmass and the white mask was the equivalent of a crown on the Solitaire Isles so Alfred knew that this had to be King Sadik.

"This is an honour, Your Majesty," King Sadik greeted, bowing to the new king. "I am King Sadik and I thank you for inviting me to your Coronation. I hope this will lead to a beneficial alliance between your kingdom and mine."

"I'm pleased you could attend, King Sadik," Alfred replied. He owed it to Arthur to make this man feel at home here in Spades after Arthur's efforts to build relations with the Solitaire Isles royalty. "It would be good for both of us if the efforts made bring a alliance to fruition."

"Yes," Sadik agreed. "I hope for better this time." Alfred frowned at Sadik's words. Had Arthur's visit not gone well? He never said anything.

"Why did things go wrong last time?" Alfred asked. Sadik shrugged.

"Things did not go wrong exactly," he replied. "They just did not work out. King Jason and King Sakir had great hopes for an alliance but then King Sakir died and his successor, King Kalid was extremely distrustful of the outside world and wanted nothing to do with the alliance that Kings Jason and Sakir tried to create. Kings who came after him felt the same but I don't. I want my kingdom to be a part of the world."

"An ….. admirable goal," Alfred said but his mind was racing. King Jason of Spades and King Sakir of the Solitaire Isles had been two hundred years ago if he remembered his royal history lessons correctly. "And was that the last time a Spadian royal visited the Solitaire Isles?"

"That was the last time any royal visited the Solitaire Isles," Sadik replied. "Something I wish to change and, in that spirit, I wish to extend an invitation to the new Royal Suit of Spades to visit my kingdom in the hopes of furthering our diplomatic ties and to discuss possible trade." Alfred's mind was in a whirl. Arthur had _lied_ to him, had lied to all of them! And former Jack Edward had lied too and the question was _why?_

"I'm sure we'll accept your invitation," Alfred replied, trying to get through this because he wanted to talk to Arthur. NOW! "Jack Yao will be very interested in talking with you about trade. Excuse me, please, Your Majesty, I need to talk to my Queen for a moment."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Sadik said as Alfred bowed and walked toward the Queen of Spades, not knowing just what was about to be unleashed.

* * *

Things were going well with the other Queens and Arthur was finally relaxing. He would still have to burn off his ice magic later but, right now, he was coping with it and everything was going well. Then he turned and almost jumped out of his skin when he found Alfred beside him with a strange look on his face.

"If you'll excuse us, Your Majesties," he said to Lili, Kiku and Elizaveta. "I need to speak to my Queen. Arthur, if you would?" Arthur frowned. It was normal protocol for the Kings to mingle with the other kings and the Queens with the other Queens and so on for the first part of the Coronation Ball. For Alfred to pull him away to talk at this time was out of the ordinary so he went with Alfred to find out why.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked when they found a quiet corner. Alfred turned and pinned Arthur with a look.

"Where were you all year?" he demanded. Arthur was surprised by the authoritative tone in Alfred's voice.

"What?" he asked, taken by surprise.

"The year you were away," Alfred replied. "Where did you go?" Arthur's heart started pounding and his power surging. Why was he asking that?

"You know where I was," he said, nervously. "I was ….."

"I just talked to King Sadik," Alfred interrupted. "There hasn't been a foreign royal in the Solitaire Isles for two hundred years so I'm asking for the last time. Where. Were. You?" Arthur's breathing became erratic as he began to panic and he desperately tried to keep his power under control. He closed his eyes and tried imagining the meadow and the warm sun. All he needed was a few minutes of time to calm down and control his power.

But Alfred was in no mood to give them to him.

"Why did you and Edward lie to us, Arthur?" Alfred demanded. "What were you doing that kept you away for a year?" The flowers in Arthur's meadow-scape were wilting as the sun grew cold.

"Please, Alfred," Arthur begged with his eyes still closed. "I can't talk about it."

"What?" Alfred was almost contemptuous in his anger, so lost in it that he did not notice the temperature dropping. "Like you can't talk about why you hid away from us for most of your life? Well, too bad because I want answers! Does Queen Lili know? Is that what she meant when she said she wouldn't tell anyone? What is it you told her but won't tell me?" Snow covered the dying meadow in Arthur's mind and he opened his eyes to see a furious Alfred glaring at him. It hurt to see.

"I can't do this," he muttered and walked away from Alfred as fast as he could, desperately looking for an exit. He had to get somewhere secluded and cut loose before his power exploded and he raced out among the people still milling around in the room.

Then everyone turned to the sight of Alfred grabbing Arthur's arm and swinging him back to face him. Ivan and Matthew were pulled from an enjoyable conversation at the confrontation that Alfred was having with Arthur and Matthew had never seen his brother so angry.

"You don't leave until you answer me," Alfred snapped. "I want to know what was going on. Where were you?"

"Please let me go," Arthur was close to breaking and needed to leave now. People began to feel chilly for some reason unknown to all but Richard, Yao, Lili and Arthur's family who all looked worried.

"Alfred," Edward tried to intervene. "Whatever you and Arthur have to discuss, perhaps it should be done later, in private."

"So you and Arthur can have time to come up with another story to sell us!" Alfred accused. "No way! You've both lied to us and I want to know the truth."

"Please, Alfred," Arthur whispered as he felt the last lingering threads of his control beginning to snap. "Don't!"

"Then tell me!" Alfred demanded, oblivious to everyone staring at this scene. "Tell me why you lied about where you were! For all I know, you were really in Diamonds, with your girlfriend because you weren't in the Solitaire Isles like you claimed." King Sadik gave a start of surprise at the mention of his kingdom and he wondered how it had anything to do with what was happening. Queen Lili gave a little cry of shock too, as she realised that King Alfred must have found out about the night before and reached the wrong conclusion.

"Your Majesty," she denied, trying to help Arthur. "Queen Arthur and I are not ….." But Alfred was too angry to listen.

"You've been playing me for a whole year and I actually fell for that kiss, last night. I actually thought you might even love me and I can't believe that I fell for a lying, manipulative …..." Arthur pulled his arm from Alfred's grip as his control finally snapped.

"STOP IT!" he yelled but it was not his shout that silenced everyone. It was the fact that, for a moment, Arthur seemed to be encased in a column of ice. The ice shot upwards and downwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling and cracking the throne room floor. Ice formed in the cracks and began to slowly grow across the floor as Arthur stood in the middle of it, the personification of mortal fear as the realisation that he had revealed his power to the whole of Cards sank in.

Alfred stared at Arthur, at what he had just seen. Ice crept to his shoes and almost froze his feet to the floor and Alfred had to pull his feet from the floor to stop the ice from climbing his legs. Arthur began to gasp for breath and snow began to fall from the ceiling. Alfred looked back at Arthur who was casting his gaze around at everyone who was staring at him in shock and a little fear. His family were moving toward him, to comfort him and take him away from all this so he could calm down and they could sort this all out. Matthew was staring at him in open mouthed shock and Ivan in speculation, as the ice moved across the floor, people retreating from it.

Alfred stepped back in shock at what he had just seen. There was ice under his feet and snow falling on his head in the throne room in summer and it had come from Arthur. Was this what he was hiding and why did Alfred feel like he should have known that Arthur could do this?

All Arthur could see was people looking at him with fear in their eyes and, as his eyes turned back to Alfred, he saw Alfred looking at him like someone he did not know. Arthur was ready to cry, he had been so close but he had been a fool to believe that he could make this work. He could not control his power and he was a danger to everyone around him, especially Alfred if he remembered. He had to get away before he triggered Alfred's memory about that night so he turned on his heels and ran.

"Arthur!" he heard his mother call. "Come back, please!" But Arthur kept running. He could never go back. Never again! He ran through the castle and burst out of the huge front doors, his feet creating ice footprints as he ran with no idea of where to go. There was nowhere to go! He could not run to his farm birthplace because he knew Alfred would search for him and that would be the first place he would look so he just ran. Out in the courtyard, snow was falling and he knew it was his doing but he was too distraught to do anything about it. He mounted a saddled horse and galloped into the town where people had been celebrating the crowning of their new royalty but were now looking at the sky in confusion. Some saw the new Queen and called out to him but he kept galloping through Klondike toward the city limits, trying to think of a place to rest and think.

He galloped out of the city and into open countryside with tears rolling down his face and an ice trail following his horse. With the wind blowing snow into his face and his tears into his hair, he could feel the cloak whipping in the wind behind him so he unclipped it and it flew away behind him. It had all been going so well but he should have known better and, in the space of a moment, he had lost it all. The Queen-ship, his home and family. And Alfred! He had lost Alfred!

He sobbed harder.

* * *

Back in the throne room, it was chaos! The royals of the other kingdoms were huddled together, discussing what had just happened and how it would impact on their own realms. King Sadik wondered just how his kingdom had become involved in all this, what did it have to do with the Queen of Spades and would it damage the hopes he had for the trade alliance he had wished for?

Alfred was in the biggest shock. Why had Arthur not told him he was capable of this? The way this could strengthen Spades was immeasurable so why had he kept it secret? No one knew what to make of this or of the fact that the ice was still spreading and the snow was still falling, despite the fact that Arthur was gone but soon they would realise how much this would threaten Spades and Cards itself because, like with Alfred, Arthur had accidentally shot ice into Spades but he had shot it into the heart of Spades itself.

And Spades began to freeze.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went down hill fast!


	6. Find The Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on!

 

**_**Find The Queen!** _ **

 

"Lukas!"

Lukas, the High Chieftain of the Trolls and the Chieftain of the Earth Clan could already sense something amiss with the land before he heard his younger brother, the Ice Chieftain, call out. Given that it was Emil calling to him, Lukas suspected he knew what had happened.

"I'm here, Emil," he called back. Emil ran into his sight, somewhat agitated.

"A huge amount of ice magic was discharged a short time ago," he said. "Every Ice Troll felt it and none of them are responsible. I can only think of one possibility."

"Arthur of Spades," Lukas replied. "It was only a matter of time. His power was growing too great to contain." He knelt down and touched the earth, closing his eyes and concentrating on what the ground was telling him.

"The heart of Spades has been frozen," he said, his eyes still closed. "The land will freeze with it but it will continue until all of Cards is under ice and snow. An eternal winter has been unleashed." He opened his eyes and stood up.

"I'll set my people to holding it back as much as we can," Emil promised. Lukas shook his head.

"You can only hold it back for so long," he stated. "The only one who can truly stop it is Arthur himself. Just like with Alfred of Spades, only he can undo this."

"But Arthur still doesn't know how to cure Alfred," Emil replied. "So how can he save Spades?"

"He must learn how," Lukas said. "And quickly!"

* * *

_"What happened in the Throne Room?"_

_"What did Queen Arthur do?"_

_"How long have you been keeping this secret?"_

The demands came thick and fast from the guests that surrounded the Spades royal suit, minus the Queen, and it had been that way since they moved into the Ballroom as the ice in the Throne Room continued to spread, causing concern among the royal guests. Servants had put braziers out to try and melt the ice but it was not working. The snow outside was getting heavier and everyone wanted answers to the scene in the Throne Room and were bombarding the Spade Royals.

"Please, everyone," Edward called. "Please keep calm. We'll be getting to the bottom of these happenings as soon as possible but please give us time."

"Are you saying you didn't know about Queen Arthur?" King Ludwig demanded. Edward sighed.

"The rest of the Royal Family didn't," he replied. "I did." A shock gasp ran around the room and Alfred grabbed Edward's shoulders.

"This was Arthur's secret, wasn't it?" he concluded. "What he wouldn't talk about? Is this why he stayed in his room for years?" Edward indicated to all the Spade Royals to gather round.

"Let's talk about this in private," he said, quietly to them all and then addressed the other royals. "Please excuse myself and the Spadian suit. The servants will see to your needs until we return." With the sound of protests following them out, Edward ushered Alfred, Matthew and Yao out of the Ballroom.

"What's going on, Edward?" Alfred demanded as they passed the Throne Room where ice was creeping out through the doors and was making its way into the corridor.

"Not here!" Edward replied and he took them to the Jack's study, closed the door and took a deep breath.

"I'd hoped that this would never happen," he said, resignedly. "I really thought Arthur had finally learnt to control it."

"Control what?" Alfred asked.

"Arthur has powers over ice and snow," Edward replied. "As you've just found out but he can't control them when angry or upset. He can lose control to the point that he can harm people which is why he began to keep to his room and shut people out. To protect them."

"But," Matthew said. "The last month ….." Edward gave another sigh.

"The year he was away," he explained. "He was studying with the Troll Chieftain of the Ice Trolls in the Troll Woods, learning to control his ability so he could take his place as Queen." Alfred groaned and guiltily closed his eyes as he remembered the accusations he had flung at Arthur.

"This is my fault," he claimed. "I plagued him. I accused him and I wouldn't let him go. That's why he was trying to leave, wasn't it? So he could unleash his power somewhere safe until it was controllable again." Edward put his hands on Alfred's shoulders in comfort.

"You had no way of knowing, Your Majesty," he said. "We went to great lengths to make sure no one knew."

"But why?" Matthew asked. "I can understand wanting to keep it a secret outside the kingdom, even from our allies until the right time but why were we not told?"

"Yeah!" Alfred replied. "We would have helped him so why?" Edward was at a loss to explain that but Yao came to his rescue.

"We were afraid that, if it got out," he lied. "He would be considered dangerous and there might be assassination attempts, aru."

"Wait!" Alfred said. "You knew about Arthur!" Yao nodded with a little guilt.

"I've known since that night we tried to search Arthur's room," he admitted. "Edward told me so I could redirect you away from finding anything out, aru."

"We've been lied to most of our lives," Alfred muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands. "And Arthur was left alone most of his." He turned on Edward. "Why did you allow that?"

"We didn't 'allow' that, Your Majesty," Edward defended himself. "Everyone who knew tried to get Arthur out of his room and back out into the world. King Henry, Queen Elizabeth and Ace Richard all tried before they died. His own birth family couldn't get to see him and the only thing that worked was sending him to learn to control his ability with Chieftain Emil and that only worked because I was retiring and he would have to interact with the world."

"Until I blew his secret out of the water," Alfred replied. He unhooked his cloak, threw it on to a chair and turned to the door. "I'm going after him! I'm bringing Arthur back here!" The door slammed behind him.

"We need the Queen back," Yao said. "He maybe the only one that can do anything about the ice but the King cannot be the one to find him. Ace Matthew, you must be the one to find Queen Arthur, not your brother. You have to find him and bring him back, aru." Matthew turned to Yao with suspicion.

"Why?" he asked and then it hit him. "There's something you haven't told us, isn't there?" Yao sighed.

"That is a discussion for another time," he replied. "It's important that you find Queen Arthur first and keep him away from the King, aru."

"Why? Tell me!"

"Later, Ace Matthew," Edward replied. "But you have to leave now. Your brother has a head start on you and you have to find the Queen first. Time is of the essence."

"What will happen if Alfred finds him first?" Matthew enquired. "Arthur won't harm him, will he?"

"Not on purpose," Edward replied. "But it might happen anyway and that's what you have to prevent."

"Just find him first and bring him back," Yao said. "The King's life and the future of Spades may depend on it, aru!"

* * *

Everyone turned as they heard King Alfred call 'Saddle my horse!' from the open Ballroom doors and then they saw the King of Spades practically run past the doors, wearing a heavy coat that he had stopped off by his room to get. Everyone went to the doors to see Alfred disappear around the corner.

"Ve~ Where's the King of Spades going?" Feliciano asked.

"I think he's going after the Queen," Kiku surmised.

"I wonder what the former Ace said to him," Ludwig mused. "I wonder if we should hunt the Queen of Spades as well. He clearly has a dangerously uncontrollable ability."

"He doesn't want to be dangerous, cousin," a small voice said. "He's just scared." All the Hearts turned to the voice to see the Queen of Diamonds looking at them. The other Diamond Royals were looking at Lili in confusion.

"Lili," Francis said. "Do you know something about this?" Lili looked a little guilty.

"I met Queen Arthur last night," she admitted. "I saw him running into the maze and I thought he might be the then Prince Arthur so I followed him to find out." Vash exploded.

"How could you do something so foolish?!" he almost shouted. "He could have been anyone and he could have done anything to you. Even if he was Prince Arthur, you saw what he did today."

"He didn't mean to do that!" Lili exclaimed. "Control of his power is just harder when he's upset or frightened." Francis's eyes widened.

"You saw him using his power last night," he surmised. "Lili, why didn't you tell us?"

"He asked me not to," she replied, "He was so upset that someone had found out. He had an accident with his power when he was ten and that's why he hid away from everyone. Because he was scared he would hurt someone else but then he had to be Queen so he went away for a year to learn to control it. He's been back a month and he was doing so well ……"

"Ve~ He must have been so lonely," Feliciano sighed.

"He was," Lili replied. "But you should see what he can do when he controls the snow and ice, it's so beautiful..."

"You said he had an accident and was afraid of hurting someone else," Ludwig worked out. "I take it that someone was hurt in this accident..." Lili grabbed his arm.

"King Alfred can't know!" she insisted. "He could be in danger if he does." The Hearts and Diamonds royals looked at each other in confusion.

"Your Majesty," Kiku asked. "Why do you say that?" Lili hesitated. They had already seen Arthur's power so explaining what happened was not revealing anything they did not already know but this was sensitive information that could be used to hurt the King of Spades and she was not sure that Queen Arthur would appreciate her revealing it, even to her own suit.

"SADDLE KUMAJIROU!" Ace Matthew's voice cried out, saving Lili from making a reply and everyone turned to see him walk past the doors. Ivan left the Ballroom and ran to catch up with Matthew.

"Ace Matvey," he asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Queen Arthur," Matthew replied. "I have to bring him back so he can undo what happened. He maybe the only one who can."

"But King Alfred has already gone out, I assume, to do just that," Ivan said, walking beside Matthew. "If you leave too, that is three members of the Spades suit potentially at risk. Why not let King Alfred deal with it?"

"I can't," Matthew replied. "I have to reach Arthur before Alfred and anyway, I'm the Ace of Spades. It's my job to protect the rest of the royal family and Arthur needs my help and he will have it." They walked out of the castle and toward the stables where Alfred had already collected his horse and galloped out of the castle gates. As the two of them went into the stables, Kumajirou looked up as the special saddle and reins were being put on him but he growled as he saw who was with his human.

"Stop that, Kuma!" Matthew ordered. "We have someone to find." When Kumajirou was fully equipped, Matthew climbed into the saddle and looked at Ivan.

"I'll explain when I return," he said. "Please help Yao while Alfred and I are gone." Ivan smiled.

"I will do everything I can to assist the Jack," Ivan promised. "To keep Spades functioning during this time. I would not wish for Spades to fail." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you, King Ivan," he replied.

"Just call me Ivan, Matvey," Ivan said, making the offer seem intimate. Kuma growled again.

"Kuma!" Matthew warned again and turned back to Ivan. "Okay ….. Ivan." Ivan's smile grew wider and he went to touch Matthew's hand but Kuma gave another growl and Matthew thought it might be a good idea to separate the two.

"Let's go, Kuma!" he said and with one last growl, Kuma padded out of the stable and, when he was outside, began running for the castle gates, leaving behind a worried looking Ivan.

* * *

Back in the Ballroom, Gilbert and Peter were in a corner by themselves, having a deep discussion.

"Does it have to be this way?" Peter asked Gilbert. He had been upset by what had happened. "Arthur's face when he ran out..." Gilbert put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Ja, I know," he commiserated. "I never expected the loss of control to be like that but it was going to happen. Arthur could only be able to control his ability for so long, it's too powerful. He needs a stabilizing influence and that's Alfred. Unfortunately, what happened when they were children made everything harder and Arthur no longer trusted his ability to be around people so he hid away and he and Alfred never grew up to be each other's support."

"Now all of Spades is in danger," Peter replied. "Can we help Alfred and Matthew find Arthur?"

"We may be needed by others," Gilbert said. He nodded in the direction of Peter's family.

* * *

"We have to find him," Allistor said with determination. "Bunny promised he wouldn't run away again and I'm going to hold the wee shite to that."

"Watch your language!" his mother scolded but it was half-hearted. It had broken her heart to see her second youngest son break down and ignore her calls to him as he ran out in a blind panic. "Where will he go? To the farm?" Robert shook his head.

"He won't want to be found," he replied. "He believes he's a threat to everyone so he'll go somewhere without people but the only places he knows are the farm and the palace so I'm at a loss as to where he'll go."

"What about where he was for a year?" Patrick asked. "If we can find that out ….."

"The former Jack?" Rhys suggested. "If anyone knows, he will."

"Let's go see him," Allistor said.

* * *

The people who were still in the streets were surprised to see another royal galloping past, this time recognising the now King of Spades and wondering just what was happening. First snow in Summer, then the Queen of Spades rides through the town to be followed by the King. What was going on?

Alfred paid no attention to what was passing him, just on the road ahead, hoping that he would get Arthur in sight soon. He had to find him, to apologise at the very least but Spades hung in the balance as well but Arthur needed help too. He had been alone for too long and Alfred was determined that Arthur was not going to spend the rest of his life like that.

But why had Arthur never told him about any of it? Not even in this past month had he said a word and Alfred felt a little hurt that Arthur had not trusted him when Alfred would have done anything to help Arthur with his problems and, as Alfred rode on, he muttered...

"Arthur, why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

Arthur had been galloping through the snowy countryside for some time, the hoof prints left behind quickly covered over by new snow falling from the sky and he found himself approaching the woods, strangely finding them familiar and then he realised that he had come through these woods on the way back to the palace a month ago. He was at the edge of the Troll Woods and realised that a place to hide was nearby.

When Arthur had returned to the palace the month early, he had watched the outside as the carriage travelled, having nothing else to do and he began to spot things he recognised. Groups of trees together or trees with distinctive shapes or fallen to the ground and he reached the place that the carriage picked him up from. He reined his horse in, looking through the trees and he believed that he could find his way to the underground house he spent a year in while learning to control his ability. He would go there and hope that the Troll Chieftains would allow him to stay. No one would find him there so he left the path and rode into the forest.

Snow continued to fall on him, clinging to his shirt and waistcoat but he barely noticed the icy water soaking the cloth and he did not feel the cold as he contemplated what he had lost and his life from now on. He could not go back. What happened in the Throne Room proved that he was dangerous to everyone around him, Alfred more than anyone so it was best that he avoid everyone and prepared himself for a life alone.

He reined in his horse and dismounted as he lost his bearings and tried to figure out where he was in relation to his destination but his mind continued to reflect on what had happened to him. It was not fair! For Fate to make him believe that he could control his power and live as the Queen of Spades and maybe have a future with Alfred, only to snatch it away, leaving him devastated and heart-sore. Why did Fate play with him like this? He knew that he did not deserve to be happy so why was he tormented with something he could never have?

It made him angry and his power surged as he tried to control it but then it hit him. He did not have to! No one was here and no one would be hurt so he let loose with all the anger and grief that racked his heart. The wind picked up the snow, which grew heavier and whirled around Arthur in a snowy tornado, reflecting the distraught emotion in his heart and the turmoil in his mind. Snow coated the trees and Arthur was obscured by the cone of snow around him as it grew and blasted its way through the branches.

But rage eventually burns itself out and the snow fell as Arthur collapsed to his knees. His snow tantrum had depleted his anger but his heart still ached and his body racked with sobs at the thought of never seeing his family again. Never seeing Alfred again.

Arthur took a deep breath and stopped crying but every breath he took afterwards was shuddering as he watched the snow drift about, on a natural breeze this time. His hands moved without him realising as his mind began to conflict again. He wanted his family and Alfred around him but, at the same time he wanted to keep the world away from him for its own safety. Wanting company and solitude at the same time, so confusing!

When he pulled himself out of his morbid musings, he found he had created a flying snow bunny about the size of a large dog and it took him right back to when he was ten when his life fell apart. He could not bear to look at it so he got to his feet again and went to walk back to his horse but the horse had gone. Spooked by the sudden snow tornado, it had bolted and disappeared through the snow blasted trees and Arthur cursed himself for not tying the reins to something as it looked like he would be walking from now on.

He passed a fallen tree that he had sat on many times during the year he was away from the palace so even in the snow, he knew the way to the underground house and he made his way in that direction, not seeing the snow bunny's eyes open and blink.

* * *

The ice was now well into the palace and it dawned on people that it was definitely not going to stop so they needed the Queen of Spades back and fast. The people who had been celebrating in the streets had been driven back into their homes and many were pulling out the clothes they had packed away for winter but there was another worry. This was mid-summer and no one was prepared for this sudden Arctic weather, least of all the crops that had been planted to be harvested to feed the Spadian people and be stored for the real winter. They were not going to survive under the snow and Spades would be completely reliant on the other kingdoms to feed its people but what if the ice and snow did not stop at Spades? What if it spread throughout the whole of Cards, what would they do? All these thoughts were running around Yao's mind and that of his predecessor but, with no idea just how far Arthur's powers could spread, they could only prepare for the worst.

"We'll need to make an announcement to the other royals soon," Yao sighed. "This will not go down well, aru." Edward nodded.

"We also need to find Queen Arthur," he replied. "We need to find a way to stop what's happening or Spades will suffer and suffer badly." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Yao called, bracing himself for one of the royals to come in demanding answers. Instead, a footman stood in the doorway, although Yao could see people behind him.

"Your Eminence," the footman said. "The Queen's family wish to see you." Yao sighed with a little relief. Arthur's family knew about him so he did not have to give an explanation just yet.

"Allow them to enter, aru," Yao ordered and the footman stepped aside to allow the Kirklands in before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, aru?" he asked.

"We think we know where Arthur might go, Your Eminence," Robert, as the head of the family said. "He doesn't know many places, besides here and our farm but there's one other place. We need to know where Arthur went to, for that year he was away."

"Of course!" Edward could have slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. "The one place he could have gone where he thinks no one will find him." He turned to the family. "He was training with the Chieftain of the Ice Trolls in the Troll Woods but I don't know exactly where. The Troll Woods are vast, so vast you could search and search but still never find him. You would have to go to the Troll Chieftains to ask them exactly where he might be."

"No problem!" A little voice chirped up and everyone jumped and turned to see the Black and Red Joker stood in the corner. The Kirkland family had not known where Peter had disappeared to but he had a habit of disappearing and reappearing when you least expected him to.

"Peter," his father scolded. "Will you please not do that?

"Sorry, Dad," the Black Joker replied. "Anyway, you don't need to go to the Troll Chieftains because I know where the place is. I kept Arthur company when he was there so I can take you right to it."

"Now you tell us?" Allistor commented. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Peter shrugged.

"Never asked," he replied. The rest of the family rolled their eyes.

"We need the Queen back, aru," Yao pointed out.

"Well, we need to decide who goes after Bunny and who goes back to the farm," Patrick said. "With all this snow down, the animals need taking care of, we can't do anything about the crops."

"Well, your mother and I will be needed on the farm," their father replied. "But we'll need help. Allistor, I think you and Patrick should go and Rhys, you come back to the farm."

"I want to find Bunny!" Rhys exclaimed.

"You know where the animals wander off to, Rhys," Alice said. "And we need to bring them in or they'll die in the snow so we need you. Let your brothers find Arthur and you can make sure there's a farm for them to come home to." Rhys huffed and his shoulders slumped.

"Fine!" he muttered and, with that decided, Allistor turned to Peter.

"Now, Short Stuff," he said. "Take us to Bunny!"

* * *

The current and former Jacks of Spades finally came to give an announcement. They explained everything, although they kept the accident to themselves, not wanting to reveal a possible way of attacking the King of Spades. There were many angry accusations of covering it up, despite the fact that many of the royals present would have kept it secret too.

As the Spade royals were fielding questions from others, the Diamonds and Hearts suits were in their own huddle, still heavily discussing what to do about the situation with Lili still calling for helping Arthur. She had had the opportunity to meet him where the others had not and she had seen him at his most vulnerable and she saw a young man who had been isolated most of his life, desperately wanting to reach out to people but not daring to, for fear of harming them and she did not want things to be made worse by people hunting him down like an animal.

"Lili," Ludwig said. "It may not be possible to help Queen Arthur. What if he can't put right what he did?"

"We won't know if we don't give him that chance," she pointed out. "And even if he can't, what good would chasing him down do? He didn't mean to do this and I'm sure he'd want to correct it. He stayed away from people to protect them so that proves that he cares about others. He would want to put this right, I know he would."

"I agree with Lili," Francis replied. "We should give him the chance. For all we know, he may be the only one who _can_ put it right."

"He is!" a voice behind them declared and they turned to see Red Joker and the King of Hearts brother, Gilbert. "If anything happens to Queen Arthur, Spades and, in fact, all of Cards will disappear under ice and snow."

"VE~," Feliciano exclaimed.

"That settles it," Vash replied. "King Ludwig, if you're agreeable, I suggest we sent our Aces to find the Queen of Spades and bring him back. By persuasion! I don't want to think about what will happen if he feels trapped."

"Ja, I'm agreeable," Ludwig concurred. "It seems the only thing we can do. Even if we were to consider such an action, executing Queen Arthur would only damn us all. Lovino!" Ace Lovino turned toward Ludwig with a scowl.

"What do you want, Your Royal Bastard-ness?" he sneered. Ludwig sighed. Dealing with Lovino was always a joy.

"I want you to join forces with Ace Antonio," Ludwig ordered. "To find Queen Arthur and convince him to return to the palace." Lovino snorted.

"You want me and the Tomato Bastard to go after the Ice Queen?" he quipped. "I don't fancy being an ice popsicle."

"Tomato Bastard?" Kiku was nonplussed.

"The Diamonds Ace is from the España region," Lovino snorted. "That's where they have that festival where the bastards throw tomatoes at each other." Antonio moved closer to the Hearts Ace with a smile.

"I didn't realise you knew about _La_ _Tomatina_ , _"_ he cooed. "Taking an interest in my region's customs touches my heart, Lovi." Antonio had been trying to court the Hearts Ace and, although he acted like he was not interested, Lovi loved the attention the Diamonds Ace was paying him.

"I just heard about it somewhere, Jerk!" Lovino snapped. "Come on, we have a Snowman to find."

* * *

Ace Natalya stalked through the corridors of the palace, toward where their servants had been housed and she was on a mission. As she made her way to her destination, she saw that the ice had spread even further and she estimated that half of that level of the palace was now coated and the speed of the ice had not slowed down, in fact it was getting faster. It would only be a matter of days before the Spades Palace became a castle of ice. Something had to be done and it was down to her to do something before what had befallen Spades spread to the rest of Cards and she would put that in motion right now as she entered the wing where the rest of the Clubs cortège had been billeted.

"Eduard, Toris, Raivis!" she barked. "I have a job for you!" Three people ran from their rooms to stand in front of Natalya. One had short, blonde hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, another was a brunette with longish hair and green eyes and the last was young, shorter than the others with messy blonde hair and violet eyes. All wore the Clubs signature green.

"Do you know what occurred at the Coronation?" she asked.

"We've heard rumours, Ace Natalya," Eduard replied. "Something about the new Queen unleashing ice magic and now the palace is beginning to freeze."

"You heard correctly," Natalya confirmed. "And it can't have escaped your attention that it's snowing outside. Queen Arthur of Spades has proven to be a threat to all of Cards so this is your task. Find Queen Arthur and stop this winter magic." The three Clubs servants looked at each other. None of them like the tasks they were given by the Ace of Clubs but the kingdom of Clubs was not a kingdom that took refusal well and it was better to obey. The alternative was not pleasant.

"How do we stop it," Toris asked.

"By any means necessary!" They knew what that meant and it did not bode well for Queen Arthur.

* * *

Alfred had been riding for some time, through the towns and villages on the road, asking people if they had seen the runaway Queen but no one had news he wanted to hear. No one seen hide nor hair of Arthur since before the fork in the road, just before the forest. Alfred had thought Arthur might avoid the woods and so had taken the other road. So far, no sign. He wondered what was going through Arthur's mind. If he thought no one cared enough to come after him, Alfred was going to prove him wrong because Alfred cared very much and he would not rest until he found Arthur and brought him back to the palace where he belonged.

* * *

The huge polar bear padded through the woods with Matthew on his back and Matthew had almost taken the same road as Alfred but he remembered Edward saying that Arthur had spent the year in the Troll Woods training with the Ice Troll chieftain so there was a chance that Arthur might run back there. Matthew did not know if these were the Troll Woods but they were a place to start.

Matthew kept his eyes open as Kumajirou ran through the trees, hoping to see a glimpse of the missing Queen of Spades in the falling snow and he hoped he found Arthur soon.

* * *

Aces Lovino and Antonio mounted their horses, accompanied by the Red Joker, and galloped out of the gates, shortly after the Kirkland Brothers who had loaned horses from the Royal Stables with the permission of the Jack but before the Clubs trio who mounted their own horses and rode into the city in their search for the Queen of Spades. Two individuals and three groups of people were out searching for one man, most of them to bring him back to save the kingdom but one group had been given orders with ill-intentions.

* * *

Arthur walked toward the tree that stood over the underground house that he had spent a year in and opened the door. It was dark inside and cold, thanks to the snow outside and the first thing Arthur did was start a fire before lighting a lantern, illuminating the lounge before picking it up and moving to the bedroom. He found some of the clothes that he had worn when he was there before, more simple clothes as palace finery did not lend itself to a life in the woods. The clothes that he wore were now soaked and he was finally feeling the cold so he began to remove them with the intention of soaking in the warm spring in the chamber just off the rest of the house.

He removed his shirt and he looked down and saw the Queen's mark on his chest above his heart, wondering why he was chosen for this in the first place. He was not the Queen Spades needed and he ran his hand through his hair, only to encounter the Queen's crown that was still on his head, even after bolting from the palace, the horse ride through the forest and the walk through the woods. If Arthur was the superstitious type, he might have taken it as a sign that he _was_ born to be the Queen of Spades but he just did not believe that.

He took the crown from his head and looked around. He saw the small, simply made wooden cabinet beside the bed and put the crown inside for safe keeping. Perhaps if the Trolls allowed him to stay, he could ask them to take the crown back to the palace because it did not belong on his head. He removed the rest of his clothes, took a towel and went to the spring chamber and the warm pool of water, easing himself in and feeling the warmth seep into his bones and loosen up the muscles that he had not realised had tensed up with cold as he never really felt it until it got severe, and laid his head back over the edge of the pool. He did not realise that the water was only still warm because the ice had not reached the source of the spring yet as he reclined in the water.

Problem was, now he had time on his hands again and his mind wandered back to what happened in the Throne Room. If only Alfred had let him go! If only Arthur could have maintained control for long enough but it all just proved to Arthur that he was not fit to be queen. And not fit to be Alfred's Queen.

Arthur felt like crying again but that would not solve anything, He had grieved enough and now it was time to man up and face the situation as it was. He could never go back, he could never be Queen and it was time to start his new life. Or rather resume his old one as a recluse.

He climbed out of the pool and dried himself with the towel, wrapping it around his waist and going back to the bedroom and dressed in the clothes he had left on the bed. He was not hungry but he thought that he better eat something so he went to the kitchen and pantry. There was no fresh food but the dried food and cheese was still good so he made do. There was tea left over from a month ago, not his favourite but tea none the less so he put a kettle of water on the fire, made a pot and sat back in a chair with a cup as he said goodbye to the royal life.

Saying goodbye to the people in his life was not as easy. His family, Edward, Yao, Matthew, Alfred. Especially Alfred! He could never pretend that they did not exist or that they did not matter and he would never get them out of his mind or heart and it would always hurt that he could never be with them, that he would always be cut off from those he loved.

But he had to bear the pain for their sake and safety. His mind wandered back to the kiss he and Alfred had shared the night before and Alfred's determination that they would marry and his heart ached again and he knew it would be that way for the rest of his life.

Arthur sighed and put down his almost empty but cold teacup and went to the bedroom, lying down on the bed, not expecting to sleep with all the thoughts running around in his head but it had been an exhausting day, both physically and emotionally so, without realising it, he drifted off to sleep, unaware that nine people from all four suits and two jokers were out, looking for him.

And looking for him desperately.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tomatina is a festival held in the town of Buñol, Valcenia where people throw tomatoes at each other for about an hour and is usually held on the last Wednesday of August. Sounds like fun but you need a ticket these days.


	7. If You Go Down To Woods Today.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally joins the search and a certain character makes an appearance.

 

**_**If You Go Down To The Woods Today** _ **

 

Lars Andersson had had a lousy day.

Bad timing meant that he could not go to the capital for the Coronation celebrations which was a pity because a festival always meant good trade but he had to do the rounds to collect supplies and goods and he could not send Henri to the capital and leave just Emma to manage the Andersson Trading post by herself so an opportunity for profitable trade was lost. Then, on the way back home in the middle of Summer, he found himself in the middle of a freak snowstorm and his cart became stuck in the snow. He would have no choice but to abandon the cart for now and ride his cart horse back to the trading post so he took out some hardy clothes from the supplies to insulate himself against the cold and pulled out the oilskin cover that he used when transporting supplies in the rain and put it over his goods and secured it to protect his supplies from the snow then began to unhook his horse from the cart harness. Muffled hoof noises and frightened neighing drew his attention and, when he looked round, he saw a saddled horse galloping madly through the trees and he stood in the horse's path, a dangerous move but the horse came to a stop and reared up. Lars avoided the hooves and, when the horse calmed down a little, he grabbed the reins to hold the horse still.

"Easy, boy!" he said, softly, stroking the horse's neck to calm the horse down completely. It took a while but, when Lars was sure the horse would not bolt again, he saw it was a stallion and he took a good look at the saddle. Well made and sturdy and it sat on a saddle cloth of royal blue, edged in gold and adorned with a gold Spade. This was a Spadian Royal Guard horse but where was the rider?

"HELLO?" Lars shouted into the trees, seeing if the rider was in ear-shot. "IS ANYBODY THERE?" There was no answer so he tied the horse's reins to the cart and wandered a little way into the forest, the way the horse had come, to see if the rider had been thrown and was injured but he came across no one so he made his way back to the cart and the horses.

Lars decided to ride the Spadian horse as the stallion was more used to being ridden than his cart horse and resumed his journey back to the trading post, leading the cart horse behind him.

* * *

Henri turned as the door to the Andersson Trading Post opened to see his green-eyed, older brother walk in, his normally spiked-up hair wet and flat from the snow. Lars shook the remaining snowflakes off himself and stamped his feet to break off the ice encrusted on his boots. Henri was stunned when it started snowing in July, well anybody would be, and he was worried that Lars would not make it back. They had not had anyone passing the trading post since the snow began. Not surprising, really.

"I thought you were going to be stuck where you were for a while," Henri commented as Lars took off his wet coat. "Where do you think this snow came from?" Lars looked round at his younger brother, at the similar green eyes but the lighter blonde hair, a large part falling down and covering his right eye.

"I don't think it's natural," Lars replied. "One, it's July and two, it came in too quickly so I think this might be caused by magic but it makes little difference. Either way, it's going to hit our trade."

"I can attest to that," Henri said. "We haven't had a single person in here since it started. It's been quite boring, actually." Lars went over to the fireplace that Henri had lit, shortly after the snow began, to keep the trading post warm.

"Then you'll be glad of something to do," Lars answered, putting his hands toward the fire. "There's work to be done in the stable." Henri shuddered.

"It's freezing out there," he complained.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lars replied. "But the horses need taking care of and I'm not going back out there."

"Horses?" Henri said, questioningly. They only had one horse.

"I came across a horse without a rider on the way home," Lars replied. "I couldn't find the owner and it has the Spadian Royal Guard symbol on the saddle cloth and, if and when the snow clears, I'll take him to the palace. In the meantime, he needs unsaddling, rubbing down and feeding." Henri grumbled but put on his coat and went out into the snow and the stables. Lars continued to warm himself by the fire, hoping that this strange weather would not last long, worrying about the effect on his business as there were very few travellers in snowy weather. Then he was pulled out of his worries by the door to the home part of the trading post being opened and a young woman with shoulder-length, wavy dark blonde hair that was held back by a green ribbon hair-band and green eyes, like her brothers, came out. She was carrying a lidded pot that she carried over to the fire.

"Oh good, you made it home, Lars," she greeted, hanging the pot on a hook and moving it into the fire. "I made some soup for us and the customers, should we have any." She looked around at the room.

"I think it unlikely, at the moment, Emma," Lars said. "But some hot soup would be welcome." Emma looked round for their youngest sibling.

"Where's Henri?" she asked.

"In the stable," Lars replied. "Seeing to the horses. I found a rider-less one on my way home. It carries the crest of the Spadian Royal Guard but I couldn't find the owner so I'm taking it back to the palace when the weather lets up."

"Yes," Emma commented. "It's so strange, snow in July. That can't be normal, can it?"

"I don't think so," Lars replied. "And I don't like it." Henri came back in with a strange look on his face.

"Uh, Lars," he said. "There's a large white bear in the stables and we have a visitor." He stepped away from the door to reveal a blonde man with a curling strand, springing out and falling between a pair of violet eyes, covered with glasses and he was dressed in Spadian Royal Blue.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Matthew, the new Ace of Spades. I'm looking for the rider of that horse you have in your stable."

* * *

Alfred began to realise he might have taken the wrong road. He had heard nothing in the villages and hamlets that he had passed since he veered away from the woods and now he was thinking that maybe Arthur had not avoided the woods at all. Alfred himself would not go through the woods in the snow on his own if he could avoid it because, if you had an accident, there was more chance of someone finding you on an open road than the woods but Alfred had to remember that Arthur was upset so he may have taken the other road.

He was getting nowhere the way he was going so he decided to retrace his steps and try the other road. Decision made, Alfred turned his horse around and went back the way he came.

* * *

Allistor and Patrick reached the edge of the woods on their borrowed horses, Peter clinging to Patrick's back as they picked their way through the snow.

"Bunny spent a year here," Allistor commented, looking at all the trees. "Big come-down from the Spades Palace." Peter blew his hair out of his eyes.

"He didn't exactly camp out under the stars, you know," the Black Joker replied. "He said it reminded him of home, actually. It's that way." Peter pointed into the trees while Patrick adjusted the cape that was keeping the snow off him.

"Well, let's get to it then," he said. "The sooner we find Bunny, the sooner he can come home and stop this winter weather." Peter clung to his older brother again as they made their way into the woods.

* * *

Not far behind them, Red Joker Gilbert was having fun at the expense of the Diamonds and Hearts Aces whom he found very amusing. Ace Lovino, he knew, actually liked Ace Antonio very much but was never going to show it, making the Diamonds Ace work for his affection. It was funny to watch.

"Just try to touch my curl, Tomato Bastard!" Lovino warned, his hand going to his sword hilt as Antonio's hand began straying to the wayward strand of hair. "Just try it, I dare you!"

"Oh, you're so cruel, Lovi," Antonio pouted. "Don't you like me?"

"Not when you're acting stupid," Lovino retorted. "Anyway we've got a mission. Find the Ice Queen and get him to come back and warm everything back up. Preferably without turning us into ice statues. Okay, Joker Bastard! You said you know where Icy Bastard might be, which way?" Gilbert pointed into the trees.

"That way," he replied. "Just follow me." Gilbert rode ahead with the other two following. Gilbert had to suppress a laugh when he heard a grunt of pain from Antonio who still could not keep his hand away from the curl.

* * *

Keeping the two Aces and Joker in sight, the trio from Clubs followed from a distance so they would not be seen, hoping that they would take them to where the Queen of Spades had gone to. None of them were looking forward to this, with what they had been tasked with. Facing off against a person of extreme power with orders to potentially kill that person, a member of another kingdom's royalty and that was if said member did not kill them first. They were not even trained as assassins, they were just servants but, somehow they got assignments that were outside of their duties and refusal was not an option so they were not a happy bunch.

"What do we do if we find Queen Arthur?" Raivis said, trembling. "He could turn us into ice blocks and I don't want to kill anyone anyway."

"What else can we do?" Toris replied. "Ace Natalya thinks that killing Queen Arthur is the only thing that will stop this magic Winter. Besides, if we don't, she'll kill us!" Eduard shifted on his horse.

"Her exact words were 'Find Queen Arthur and bring an end to this winter magic. By any means necessary'," he commented. "Death is a last resort."

"Who's?" Toris asked. "His or ours?" Eduard said nothing as they continued to follow the three in front of them.

* * *

It was getting dark when Matthew first found the Andersson Trading Post and he had his first break when he saw the palace horse in the stable along with the young man who had been in the process of removing the saddle. He knew it was not Alfred's horse so it could only be the horse that Arthur had taken. Now he was sat by the fire, inside the trading post, eating the soup that Emma had provided him with when it had heated up while Henri went to finish taking care of the horses, taking out some salted fish for Kumajirou after which Matthew explained the events of the Coronation and the reason why Spades was struck by Winter in July.

"So that's why no one ever saw Prince Arthur!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, I often wondered but no one ever really knew the real story. The poor man must have been so alone all these years."

"But how did he make it Winter in mid-Summer?" Henri asked. "Is he really that powerful?"

"It would appear so," Matthew replied. "I don't think he even realises what he's done and he could be the only one who can reverse it, that's why I'm looking for him. He spent a year with the Ice Troll Chieftain in the Troll Woods, learning control so I think he may have gone there and I need to find him."

"Well," Lars said. "You're on the outer edge of the Troll Woods now but it's a big area. However, we trade with the Trolls and I know they have a dwelling nearby. It's a little way off but within riding distance and I've delivered goods there in the past but it has been over a year since I did so that could be where the Queen stayed." Matthew put his empty soup bowl down, excitedly.

"Could you take me there?" he asked. "I know the weather is bad but I've no time to lose. You'll be rewarded for your help." Lars gave it some thought. Going back out into the snow was not something he really wanted to do but if it stopped this weather, the threat to his trade would be eliminated so he nodded.

"All right," he replied. "But I suggest we wait until tomorrow. It's getting too dark and your bear will need rest as well as the horse."

"But I told you, time is of the essence!" Matthew replied, urgently.

"Ace Matthew," Lars said. "Travelling through snow is difficult at the best of times. Travelling through the dark is just too dangerous. You can't convince Queen Arthur to return if you're dead." Matthew sighed, knowing that Lars was right.

"All right," he agreed. "But we must find the Queen as soon as possible."

"Henri," Lars turned to his brother and sister. "You and Emma will be looking after the post while we're gone. Emma, can you make some sleeping arrangements for Ace Matthew?" Emma disappeared into the home part of the building while Lars looked around at the goods around the room. "Right! We need woollen cloaks, blankets, a shovel, some ropes will be handy …..." He began moving around the room, collecting the things that would be useful in the snow.

"Do you think you can get Queen Arthur to go back to the palace," Henri asked Matthew. "It sounds like he's afraid of hurting people so he'll want to stay away from everyone."

"I have to," Matthew replied. "For everyone sake."

* * *

Lovino was scowling at his companions and everything they passed as they took the woodland road. The heavy cloaks that they wore helped keep some of the cold at bay but not all and if there was anything Lovino hated, it was being cold.

"We're supposed to be celebrating in a nice, warm castle, right now," he grumbled. "Instead, we're chasing a runaway Queen who set off an out-of-season Winter with hidden powers so now we're freezing our asses off, out in the woods." Antonio came close to Lovino's horse to wrap his arm around him.

"I'll keep you warm, Lovi," he cooed in his ear. Lovino stuck his hand on Antonio's face and pushed him away.

"Stop acting like your perverted cousin, Tomato Bastard," he fumed. "It's creepy when you act like that cazzo _( _shit_ _ ) _._ " Gilbert kesesed.

"And what are you laughing about, Joker Bastard?" Lovino fumed. "It's colder than a penguin's balls out here and it's getting dark."

"Then we better find shelter," Gilbert replied. "This way. I know of a trading post nearby." And they continued on through the woods.

* * *

The Kirkland brothers approached the Andersson Trading Post with hopes that the owner would provide shelter. They had money that had been provided to them by the Jack of Spades, in case they needed financial assistance so they could pay for any accommodation that the owner might have available. The post looked well-built and, judging from the smoke rising from the chimney, warm so Allistor knocked on the door before opening it and walking in, followed by Peter and Patrick to find a young, blonde man, sat with the Ace of Spades.

"You're Queen Arthur's brothers!" Matthew said in surprise.

"Ace Matthew!" Allistor said, equally taken aback. "I never expected to catch you up. Is the King here?"

"No," Matthew replied. "I haven't seen him. He may have taken the other road."

"Just as well," Allistor muttered. "We're looking for our brother but we can't go on in the dark. We're hoping this place can provide accommodation for the night." Henri had to think. They were already accommodating Ace Matthew and their living area was not that big.

"Lars!" he called out. Lars appeared from behind a stack of goods. "We have some more visitors, requesting accommodation."

"Well, we can't take anyone else into the house," Lars commented and he looked at the newcomers. "But if you don't mind bedding down in here, we can put you up. For a fee, of course."

"Of course," Allistor replied. "Anywhere out of the snow is fine." Henri stood up.

"I better go help Emma find more blankets," he said and went into the house.

"We better see to the horses," Patrick muttered to Allistor and then said to Lars. "I trust we can use the stable."

"Help yourself," Lars replied. "Might be a little cramped though. There's already two horses and a bear in there." Allistor and Patrick went to settle their horses for the night while Peter went to take Henri's seat by the fire beside Matthew and Lars returned to picking out things they would need tomorrow.

"Hello, Ace Matthew," Peter said. "Took us a while to catch up with you, you got pretty far."

"Kumajirou's better in the snow than a horse," Matthew replied. "And I was hoping I would catch up with Alfred but, clearly he's taken the other road. I'm a little worried, actually."

"The King will be fine," Peter replied. "But my jerk brother won't be easy to talk round. He's convinced that the world's better off without him and it'll be hard to get him to think otherwise."

"Do you dislike Arthur?" Matthew asked, wondering why Peter called his brother a jerk.

"Nah," Peter denied. "I just called him a jerk when I met him for the first time. I was mad that he'd never come to see me before and it upset Mum. Now I call him Jerk the way the King calls him Artie."

"Ah," Matthew replied, understandingly. "Term of affection." Peter grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "Strange, I know but there you have it." Before Matthew could answer, the door opened again and three men came in as Lars turned toward the newcomers.

"Hola," the brunette said. "Would you have shelter for the night? We can pay." Lars laughed to himself.

"And I thought I wouldn't have any customers," he quipped.

* * *

Eduard, Toris and Raivis looked on in some jealousy as the two Aces and the Red Joker went into the trading post for the night. There had been some activity which looked like the owners were throwing some hay down in one of the outdoor storerooms which they put the newly arrived horses in for the night as the stable was now full. The Clubs Trio were not unused to cold weather, some parts of Clubs being very cold, but that did not mean that they enjoyed it and would have loved to spend the night in a nice warm place but they could not reveal their presence to the others if the worst came to the worst and they had to go to the final resort with Queen Arthur. One advantage of this winter occurring in Summer was that the trees had full foliage so there were areas off the path that had been protected and were almost snow free so they made a camp and started a fire to keep them warm and gathered firewood that would last through the night. Clubs horses carried supplies in case the riders should be delayed and had to spend the night outside as, in some areas of Clubs, it could mean the difference between life and death so they huddled by the fire under the blankets and ate some of the rations from their saddle packs.

"Not how I envisioned spending the night," Toris commented, sipping some of the vodka that had been packed into the saddle bags. "I hope Raivis is all right."

They were taking turns watching the trading post through the night, in case anyone left as they did not know how early the Aces and Joker would leave and it was decided to give Raivis first watch then, as the youngest, he would have uninterrupted sleep until they set out again.

"I told him to stay out of sight," Eduard replied. "And I gave him my cloak to wear over his own for extra warmth while I use his blanket on top of mine." Toris wished that he could have another blanket but it was fair enough, he had his blanket and his cloak.

"What's the plan for when we find Queen Arthur?" Toris asked.

"I say we wait and see if the others can convince the Queen to return," Eduard replied. "If he does, he might be able to reverse all this without us having to intervene. But if they can't convince him, then we'll have to act ourselves."

"Which I'm not looking forward to," Toris admitted.

"So we'll have to hope that they persuade him," Eduard replied. They finished eating in silence and then settled down for the night.

* * *

Alfred had decided to leave the road he was on and take one that would get him to the woods faster but soon darkness was falling and it was hard for Alfred but he had to make the difficult decision to stop for the night, as much as he wanted to continue to look for Arthur but it was getting dark fast and it was getting harder to see the road ahead of him so he stopped in the next village he came across. The owner of the only inn in the village only had a few patrons as business had been a little slow since the strange weather blew in. It would probably pick up again in a couple of days once people had prepared their homes and businesses for the snow as the inn was the centre of the village so it was never empty for long. He heard the door open and shut and he looked up to greet the newcomer, a young man in thick clothing of good quality. What little murmuring that had been going on (mostly about the freak snow) stopped and silence reigned as everyone turned to stare at, what looked like, the unexpected noble in their midst.

"Landlord, I require a room for the night," Alfred said, well aware of the stir he was causing. He could have gone to the house of the village leader but he thought that, given that the people of this village might not know him as the King of Spades yet, it might be better to be incognito rather than have to explain why the King was riding around the country on his Coronation Day. The inn looked respectable and maintained and it looked comfortable enough for a single night. The landlord bowed his head in respect.

"Of course, Sir," he replied. "I'll prepare our best room. Rosemarie!" The man called out and a woman, about the same age as the landlord, came bustling out. She still had signs of the prettiness she had possessed in her youth, as evident in her auburn hair that showed a few strands of grey but her blue eyes still twinkled as much as the day her husband proposed to her.

"What is it, Davit?" she asked her salt and pepper-haired, violet eyed husband. She always felt lucky that she had married such a man. A good man, handsome in his youth but he had aged well and their sons had taken after him, with the exception of their youngest who took after her.

Alfred took in the warm affection that the landlord and his wife looked at each other with and knew love when he saw it. Arthur and Alfred had looked at each other that way. Before everything went wrong.

"Rosemarie," Davit said. "Could you take care of our guest while I prepare his room?" Rosemarie turned to see Alfred standing there and immediately curtsied.

"Greetings, Sir," she said, keeping low in respect. Alfred bowed back and they both straightened back up.

"This way, Sir," she said, indicating outside of the public bar room and took him to the private room, leaving the other patrons to go back to murmuring about the weather but the murmuring was shut out when Rosemarie closed the door.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, Sir," she told him. "Can I get you anything to warm you up? A cup of hot tea, perhaps." Alfred almost winced but something hot would be nice and it reminded him of Arthur.

"That would be welcome," he replied. "Thank you." Rosemarie bustled away to make Alfred his drink. Left alone, Alfred wondered where Arthur was and if he was safe.

* * *

Back at the palace, things were not so great. They were in the process of evacuating the palace, as the ice spread was getting faster and faster with half the building already covered and it would be completely encased by morning. Local nobles were offering to house the royal visitors and the local inns and taverns found themselves full to the rafters with visiting nobles while the servants went to their family homes and put up those with nowhere to go.

Yao and Eduard went to stay with Yao's family as it was a large house for such a large group and it was within the city so it was convenient for them. The family were merchants and good ones too, good with trade which explained why Yao was chosen to be Jack. After their father died, all the siblings rallied around to run the family business and they had done well. They were all gathered round the fire, drinking tea before retiring to go to bed, talking about what had happened at the Coronation. Li Xiao and Im Yong were upset to learn that Yao had known about Arthur for a while but had said nothing to them.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Yao explained. "We could not risk the secret getting out. Even now, there is danger, aru." Li Xiao snorted.

"The palace is turning into an ice castle and Spades is getting buried under snow," he commented. "How much worse can it get?" Edward and Yao looked at each other.

"Someone is still at risk," Edward replied. "That's all we can say."

"If that's true," Im Yong said. "Should we even be looking for the Queen after everything that's happened?"

"Arthur did not mean to do any of this," Yao came to the defence of his fellow royal. "And we've been told that he is the only one who can stop all this so we have to get him back, aru."

"And what if they can't get him to come back?" Li Xiao asked.

"Then we better get used to cold weather," Edward replied.

* * *

 _Arthur ran through the Spades Palace, almost slipping on the ice that coated the floor, climbed the walls and hung from the ceiling in icicle stalactites. He ran to the empty throne room., to the spot he was stood when his magic burst free and the floor was still cracked and the ice was everywhere now. The glass in the windows were obscured by frost, ice made the curtains stiff, as well as the banners from the Coronation Day so they now swung like wooden tavern signs rather than cloth. The frost on the carpet crunched beneath his feet and the ice coating the four thrones glittered in the muted light coming through the windows._ _He had to stop this! He had to put a stop to the winter he had started for everyone's sake but how? He did not know how! Any more than he knew how to take away the ice he had pierced Alfred with, to take away the threat that hung over the head of the one he loved._

_Please! Someone tell him what he needs to do._

_" Artie!"_

_Arthur turned to see Alfred's silhouette in the doorway, the shadows obscuring the details of his face and he was holding onto the door frame in a manner that told Arthur that Alfred was not well or hurt._

_" Alfred, what's wrong?"_

_Alfred took a few staggering steps forward as if every step was an effort and Arthur's eyes widened with horror as Alfred stepped into the light. The rest of his hair had joined his cow-lick in whiteness, his skin was a pale blue and his lips were darker. Frost glittered on his skin and clothes and he was shivering._

_" Artie!" he said in a quivering voice. "I remember!"_

"NO!" Arthur screamed, sitting upright from the snow-covered bed, gasping for air and casting his eyes around the snow and ice around the room and, for a moment, thought that he was still in the throne room but the moment passed and Arthur realised that he was in the bedroom of the underground troll home. That he had just covered in snow.

Arthur turned his legs to sit on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands, still quaking in the aftermath of the nightmare that he had just woken up from. The one thing he feared more than anything was going to haunt him for a long time, that he just knew. That vision of Alfred freezing to death was going to be behind his eyes forever. The shadow of that nightmare and the snow and ice around the bed told Arthur he had made the right decision to leave. Arthur knew that he was not going back to sleep so he put his boots on and began to remove the snow from the bedroom before it melted and soaked everything. As it was, things were going to be damp so he would have to change the blankets on the bed but Arthur had a feeling that this might be a regular occurrence.

When he had finished clearing the bedroom and changing the bed sheets, he went to make up the fire and to get some breakfast. With what was left that was edible in the pantry, he had limited options so he would need to stock up soon. There was a trading post nearby so perhaps a visit in the near future when he felt up to it was in order, or maybe he could go hunting for fresh meat. He had little knowledge of how to prepare an animal to eat so he was going to have to learn and fast. After he had eaten, Arthur stepped outside to see if the sun had risen yet and there was a weak dawn crawling across the sky but it was almost obscured by the thickly falling snow, making Arthur frown. Why was it still snowing? He knew it was not triggered by his nightmare as it had only affected the bedroom, not the rest of the underground house so where was this snow coming from?

Arthur had a bad feeling about this.

He tried to reach out to feel the snow clouds in the sky and then retreated into his dream meadow, imagining the warm sun melting the clouds away until only the blue remained and the flowers vibrant in the shining sun and then he opened his eyes again. The clouds still hung heavy in the sky and the snow still fell, making Arthur frown again. It would not have done anything about the snow on the ground but it should have stopped it from falling. Arthur tried again, this time for longer but even before he opened his eyes again, he could feel the snowflakes falling on his skin. Why was it not working?

Arthur could create his own Winter weather but he could not interfere with the real thing and so could not stop snow if it was meant to fall but there was no way that this could be natural. Not in July! But his power was not working on whatever this was so was this, as unlikely as it was, someone else's doing or ……

Arthur could only think of what happened in the throne room and could not help but think that it was all connected but, if he had caused this then surely he should be able to undo it but his power had no effect so Arthur was non-plus about what was happening with the weather patterns but he knew it should not be happening. The only way to be sure it was nothing he did was to go back and find out.

And that was not an option.

* * *

Eduard had taken last watch as he huddled in his hiding place, wrapped up his own and Toris's cloak while Toris slept under the two blankets by the fire that they had built back up again before Eduard left to do his turn at watching the trading post. The snow had not let up all night, not that that was a surprise and Eduard kept moving to keep from getting too cold and he watched as the sun rose through the trees, wondering if they would find the Queen today. Then, shortly after sunrise, there was movement from the trading post as the Kirkland brothers, the Aces and the Jokers came out of the post with a man that Eduard assumed was the owner of the trading post and they were heading toward the stable so he ran back to the camp.

"Wake up!" he ordered as he shook Toris and Raivis awake. "We need to break camp, they're leaving." Toris and Raivis got up and packed away the blankets and stuff while Eduard doused the fire and, after Eduard returned Toris's cloak to him, they put the saddles on their horses, mounted up and headed out.

* * *

Alfred, not known for early rising without encouragement or, on some occasions, outright threats, was awake shortly after dawn and he dressed quickly, eager to be out and looking for Arthur again. He left the room and went down to the tavern's dining room, with the hope that he could ask for some provisions to be made up for his journey while he readied his horse.

"Good morning, Sir," Rosemarie greeted as she was setting up the dining table for breakfast when he came in. "I hope your night was comfortable."

"Very," Alfred replied. "I was wondering if you could prepare some provisions before I leave."

"With pleasure, Sir," she said. "I will do that while you eat. I refuse to let you leave without breakfast." Alfred laughed as his stomach growled at the mention of food.

"As good as that sounds," he chuckled. "I need to prepare my horse so I can leave as soon as possible. I've already been delayed by taking the wrong road and I need to find someone. You haven't seen him, have you? Blonde hair, green eyes, large eyebrows?" Rosemarie shook her head.

"I haven't seen anyone like that, I'm afraid," she replied. "As for your horse, my son can see to him while you eat breakfast. SAM!" A young man, the image of the landlord but with his mother's auburn hair came through the dining room door from the bar room.

"Yes, Mum?" he said.

"Prepare this gentleman's horse," she replied. "He needs to leave soon."

"Yes, Mum," Sam replied and left. Rosemarie smiled and indicated to one of the chairs by the dining table.

"And breakfast is just about ready, Sir," she told him. "Please be seated and I'll prepare the provisions while you eat." Alfred sat while Rosemarie went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with a cooked breakfast, rolls and butter and a teapot with a cup which she put down in front of him.

"I'll go and get those provisions ready for you, Sir," she said and left again while Alfred tucked into breakfast. When he was finished, his horse and provisions were ready and he paid for his bed and breakfast with a gold coin, to the delight of his hosts and climbed on to his horse and Rosemarie handed him his provisions.

"Good journey, Sir," she said. "And I hope you find your friend."

"So do I," Alfred replied. "Thank you and farewell." With that, Alfred rode away from the tavern, determined to find Arthur today. Find him and take him home.

* * *

The group of assorted Cards Royals, Kirklands and Jokers rode carefully on through the snow in the early morning, led by the two Jokers. Lars accompanied them on Arthur's horse, although he was not needed now but they were using his trade goods and he wanted to keep an eye on them.

"I think it might be a bad idea if we all go in at once," Matthew pointed out, looking at the large group. "Arthur might feel intimidated and react badly." Allistor nodded.

"Ace Matthew is right," he agreed. "If Bunny feels threatened, he might lash out. I think Patrick, Peter and I should go in first. We're his brothers and nothing to do with the royals so he might talk to us."

"Awesome plan," Gilbert replied. "But we need to talk him round to going back to the palace and, if he's convinced himself that we're all better off without him …..."

"We have to convince him, amigo," Antonio said. "You yourself said that he's the only one who can reverse all this." He indicated to the winter scene around them.

"But Bunny can be very stubborn," Patrick commented. "Once he gets an idea into his head, it takes a cannonball to the head to shift it."

"I know someone else like that," Antonio remarked, his eyes shifting to Lovino who snorted.

"Whatever, Tomato Bastard," he grumbled. "Right now, I have the stubborn idea to get out of this damn snow, It's freezing!"

"Perhaps I could try talking to him," Lars suggested. "If he were to hear how all this will affect the ordinary citizens of Spades, he might be inclined to return to the palace and try to stop this winter."

"That might help," Matthew replied. "I know Arthur cares very much about people, that's why he stayed away from everyone, to protect them. He might come back if he knows that everyone is at risk."

"So we guilt-trip him," Peter said from behind Patrick's back on his horse.

"Alfred would be best at that," Matthew chuckled. "He's the King of Guilt Trips as well as Spades."

"Well, let's hope our best is good enoug...," Allistor broke off as something bounded into view in front of them. It was the size of a dog with doe-like eyes, made of snow and it sat in front of them, looking at the group with his nose twitching and the wings on his back fluttering.

"Allistor," Patrick stared down at the winged rabbit as it shook itself, flicking bits of snow everywhere. "Is that Flying Snow Bunny?"

"Who the Hell is Flying Snow Bunny?" Lovino asked.

"Something Arthur used to create when he was little," Allistor replied. "It's why we call Arthur Bunny. Although Flying Snow Bunny was still, like a snowman, he never moved before." Allistor got off his horse and walked up to and knelt in front of the snowy rabbit.

"Hello, Flying Snow Bunny," he said, wondering if the moving snow effigy could understand him.

"Hello, Allistor" the rabbit replied in a very child-like voice, startling Allistor and the others a little. They had not expected the snow rabbit to speak, let alone know any of their names. "Will you be my friends? There's been no one here since I was born and it's been lonely."

"When were you born, Flying Snow Bunny?" Allistor asked.

"When Arthur made me," FSB replied. "He was sad when he made me. Lonely. I don't like lonely."

"Where did Arthur go, Flying Snow Bunny?" Patrick asked from his horse.

"He was going to the underground house, Patrick." FSB said. "The one the Trolls own."

"How does he know all that?" Antonio asked. "He said he's been alone since he was made so he didn't go with Arthur and how does he know your names?"

"My guess would be," Gilbert replied. "That since the Queen created him, he knew what was on Arthur's mind. He's probably projecting the Queen's feelings at the time he was created too, that thing about loneliness. I imagine Queen Arthur was feeling very lonely at the time and if Arthur was thinking of family and loved ones, Flying Snow Bunny might know names."

"Whatever," Lovino replied. "But the snow rabbit's confirmed that Queen Arthur's where we think he is so I say we get there, grab him and get back to the palace." Suddenly, they were engulfed in a blinding blizzard that scared the horses and they struggled to keep them under control. Allistor was blown on to his back and put his arm over his face to protect it. Then the blizzard ended as soon as it began, only to be replaced with a deafening roar.

"NO!" a monstrous voice, like something from the pits of Hell bellowed. "ARTHUR DOESN'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM! STAY AWAY!" Every head turned toward the sound of the voice and Allistor looked from his position on the ground to see that Flying Snow Bunny was now three times the size of Kumajirou, the doe-like eyes now narrowed in threat. The snow rabbit towered over them all and the horses were on the verge of bolting in panic. Allistor's eyes widened in fear as the now gigantic angry rabbit glared down at him as he laid in the snow, not daring to move with this snow creature, practically standing on top of him.

Then the rabbit roared, baring his sharp, snow-white teeth and charged.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so cuddly Flying Snow Bunny, hmmm......


	8. Flying Snow Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a Flying Snow Bunny!

_**Flying Snow Bunny** _

 

As the future Ace, Matthew had often wondered what his first battle as Ace would be but he never imagined that it would be against a giant snow rabbit, hell-bent on keeping them away from the one person who could save the kingdom, even all of Cards. Everyone scattered as Flying Snow Bunny came at them like a big, white juggernaut, their horses more than happy to get out of the way and all three Aces drew their swords to engage their unusual enemy. Flying Snow Bunny roared and ran at them again as Matthew saw an opening and swung his sword, taking a huge wedge of snow and ice out of FSB's side. The roar that came out of FSB was not even of pain but it was of rage. The snowy rabbit shook himself, causing a snow cloud and when it fell, the wedge in his side had been filled in and he turned toward Matthew and charged. Matthew galloped out of the way, FSB barely missing him and realised that they would have to changed their tactics if FSB did not feel pain and could reverse any damage he sustained. Matthew was not even sure that decapitation would work as they did not know how FSB was held together in the first place.

"Cazzo! _(_ _Shit!_ ) _"_ Lovino swore as he saw Matthew's strike having no effect, other than to enrage the already angry rabbit. "How do we fight that?"

"He must have a weakness, Lovi," Antonio called to him. "We just have to find it."

Allistor had managed to avoid getting trampled on when FSB ran at the others and he clambered to his feet and ran for his horse that, despite being spooked, had not gone far and Allistor clambered on to his back. Patrick had ridden out of range to drop Peter in a safe place before returning to the fight while Matthew, Lovino and Antonio galloped around Flying Snow Bunny and they were joined by Allistor, Patrick and Gilbert and they all had to keep out of FSB's reach. FSB might have been hard to kill but he could not turn very quickly so it proved easy to out-manoeuvre him. Lars took a rope from his horse and threw one end of it to Matthew who nodded and they both galloped toward FSB, one on either side, with the intention of wrapping the rope around him and tying him up. The rope hit FSB's chest and sliced into the snow, continuing until it cut right through, slicing FSB in half and he fell in two pieces in the snow. It was not how Matthew had wanted to end this but whatever worked. The snow rose up in a blizzard again and, when it passed, FSB was back in one piece and on his feet again.

"HOW THE F**KING HELL DO WE STOP THIS BASTARDO?" Lovino screamed as FSB flapped his snow wings and rose into the air. Everyone scattered as FSB came back down hard to try and squash them all. Some of his body splattered on the ground but he was built back up by another blizzard and he rose into the air and came back down, almost getting Matthew this time but Lars had grabbed Kumajirou's rein and pulled them both out of the way.

FSB was restored by another mini blizzard and was about to rise in the air again when …...

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! I'M SO LONELY! I MISS MY BIG BROTHER!" Everyone, including Flying Snow Bunny, turned to see that Peter had come back and was sitting on the ground, crying his heart out. "HE'S GONE! HE LEFT ME ALONE! I MISS HIM!" He put his face in his hands and began to sob loudly. FSB seemed to stop and stepped slowly toward the crying Black Joker and the others waited with baited breath to see what the snow rabbit would do while Peter looked out of the side of his hands at Gilbert and winked. Gilbert kesesed. Clever boy!

"He said he wouldn't leave again," Peter wailed. "He promised but he left and now I'm lonely. All my brothers are lonely," And he began to cry again. FSB stepped forward again and shook himself, the snow flying away and FSB went back to his original size. He put his little paws on the sobbing boy's knees and pushed his snowy nose between Peter's hands to nuzzle his face.

"Don't cry," the child-like voice was back as FSB plead with Peter. "Arthur's lonely too. So am I. Don't cry!" Peter rubbed the fake tears in his eyes.

"Why does he make us all lonely?" he hiccupped. "You're lonely, I'm lonely, Allistor, Patrick and Rhys are lonely and he's lonely. I just want him back and then we won't be lonely." FSB seemed to consider.

"I could take you to him," he suggested. "I'm sure he won't be lonely any more if his brothers are with him and we won't be lonely any more either." Peter turned his crocodile tear-stained face toward FSB.

"Would you do that?" he asked, hopefully. "I really do miss Arthur."

"We all do, Flying Snow Bunny," Allistor said as he and Patrick approached carefully, in case FSB turned back into the abominable snow rabbit again. "And we don't want Arthur to be lonely any more. He's been lonely for so long." FSB twitched his nose.

"This way," he said and began flying. The Kirkland Brothers clambered on to their horses and Allistor moved his horse closer to Matthew.

"I think the rest of you should follow at a distance," he advised. "I think this is working because we're Arthur's brothers and I don't think it would take much for that cute little bunny to turn back into the snow monster of the woods." Matthew nodded and indicated to Lars, the other Aces and the Red Joker to wait. When they were a distance away, the rest of the party began to follow.

* * *

The Clubs Trio had seen everything from afar and Raivis was trembling, Toris had a stomach ache and Eduard pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to think about ways to accomplish their task without dealing with the snow rabbit.

"How do we fight that?" Toris asked, not wanting to face the rabbit at all. "It's some kind of monster. That had to have been created by the Queen of Spades, what else can he create?"

"I want to go home!" Raivis said.

"We can't," Eduard replied. "Not yet. When we find the Queen, we make no moves until we're sure of what we need to do and the odds are in our favour." He looked at the departing group.

"But just to be safe," he said. "Let's keep back for a while." He did not want to draw the rabbit's attention either.

* * *

The Spades Palace rose above Klondike City, gleaming in sunlight that was muted by the falling snow, what little light that was reaching the palace walls was gleaming on the ice that now encased the entire building. It was entirely abandoned now, the rooms completely frozen and uninhabitable and the occupants and guests scattered all over the city. All of the visiting Cards royals were staying at the Deuce's Rest, the finest tavern in the city and the Diamonds suite was sat at one of the fires in the tavern that had been burning constantly since the snow and ice began. Francis was drinking wine while Lili sipped a cordial made from summer berries as they discussed the current situation while Vash went to see Edward and Yao about how the situation had progressed with the other Jacks.

"Do you think they've found the Queen of Spades yet?" Lili asked. "Because it doesn't look like this snow is stopping."

"They will probably have to bring Queen Arthur back to the palace, mon chèr," Francis replied. "What he did was so powerful, he probably needs to undo the winter at the place he unleashed it."

"Arthur will make everything right," Lili replied with conviction. "I know he will."

"What is the Queen of Spades like, petit?" Francis asked. "You've had the pleasure of talking to him and getting to know him."

"He was terrified at first," Lili replied. "When he realised that I'd seen him using his powers but he was a gentleman and he was very polite to me but he was so sad and lonely."

"Maybe I can help him with that," Francis smiled, seductively. "When all this is over." Lili rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to flirt with all the foreign royalty, Francis?" she complained. She was used to Francis's ways by now but it was exasperating some times.

"Only the pretty ones, Lili," Francis replied, saucily.

"He loves King Alfred," Lili told him.

"Merde!" Francis swore. "I knew that King Alfred liked the Queen, judging by the looks he gave me when I was looking at Arthur but if Arthur likes Alfred back …... Ah well, C'est la vie!"

* * *

The Hearts Suite were in their room, Ludwig and Kiku sat by the burning fire after finishing breakfast, waiting for Feliciano to return from talking with the other Jacks, Yao and Edward especially, ready to render any assistance they could to their ally, the kingdom of Spades. And worrying about what they would have to do if they could not.

"What will we do if Lovino and Ace Antonio cannot bring Queen Arthur back to stop all this?" Kiku asked Ludwig who sighed.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly. "I'm not sure if we can do anything. The power that the Queen possesses ….. how do you fight something like that?"

"I do not think Queen Arthur wants to hurt or fight anyone," Kiku commented, thinking back to the look on Arthur's face before he ran away. "I think he's been protecting everyone from this, that's why he had not appeared in public. I hope we can help him and the rest of Spades."

"We'll do what we can," Ludwig promised. "Just what that is depends on what news Feliciano brings back when he returns."

* * *

Natalya stood by the window, staring out into the snow, wondering if the three she had sent out into the woods to deal with Queen Arthur were up to the job but it had to be done if they want things to be the way they should be. Queen Arthur had to die and those three had better not mess things up!

Queen Elizaveta had just left to go and talk to the King and Queen of Diamonds about the situation while Jack Roderich left to go and talk to the former and current Jack of Spades, along with the other Jacks. King Ivan was sat by the fire, drinking Clubs Vodka, thinking of what to do next about the Spades crisis but, once Queen Arthur was dead, everything would go back to normal and they could concentrate on the kingdoms of Cards becoming one. Just like it should be.

* * *

"What if Queen Arthur can't control his power?" Roderich asked. "What if he can't reverse all this?"

"We better hope that he can," Vash replied. "I've been informed by the Red Joker that the Queen of Spades is the only one who can stop this and, for that reason, we have to hope that nothing happens to him before the King or the Ace of Spades find him."

"Ve~," Feliciano said. "King Ludwig gives his promise that Hearts will do whatever it can for Spades and Queen Arthur."

"Diamonds promises the same," Vash concurred. "To do anything to help Spades resolve this crisis."

"Clubs offers its help also," Roderich agreed. If Arthur was the only one who could stop this, the choice was obvious.

"That is reassuring," Yao replied. "It is wonderful to know we have allies we can rely on, aru."

"We need to make a plan for aid in this time," Vash pointed out. "Spades agriculture will suffer, even if this winter is reversed and will need food supplies until the next planting and harvest. I believe, between the other three kingdoms, we can spare enough food for the citizens of Spades if rationed responsibly."

"Such help would be welcome," Yao replied, gratefully. "Spades would, of course, compensate with whatever we have of value, aru."

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Roderich said. "But first we must solve the problem of this magic winter first."

"Ve~," Feliciano sighed. "And help Queen Arthur."

"Yes," Yao replied. "That too, aru."

* * *

Kumajirou padded beside Lars's horse as they kept the Kirkland Brothers and Flying Snow Bunny just about in sight so the two men were able to converse with each other and Matthew told Lars what had happened at the Coronation and life at the palace in general. Lars got the impression that Matthew had led a lonely existence, with the exception of Kumajirou, thanks to the situation with Arthur and Alfred's obsession with getting Arthur to re-join the world again. Lars thought that Matthew had been the sacrificial lamb in the whole business.

"It sounds like you're the one that's been alone all this time, Ace Matthew," he commented.

"It's not so bad," Matthew replied. "Things have gotten a little better. I've had my brother for the past year and we all spent time together in the last month, getting to know each other again. And in the past few days, I've been getting to know King Ivan …..."

Kuma growled and Lars noticed.

"Your bear doesn't seem happy about that," Lars said and Matthew sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," he admitted. "The first time I met King Ivan, Kumajirou tried to bite his head off." Lars's eyebrows lifted at that, wondering what it was about the King of Clubs that Kuma did not like. As far as Lars could tell, Kumajirou was a well-behaved, even-tempered creature but animals are usually good judges of characters so maybe, Matthew should pay attention to his polar bear.

"Maybe Kuma has a reason to dislike Ivan," he suggested. Matthew frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"From what I've seen," Lars explained. "Kuma is not a vicious animal, for a polar bear. Animals like that don't attack for no reason so maybe, there's something about King Ivan that Kuma views as a threat."

"King Ivan has been nothing but kind to me," Matthew defended the Clubs King. "He even gave his promise to help the Jack look after Spades while we find Arthur …..."

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with King Ivan," Lars replied. "I've never met him so I don't know him to say that. I'm just saying that Kuma might feel that he's a danger, I'm not saying he's right but, that said, you don't really know King Ivan either. You couldn't, not after a few days."

Matthew had to admit that Lars had a point. While he had met the Queen and Jack of Clubs before, he had never met the King and Ace until they came for the Coronation so his knowledge of either royal was limited, Natalya more than Ivan who had talked with Matthew more. He seemed to like Matthew or maybe Matthew just wanted to believe that, having been starved for attention for such a long time.

"I hope he's not pretending," He said to Lars. "Although it wouldn't surprise me if he is. I'm not someone attracts any one's attention that much." He sounded so deprecating of himself that Lars could not help but stare at him. Did the Ace of Spades think so little of himself? Have such little self-esteem? The loneliness and being ignored had done a number on Matthew's sense of self-worth and it was sad. Matthew was a good-looking young man who cared about those in his life and would do anything for them, as shown by the fact that he was trailing through the woods during a magical winter, looking for a fellow royal to, not only save Spades but to help Arthur deal with his problems with controlling his abilities so he could come back and be with people again and not wallow in loneliness any more. Matthew, Lars felt, was the kind of person that everyone should have in their lives and Lars wished such a person was in his.

"Why would any one just pretend to like you, Ace Matthew?" Lars asked. "I liked you almost from the moment you walked through my door and I'm sure many people like you, I don't see how they couldn't." Matthew blushed and Lars could not help but notice how cute he was when he did that.

"Thank you," he replied and Lars smiled at the Spadian Ace.

"Hey, amigos." Antonio's voice drew them to the rest of their group to realise that they were one down. "Did anyone see where Gilbert went to?" The rest of them looked around to see that the Red Joker had, indeed, vanished.

"I didn't even know he had left," Lars commented.

"Should we look for him?" Matthew asked.

"No," Lovino replied. "I'm sure the Joker Bastard is off, doing Joker crap and he'll be back soon. We can't lose sight of Icy Bastard's brothers or we'll never find him, he's the priority." The Hearts Ace made sense so they continued on, figuring that Gilbert would meet up with them sooner or later.

* * *

Alfred did not know this part of the woods and he began to realise that taking another route into them had been another mistake but he was in the woods now so he might as well look for Arthur as that was his intention in the first place but he did not have the slightest idea where to start.

All around him were trees and snow and snow-covered rocks and snow and more trees and snow ….. where to begin.

"ARTHUR!" he shouted, it not occurring to him that if Arthur did not want to be found, he would not reply. "ARTHUR! IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Nothing but the sound of the wind as it blew the loose snow off the tree branches and Alfred's shoulders sagged.

"Even if he was here, Your Majesty," a familiar accented voice said behind him. "He's in hiding so he won't answer you." Alfred turned and saw the Red Joker on his horse behind him.

"Hello, Your Excellency," Alfred replied, riding toward him. "But I need to find him. He has to save Spades and I have to apologise but these woods are so big. I'd need the entire Spadian Army to search them."

"Not a problem, Your Majesty," Gilbert replied. "The Awesome Me knows where he might have gone to."

"You do?!" he asked, excitedly. "Please, take me to him!"

"Ja, I can do that," Gilbert replied. "But it might be dangerous to be near Queen Arthur just n …."

"I don't care," Alfred interrupted. "I just want to find Arthur, I'll take the risks."

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. "This way, Your Majesty."

* * *

Arthur had cleaned the underground house that had gathered some dust in the time it had been unoccupied and he took a proper look at what was left of edible food from when he was there. He had enough for a few days and then he would need to either hunt or go to the nearby trading post but he would need something to trade with. He had rings on his fingers from the Coronation, not state pieces so he could prise the stones from them, mostly sapphires and diamonds, and use those, maybe even melt down the gold and use that too. The buttons on his clothes were also gold so they were useful as well. That should get him some supplies.

Arthur had also tried again, several times, to stop the snow, each attempt ending in failure. It left him confused because he knew that this was no ordinary winter weather. He would have known, even if it was not summer time but the weather seemed to resist his control like normal weather would. He could not work it out. The fire was crackling in the hearth, keeping the cold outside from seeping in and his mind wandered back to his situation and Alfred. He looked down at the rings he planned to use in trade, at the blue stones, as blue as Alfred's eyes and he became hypnotised in the depth of the sapphires and he became so engrossed, he did not hear the door open and his visitors crept inside, leaving the Spadian royal in ignorance of their presence until …..

"You said you wouldn't run away again, Bunny," Arthur shot out of his chair at the sound of his oldest brother's voice and turned to face Allistor and Patrick, standing in the doorway with someone else moving around behind them. "I didn't think you would break that promise. And so soon."

"How did you find me?" Arthur asked. "No one knows about this place but the Trolls."

"And me, Jerk Brother," Peter's voice chirped up as the Black Joker pushed past Allistor and Patrick. Arthur groaned. Of course Peter would rat him out, he wanted the family together. Arthur wanted that too but it was too dangerous. HE was too dangerous. "You can't keep running away, you know."

"Peter, I ….," Arthur began but became distracted by another creature pushing his way through the legs of his older brothers. "Flying Snow Bunny?!"

"Hello, Arthur," the moving snow creation squeaked. "Thank you for making me." Arthur looked stunned that the snow rabbit he had created in the woods was moving and speaking.

"How …..?" was all he could squeeze out of his mouth.

"I was lonely, Arthur," FSB said. "Because you were lonely. And then your brothers came and they were lonely so I brought them here so we wouldn't be lonely any more." Arthur was too stunned to speak any more.

"Are you happy that they're here, Arthur," FSB asked as he cuddled up to Arthur's leg and Arthur realised that the material on his leg was getting wet and water was leaking into his shoe. That was when he noticed a puddle of water was beginning to drip on to the floor and looked over at the fire that was causing FSB to melt.

"Flying Snow Bunny!" he cried. "You have to go outside, it's too warm in here for you, you'll melt!" FSB looked down at the water around his feet, squeaked and scurried out of the door, back into the snow.

"You have to come back, Bunny," Allistor said. "Things happened after you ran off and we need you to come and put it right. You know all that snow out there is not natural, don't you?" Allistor did not say so but he was confirming Arthur's suspicion.

"I know," he stated. "But I can't go back. I am dangerous to Spades and not fit to be its Queen."

"Whatever happened when you lost control," Allistor replied. "It's been snowing ever since and you're the only one who can put it right, according to the Jokers. Spades and all of Cards will suffer if you don't stop this winter."

"I've tried!" Arthur exclaimed. "Don't you think I've tried but nothing I do seems to work. And I can't go back! What if Alfred remembers what I did to him?"

"What did you do to him?" came a new voice from the door and everyone turned to see Matthew standing in the doorway. How he got past Flying Snow Bunny was anyone's guess but he stood there and pinned Arthur with a hard stare. "What did you do to my brother, Arthur?"

* * *

Matthew, Lars and the other two Aces hid when FSB came scampering back out of the little underground door they had watched the Kirkland Brothers enter. It was a good thing they had had the Kirkland brothers and the Black Joker to follow because, on their own, they never would have found the door. FSB rolled around in the snow, replenishing the snow that had melted and restoring his body back to the way it had been. Then, unable to go back in the detrimental warmth, he began scampering about in the snow and disappeared into the trees and Matthew decided to make a move.

"Come on," he said. "This is our chance to get closer." Lovino did not look sure about it but the four men move closer, always careful in case Flying Snow Bunny came back but they made it to the door and Matthew opened it slowly.

"... And I can't go back," he heard Arthur's voice say. "What if Alfred remembers what I did to him?"

 _What he did to him?!_ Matthew opened the door fully.

"What did you do to him?" Matthew demanded and Arthur spun round to face him. Matthew saw shock written on his fellow royal's face. Shock and guilt. "What did you do to my brother, Arthur?" Arthur saw the Hearts and Diamond Aces and some man Arthur had never seen before come in after Matthew and started to panic at being found by so many and the temperature began to drop as Arthur struggled with coming face to face with the brother of the love of his life after admitting that he had done something to said love. Allistor felt the chill fill the air and moved closer to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bunny," he said, softly. "Calm down and breathe deeply. Don't lose control." Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of the meadow and the warm sun. When his power eased off, he opened them again and looked at Matthew.

"I was ten," Arthur said. "It was an accident, Matthew. I didn't mean to." Patrick moved toward Matthew.

"Don't be too hard on him," he said. "He's been living with the guilt since then." Matthew nodded.

"What happened," he asked gently. Arthur sighed.

"Everyone knew what I could do once," he said. "We used to play with the snow I created all the time. You and Alfred, in particular, loved it and would often beg me to make it snow and we would have snowball fights and make snowmen ….. and bunnies." Arthur smiled wistfully in remembrance.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Matthew asked.

"Your memories were blocked," Arthur replied. "Everyone's were except for King Henry, Queen Elizabeth, Ace Richard, Jack Edward and my family. Yao was told a month ago."

"I know," Matthew said. "I was told before I left the palace to look for you but why block our memories?"

"So no one would remind Alfred," Arthur replied. "He can't remember, not yet."

"Remember what?"

* * *

"Arthur spent a year in the woods!" Alfred said, flabbergasted as they rode through the trees and the snow. "Where did he stay?"

"Kesese," Gilbert laughed. "You'll be surprised at the Queen's 'accommodations', Your Majesty. It's not far now, just a few trees away." Then he stopped and indicated that Alfred should stop as well.

"We better find another route," he said and pointed to a small white creature frolicking in the snow. Alfred did not see what the problem was, the creature looked harmless, like a white rabbit with wings. That looked familiar.

"It doesn't look like a threat," Alfred commented. Gil snorted.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Your Majesty," he replied. "You don't want to face what that cute little thing can do." Alfred hummed.

"I'll take your word for it," he said and they took another path away from the creature. Fortunately, it did not take them too far out of their way and Alfred spotted the group of men in the distance, wearing clothes of various kingdoms, one of which was Spades.

"Is that my bro up ahead?" he asked as he watched the group disappear underground by a tree. "Where did they all go?"

"Ja, that was your bruder," Gilbert replied. "And that's where your Queen stayed all year. Want to have a look?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred replied and they rode up to the tree where Alfred finally spotted a door down underneath the roots. If he had not seen his brother and his companions go in to it, he might never have seen it and he and Gilbert dismounted their horses and Alfred walked eagerly to the door.

"Not so fast, Your Majesty," Gil warned. "If the Queen is there, barrelling in might not get the best reaction." Alfred considered this and thought that the Red Joker probably had a point. He and Arthur did not part on the best of terms and startling Arthur might make him lose control of his power again so he grasped the door handle and opened slowly.

"...look for you," he heard Matthew's voice saying and he hoped Matthew was talking to Arthur. "But why block our memories?" _What? Block our memories?_

"So no one would remind Alfred," he heard Arthur's voice answer. _Yay, he's here!_ "He can't remember, not yet." _Remember? Remember what?_

"Remember what," Matthew replied, as if reading Alfred's mind. "What happened, Arthur?" Alfred heard Arthur sigh.

"Like I told you," he said. "I was ten when it happened. Alfred woke me up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep and he wanted me to make snow so he could play and he was so hard to say no to back then." Alfred smiled. His puppy dog pout was impossible to resist, even now he was an adult but he did not remember asking Arthur to make it snow. After all, he did not know Arthur could do that until the Coronation, didn't he? That nagging feeling of familiarity was back.

"We went to the ballroom and I filled it with snow and coated the floor in ice," Arthur continued. "Alfred loved to ice-skate. I made a flying snow bunny and we threw snowballs at each other and we were just having fun." Alfred frowned. Something was on the edge of his memory, prodding at his mind. Why was this so familiar?

"Alfred jumped on a pile of snow I had created," Arthur said. "Then he jumped from it and I created another to break his fall but he jumped again and I created another one. He kept jumping and I asked him to slow down but then he jumped again, I slipped on the ice and the ice magic I was going to make the next pile with slammed into his head."

Alfred suddenly froze as memory after memory filled his head with every missing instance of Arthur making a magic winter at his request, of them playing with Matthew and Yao as Arthur made snow fall from a clear blue sky, of the evenings when he woke Arthur to make snow in the ballroom. And the final evening.....

Waking Arthur up, the snow in the ballroom, jumping on the snow piles.....

The ice magic hitting him in the head.....A chill wave ran through Alfred's body while Arthur continued to talk.

"Alfred began to freeze to death," his voice shuddered, as if on the verge of tears. "The Red Joker came and took me, Alfred and the then royal family to see the Nordic Trolls. Because the ice had gone into Alfred's head, they were able to force it back and they sealed it away in his cowlick. Had it gone into his heart, there would have been nothing they could have done but they had to make him forget everything about my powers and, to make sure no one could tell him, they gave King Henry magic to make everyone else forget as well so no one could tell Alfred and make him remember."

"What would happen if he did?" Matthew asked.

"The seal would break," Arthur replied. "The magic would break free and Alfred would begin to freeze to death."

Alfred gasped. So that's why he felt cold. He had thought that it was the snow but now he knew. He had remembered and the ice magic sealed within him had burst out and was running through his body. He remembered back to that night, knowing that the accident was his fault as he had heard Arthur telling him to slow down but he had been having too much fun and ignored him. If Arthur found out that Alfred remembered that night, Arthur would blame himself even more than he did now and Alfred could not let him do that.

"Gilbert," he gasped. "I need to get out of here."

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Gilbert asked. Alfred turned and Gilbert could see strands of hair around the cowlick turn white, one by one.

"I remember everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking to save Alfred now.


	9. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to convince Arthur to return.

 

**_**Let's Go Home!** _ **

 

Gilbert hid his horror as more strands of Alfred's hair slowly changed colour to match the snow and cursed this change of events. The plan was to bring Alfred and Arthur together to cause some kind of catalyst to urge Arthur to return to the palace and push him to discover the way to save Alfred and then Cards. He did not plan for Alfred to remember, not this soon.

"Your Majesty," he said. "This means we don't have much time to reverse all this. We have to tell the others what's happened." He might still be able to salvage this, it still might push Arthur to find the way to stop it all.

"No!" Alfred replied and began to walk back to his horse with Gilbert following him. "I can't put Arthur through that, he's suffered enough."

"Ja," Gilbert agreed as Alfred got on his horse. "He has but this will kill you and the Queen is the only one who can save you. He has to know!"

"Something else could save me," Alfred said. "Arthur said the Nordic Trolls saved me last time so we'll go to see them and see if they'll help me again. Can you take me to them?" Gilbert sighed and nodded.

"Ja," he said. "I can take you but I still think that you should tell Queen Arthur. The Trolls can only hold it back but he could find a way to remove it otherwise, even if the Trolls can help, you'll still be living with a sword over your head." What Gil was saying was true but all Alfred could think about was how Arthur had isolated himself for most of his life to protect others and to prevent Alfred from remembering but it had all been for nothing. How could he tell Arthur that he had sacrificed a large part of his life, only to fail.

"I can't tell him!" Alfred insisted. "Arthur shut himself away for years to protect me. How can I tell him it was a waste, that what he had feared happened anyway."

"I know, not awesome," the Red Joker replied. "But he'll find out sooner or later, Your Majesty, and the sooner he does, the more time he has to discover how to undo this."

"He'll have more time if the Trolls can help me," Alfred replied and then shivered. "If they can, great but if they can't, we can tell him then. Can we go now? I'm getting cold." They mounted their horses but Gilbert tried one more time.

"Your Majesty," he said. "I really think ….."

"What are you doing here?" a small child-like voice demanded and they turned to see FSB had returned.

"Flying Snow Bunny?" Alfred said, remembering the little rabbits that Arthur used to create for him. FSB took one look at Alfred and, subconsciously knowing that Alfred being around Arthur was bad but not really knowing why, resolved to drive Alfred away and a blizzard of snow rose up around FSB.

"Oh Scheiße!"

* * *

Everything made sense to Matthew now, about why he had to find Arthur before Alfred did, why Arthur hid away from everyone from the age of ten onwards. He was hiding his power, not only to protect everyone but to protect Alfred in particular. To prevent him from remembering.

Because it would kill Alfred.

After hearing that, Matthew wanted to keep Alfred away from Arthur too but there was the little matter of Spades slowly disappearing under a blanket of snow and ice with Cards destined to follow if it was not stopped and the only one who could do that was Arthur.

"Everything makes sense now," he said. "All those years, staying away from everyone, staying alone. You thought you had to, to protect us and to protect Alfred. But Arthur, you have to come back and help the kingdom! We need you!"

"I tried to be what everyone said I should be for the kingdom," Arthur replied. "But I ended up damning it and, if I go back now, I'll just end up doing something worse, I know it. I'm not the Queen Spades needs." Arthur went into the bedroom and retrieved the Queen's crown from the bedside cabinet and returned to the others. He held out the crown to Matthew.

"Take this back with you, Mattie." he said. "It should sit on the head of someone who can be the Queen Spades should really have." Arthur's brothers exploded in protest.

"Are you daft, Bunny?" Allistor blurted out.

"If you weren't the Queen Spades needed," Patrick agreed. "You wouldn't have been chosen, Bunny. Don't be so stubborn about it."

"You have to come back, Icy Bastard," Lovino exclaimed, causing Arthur's substantial eyebrows to rise at the expletive name. "If you don't, everyone will freeze and I don't fancy being an ice-block." Antonio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"That's no way to talk to the Queen of Spades, Lovi," he reprimanded and turned back to Arthur while Lovino growled at him. "He's like that with everyone, Your Majesty but he's right, you need to return."

"They're right, Your Majesty," Lars had been keeping out of all this until now. It was clear to him now that if the Queen did not return, Spades would fall so he added his voice to the argument. "You need to return and tried to reverse all this. Spades is not prepared for a winter and all its people will suffer or maybe even die if it's not stopped." Arthur blew out a breath. He was convinced that, if he returned, he would make things worse but, from what everyone was saying, he could not make things any worse than they already were but he did not know if he could do anything to stop it.

"Come on, Jerk Brother," Peter said. "You know you have to."

"I don't know if I can reverse it," he admitted. "I tried for years to find the way to reverse what I did to Alfred but I never did." Matthew pinned Arthur with a stare.

"There's a way to save Alfred!" he exclaimed. Arthur nodded.

"The Trolls said ….." he was interrupted by a roar outside. "What's happening out there?!"

* * *

Okay! That was a side to Flying Snow Bunny Alfred had never seen before as the cute, moving snow effigy tripled his size and roared at them in rage.

"Right!" Gilbert said. "We do it your way." His red eyes seemed to glow and a sudden mist enveloped Alfred and Gilbert for a moment. When it cleared, they had disappeared from FSB's sight. Safe for now behind the glamour that Gilbert had cast, Gilbert grabbed the reins of Alfred's horse and began to pull him away and headed through the trees away from the underground house.

"Wait!" Alfred whispered so the monster snow rabbit could not hear him. "We can't go now, we can't leave Arthur to the mercy of that ….. whatever it is!"

"A moment ago," Gilbert pointed out. "You were desperate to get away, now you want to hang around! Arthur created that and it thinks it's protecting him. Trust me, we won't be able to get near him, you especially. We should go with your plan and go see the Trolls. The Queen's safe enough for now, you're the one in danger. The others will get him back to the palace, we can meet him there."

Alfred knew that the Red Joker was right and turned to see Arthur and the others come out of the house to find out what all the commotion was about. He was dressed in simple clothes and maybe this was how he would have looked, had he not grown up the future Queen of Spades and just as the farm boy he had been born but whether he was in finery or working clothes, he still looked beautiful to Alfred.

Alfred took one last look at Arthur trying to calm FSB down before he turned and he and Gilbert galloped away.

* * *

The Clubs Trio watched as the other royals and the trading post owner arrived, along with the snow rabbit, leaving their horses and the polar bear at a distance and walked toward a tree while the Clubs Trio hid in the bushes, waiting to see what they were doing. They did not see the Queen but it was an indication that the others must have found something because they suddenly disappeared under the tree and they did not immediately come back out but the snow rabbit came back out and began rolling around in the snow before bounding out of sight. And then the King of Spades arrived with the Red Joker and the King dismounted and ran to the tree but then he turned to look at the Red Joker who said something to him that they could not hear and the king turned back to the tree and approached it slowly.

"He seems nervous about going in," Toris observed. "Do you think he's afraid of what the Queen will do if he's in there?"

"I would be," Raivis shivered.

"Let's wait and see," Eduard replied and they kept watching. The King stood by the tree for a while and Eduard wondered what was so fascinating about a tree and then the King turned back to the Red Joker and something about the Red Joker's body language told them that something was wrong but, from where they were, they could not tell what it was. They seemed to argue about something and then they went back to their horses, still arguing, and mounted up.

Then the snow rabbit returned and everything went to Hell. The rabbit was engulfed by a blizzard and when it dropped, the monster rabbit was back and it roared in rage. The Clubs Trio thought that the King of Spades and the Red Joker were goners but a mist rose around them and, when it dissipated, they had disappeared. Then the other royals appeared from under the tree with someone who was dressed in simple clothes and, from the odd glimpse they had seen of him before the Coronation and since he was carrying the crown, they knew that this was the Queen of Spades. The rabbit roared again at the newcomers and ran at them, completely bypassing the Queen as he fell back into the snow, to get at the others, screaming its rage.

"The Queen's turned that thing on them!" Raivis screamed and Eduard ran to his horse and grabbed the crossbow hanging from the saddle. He ran back to the others to see the Queen addressing the giant rabbit, clearly ordering the next attack. He had no choice. He would have to kill the Queen of Spades. He was now attacking people so Eduard raised the crossbow, aiming it at the head of the Queen of Spades and when he was sure he had a shot, his finger tightened on the trigger.

* * *

Everyone burst out of the underground house to see FSB, now huge, roaring at nothing as he looked around to see where the two intruders had gone to. He turned to those coming out of the house and realised that only some of them were ones he had escorted there.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he roared at Matthew, Lars, Lovino and Antonio. "I DIDN'T BRING YOU HERE!" He charged at them, racing past Arthur who fell back into the snow as FSB dove at the new intruders as they all scattered.

"Flying Snow Bunny, stop!" Arthur yelled but FSB did not hear him as he turned to attack them again.

"You have to stop him, Bunny," Allistor said as he helped Arthur up from the snow. "Before he hurts someone." FSB was charging at Matthew so Arthur ran to step between FSB and his fellow royal.

"Stop!" he ordered, holding his hands in front of him and realising that he was still holding the Queen's crown and FSB skidded slightly as he narrowly avoid colliding with Arthur. Arthur hung the crown over his arm and put his hands up again. "Flying Snow Bunny, stop! They're not here to hurt me. They need my help, don't hurt them!" FSB tilted his head at Arthur.

"But you didn't want them here," he said. "You wanted to be alone...but you didn't want to either ….. I'm confused." Arthur sighed. It was just how he was feeling when he created this Flying Snow Bunny, wanting those he loved with him but he felt like it would put them in danger. Clearly, he had imprinted those feelings on FSB.

"I didn't know what I wanted, Flying Snow Bunny," he said. "I was upset and confused myself but now I know. I have to go back to the palace. I've done something that I have to put right."

"I can come with you," FSB replied. "I'll help you, Arthur." Arthur smiled at the snowy rabbit.

"You might want to reduce your size," he joked. "You're a little big right now." He moved forward to pat FSB. Something ruffled the hair at the back of his head and thudded into a tree. Arthur was suddenly pushed to the ground by Allistor who laid protectively over his younger brother as everyone turned to see the crossbow bolt still quivering in the trunk of the tree that Arthur had been in front of. If he had not moved at that moment...

"CHIGI!" Lovino swore looking in the opposite direction that the arrow had travelled in. "Who fired that?" Flying Snow Bunny roared and ran in the direction that Lovino was looking while Allistor picked Arthur up and dragged him to his horse.

"That's it, Bunny," he ordered. "You're being hunted now, you're coming back to the palace where you can be kept safe." The wind began to blow and the snow began to whirl around as Arthur's fear began to rise. "And calm down, Bunny! I don't want to ride through a blizzard. Everyone, saddle up! We have to get Arthur back to the palace, NOW!" Everyone ran for their horses and Matthew ran to Kumajirou while Allistor climbed on to his horse and gave Arthur a hand to climb on with him while Patrick climbed on his with Peter on his back.

"The rest of you go, amigos" Antonio called out. "Me and Lovino will go after the assassins and we'll meet you back at the trading post."

"I'm coming too!" Matthew replied.

"No, amigo," Antonio said. "Someone needs to protect the Queen, Lovino and I will handle this."

"Why are you volunteering me for this, Tomato Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargghh!" Lovino's voice began screaming after Antonio slapped his horse's rump and it took off in the direction FSB took and Antonio followed.

"Let's go!" Allistor ordered and they began riding back to the post.

* * *

Eduard cursed as the Queen moved at the last moment and he just missed him but then everyone with the Queen turned and looked in their direction. Eduard did not know if they could see them but that did not seem to stop the monster rabbit as he roared and came barrelling in their direction.

"RUN!" he screamed at the others. "IT'S COMING FOR US!" And the three of them ran for their horses. They mounted up and began galloping for their lives as they could still hear the enraged rabbit behind them.

"Split up!" Eduard ordered. "It can't follow all of us, I'll try to lead it away and meet you at the fork in the road. If I don't make it back, return to Klondike." Toris peeled off to the right while Raivis turned left. As the rabbit had not spotted them yet, it was likely to run straight until it saw one of them so he kept going, hoping the rabbit would keep following him and give the others a chance to escape.

* * *

FSB ran and ran to catch whoever had shot at Arthur and bring them down so they could not threaten Arthur again and he caught sight of a horse galloping away in the distance. FSB roared again and ran faster.

"I think he's seen something," Antonio shouted to Lovino as they watched the giant rabbit begin to speed away from them.

"Then let's catch the bastard," Lovino shouted back. "Then we can get Icy Bastard and go back to the palace so he can bring summer back." Their horses galloped faster to keep up with FSB and soon they were catching up too.

"There he is!" Lovino shouted as he caught sight of a horse up ahead. "Let's get them!" They were side by side with FSB now and all three were in pursuit of the rider ahead. And they were slowly catching up. Eduard risked a look backwards and knew he had three pursuers on his trail but at least they were chasing him and it looked like no one had followed Toris and Raivis. Now he just had to escape himself.

* * *

Henri and Emma heard horses coming up to the trading post and Henri went outside to see if they had customers who would want their horses attending to, only to see his older brother returning with the group he had headed out with, minus the Hearts and Diamonds Aces and with an addition riding on the back of Allistor Kirkland's horse. He was dressed very simply but, if Henri had to hazard a guess, this was the Queen of Spades, confirmed by the silver crown dangling from his arm. He went to hold Lars's horse as his brother dismounted.

"I see you were successful," Henri commented, looking at the blonde dismounting from behind Allistor Kirkland.

"Yes," Lars replied. "We have to get him to the palace as soon as possible but the horses need to rest and we need to wait for the other Aces to return. They went after an assassin that shot at the Queen." Henri nodded.

"Let's get the horses and the bear settled," he replied. "Then we can sit and talk about what to do next." Everyone dismounted and Peter dragged Arthur into the trading post while everyone else took care of the horses and Matthew saw to Kumajirou.

Emma turned to see the little Black Joker, Peter come through the door with someone she was not familiar with, a slender man with messy, blonde hair, huge eyebrows and green eyes. He was dressed simply but the silver crown on his arm gave away his identity and she gave a low curtsey.

"Please, get up!" the man said. "Don't curtsey to me, I don't deserve it. Not after what I've done!" Emma straightened up.

"My name is Emma Andersson, Your Majesty," she introduced herself. "And from what I understand, you didn't mean to. And if you're here now, you must be going to put things right."

"If I can," Arthur said. Emma then realised that Arthur was not wearing a coat or a cloak or anything to keep him warm so she went to get a blanket to put round him.

"You must be freezing, Your Majesty," she commented, putting the blanket around his shoulders. "If you've been riding through the woods without a cloak." Arthur was touched by the young woman's concern.

"Not really," he replied. "But thank you for the thought." But he sat by the fire anyway. It took a lot for him to feel cold, even now when everyone shivered in the snow, he just felt a slight chill. _Freezing_ was something that he (he suspected) had never felt to the extent of others and he wondered what it was like. Not pleasant, judging by the lengths others went to avoid it. Emma offered him some tea which he accepted and he was sipping it when everyone came in from the stables after seeing to the horses.

"Enjoying your tea, Bunny?" Allistor smirked.

"Yes, thank you," Arthur quipped back and took another sip as everyone pulled up something to sit on around the fire to warm up and began to talk about the situation.

"Well, we can't just ride back into Spades in the open," Matthew surmised. "Someone has already sent someone to kill the Queen so it's reasonable to believe they'll try again so we'll have to go back to the palace undercover. No one can know that the Queen is coming back."

"That's another question," Patrick pointed out. "Who sent the assassin or assassins?"

"It can't be Hearts or Diamonds," Allistor replied. "they sent their Aces to persuade Bunny to return, not kill him."

"They know if Arthur dies," Peter chirped. "This winter can't be stopped and all of Cards will freeze so it's not in anyone's best interest to kill him anyway."

"Clearly," Allistor commented. "Someone doesn't know that."

"Or doesn't believe it," Lars replied.

"Either way," Allistor replied. "It's not Hearts or Diamonds and it sure as Hell isn't Spades so that leaves …..."

"I don't think King Ivan would order this!" Matthew said, adamantly. "He has no reason. He knows I'm bringing Arthur back to stop all this."

"Can you be sure, Ace Matthew?" Lars asked. "You admitted that you didn't know him that well. You might be right but how do you know?" Matthew wanted to defend Ivan but he had to admit that Lars had a point, Matthew barely knew anything about Ivan besides being the King of Clubs and he seemed to like Matthew. Beyond that, Ivan was a mystery to him.

"It might not even be Clubs," Arthur replied, seeing that Matthew was struggling with seeing his new friend as the one who ordered the death of his fellow royal. "There were visitors from other kingdoms at the Coronation, we can't rule anyone out."

"True," Allistor agreed. "And all the more reason to stay in the shadows when we go back to the palace."

"It's all pointless if I can't reverse what I've done," Arthur voiced his own fear. "I've tried for years to find a way to reverse what I did to Alfred. If I haven't found a way to do that, how can I find the way to save Spades?"

"You mentioned earlier that there was a way to help Alfred," Matthew replied. "What did you mean?" Arthur sighed.

"When the Troll Chieftains sealed the magic in Alfred," he explained. "They said there was a way to remove it but, as I was the one who put it there, I was the one who had to remove it but I had to find the way myself because the cure was individual to the one who cast the magic but I've never found the way."

"Maybe the Troll Chieftains can shed some light on how to find that way," Patrick suggested. "I think we should go and ask them."

"And what about Spades?" Allistor said. "In the time we spend going to see the Trolls, what's happening in Spades might become irreversible. We have to get Bunny back to the palace so he can, at least, _try_ to put things right." Matthew hummed.

"Most of us can accompany Arthur back to the palace," he replied. "While one or two of us go to the Trolls to see if they know anything that will help."

"I know where to find the Troll Chieftains," Lars replied. "We trade a lot so I can take you to them."

"Great!" Matthew exclaimed. "I'll go with Lars. Everyone else can accompany Arthur and protect him. Once Antonio and Lovino return, Arthur should have plenty of protection." As if saying their names conjured them up, the door opened and Antonio and Lovino came in and they were not alone. They dragged in a man, dressed in green and tied up as they pushed him in front of them.

"This is your assassin, Your Majesty," Antonio announced. "This is Eduard Von Bock from the Kingdom of Clubs."

"So much for it possibly being any other kingdom," Patrick muttered and Matthew's faith in Ivan took a blow.

* * *

Toris made it to the fork in the road and sighed with relief that he had escaped the killer snow rabbit but he now worried that he was the only one who had got away and looked anxiously around for Raivis and Eduard. After a while, he breathed another sigh of relief when he saw Raivis riding through the trees toward him.

"I was beginning to think that the rabbit got everyone else," he said as Raivis reached him.

"Have you seen Eduard?" Raivis asked. Toris shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied. "Let's wait a while. He might be on his way." They waited another hour before concluding that Eduard had not escaped and deciding to return to report to, what they knew would be, a very unhappy Ace Natalya.

* * *

Alfred could not stop shivering as he rode and no amount of pulling his coat around him made him warmer because the cold was coming from within. How do you warm up when it's your own body that's making you cold. Another violent shiver racked his body.

"How are you doing, Your Majesty?" Gilbert asked as he watched Alfred struggle with his falling body temperature.

"I'm okay," Alfred replied but Gilbert knew he was lying. It was just as well that they were not far now but Gilbert was already thinking that it might be too late. There were only a few strands of blonde hair left among the white and Gilbert was sure that he could see frost beginning to coat the skin around Alfred's hair line.

They rode down into a hollow filled with rocks and Gilbert pulled his horse to a stop and Alfred did the same. Alfred looked around but could see nothing but rocks and trees towering about them, no sign of anybody, let alone trolls.

"G...Gil," Alfred's voice was starting to shake with the cold now. "W...Why are we h...here?"

"Oi, chieftains!" Gilbert shouted. "We need your help. Be awesome and come out!" Alfred jumped as the rocks began to move and then shift into humanoid figures and Alfred could tell the chieftains immediately as the ones in the more colourful garments. Gilbert dismounted and Alfred did the same as Gilbert gave a small bow to the blonde chieftain with the emotionless blue eyes and the cross in his hair who bowed back.

"Greetings, Joker Gilbert," the chieftain said. "It has been some time."

"Guten Tag _( Good Day_ ), High Chieftain Lukas of the Earth Clan," he turned to the others, all bowing to each other. "Chieftain Matthias of the Fire Clan, Chieftain Berwald of the Iron Clan, Chieftain Tino of the Sea Clan and Chieftain Emil of the Ice Clan. This is King Alfred of Spades." Alfred bowed as best as he could with his body stiff with cold.

"Greetings, T...Troll Chieftains of the N...Nordic Tribes," he said and the trolls bowed back. Now that the pleasantries were over, Gilbert got down to business.

"Something unawesome has happened," he said, coming straight to the point but Lukas held up his hand.

"So I see," he said, looking at the whitening hair and frosted skin of Alfred. "We haven't seen you since you were a child, King Alfred. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent what's happening now." Alfred looked confused.

"We've met?" he asked. "I...I don't remember and I t...thought I got all my m...memories back." Lukas looked like he might have been smiling sadly but no expression appeared on his face that Alfred could see.

"You wouldn't remember," Matthias replied. "It was just after the accident and you were unconscious when the royal family brought you to us for help. We did what we could but, as you can see, it was not a permanent solution."

"That's why we're here," Gilbert said. "Is there anything you can do to help King Alfred? Maybe what you did before?" Lukas approached Alfred and held up his hands.

"May I, Your Majesty?" he asked. Alfred looked confused for a moment then realised what Lukas wanted and he put his hands in Lukas's. Lukas closed his eyes and was still for a moment while Alfred tried not to shiver in case it interfered with what Lukas was trying to do. There was a small facial movement like Lukas was trying to frown and then, after a moment, he opened his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late," he said. "A sliver of ice has already reached the heart, we can't do anything to stop it now."

"I...I'm going to die," Alfred replied, matter-of-factly. "There's n...no hope at all?"

"Just one," Tino said. "Queen Arthur. He, however accidentally, inflicted this on you. He's the only one who can find the way to undo it."

"Just as he must undo what he's done to Spades," Emil added. Alfred turned to look at him.

"It w...was you he s...spent the year w...with," he commented. "You t...taught him to c...control his p...powers." Emil smiled, sadly.

"I did my best," he replied. "But they were so powerful, they were always going to break through at some point. We never expected him to bury Spades in snow like this."

"If the Que'en finds a way to save y'u," Berwald said. "He can save Sp'ades and Car'ds. The two ar' con'nected."

"What if he doesn't find a way in time?" Gilbert asked. "It's something King Alfred doesn't have a lot of."

"We might not be able to seal the magic away again," Lukas replied. "But we can slow it down and buy him more time. As it happens, Your Majesty, you should be worse than this. After being sealed away for so long, the magic should have been potent enough to take over your body much faster than it has done but this is to our advantage. Between your natural resistance and the spell we will cast, it should buy you another day, at least. Without it, you would be dead before night fall."

"P...please," Alfred replied. "A...Anything that helps." The five Troll Chieftains came forward, put their hands on Alfred and closed their eyes. Their hands began to glow and so did Alfred and he began to feel a little warmer. Only a little but it was welcome and then the glow stopped and the Troll Chieftains opened their eyes. Alfred's hair was still white but the frost on his face was, for the most part, gone.

"We have done what we can, Your Majesty," Lukas said. "We've even managed to push the ice back a little but the rest is for Queen Arthur to do."

"Thank you," Alfred replied, happy that he could speak without his voice shaking. "Then we have no time to lose. I didn't want Arthur to know about this but it looks like we have no choice. It's not just me now, it's Cards as well so we have to find him and tell him what's happened."

"Ja," Gilbert replied. "We have to go to the palace." Alfred frowned.

"We can't waste time, Gilbert," he said. "We have to find Arthur."

"Ja," Gilbert agreed. "And we'll find him at the palace, Your Majesty. Trust me!" Alfred stared at Gilbert, trying to understand why he was insisting that they go to the palace but there was something in Gilbert's eye, something that said that the Joker, not exactly knew something but sensed it and something told Alfred to trust that.

"All right," he replied. "We'll go to the palace."

* * *

Eduard cursed his luck. There was a moment, just a moment, when he thought he was going to escape as his horse got further and further away from his pursuers and he thought he had been about to lose them then he and his horse were jumped on from above by a mass of giant snowy rabbit. He had forgotten that the rabbit could fly.

His horse had managed to shake itself free of the rabbit and bolted off into the trees while the two Aces had caught up. They tied him up and threw him over the back of the horse of the Ace of Diamonds, all the while being cursed out by the Hearts Ace and then followed an uncomfortable ride to the Trading Post where he now stood in front of an unhappy group of people, one of whom, the red-headed older brother of the Queen of Spades, had hold of him by the front of his jacket.

"Who sent you?!" he demanded, giving Eduard a shake for good measure. "Who sent you to kill my wee brother? Was it that King of yours? Is he trying to start a war between Spades and Clubs?" He gave the unfortunate Clubs citizen another shake.

"Allistor," Arthur said. "Stop shaking him and put him down so he can answer." Eduard almost fell over backwards when Allistor released him with a shove.

"Was it King Ivan that ordered Arthur's death?" Matthew asked, dreading the answer. "Did he send you?" Eduard took a deep breath.

"I don't know," he replied. "My orders didn't come from the King. The Ace of Clubs sent me to find the Queen of Spades and end the winter. When I saw the monster rabbit attack, I thought the Queen had turned it on everyone and thought that it was the only way."

"Good thing you missed, idiota Clubs Bastard," Lovino cursed. "If you had hit him, you would have condemned us all to freeze. Icy Bastard's the only one who can stop all this."

"Ace Natalya seemed to believe that the Queen's death would stop it all," Eduard replied.

"She believes wrong," Peter said. "Arthur's the only one who can put it right now."

"So Ivan may have nothing to do with this," Matthew concluded.

"Like I said," Eduard replied. "I didn't get my orders from him. He may have told her to order this but she often acts on her own initiative so this may just be her." Matthew breathed a sigh. There was a chance he was not mistaken in Ivan's character but there was the chance that this was down to Ivan. Kumajirou's attitude towards the King of Clubs was not a good sign either.

"Whether it's the King of Clubs," Patrick commented. "Or just the Ace, you can bet they'll have people looking out for Arthur's return and they may have orders to make sure he doesn't reach the palace and they can be scattered all over the city so I say we return in secret. Is there a way into the palace that might be unknown."

"There's a small entrance near the stables," Matthew replied and turned to Arthur. "You know what I'm talking about, Arthur? We used to come and go out of it all the time as children."

"I know the one," Arthur nodded. He had used it many times when leaving the palace at night. "It's just a small access and only the palace inhabitants really know about it."

"What do we do with this bastard?" Lovino asked nudging Eduard. "Can't have him running off to warn the Ace or maybe even the King of Clubs." Eduard held up his hands in peace.

"Now I know we're doomed if the Queen dies," he said. "I'm not going to act." He turned to Arthur.

"Are you returning to stop the winter?" he asked.

"I'm going to try," Arthur replied honestly.

"Then I want to help," Eduard said.

"No way!" Allistor replied, adamantly. "You think I'll trust you anywhere near Bunny after you tried to kill him? You must think I'm insane."

"If I had known that the Queen is the only one who can save us," Eduard insisted. "I never would have shot at him, I swear. It's in mine and the whole country's best interests to see that he gets to the palace alive." Allistor still look sceptical and ready to argue.

"I believe him," Arthur said. He did not know why but there was something honest in Eduard's eyes that convinced him that Eduard had been under the faulty belief that Natalya had given him. "I think he can help us." Allistor blew out a breath.

"All right!" he agreed. "But I'll be keeping my eye on him."

"Don't worry, amigo," Antonio reassured. "Lovino and I will stay close to the Queen. His life will be our top priority."

"There you go, volunteering me for stuff again, Tomato Bastard," Lovino scoffed. "But I'll protect Queen Arthur, all our lives depend on him."

"No pressure there, Lovino," Arthur quipped.

"It's true, Icy Bastard."

"So it's agreed," Matthew said. "Lars and I will go and talk to the Trolls to see if they know anything that might help us while the rest of you take Arthur back to the palace."

"And time's getting short," Peter chirped up. "The sooner we move out the better." Allistor stood up.

"Right!" he said. "Let's get going!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking now!


	10. Things Go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to plan.

 

_**Things Go Awry!** _

 

Toris and Raivis cowered before the Clubs Ace as she gave them the death glare for returning, having not only failed their mission but losing Eduard as well. Not that there was anything they could have done against the attack of the Killer Snow Bunny.

"So you failed," she said, coldly. "And ran. And lost Eduard in the process!"

"Apologies, My Ace," Toris trembled. "But when the snow rabbit came for us, Eduard told us to split up and meet at the fork in the road and, if he did not arrive, to return here."

"You are serious about the giant snow rabbit," she found it hard to believe that a pile of snow shaped like a rabbit could grow and become a threat. "That Queen Arthur really created some kind of animated snow effigy?"

"We saw it," Raivis replied, trembling as much as Toris. "At first, it attacked those who went to find the Queen of Spades and, when Eduard shot and missed, it came for us."

"So the rabbit is a danger," she mused. "Is the Queen of Spades on his way back here?"

"I don't know," Toris replied. "Possibly, if the Queen's brothers can persuade him to. They were the only ones that the rabbit would let near him." Natalya hummed.

"He could be a threat to everyone if he returns," she mused. "I must act to protect Clubs. Neither of you discuss what you know with anyone, not that you would want anyone to know of your failure. You're dismissed." Toris and Raivis left Natalya's presence as quickly as they could without looking like they were running for their lives.

Natalya pondered over what to do. They needed to apprehend the Queen of Spades before he could do any more harm to Spades and the other kingdoms. They needed their eyes and ears everywhere to catch the Queen when he finally showed his face again and she stalked out of the room to arrange for the soldiers they had brought with them to be stationed on all entry points into the city, making a point for them to be on the lookout for a white rabbit, possibly made of snow.

* * *

It was decided that it would be better to try and get back to the palace at night so Arthur, Allistor, Patrick, Antonio and Lovino decided to wait until it began to get dark and would take Eduard with them while Matthew and Lars set off to see the Nordic Trolls.

"What are the Trolls like?" Matthew asked. "I don't think I've ever seen them before."

"You probably haven't," Lars replied. "They don't leave their woods very often except for trading, they're very industrious and highly skilled so it wouldn't surprise me to find things made by the trolls in the palace itself."

"What kind of things?"

"All kinds,” Lars commented. "Furniture, jewellery, glassware, they can turn their hands to all kinds but, because they don't go out and about among the other people of Cards, others think that they're not a friendly people but that's not true. They're just shy. They can be good friends and good company once you get to know them."

"So you think they'll help us?" Matthew hoped.

"If they can," Lars replied.

They rode on in silence for a few moments, unknowingly following the path that Alfred and Gilbert had travelled earlier as the path began to turn downwards. Lars turned his eyes toward his travelling companion and tried to fathom out what he was thinking. Eduard revealing that he had been sent by the Ace of Clubs to kill Arthur had shaken the Spadian Ace's faith in his confidence of the Clubs King, although there was no proof that he was involved. It seemed that Matthew had only known King Ivan for a couple of days and Lars was surprised that he could get attached to someone so fast, making him wonder about Matthew himself.

"So," Lars mused. "Life in the palace. What was that like?"

"Well," Matthew replied. "Alfred and I had always lived in the palace, our father was the head groom, although we never saw Arthur until our marks appeared but from that point on, we were all inseparable, especially Alfred and Arthur. Even Yao, although he was spending more time studying as he was older than Arthur by six years and Alfred and I by eight."

"I know your memory was altered so you don't remember that the Queen could make ice and snow," Lars said. "So how do you remember the times when he did?"

"It just seems like it was Winter when I think about it," Matthew mused. "So I never questioned it before. Now I wonder what times were Winter and what times were Arthur. All the times after Arthur began secluding himself, I suppose those were genuine but everything changed after that. Arthur never came out of his room and Alfred was preoccupied with trying to get Arthur to play with him. Yao was studying more after that and I ….well ….. I suited myself until the former King of Diamonds gave me Kumajirou for my birthday."

Lars was beginning to get the picture now. When Matthew said he 'suited himself', the tone suggested that he was more or less left to himself and became invisible to others as they dealt with their own issues, leaving him lonely and desperate for affection which he would soak up like a sponge when it was offered to him, like the affection and attention that King Ivan had shown him, that Matthew was trying to defend in the face of what Eduard had told them. True, the Clubs King might not have anything to do with it and it could be just the Clubs Ace at work but Matthew's response to any affection thrown his way left him open to manipulation by anyone who planned to use that response for their own gain.

Lars tried to tell himself he could be wrong and that it was not his business anyway, that he was just helping now to stop this Winter and get things back to normal and get his trade back, after all, he had two younger siblings to support but the thought of the Spadian Ace being used in such a fashion made him frown. Matthew had proven, by thought and deed that, despite everything, he loved his family and would do anything for them, just like Lars would do anything for Emma and Henri. Matthew was pure-hearted, perhaps too much so and Lars would hate to see the adorable young man being manipulated and used as a pawn in whatever scheme someone may or may not have planned.

"Ace Matthew," Lars began and thought about how to say this. "What will you do if King Ivan _did_ have something to do with sending assassins after the Queen? What if getting close to you was some kind of plan?" Matthew turned and looked at Lars, thinking about what he had just asked.

"What would he gain?" he asked. "I have no power to rule the kingdom, my role is to protect it and the rest of the suit. I'm not the King, Queen or even the Jack so why play up to me when there's nothing in it for him."

"You might not be the King, Queen or Jack," Lars replied. "But you step into one of those roles, should anything happen to one of them. Had Ace Richard survived, he would have stepped in as King until Alfred came of age so you've still have some royal influence, even now." Matthew hummed.

"True," he admitted. "But attempting to kill Arthur couldn't be part of any plan. Only a handful of people knew about Arthur's abilities. Not even Alfred or I knew." Lars thought for a moment.

"Maybe the plan was adapted when the Queen's power was revealed," he replied. "A good strategist never keep their plans rigid. They have to be able to alter their tactics to adapt to unexpected changes but this is all speculation right now. King Ivan may not have anything to do with any of this but the Clubs Ace needs to explain her actions. All I'm saying is, don't take anyone's affection at face value. Your brother, the Queen and those you've grown up with are the exception, of course." Matthew turned to stare at Lars.

"What about the attention you've shown me?" he said. "Should I trust that?"

"You can," Lars replied, honestly. "But I would say that if you couldn't and only you can decide if you can or not.” Matthew fell silent, lost in his own thoughts. Lars had given him a lot to think about. Kumajirou padded on with his human on his back. He did not understand everything they were saying but he associated 'King Ivan' with the human that he did not like. He did not trust that human, he could sense something about that one and Kuma would protect his own human from anyone who would try to harm him but the human that was talking to his human now …..him Kuma trusted!

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Lars was surprised to find the Trolls already present when normally he would have to call out to let them know he was there but even the troll chieftains were present and they came forward to meet their trading partner.

"Hello, Lars," Matthias greeted. "You're early, we weren't expecting you for another month." Then he saw Matthew riding behind him on Kumajirou. "Who's the cutie?"

"Greetings, my friends," Lars replied, getting off his horse and Matthew dismounted from Kuma's back. "I'm not here to trade and may I introduce Ace Matthew of Spades. We need help, something bad has happened..."

"We are aware, Lars," Lukas said. "We know of the crisis in Spades."

"Can you help us?" Matthew asked.

"We're doing everything we can," Tino replied. "But we can't stop it, only slow it down. Only Queen Arthur can reverse it all."

"Arthur's returning to the palace," Matthew informed them. "But he doesn't know what to do. Do you have any ideas that might help him?" Emil shook his head.

"Even when he was training with me," he said. "He struggled to find the way to reverse what he had done to King Alfred but he needs to find it soon."

"Why?" Matthew asked. The chieftains looked at each other.

"King Al'fred was h're," Berwald replied. "He has remem'bered and he is slowly fre'zing. If th' Que'en does not find th' way, King Al'fred will die." Matthew stiffened with shock. The one thing they had been trying to avoid had happened and he had to save his brother.

"We have to tell Arthur," he said. "He has to know!" Lars looked up at the darkening sky.

"The Queen and his brothers will already be on their way back to the palace," he commented. "We should go to the city and meet him there."

"Then we wish you Good Journey," Lukas said. "And Queen Arthur good luck in finding the way to save us all." Lars mounted his horse and Matthew climbed on Kumajirou's back.

"Do not hesitate to call on us again," Lukas called to them. "If we can help."

"We will," Matthew replied. "Thank you. Farewell." And Matthew and Lars rode away in the direction of Klondike and the palace of Spades.

* * *

It was midnight when Alfred and Gilbert reached the city and Alfred was surprised that he could barely see the palace against the night sky. Even at midnight, there were still lights that usually shone in the windows but the palace was a barely discernible shape in the darkness.

"The palace looks abandoned," he commented and then shivered as he felt the ice move through his body and he knew his skin was beginning to frost over again.

"Ja," Gilbert agreed. "I've no doubt that the palace has completely frozen over by now. It wouldn't be very awesome to stay there and I can see that the ice magic is starting to freeze you again so you need to get somewhere warm. Come on, I'll take you to the Jack."

"Shouldn't we find Arthur first?" Alfred replied.

"The Queen isn't here yet," Gilbert replied. "So we have to wait and I don't think it's a good idea for you to wait in the snow. We have to hope Arthur can find the way to reverse this before you freeze to death, you don't have long!"

"I know," Alfred said. "Do you know where Yao is?"

"If I were to hazard a guess," Gilbert said. "I would say he's staying with his family. This way, Your Majesty." Alfred began to follow Gilbert and was unaware of the soldier in Clubs regalia, hiding around the corner. When Alfred and Gilbert were out of sight, the soldier scurried off to report the return of the King of Spades and what he had heard.

* * *

The Kirkland Brothers and the two Aces left the woods and travelled down the snow-covered trail that led to the city, Eduard riding between Antonio and Lovino who, in the absence of Matthew, were now responsible for the safety of the Queen of Spades who travelled on the back of Allistor's horse. Arthur carried the Queen's crown in a saddle bag but refused to wear it until he proved himself worthy of it and he would only do that by finding the way to save Cards.

Arthur's mind turned to Alfred and how he would react when he found out what Arthur had done to him, albeit inadvertently. Even if he found a way to take back what he had done, he would have to tell Alfred everything, he had made that promise but when he did, would Alfred still want him to be his husband? Or would he not even want Arthur around?

"You shouldn't worry," came Peter's voice at his side and Arthur looked round at his little Joker brother on the back of Patrick's horse. "Alfred won't hold it against you, he'll know it was an accident." Arthur frowned at Peter.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" he asked. Little was known about the Joker's powers. Sometimes they showed powerful magic and other times it was like they had no power at all. Or they simply decided not to use it.

"It's a Joker thing," Peter replied, enigmatically. "But seriously, you shouldn't worry. Alfred loves you and he wants his Queen back." Arthur fell silent, hoping that what Peter said was true.

"This snow is going to slow us up," Allistor commented as his horse struggled to move in the deep drifts. "It'll take an entire day to reach the city at this rate. Arthur, can you do anything to, at least, make it stop snowing?" Arthur shook his head.

"I tried several times earlier," he replied. "But nothing worked." Then he thought for a moment. "but maybe I can …..." He got off the horse and walked to the front, stretched out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly, there was something that, at first, seemed like a blast of snow but when it cleared, the rest of the party saw that Arthur had not created more snow but had dispersed the snow on the trail to the sides, leaving a trench that would make it easier for the horses who could now walk on snow that was only two inches deep.

"That works for me," Patrick commented and the party began to make better time.

* * *

The rest of Yao's family had retired for the night and Yao and Edward were ready to join them after staying up to discuss the situation when there came a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Yao called and a soldier opened the door and he was not alone. Yao gasped in shock when he saw Alfred's white hair that was now glittering with frost and the soldier stepped aside to let Alfred and Gilbert into the room and left as Edward came to see what the commotion was about.

"Your Majesty!" Yao finally managed to say. "Your hair, aru!" Edward sighed.

"You've remembered," it was a statement, not a question. Alfred nodded.

"I k...know everything," he replied. Edward nodded and went to build up the fire that had been about to be put out while Yao pulled him over to it and sat him down.

"Did you find the Queen?" Edward asked. Alfred nodded.

"The others f...found him first," he stammered in cold. "I heard him telling M...Mattie everything and it all c...came flooding back." Edward sighed again.

"I'm sorry we kept it all from you," he said. "You understand that it was to prevent this very thing."

"Yeah," Alfred replied. "I g...get it but Arthur was a....alone for all that time, f...for something that w...was an accident."

"Speaking of the Queen," Yao said. "Where is he? Did he come back with you, aru?"

"Nein," Gilbert replied. "Queen Arthur never knew we were there, The King wouldn't tell him." Both former and current Jack turned to look at Alfred.

"How could I...I tell him," he said. "That all those years of s...staying clear of me w...was useless, t...that it h...happened anyway. H...he would blame h...himself when I was j...just as to blame and I c...couldn't do t...that to him."

"But Alfred!" Yao exclaimed. "We need the Queen. To save Spades and probably Cards itself, aru!"

"Don't worry," Gilbert replied. "The Queen's on his way back to Klondike as we speak."

"How do you know, aru?"

"Because the Black Joker is with him and you can sense the Black Joker," Edward replied. "Not much is known about a Joker's powers but I suspect that the Red and Black Joker are connected somehow."

"W...Wait!" Alfred said. "You and the B...Black Joker are telepathic?!"

"Nein, not exactly." Gilbert replied. "We can't speak mind to mind as such but we can sense each other, just like Edward guessed. I can sense Peter's aura getting closer and, through him, I can sense who's with him and the Queen is definitely with him. They should reach the city in an hour or two."

"This is good news," Yao commented. "Now, if only the Queen can reverse what he did, aru."

"He'll d...do his b...best," Alfred said with absolute faith in Arthur. "I know A...Artie, he'll give it his b...best shot."

"Let's hope his best is good enough," Edward replied. "For your sake, if no one else!"

* * *

_At Dawn..._

Arthur groaned from the pain in his head and slowly opened his eyes and blinked them, his vision a blur of brown until they focused on wooden beams and then the smell of the sea hit him and he had been on enough of them in the past month in his training for leading the Navy to know that he was on a ship. Why was he on a ship? The last thing he remembered was reaching the outskirts of the city with his brothers and the two Aces, along with their Clubs detainee when he suddenly felt a pain in his head before falling from his horse. He had a few seconds of lying in the snow, hearing the sounds of fighting before everything went black.

Arthur groaned again and sat up on the bed he had been lying on and that was when he realised that he had something heavy on his hands and he looked down at the metal gauntlets the covered his hands and they were chained together, tethering them. Arthur tested the chain but they were solid and he had no way to break them so it became clear to him that his group had been attacked and he had been taken but by who? And how had they managed to deal with Flying Snow Bunny?

But there was a more pressing question. How long had he been out? He needed to get to the palace, to stop the eternal winter. How much more had the ice and snow spread while he had been out cold? He needed to get out of here to find out so he stumbled to the door on the far side of the room, banging on the door and yelling through the eye-slot.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Where am I?" There was no answer and his voice just bounced down the passage. He looked down at his hands in the metal gauntlets and wondered if there was a way to get them off. He tried to use his ice powers on the metal and, while the metal froze, it did nothing to weaken its integrity. He looked around the room at anything he might be able to use against them but everything was made of wood and was likely to give way before the metal did which gave him an idea. He began slamming the gauntlets against the door, battering the wood, first creating dents and then the wood began to splinter so enough blows and Arthur should be able to break through so he continued to hammer at the wooden door.

Until he hit metal.

Arthur groaned. Of course the door was going to be reinforced, he was probably in the brig and those doors were usually stronger but that did not stop Arthur from wanting to curse it. There was an option to try the other side of the brig which could be the side of the ship so he could knock a hole in the wood and escape that way somehow but if this was the brig, then he could be below the water line. Dare he take that risk? He needed to get out of here and he needed to get to the palace so he had no choice but to take the chance and he went to the other side of his prison and drew his arms back to strike the wood.

"Your Majesty!"

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier..._

The attack came out of nowhere and the first sign any of them had was a couple of thuds and both Arthur and Peter fell from their horses and the next thing they knew, they were surrounded by ten men. Both Aces cursed. These men had known what they were doing, choosing an area that was not occupied and taking the Black Joker and the Queen of Spades out of the fight immediately as they were the greatest dangers so it was now down to them and the two remaining Kirkland Brothers, four men against ten. They did not count Eduard as they did not really know where his loyalties lay so they forced him to stay within eye sight while they formed a defensive wall in front of their fallen Queen and Joker with their horses. There was a flurry of snow and Flying Snow Bunny grew to his monster size.

"Surrender the Queen of Spades!" one of the men, a large man who was obviously the leader ordered. The attackers all wore cloths over their faces and cloaks so they could not see what they looked like.

"I'm not handing my little brother over to anyone!" Allistor declared. "Least of all to ambushers." And FSB roared.

"So be it," the man replied and they attacked. FSB immediately took on two, leaving ten for the others to deal with. Two grabbed Allistor's horse and tried to drag him from it while he struck at them, trying to stop them from pulling the reins from his hands. Two others were trying a similar thing with Patrick and he managed to kick one away but the other was at the head of the horse where Patrick's legs could not reach, pulling at the bridle, as if trying to get the horse to throw Patrick off as it tried to pull away from the man and almost dislodging Patrick from the saddle.

Four more men circled the Aces, ignoring Eduard as the two Ace drew their swords, ready to fight and the attackers drew their own and a sword fight began. Metal clashed against metal as Lovino brought his sword down against his opponent who parried and thrust his sword at him. Lovino leant backwards to avoid the sword but he leant back too far, overbalanced and fell from his horse, dropping his sword in the process. As Lovino recovered from his fall, his attacker came around the horse and kicked the sword further away from Lovino. Lovino was back on his feet again with his opponent facing off against him, feeling cocky because he still had his sword and Lovino did not.

But the swords of Aces are special for a reason. Lovino reached out his hand and the ruby in the hilt of his sword glowed before the sword flew back into his hand and the attacker suddenly did not feel so cocky any more. Lovino smirked and the sword fight continued with both of them on foot.

Antonio kept his attackers at bay by using his horse, making him rear up and come back down and his opponents had to move away to avoid the hooves. The two men would try to get close but the horse would force them back again but then, when the horse reared up once more, one of Antonio's attackers swung his sword and managed to sever one of the reins. Antonio lost his balance and fell from the back of his horse, managing to land on his feet but failing to stay on them as he fell on to his back.

One of the men raised his sword to stab it through Antonio who rolled out of the way, just in time and managed to kick the sword out of the attacker's hand. Then Antonio's other attacker came to help his comrade and Antonio was facing two attacker's one of whom was still armed until the unarmed one was jumped by Eduard.

Despite being a prisoner, one thing had become apparent to Eduard. Queen Arthur was the only person who could stop the Winter and save the four kingdoms so these men had to be stopped but, having no weapon, he could only tackle the one that Antonio had disarmed but he was no soldier and it did not take his opponent long to get the upper hand and Eduard was forced to the floor with the attacker pressing him into the ground.

"Stay down!" the man hissed into his ear. "We were sent by Ace Natalya and we'll be taking you with us, just as soon as we secure the Queen of Spades." And that was when Eduard realised that there may have been more than ten men.

* * *

While the others occupied the snow rabbit and the remaining group, two men were hidden as per the plan and, when everyone was occupied, they ran forward to swoop in and grab Arthur. One threw the unconscious Spadian Queen over his shoulder while the other one covered him in case they were seen. When they had Arthur, they ran for their hidden horses, threw Arthur over the front of one of the saddles, mounted up and galloped away. When they were a far enough distance away, one took out a hunting horn and blew it.

* * *

Flying Snow Bunny was snarling at his two opponents, Allistor was still struggling with his ambushers for control of his horse and Patrick was now off his horse and engaged in a wrestling match to stop the man from drawing his sword while his other attacker was just regaining consciousness from the kick he had received earlier. Lovino was facing off against both of his opponents, doing well for someone out numbered, although Antonio was doing better, only having to face one opponent as the other was occupied with Eduard. Then the sound of a hunting horn disturbed the night air and, suddenly all the attackers ran in different directions and disappearing into the dark alleyways, taking Eduard with them and leaving the Kirkland Brothers and the two Aces confused at the sudden cease of hostilities.

"What was all that about?" Patrick pondered. Allistor looked around and saw something, or rather someone, was missing.

"Bunny's gone!" he exclaimed and everyone looked round at where Arthur had been lying, seeing only an unconscious Peter and the impression in the snow of Arthur's body.

"Damn it!" Lovino swore. "This was nothing but a distraction. They kept us busy while others took the Queen of Spades and they could have taken him anywhere. And it can't be a coincidence that they took the Clubs Bastard with them" Allistor put a hand to his head and groaned, feeling like a failure for allowing himself to be fooled like that and losing the brother he had vowed to protect.

"We have to find him!" he declared. "They can't have taken him far. Patrick, take Peter and go find Former Jack Edward and Jack Yao and tell them what happened. Ace Lovino, Ace Antonio, we have to find where they took Arthur to. Patrick, ask the Jack to send help with that. The Clubs Bastard is a problem for another time."

"Will do," Patrick replied, mounting his horse and taking Peter's unconscious body when Allistor handed him to Patrick before galloping away. Allistor turned back to the two Aces.

"We better get searching," he stated. "We don't have a lot of time." As they began moving out, Lovino muttered.

"Needle in a haystack comes to mind."

* * *

The kidnappers did not go far, just to the docks where they managed to avoid the few people still moving around so late at night and sneaked the Queen of Spades into a small boat and rowed out to a ship, anchored in the harbour. While one of the men rowed, the other slipped a pair of metal gauntlets, joined by a chain, over the Queen's hands and locked them. They had been warned of the Queen's abilities and had prepared for that eventuality.

"You really think those will work?" the rower asked.

"They're metal," the other man replied. "I heard the Queen of Spades always wears gloves, so much of his power must come through his hands so these should help."

"Well, I can't wait to off-load him on to the ship," the rower replied as they came closer to said ship. "Then he's their problem."

They pulled along side the ship and a rope was sent down to tie around Arthur and he was unceremoniously hauled up the side of the ship and taken to the brig. Now they had to wait for new orders about what to do with the Spadian Queen.

* * *

Alfred sat by the fire in Yao's home, drinking a heated herbal tea that Yao insisted would help keep Alfred warm, although to Alfred, it tasted like ink but he still drank it. Yao and Edward had deferred their decision to retire for the night. If the Queen was returning, they needed to be ready to assist him in reversing the weather and now they were just waiting. The Red Joker was stood by the window, looking out into the night and hummed a little tune to himself. Then he stopped humming and the sudden silence had everyone turning to the now quiet Joker who was staring hard out of the window instead of just idle glancing as if looking for something.

"Joker Gilbert?" Edward asked, questioningly. Gilbert continued to look out of the window.

"Something's happened!" he declared. "Something's wrong!" Alfred struggled to his feet.

"Has something h...happened to A...Arthur?" he asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But there's something amiss with the Black Joker, his aura has dimmed."

"B...But he was with A...Arthur," Alfred stammered. "I'm going o...out to look for h...him!" Yao pushed him down back on to his chair by the fire.

"You're in no condition, Alfred," he said. "We don't know if the Queen's in any danger, aru."

"But..."

"No buts, Your Majesty!" Edward backed up Yao. "We should wait. Even if something has happened, we can't go out without information."

"Edward is right, aru," Yao replied. Alfred looked like he wanted to stand back up and go looking but he stayed seated but not with much grace. Some time passed with Gilbert pacing which put everyone on edge and Alfred withstood it for as long as he could.

"T...That's it!" he declared, standing back up. "I c...can't stand it a...any more. I g...going to find them!" And he headed for the door, just as someone began knocking on it and Yao moved ahead of Alfred to answer it.

Outside was a Spades soldier and, behind him was the Queen's brother, Patrick carrying the unconscious Black Joker.

"Your Majesty!" the soldier said, a little startled to see the King of Spades in the doorway with white hair but he recovered quickly. "The Queen's brother wanted to see Jack Yao so I brought him here."

"Thank you, private," Yao replied. "You've done well! Return to your duties, aru." The soldier bowed and then left while Patrick carried Peter in and Yao closed the door.

"Bring him over here," Edward said, indicating a long seat and Patrick put Peter down on it while Yao went to get some medical supplies. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed!" Patrick replied, trying to make his little brother comfortable. "There were ten of them, or so we thought. They knocked out Bunny and Peter first, then attacked us. We fought but while we were distracted, there must have been others. Our attackers suddenly ran off and, when we turned around, Bunny was gone. As well as the Clubs prisoner we had."

"What C...Clubs prisoner?" Alfred demanded and that was when Patrick saw the white hair and the frost that was now glittering on Alfred's skin.

"Oh no!" Patrick exclaimed, knowing what it meant. Bunny's worst nightmare was coming true.

"Patrick, w...what Clubs prisoner?" Alfred demanded again.

"One of the assassins that was sent to kill Bunny by Ace Natalya," he replied. "Apparently, they were told it would stop the weather."

"That would doom Cards to an eternal ice-age, aru," Yao replied, applying a compress to a lump on the back of Peter's head.

"They didn't know that," Patrick replied. "At least, the one we captured didn't."

"Ace N...Natalya?" Alfred asked. "The Clubs A...Ace? So the C...Clubs royals are after A...Arthur?"

"I don't know for sure," Patrick replied. "Eduard, the one we caught, said that they got their orders from Natalya but they didn't know if she got the orders from someone else. Apparently, she sometimes does things without instructions, it could be the case this time."

"But the other royals could be involved," Edward replied. "We can't rule out that possibility. Where are your other brothers and the other Aces?"

"Searching the city," Patrick replied. "They want some help doing that."

"Call out the a...army!" Alfred ordered. "I w...want Arthur found s...safe and well."

"What about Ace Matthew?" Yao asked Patrick. "Have you seen him, aru?"

"Yeah," Patrick replied. "He and Lars Andersson, the owner of the trading post in the woods, have gone to the Trolls to see if they can help Arthur find a way to reverse our current crisis."

"He must h...have just m...missed me," Alfred replied. "Gilbert and I w...went to see them to see if t...they could stop this." He indicated to his hair. "They s...said it was too l...late, only Arthur can s...stop it now."

"All the more reason to find the Queen," Gilbert replied. "We can enlist mein bruder's help and have the Hearts soldiers search as well and King Francis will probably help too."

"We'll have to confront the Clubs royals about these assassins too," Yao replied. "Attempting to murder the Queen is an act of war, aru."

"Then let's g...go," Alfred said and another shiver went through him. "Edward, you and P...Patrick take care of the B...Black Joker. We'll go and s...see the other r...royals at the Deuce's R...Rest and see what C...Clubs have to say f...for themselves."

"Your Majesty," Yao said with concern. "In your condition, I think you should..."

"Don't even t...think about it, Y...Yao!" Alfred interrupted. "Arthur n...needs me, I'm g...going!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear!


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentions are revealed

 

****The Plan** **

 

As dark as it was, Matthew and Lars could see the shadowy silhouettes of the buildings on the outskirts of Klondike in the distance as they rode. Matthew had been quiet on the way and Lars knew he was thinking about his brother because he knew if it was Henri or Emma that was slowly freezing to death, it would be all he could think about too.

"Try to have hope," he said to Matthew, if only to break the silence. "The Queen should have reached the palace by now and could be trying to reverse everything as we speak. If he succeeds, he can save the King."

"But what if he can't find a way?" Matthew replied. "You heard the Ice Chieftain, Arthur's been trying for years but hasn't found it yet and what if he does but not in time?" Lars reached over to grab Matthew's hand and gave it a squeeze then both looked down at where their hands were joined. Both blushed and Lars slowly let the hand go, unsure of the feelings he was having. He had never given romance a thought before, instead filling his time with taking care of the trading post and providing for his siblings but this violet-eyed royal had come into his life and turned it upside down but where could it go? Matthew had already indicated that he had feelings for the King of Clubs so what chance did a trading post owning commoner have?

Matthew looked back down at his hand as it held Kumajirou's rein, feeling it tingle from the contact with Lars and wondered what it all meant. Lars was an attractive man with a strong sense of family that Matthew admired but could he be attracted to Lars? And if that was the case, what did he feel for Ivan? Was it Love? Was it just a crush and how could he have feelings for two people? Matthew was confused.

The outskirts of the city grew closer and Matthew and Lars had no idea of the turmoil they were about to ride into.

* * *

The attackers took Eduard to the Deuce's Rest and he now stood before Ace Natalya, trembling as she stared him down. She had not liked what he had told her.

"What do you mean, they know I sent you?" Natalya said, coldly. "Why did you tell them?"

"My Ace," Eduard said, shakily. "They already knew I was Clubs so I was simply telling them the reason we ….."

YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM NOTHING!" Natalya stormed. "I'll have to handle this. You!" She pointed at one of the men who had been in the ambush team. "He needs to stay out of sight while I find a way to cover this. Lock him up next door and make sure he's not seen. I'll deal with you later!" Eduard shook as the man Natalya had pointed at, tilted his head in the direction of the door and he followed him out, relieved to be out of Natalya's presence.

Natalya paced her room as she thought things over. The plan had changed anyway as she no longer desired Queen Arthur's death, at least not yet and things as they stood meant that the Spades suit knowing about her involvement in the attempt on the Queen's life was not as big a problem as it could be. All it was going to take was …..

There was a knock on the door and a guard came in.

"Forgive the intrusion, Ace Natalya," he said. "The other royals require your presence." Natalya nodded. It was about to begin.

* * *

"I assure you, Your Majesty," Ivan said to Alfred as he confronted the Clubs suit over the accusation of sending assassins after the Queen of Spades and demanding to know of his whereabouts. All of them had stared for a moment at Alfred's hair but he did not elaborate. "The order of assassins to kill Queen Arthur did not come from me nor do I believe that Queen Elizaveta or Jack Roderich gave the order either."

"Most assuredly not," Roderich replied. "To do such a thing to another royal within their own kingdom is an act of war which is something we are not seeking."

"And we certainly did not give orders for his kidnapping," Elizaveta added.

"The assassin we captured said he got his orders from your Ace," Yao commented. "What does she have to say for herself, aru?" Ivan called over one of his guards.

"Find Ace Natalya!" he ordered. "Tell her to come here immediately!" The guard nodded and went to perform his errand and Ivan returned to the other royals. "We shall get to the bottom of this, da?"

"But, in the meantime," Elizaveta replied. "We must find the Queen of Spades before the snow and ice goes beyond Spades borders and affects the other kingdoms. You did say that Queen Arthur is the only one who can stop it?"

"Yeah," Alfred said and, for emphasis added. "If he d...dies, Cards will die w...with him."

"Then he must be found immediately, da?" Ivan replied. "The Clubs guards will be at your disposal." Alfred nodded. If Clubs was as innocent in all this as their royals made out then Clubs soldiers would join the Spades soldiers in the search, along with the guards from Hearts and Diamonds who had also pledged their help. But was Clubs uninvolved? There came a knock on the door and it opened with Natalya walking in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked and then saw Alfred and Yao and, in particularly noticed Alfred's hair. "Your Majesty!" She gave a small bow.

"Natalya, I want the truth," Ivan demanded. "Some people made an attempt on Queen Arthur's life and the one who was caught said it was on your order. Did you send assassins after Queen Arthur?" Natalya looked affronted.

"Why," she replied. "Why would I do that? Why would I do something that would risk a war with Spades?"

"You answer a question with a question, Natalya," Ivan replied. "That's not an answer, that is an avoidance now answer me properly. Did you send assassins after the Queen of Spades." He stared at her, straight in the eyes and Natalya looked nervous.

"No," she replied. Ivan continued to stare at her for another moment before he spoke again.

"You're lying!" he declared. "Your eyes flickered from left to right and you do that when you are lying. You forget, sister that I know you well." Natalya looked at the other royals as Roderich gave Natalya a disapproving scowl while Elizaveta looked disgusted. Ivan's expression was neutral.

"And w...what about the k...kidnapping?" Alfred demanded. Natalya looked confused.

"What kidnapping?" she asked.

"The Queen, his brothers and the Aces of Hearts and Diamonds were returning to the palace, with their prisoner," Ivan replied. "One of the servants named Eduard Von Bock. They were ambushed on the outskirts of the city and the Queen was taken, along with Von Bock." Natalya raised her hands in denial.

"That wasn't on my order," she replied. "Why would I give such an order? I never expected the Queen to be coming back!" Everyone had to admit that made sense but it also meant that Natalya had admitted something.

"So you expected the Queen to die, aru?" Yao said. Natalya looked around at everyone, helplessly.

"I thought it was the only way to stop the winter!" she exclaimed. Elizaveta scowled at the Clubs Ace.

"It would have ensured the winter continued forever!" she fumed. "Queen Arthur is the _only_ one who _can_ stop it. Once again, you act without the consultation of the rest of the royal suit!"

"And risk plunging us into war!" Roderick stormed. "I have no desire to see the Land of Cards descend into conflict and I'm sure my other fellow royals agree." Elizaveta nodded and Ivan pinned his sister with a stare.

"Ace Natalya," he said, coldly. "Your actions have brought shame on the Kingdom of Clubs. You will be on House Arrest until we find the Queen of Spades and reverse this crisis. Then we will decide what to do with you." Ivan indicated to his guard.

"Take her to her rooms," he ordered. "Make sure the room is secure and that she can't leave and then assign guards to make sure she stays there!" The guard nodded and took Natalya from the room and Ivan turned back to the Spade royals.

"I cannot apologise enough for the actions of my Ace and sister," he said. "And, rest assured, you will have the full support and help of Clubs in recovering the Queen of Spades. The Ace of Clubs will receive what she deserves for this, you have my word." Yao was not sure he trusted the royals of Clubs but the King, Queen and Jack only had truth in their eyes when they said they did not give the order and Natalya also seemed truthful when she said she did not order the kidnapping but still...

"I'm not convinced that Natalya knows nothing about the kidnapping, aru," he commented, candidly. Ivan nodded.

"Understandable," he conceded. "But that, she was not lying about but I will interrogate her and see if I can get to the truth. Queen Arthur must be found at all cost."

"Who else would benefit from the Queen's disappearance?" Roderich said.

"We can rule out nobody," Elizaveta replied. "Many might act out of fear. We must pool all our resources into finding Queen Arthur, the future of Cards depends on it." Everyone agreed and Elizaveta turned to look at Alfred.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Your Majesty?" she asked. "Anything to slow this?" she indicated to his white hair and his frosty skin but Alfred shook his head.

"The T...Troll chieftains have d...done all they c...can," he replied. "M...My only hope now is A...Arthur."

"And we will find him, da?" Ivan said. "I swear!" And he left to give the order for his soldiers to search alongside those of the other suits and then he would have the promise talk with Natalya.

* * *

Natalya paced the room she was now restricted to and she could only wait and see what would happen next. She knew her brother would be along soon and she would be ready for whatever happened when he arrived. She paced for another few minutes until she heard the door unlock and Ivan came in, shutting the door behind him and he came up to Natalya, standing in front of her for a few minutes and then he swept her into a hug.

"You did well, Natalya," he praised. "You acted to perfection, they never suspected a thing."

"Well, I _was_ telling the truth when I said I didn't order Queen Arthur's kidnapping," she replied as Ivan released her. "It's just as well you didn't know I ordered his assassination so you could truthfully say you didn't order it but are you sure about this plan with the Ace of Spades?"

"Matvey's perfect for the plan," Ivan stated. "Neglected and left alone, he's desperate for any attention so it won't be difficult to get him to agree to marriage and it will be even easier when I'm there to comfort him when his brother dies. It was a lucky chance that I overheard the former and current Jacks of Spades talking about King Alfred's little 'accident' so I could arrange the kidnapping. I'll make sure Queen Arthur is found in time to save Cards, unfortunately it will be too late to save the King of Spades and, when the substitute King of Spades and I marry, after a few months, he and the other Spadian royals will meet an unfortunate accident. As the King's spouse, I will naturally become the ruler of the kingdom and, with the combined forces of Clubs and Spades, we will force the kingdoms of Hearts and Diamonds to become one with us and the Land of Cards will fall under the rule of the true royals of Clubs."

"And what of our Queen and Jack?" Natalya asked with a hint of disdain.

"I said true royals," Ivan replied, thinking back to the teachings of their father, the former King of Clubs. When both of his children were chosen as the next royals, a rare and almost non-existent event, he had taken complete charge of their training and drummed into them the idea that they had been born to rule all of Cards as they had been born to royalty. King Dmitri had no time for the other 'royals' and he had given his own children a sense of 'destiny' and, after their father's death and they took their place as royals, Ivan and Natalya had been planning to bring Cards under their rule.

"When we have all of Cards under our control," Ivan said. "We'll have no use for the daughter of a blacksmith or the son of a music teacher. Perhaps we can arrange an accident for them too." Natalya smiled at that. Together, Ivan would be King and she would be Queen, rulers of the entire landmass.

"Where is Von Bock now?" he asked.

"Next door," she replied.

"Well, he can't stay here," he said. "Take him to the ship! When he's found on board with Queen Arthur, we can make sure that he gets blamed for being part of the group that kidnapped the Queen. It would be a fitting punishment for betraying you if he's executed for abducting Queen Arthur." The idea appealed to Natalya.

"I'll send Von Bock now," she replied, moving to give the order, not knowing that Eduard had put his ear to the less than sound-proof walls when he heard murmuring and heard every word. He could not believe what he had just heard. That the King and Ace of Clubs were plotting the death of the Spadian royals as well as the Queen and Jack of Clubs and they were setting him up to take the fall for the disappearance of the Queen of Spades. He needed to warn his Queen and Jack but they would be coming for him to take him to the ship so he knew what he would do.

He would first save Queen Arthur and then make it back to shore to warn the remaining Clubs royals. They would not get away with this!

* * *

While soldiers from every suit searched the city, no one noticed the extra Clubs soldiers, taking a disguised Eduard down to the dock and boarding a boat to head out to the ship in the bay. Eduard knew he had to move fast, the tide would be turning soon which would make it harder to get back to shore with Arthur and he began formulating plans to steal the landing boat on the ship but it was going to be difficult. The ice had begun to form in the sea now and the boat scraped against great chunks of it as they pulled alongside the ship. Eduard climbed aboard and was shown to the Crew Quarters and warned to stay where he was but he was not locked up or restrained. After all, they did not know that he knew the plans of the King and Ace of Clubs and where could he go on the ship? But Eduard had his plan! The soldiers were remaining which meant that the boat was still in the water so all he needed to do was find the brig, which was most likely where they were holding Queen Arthur, and then get to the boat to row ashore.

He waited for a while until he was sure that the few crew members that were not manning the ship were completely in Dreamland before quietly making his way out of the Crew Quarters to find the brig. He saw few crew members up and about and he avoided them and made his way deeper into the ship and, as it happened the brig was not hard to find and he grabbed the key, hanging on a hook as he made his way to the cells. The first one was empty but, as he looked into the second, he saw the Queen of Spades with chained metal gauntlets on his hands about to strike the outer wall.

"Your Majesty!" Eduard called and Arthur turned to look at him.

"You!" he said in shock. "What are you doing here?" Eduard unlocked the door.

"I'll explain later," he said, coming in and examining the gauntlets on Arthur's hands. Arthur's powers might be something to fear but they could be instrumental in their escape so Eduard looked over the catches holding the gauntlets shut and undid them. As the gauntlets fell to the floor, Arthur rubbed his wrists.

"There's a boat by the side of the ship," Eduard explained. "If we can get to it without being seen, we can get back to shore but we have to do it now before the tide turns." Eduard handed Arthur a coat he had picked up on the way to cover his clothes as well as a bandanna to tie around his head to cover his hair and they began to make their way out.

They made their way on deck without being seen as only a few crew were on duty at dawn which was beginning to light up the sky but Eduard groaned as he saw the boat had been hauled up and now hung at the side of the ship. They would have to find a way to lower it before they were stopped but luck was not on their side as he heard a shout.

"Von Bock!" a voice shouted. "You're supposed to be in the Crew quarters, what are you doing on deck?" Both Eduard and Arthur turned to see one of the soldiers that had brought Eduard on-board, beside the captain of the ship who then spotted Arthur.

"The Queen of Spades has escaped!" he yelled. "Catch him!" The crew that were on deck immediately raced toward Eduard and Arthur. Arthur wished he could say that he knew what he was doing or that he acted instinctively but the truth was he had his first lack of complete control moment since the Coronation as a blizzard engulfed the vessel. Eduard clung to the railing to prevent himself from being blown over into the icy water while the other sailors were blown across the deck as Arthur struggled to regain control of his powers. Sails were partly ripped away from their masts as the ropes gave way under the icy winds and the ship rocked against the onslaught. The blizzard lost power and subsided as Arthur brought his powers back under control but they had to get away before the ship's crew recovered and came after them but lowering the boat would take too long.

"Follow me!" Arthur told Eduard and he began to climb down the side of the ship on a rope. Eduard did not know what Arthur had planned but, at this point, he did not have many options so he followed the Queen of Spades. When Arthur was just above the waves, he reached out his hand toward the slushy water and an icy blast flew from his fingers and turned the slush into solid ice and he stepped on to it, followed by Eduard and they began to run with Arthur blasting out ice and creating an ice bridge that was headed toward the Spadian Palace.

"All right," Arthur said as they ran. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry about trying to assassinate you," Eduard replied. "It was hinted that it was the only way to stop the winter but I overheard King Ivan and Natalya planning the downfall of Spades." Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Eduard looked back at the ship. They were some distance from the ship and the ice behind them had turned back to slush so there was no chance of anyone trying to follow them so he turned back to Arthur.

"King Ivan planned to woo and marry your Ace," Eduard replied. "Then he was going to arrange an accident for the rest of the Spadian royals so Ace Matthew would become King and then Ivan was going to arrange his death too so that the rule of Spades would pass to him."

"You mean," Arthur said. "That's why Ivan's been paying Matthew so much attention?"

"It gets worse," Eduard continued. "He plans to use both the Clubs and Spades militaries to overrun Hearts and Diamonds and take control of them as well. He and Natalya plan to rule all of cards."

"You're Clubs yourself," Arthur said. "Why are you going against your royals like this?"

"I don't want to see Cards descend into war," Eduard replied. "And the King and Ace plan to set me up as being involved with your kidnapping. It was King Ivan that ordered it."

"You say the King and Ace," Arthur pointed out. "How do the Queen and the Jack fit into this plan?"

"They don't," Eduard replied. "Ivan and Natalya plan to get rid of them too, something about them not being 'real royals'. I have to warn them of their plan and I know Ivan plans to harm King Alfred." Arthur felt a spike of fear in his heart.

"Wait a minute!" Arthur said. "What does he have planned for Alfred?"

"I don't know," Eduard admitted. "I just heard Ivan say that he would arrange for you to be found in time to save Cards but not in time to save the King of Spades." Arthur got a determined look in his eyes. Whatever Ivan had planned for Alfred, he would not succeed.

"All right," Arthur replied. "I'll get us back to shore and go to the palace. You go to the Queen and Jack of Clubs and tell them what's going on. We will not let Ivan and Natalya win." Arthur began to make ice again and they ran for shore.

* * *

Lars and Matthew had not been as lucky as the Kirkland Brothers who had had Arthur to clear the snow away and they had to ride up a hill as the road they were on was too snow blocked to traverse. It took them an hour or so to reach the top and look down on the city that was showing in the emerging dawn light.

"Chances are they went straight to the palace," Matthew commented. "If not there, they will have gone to find Yao."

"What is that?" Lars asked, pointing at a ship that they could see in the harbour. Despite the snow that was falling, Matthew could see that the ship was in the grip of a blizzard but why was the ship suffering a blizzard that did not affect the rest of the sea and land?

"Arthur!" Matthew stated. "It has to be but why is he on board a ship? That doesn't make sense."

"We'll figure that out later," Lars replied. "Right now, we have to find him and get him to the palace." And they began riding down the hill toward the harbour.

* * *

Allistor, Antonio and Lovino had separated to spread out the search and were in different parts of the city and, while Lovino was not in a place to see the harbour, both Antonio and Allistor were and spotted the blizzard around the ship in the harbour. It could only be caused by one person and they both knew that the ship had to be where Arthur was being held and began to make their way to the docks.

"Hey, Tomato Bastard," Antonio heard Lovino shout and he turned to see him coming out of an alley. "Where you off to now?"

"I think I've found the Queen, amigo," he replied. "There was a blizzard around that ship in the bay, it's too localised to be natural."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lovino declared. "Let's go get Icy Bastard!"

* * *

Peter had regained consciousness and he and Patrick had gone out to find Arthur but Yao refused to allow Alfred to join them. The frost had covered his entire face now and had spread to his limbs so Yao wanted him where he could be warm so now he was staring out of a guest bedroom window in Yao's home with a blazing fire, watching the sun rising above the harbour and wondering where Arthur was now and how he was being treated. He swore that if any harm, any harm at all had come to Arthur, even if it was his last act in life, he would make those responsible pay.

He stared out at the silhouette of the ship in the harbour as dawn spread light across the sky as it was the only separate shape that he could see as the docks and the city were still in shadows, despite the emerging dawn and that was when he saw the ship engulfed in a blizzard of snow and only one thing could be responsible. Arthur's powers. He was on that ship!

He thought about telling Yao but he also wanted to go get Arthur and Yao would never let him leave in his current condition so he was in a dilemma of what to do so he decided to leave a note for Yao and he snuck out of the room as quietly as he could, left the house and disappeared into the early morning light.

* * *

Ivan was awakened by a knocking at his door and he called, "Enter!" and he sat up in his bed as the door opened and a Clubs soldier entered. He recognised the soldier as one of those he had ordered to watch the ship in the harbour where the Queen of Spades was being held, in case any unknown ships should try to go out to it. The soldier was extremely loyal to Ivan and had been entrusted with the plan to make Clubs the ruler of the other Cards kingdoms, a plan he heartily approved of.

"My apologies for disturbing your sleep, Your Majesty," he regretted. "But there's been a strange occurrence with the ship. A few minutes ago, the ship was surrounded by a blizzard so I fear the Queen of Spades may have escaped." Ivan was not unduly worried.

"How far can he go?" he asked. "He is on a ship, after all."

"That is not all, Your Majesty," the soldier continued. "Through the telescope, I saw two men leave the ship and it was like they were running across the water. I truly believe that one of them was the Queen." Ivan threw the bed covers aside and clambered out of bed.

"If there's two men, then we have a traitor," he declared. "And I can only think of one. Von Bock. Have the men look out for both the Queen and Von Bock and bring Von Bock to me when you find him, I'll deal with him myself."

"What of the Queen of Spades, Your Majesty?" the soldier asked.

"Take him down fast!" Ivan ordered. "But don't kill him! We need him alive or taking control of Cards will mean nothing. He'll head in one of two directions, either to the Palace or he'll try to find the Jack of Spades. Put a guard on both of those locations! I'll be heading to the palace myself, now go!" The soldier bowed and left while Ivan began to dress. His father had trained him for this moment and he had waited years for this plan to come to fruition. He would not let it fail now.

* * *

Arthur and Eduard ran off the ice bridge and up the beach, toward the buildings and the palace but stopped when they reached the road to decide what to do next.

"You try to get to the Queen and Jack of Clubs," Arthur said. "I think it would be best if you avoid any Clubs guards. As Army, they fall under the control of the King and who knows what their orders are. Tell the other Spades I'm going to the palace. Good luck!"

"And to you, Your Majesty!" Eduard returned the hope and they ran in opposite directions, unaware that allies had gathered at the docks. Except one.

* * *

Alfred was struggling through the streets in the snow as the ice in his body got worse but he knew he had to reach Arthur now he knew where he was so he would not stop. He was nearing the shore now and heading for the dock when he heard footsteps running and echoing between the few buildings and he turned, just in time to see Arthur run through the gap between buildings.

"A...Arthur!" Alfred shouted but the cold stopped his voice from getting loud and he was too far away for Arthur to hear but Alfred knew where he was going so he turned and began following Arthur to the palace.

* * *

Allistor, Antonio and Lovino all arrived at the docks, almost at the same time, Antonio and Lovino arriving first and Allistor arrived after another minute.

"Hola, amigo," Antonio greeted. "I guess you saw the blizzard as well."

"Aye," Allistor replied. "But the tide is turning, it will be hard getting out to the ship but I'm going! My little brother's there and I'm going to get him."

"We all are, amigo," Antonio agreed. Lovino grumbled.

"I get seasick!" he complained and the other two men turned to look at him. "What? I didn't say I wasn't going, you bastards!"

"Let's find a boat," Allistor replied and then Lovino saw someone running along the buildings by the seashore.

"Hey," he said. "Isn't that the Clubs bastard that tried to kill your brother?" And he pointed toward Eduard as he ran along the road and they began running toward him.

"Oi!" Allistor called out and Eduard turned to look at them. To their surprise, instead of running away from them, he ran toward. He stopped in front of them, panting and he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Queen Arthur is on his way to the palace," he said, still a little breathless.

"What?" Allistor looked back at the ship in the harbour. "He's not on the ship?" Eduard shook his head.

"I got him out of the brig," he replied. "Queen Arthur made an ice-bridge so we could get away from the ship. He sent me to tell you where he was going."

"Why are you helping the Queen of Spades?" Lovino snorted. "Why should we even believe you after you tried to kill Queen Arthur?"

"I was following Ace Natalya's orders," Eduard said. "But I know differently now, King Ivan was behind Queen Arthur's kidnapping so don't trust the Clubs guards. He planned to hold the Queen for a while before 'rescuing' him in time to save Cards but he said something about not being in time to save the King of Spades." The other men looked at each other, confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Antonio demanded. Eduard shrugged.

"Maybe he has something planned for King Alfred," he replied. "But King Ivan planned to woo Ace Matthew into marrying him and then arrange for an accident to happen to the Spadian royals. Then once Matthew became king, he was going to arrange an accident for him too and take over as ruler of Spades. Once he had control of Spades and Clubs, he was going to use the combined militaries to take over Diamonds and Hearts so he and Natalya could rule all of Cards."

"WHAT?!"

"You need to find King Alfred," Eduard replied. "I don't know what King Ivan has in store for him but it can't happen. You also need to help Queen Arthur while I have to go and warn the Queen and Jack of Clubs. They're not a part of this and, if King Ivan and Ace Natalya get their way, they won't be a part of the future."

"Why are you betraying your king like this?" Allistor was a little suspicious.

"I'm loyal to the royals of Clubs," Eduard said. "That includes the Queen and Jack and I don't want to see Cards torn apart by war. King Ivan was also going to throw me to the wolves, setting me up as being part of the plot to kidnap Queen Arthur so I owe him nothing." Antonio turned to Lovino and Allistor.

"So what do you think, amigos?" he asked. Allistor was torn. Eduard seemed to be honest but, after the attempt on Arthur's life, he was not sure he believed him.

"I think one of you should accompany him," he said, indicating Eduard. "The other should go find King Alfred and make sure he's not in danger and I'm going to follow my little brother. Tell Jack Yao and the other royals what's going on, we might need the guards of the other suits to contain the Clubs soldiers."

"Very well," Antonio replied. "Lovi, I'll take Eduard to the royals, you look for King Alfred. Where are the Queen and Jack of Clubs now?" He asked Eduard.

"When we were ambushed," Eduard replied. "I was taken to the Deuce's Rest and taken through the back way. I can only assume Natalya did not want anyone to see me because the other royals are there too."

"Good a place as any to start," Allistor replied. "The Deuce's Rest is the best inn in the city. Outside of the palace, it would be the best place to house the royals." He clapped the two Aces on the shoulders. "Good Luck!" And he moved toward the palace.

"Come on, amigo," Antonio said to Eduard. "The sooner we move, the sooner we can warn everyone. Good Luck, Lovi!"

"Don't call me Lovi, Jerk!" Lovino groused and they went in different directions.

* * *

Matthew and Lars moved swiftly through the shadows the early light was making from the buildings, heading for the docks, unaware that it was no longer where they needed to be, that both Arthur and Alfred were heading for the palace with Allistor following them.

* * *

Arthur moved toward the palace, carefully avoiding being spotted by the Clubs guards whom he was sure were looking for him and he had no idea what their orders were now that he knew what Ivan had planned and he avoided the main gate which was surely being watched so he used the little entrance that he, Alfred and Matthew would use to sneak into the grounds to avoid lessons on sunny days and Arthur would turn them into winter wonderlands for them all to play in before everything went so badly wrong.

Alfred was just in time to see Arthur disappear through the entrance and followed his Queen.

* * *

Arthur ran through the Spades Palace, almost slipping on the ice that coated the floor, climbed the walls and hung from the ceiling in icicle stalactites. He was shocked to see the palace in this state and he had done this! He had to put it right and, if he could, then he could reverse what he had done to Alfred before the memories broke through but he had no idea it was already too late. He ran to the empty throne room, to the spot he had stood when his magic burst free. The floor was still cracked and the ice was everywhere now. The glass in the doors and windows were obscured by frost, ice making the curtains stiff, as well as the banners from the Coronation Day so they now swung like wooden tavern signs rather than cloth. The frost on the carpet crunched beneath his feet and the ice coating the four thrones glittered in the muted light coming through the windows.

He had to stop this! He had to put a stop to the winter he had started for everyone's sake but how? He did not know how! Any more than he knew how to take away the ice he had pierced Alfred with, to take away the threat that hung over the head of the one he loved. Please! Someone tell him what he needed to do.

Alfred stumbled through the palace, knowing that Arthur would go to the throne room, where it all started but he could feel the ice creep further through his body and walking was becoming difficult and he began using the wall to keep himself from falling as he staggered toward the open throne room doors. He reached them and rested against the door frame and looked in. Arthur had his back to him and was looking around the room as if he could not believe what had happened to it.

"Artie!"

Arthur turned to see Alfred's silhouette in the doorway, the shadows obscuring the details of his face and he was holding onto the door frame in a manner that told Arthur that Alfred was not well or hurt. He began to walk forward to help.

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

Alfred took a few staggering steps forward as if every step was an effort and Arthur's eyes widened with horror as Alfred stepped into the light. The rest of his hair had joined his cow-lick in whiteness, his skin was a pale blue and his lips were darker. Frost glittered on his skin and clothes and he was shivering.

"Artie!" he said in a quivering voice. "I remember!" Arthur was horrified at the scene in front of him and thought he was dreaming again. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, saying to himself that when he opened them, he would be in his bed and all this would turn out to be a bad dream. Then he opened them to find himself, not in bed but still stood there, in the frozen throne room and Alfred in front of him, hair still white, skin still tinted blue and frost still encrusting his skin. Tears filled Arthur's eyes as he realised that his worst nightmare had come true. The one he loved was freezing to death before his eyes.

And he had been the one who caused it!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting desperate now!


	12. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A price must be paid.

 

**_**Sacrifice** _ **

 

Eduard and Lovino made their way through the streets toward the Deuce's Rest, being careful because it was lighter now and there were less shadows to hide in from the unusual amount of Clubs soldiers who were patrolling the streets. Then they came across a patrol of Spades soldiers and Lovino approached them.

"Hey," he called out to the men and they came over to him and Eduard. The patrol leader recognised the Hearts colour and Lovino's Ace insignia and gave a salute.

"Ace Lovino," he greeted. "How may we assist you?" Lovino indicated to Eduard and himself.

"We need an escort to the Deuce's Rest Inn," Lovino replied. "And we need someone to bring the Jack of Spades to the Inn as well. We have news about the Queen of Spades and all the royals need to hear it. Believe me, it's important!" The patrol leader indicated to a soldier who saluted and went off in the direction of the Wang family home while the other soldiers took up positions around Lovino and Eduard.

"This way, Ace Lovino," the soldier indicated the direction and they set off with Lovino smiling. It did not matter if they were seen now. With an armed escort, the Clubs soldiers could do nothing without revealing their true intentions and now all of Cards will learn of King Ivan's duplicity.

* * *

Alfred was going to die and it was all his fault! That was all Arthur could think about and, as the thought of losing Alfred ran around his head, Arthur began to lose control as snow began falling in the throne room and began whipping up into another blizzard that whirled up and engulfed the palace, just as it had engulfed the ship and became a beacon to anyone looking for him.

Allistor, who was not far from the palace, had no trouble seeing it and he ran toward the towering abandoned building. He had to reach Arthur and calm him down as the blizzard could be a sign that something had upset him and upset him badly. He reached the small entrance, which was open for some reason, entered the palace and ran to find the way to the throne room where his little brother likely was, unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

Kumajirou's paws padded on the snow, along with the hooves of Lars's horse as Matthew and Lars made their way down to the harbour, wondering how they were going to get to the ship now that the tide was going out.

"It will be hard, getting a boat down to the water's edge," Lars observed at the wide expanse of sand that had been revealed by the retreating tide. "but we have to get to that ship."

"Perhaps Kuma and your horse will be able to pull one to the water," Matthew suggested but Lars shook his head.

"The sand's still too wet," he observed. "The boat will probably dig into it and get stuck." Then something caught Matthew's eye and he turned toward the palace.

"I don't think we have to worry," he replied. "I don't think Arthur's on that ship any more." Lars followed Matthew's line of sight and took in the scene of the Spades Palace, surrounding by a whirling column of snow.

"Let's go!" And they rode in the direction of the palace.

* * *

Flying Snow Bunny had not seen the blizzard around the ship but he saw the blizzard around the castle and the little snowy rabbit took to the air and began flying toward the castle and Arthur.

Not far away, Patrick and Peter also spotted the snow and they began to run to the palace.

* * *

Eduard was presented to the royals who had collected in the Diamonds suite after being roused from their beds by the urgency of what Lovino and Eduard had to say, Yao arriving quickly after. The Queen and Jack of Clubs were there but Natalya was still under house arrest and the King of Clubs was nowhere to be found while King Ludwig, Queen Kiku and Jack Feliciano were all present. Although it took a threat involving death by moustache and a grape to get the Jack of Hearts out of his bed. The King had his ways of handling his Jack.

Eduard repeated what he had heard before being taken to the ship and all the royals were in shock at his revelations but none more so than Elizaveta and Roderich who had never been given any reason to suspect that Ivan and Natalya were plotting something so dark...or far reaching.

"They're seriously plotting to take over all of Cards, aru!" Yao exclaimed and he turned to the Queen and Jack of Clubs. "Did you know of any of this?" Both Elizaveta and Roderich shook their heads.

"We never had an inkling," Elizaveta replied with a hint of betrayal that Ivan and Natalya not only had plotted against the other kingdoms of Cards but them as well and planned their deaths.

"Although," Roderich mused. "Perhaps we should have done."

"What do you mean?" Francis asked. Roderich shrugged.

"King Dmitri gave a lot of attention to Ivan and Natalya," he replied. "But he didn't have much to do with either Elizaveta or myself. As children, we thought nothing of it but, as we got older we found out that, while the Queen was responsible for Elizaveta's training and the Jack responsible for mine, all royals were supposed to have a hand in our upbringing but King Dmitri had barely anything to do with us. In fact, he constantly interfered with the former Ace's training of Natalya and we thought it was because they were his actual children but now we know it was because they were 'True Royals' and Elizaveta and I were just 'The daughter of a blacksmith and the son of a music teacher'." The last part was said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So Ivan's plan was to trick the Spades Ace into marrying him," Ludwig wanted to make sure he had this plot straight in his head. "Then arrange an accident for the King of Spades so that Ace Matthew becomes King then arrange an accident for the rest of them. That would make Ivan the legal successor to the throne of Spades if the new royals haven't been found. Then he was going to use the combined militaries to invade the other kingdoms. Do I have that right?"

"From what I heard, Your Majesty," Eduard replied. "I would say that's a fair estimate but I'm not sure what Ivan meant about the Queen of Spades not being in time to save King Alfred." Queen Lili shared a look with King Francis and Jack Vash while Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano looked at each other and the other royals.

"An incident when King Alfred was a child," Yao replied. "I won't go into detail but the King of Spades is slowly dying and the Queen is the only one who can save him. Clearly, King Ivan intended to keep Queen Arthur prisoner long enough for King Alfred to die and then he was going to 'rescue' Arthur so he could stop this winter and then continue with his plan, aru."

"Ace Antonio is looking for King Alfred as we speak," Lovino informed them.

"The King is currently staying in my family home," Yao replied. "He must be told of this..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a call of 'Enter', a soldier entered the room in Diamonds regalia and he bowed to all the royalty in the room.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Your Majesties," he said. "But there's a disturbance at the Spades Palace. The palace is currently surrounded by a blizzard but only the palace is affected." The royals all looked at each other.

"Queen Arthur," Lili said. "It must be!"

"We have to go there," Vash replied. "If King Ivan is plotting against the Royal Family of Spades, Queen Arthur is in danger and Ivan is plotting against us too." All the royals nodded, including Elizaveta and Roderich. "We'll go and collect King Alfred. The other Queens should stay here while the rest of us go to the palace."

"Oh no!" Elizaveta objected. "I'm not staying here. I'm going to show Ivan just what this 'daughter of a blacksmith' can do!"

* * *

Alfred pulled himself in tight against the blizzard that whirled around him as Arthur lost control of his emotions and his powers. Alfred had never expected Arthur to be affected so badly by the revelation that Alfred had remembered and was now prey to the ice magic that Arthur had hit him with as a child.

 _'No, this can't be happening!'_ was running around Arthur's mind like a distraught relative who had been told that a beloved family member had no chance of recovery and refused to believe it. _' This is just a bad dream, Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!'_ But, of course there was no waking up from this. This was no dream but a real life nightmare! This was his fault! Alfred was dying and Arthur was the one who caused it and nothing Arthur could do could stop it. He had effectively killed the one he loved and, as he thought that, his emotions went further out of control and the blizzard became wilder.

Alfred could feel the wild snow get wilder and he knew that Arthur was not calming down and that he had to do something. Fighting both the ice in his veins and the icy wind outside his body, he stumbled forward toward Arthur, the snow whipping into his face as it blasted around the frozen throne room. Barely able to avoid being blown off his feet, he staggered up to Arthur and grabbed his shoulders.

"CALM DOWN, ARTHUR!" he shouted above the howling wind but Arthur could not hear him. He was looking at Alfred but it was like he was seeing something else. Alfred needed to get through to him and he did the only thing he could think of.

Arthur felt Alfred put his hands on his shoulders but when he looked at Alfred, all he could see was him slowly turning into an ice statue, frozen in time and never to rule Spades like he was born to. And that it was taken away by his own queen. The storm raged around but he no longer cared. All he could think about was the one he loved, freezing to death in front of him.

That was until he felt Alfred's lips close over his. Alfred's lips felt cold against him but they warmed him to the core and the kiss was full of passion, love and …... forgiveness! Alfred was forgiving him for what he had done and, while Arthur could never forgive himself, it mattered that Alfred could and it helped to calm his emotions, enough that the wind dropped somewhat and the blizzard became just a heavy snowfall as Arthur's eyes fluttered shut. Alfred deepened the kiss further and Arthur gave himself up completely to his questing lips and let them warm him further. The need to breathe forced them apart and Arthur opened his eyes again to see Alfred's blue-tinted and frost covered face. Forgiveness was good but it changed nothing, Alfred was still freezing to death.

"Alfred, I'm so sorry!" Arthur exclaimed, taking Alfred's face in his hands. "I never meant to do it, it was an accident! I'm..." Alfred put his finger on Arthur's lips to silence him.

"Shush!" he ordered. "I know, it's a...all r...right. It will b...be all r...right. You'll f...find a way to r...reverse this, I know y...you will." Arthur wished he had Alfred's confidence but he had tried for years without success and Alfred looked like he had maybe a few hours left at best. How could he find the cure before Alfred turned into an ice statue forever?

"Bunny?" Both Arthur and Alfred turned to see Allistor standing in the doorway with a look of relief on his face. "Thank fate, you're all right!" Allistor had fought his way through the blizzard that raged around and in the palace, knowing his little brother was inside somewhere. He did not know what condition Bunny would be in after his kidnapping but he seemed to be all right, physically. His emotional condition, however, had been evident by the snowstorm but something had clearly calmed Arthur as the blizzard lost power so Allistor's path to the throne room was a lot easier.

The condition of the King of Spades, however, told Allistor all he needed to know about why Arthur had lost emotional control. The pure white hair, blue-frosted skin and violent shivering was more than evident that the one thing that Arthur had feared from the age of ten had happened and Allistor knew how badly that would effect his little brother.

"Your Majesty..." he began before he felt something impact with his head that sent him into oblivion.

* * *

Matthew's bear and Lar's horse padded and galloped toward the palace but both were surprised when something dropped from the sky beside them and began to run at their side.

"Flying Snow Bunny!" Matthew called out in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"The sky," FSB replied. "I was flying and looking for Arthur. He was kidnapped and now he's upset, very upset and he's at the palace."

"We know," Matthew replied. "We saw the blizzard too."

"What do you think upset him?" Lars wondered.

"If I had to guess," Matthew replied. "I would say he knows about Alfred." And they continued on to the palace.

* * *

After the Wang family were awakened, Yao went to wake up Alfred, only to find that Alfred was missing and his bed had not been slept in.

"The King of Spades has gone, aru," he announced to everybody as he came back into the lounge.

"He must have seen the blizzard," Edward mused. "So I would bet that we'll find King Alfred at the palace, we haven't a moment to lose."

"King Francis and King Ludwig are putting the soldiers of Diamonds and Hearts at your disposal," Lovino informed them. "King Ivan's plans were against us all." Yao moved to the door and opened it and called to the guard outside.

"I want all available soldiers to mobilise at the palace," he ordered. "They will be working with the guards from Hearts and Diamonds but any Clubs soldiers will be taken into custody, aru." The soldier bowed.

"Right away, Your Eminence," he replied and left. Yao turned back to the people in his family home.

"And now we must save our Queen, aru!"

* * *

Arthur looked on in horror as his oldest brother suddenly collapsed and, as he fell, King Ivan was revealed behind him, holding a sword he had just used the hilt of, to strike Allistor across the back of his head.

"Oh, apologies," Ivan said in a tone that was not apologetic at all. "But I could not have your older brother interfering with our business." Arthur raised his hand to send a ice blast in Ivan's direction when Alfred was suddenly pulled away from him and he turned to see that Natalya had come in from another door and now had her arm around his neck from behind and her sword at Alfred's throat. On a normal day, Alfred could have taken care of this threat himself but with the ice magic mere hours away from ending his life, Alfred was vulnerable.

"I would suggest you do nothing except what I tell you to do," Ivan said, calmly stepping into the throne room. "Natalya will not hesitate to end King Alfred's life. After all, she did not hesitate to send assassins after you. And don't expect help from outside. My soldiers are standing guard so we won't be interrupted."

"So you w...were behind the assass...ination attempt," Alfred hissed, locked in Natalya's grip. Arthur was struggling to control his power because, if any of it broke through, Natalya would kill Alfred so Arthur needed to find a way of burning off his power and, looking around, he found it.

"Nyet," Ivan replied. "She did that without my orders but I might have ordered it if I'd thought of it before I knew that dear Queen Arthur here is the only one who can stop the winter but the kidnapping …... da, that was me!"

"Why?" Arthur demanded. "Why are you trying to start a war with Spades?" He already knew but he wanted to keep Ivan talking while he concentrated his power, sending it through the ice already on the floor, up the walls and on to the chandelier above Ivan's head.

"War with Spades?" Ivan replied. "Oh nyet, that was not the intention. I intended to woo the King's poor neglected brother and make him my spouse before an 'accident' befell the rest of the Spadian royal family. It wouldn't have been difficult, after all, poor, lonely Matvey has been left alone for so many years, he would accept attention from anyone and mistake it for affection. You did a wonderful job of making Matvey so perfect for my plans. After a short while of being the replacement King, there would be a tragic incident that would leave me, as Matvey's husband, the legal ruler of both Clubs and Spades. But, of course, after your little, icy meltdown, I had to change my plans. I knew you would return to the palace sooner or later so I had men watching out for you and have them hold you until it was too late for our poor new, young king here and then I would rescue you and you would save Cards and then my plans would continue on from there. Poor Matvey, grieving from his brother's death and filled with gratitude for finding you in time to save the four kingdoms, would be even more malleable to my will. But I know Eduard has probably spilled the beans by now to the other royals and the _Queen_ and _Jack_ of Clubs." The way he said _Queen_ and _Jack_ of Clubs told Arthur a lot.

"You clearly don't think much of your fellow royals," he commented, building ice around the crystals of the chandelier, increasing its weight.

"The blacksmith's brat and the musician's spawn," Natalya sneered. "We are true royals, born of the last King of Clubs. Our father saw our destiny clearly."

"Da," Ivan agreed. "Our father knew we were destined to rule all. Not a farm boy, the son of a groom or the son of a merchant." Both Arthur and Alfred snarled at their heritage being maligned. "And Hearts...the King of Hearts is nothing more than the son of an army colonel, the Queen is the son of an inventor and the Jack and Ace, the grandchildren of some artist. As for Diamonds. the King of Diamonds is nothing more than the spawn of a clothier, the Queen and Jack, the children of an armourer and the Ace is the son of a wine maker. That the future of Cards is entrusted to such people! Nyet! The Land of Cards will become one under the rule of real royals with myself and Natalya as co-rulers. When we had both Spades and Clubs under Our rule, Hearts and Diamonds would have fallen under the might of both militaries. Ah well! We'll have to do it the hard way now but enough of that! We need you to undo what you did."

"No!" Arthur replied, adamantly.

"No?" Ivan asked, amused.

"No!" Arthur repeated. "Do you think I'm a fool? Apart from the fact that I don't know how to stop the winter, if I do what you want, you'll kill both me and Alfred. You'll already have Clubs pitted against the other three kingdoms and all the luck in the universe wouldn't protect you from those odds." Ivan smiled, unaware that the light fixture above his head was reaching breaking point.

"Not if we take you with us when we leave," he smiled, looking out of the window in the direction of Clubs and away from Arthur who cast a quick look at the chandelier. A few more layers of ice and the fitting would give way. "They won't do anything to endanger the King and Queen of Spades? Besides, if you can save Cards, you can save King Alfred so it would be better if you do as I tell you." Alfred caught Arthur's glance at the ceiling of the throne room and looked up himself to see the chandelier being coated with ice, right before his eyes. There would be a moment of distraction when it finally gave way and Alfred had to be ready.

"If I managed to find the way to save Cards and Alfred," Arthur replied. "Promise to let him go and, I swear, I'll do everything I can to stop the winter."

"I think not," Ivan said. "Without you and the King, there's no motivation for the other kingdoms to hold back their armies."

"Once Cards is saved," Arthur argued, even as he pushed his power through the existing ice up to the chandelier. It would not take much now as the light fixture was almost a complete ball of ice. "They might send their armies against you anyway. They'd have nothing to lose, trying to rescue us and stopping you."

"True," Ivan conceded. "But still, I think …..." Then Ivan was interrupted by an ominous cracking sound above his head.

* * *

Outside the throne room window, Flying Snow Bunny had flown up to the window and saw Arthur inside, being confronted by King Ivan and King Alfred with the Ace of Club's sword at his throat. He might have just rushed in but instinct told him that Arthur had something planned and he waited for the right moment.

* * *

Patrick and Peter, the royals of Hearts, Diamonds, Jack of Spades and the Queen and Jack of Clubs pretty much arrived at the Palace of Spades at the same time, only to find the soldiers of Clubs blocking the palace entrance, an imposition against another kingdom that Queen Elizaveta wanted brought to an end immediately.

"I order you to stand down," she commanded but the soldiers did not move.

"Apologies, my Queen," the guards captain replied. "But I have my orders from the King and he is commander and chief of the army." Yao stepped forward.

"Then, as the Jack of Spades," he said. "I ordered you to stand aside and allow us access or face the forces of Spades."

"And Diamonds," King Francis concurred.

"And Hearts," King Ludwig gave his support. The Clubs soldiers drew their swords and the accompanying soldiers with the other royals did the same.

"We will not disobey our king," the Clubs captain stated. And when Matthew and Lars arrived, the battle was already in full swing.

* * *

Ivan looked up as the sound of cracking echoed around the room to see the enormous ball of ice breaking free from the fittings and begin to fall. He had just enough time to jump to the side before the frozen chandelier hit the floor, shattering into shards of ice and crystals. It distracted Natalya enough for Alfred to act, using what strength he had left to shove Natalya's sword arm away from him and knock her backwards, diving away from her to the floor and out of her reach.

Natalya struggled to regain her footing and began to go after Alfred again when an upper window shattered and she screamed as a blur of white flew down, gaining mass as it did so and landed on her and Arthur recognised the white mass as Flying Snow Bunny who now had Natalya immobilised so he turned his attention to Ivan.

Ivan climbed back to his feet, only to be knocked back off them by a sustained ice blast that forced him back toward the doors but as he passed Allistor's body, he grabbed the door surround to prevent himself from being forced back further and he drew his own sword and raised it above Allistor's prone body. He would make the Queen of Spades pay for his defiance.

"You caused this, Spadian!" he called and Arthur watched in horror as Ivan brought his sword down toward Arthur's helpless older brother.

* * *

The battle outside the palace was raging in full swing. There were more Clubs soldiers than anyone suspected and each was a fierce fighter but they were still outnumbered by the combined Spades, Diamonds and Hearts soldiers that were trying to get past them and into the palace but they were putting up strong resistance. Matthew rode through the fighting on Kumajirou's back, tackling the enemy and coming to the aid of fellow combatants in trouble, closely followed by Lars who, while no soldier, knew how to handle himself in a fight but Matthew's real goal was to get into the palace and find Arthur.

After having Yao pass the keys to him, Matthew and Kuma tried to get to the palace doors but an enemy horseman crossed their path and they collided, bringing them all down. Matthew was thrown from Kuma's back and landed on the hard stone but fortunately avoided breaking any bones and, when he looked up, he found he had been thrown next to the steps to the doors with no one in the way.

"Keep going!" Lars called out and Matthew looked back to see soldiers between him and Lars and Kumajirou. "Find the Queen! We'll handle this!" Matthew looked back at the doors, then back to Lars and Kuma before returning his gaze to the nearby entrance before getting to his feet, running up the steps and unlocking the doors to the palace.

He ran through the corridors, heading for the throne room, knowing that was probably where Arthur would be. If not, he would have to search the palace but that was his best bet and he ran down the corridor that led to his destination but he was brought up short when there was the sound of a large crash. Then there was the sound of a window smashing and a scream and Matthew began running again. Then there was a sound of a strong blast of wind and ice came blasting through the doors before Ivan came into view, being forced back before he grabbed the side of the doorway and, even as Matthew ran, he saw Ivan draw his sword.

"You caused this, Spadian!" Ivan spat and that was when Matthew spotted a pair of feet by the door and recognised Allistor Kirkland's boots as Ivan prepared to bring the sword down.

* * *

Ivan smiled at Arthur's face as he brought the sword down toward the back of his older brother, relishing the thought of Arthur's anguish when his brother died before his eyes...only for his sword's downward swing to clang against another strip of metal. Arthur broke off the stream of icy wind he had been creating as Matthew appeared with his own sword and blocked Ivan's blow. Matthew was furious, knowing now for sure that Ivan had been playing him as attempting to kill the Queen of Spades' brother was a clear indication. Lars had been right from the start.

Ivan looked up to who had stopped his sword and found himself looking into the rare sight of Matthew's angry eyes as Matthew forced Ivan's sword back and then pushed Ivan away from Allistor too. Ivan shrugged. So Matthew knew that Ivan was not what he had pretended to be but that was nothing now as he had now given up on the original plan. He just had to deal with the Ace of Spades so he could free Natalya from the snow rabbit and force the Queen of Spades to reverse the winter before taking the King and Queen prisoner to keep the other kingdoms at bay.

"Ahh, poor Matvey," he sighed. "Had we been able to stick to the plan, you would have lived a little longer. As it is..." And Ivan swung his sword at Matthew who blocked it with his own and the battle was joined between the King of Clubs and the Ace of Spades. Flying Snow Bunny, still sitting on Natalya, looking toward the fighting pair, wondering if he should assist Matthew.

"Get off me, you snow rodent!" Natalya snarled up at FSB who just growled down at her.

"Flying Snow Bunny!" Arthur called. "Hold her there! Don't let her escape!" FSB nodded to his creator and glared down at the Clubs Ace. Arthur looked back at Matthew, wanting to help but he did not dare for fear of hitting Matthew and turned his attention to Alfred. Alfred had fallen when he broke loose from Natalya and still had not gotten to his feet so Arthur moved to his aid. Alfred could feel the ice moving further through his veins to the point that he could barely move and his skin was almost completely frost-encrusted now. He could barely move any of his arms and legs as Arthur came to his side and helped him to his knees.

Matthew and Ivan were pretty evenly matched, Matthew being an Ace was trained for this but Ivan, as King, was also given combat training so he was no slouch either and both were looking for that one opening that would secure victory as Matthew swung his sword around from the side and this time, it was Ivan blocking. Their swords clang together and then Matthew spun to strike from the other side and Ivan had to be quick to block that blow. The ring of metal clashing against metal echoed in the throne room as the two circled each other, waiting for an opportunity.

* * *

Kumajirou crashed into another group of soldiers, scattering them in every direction for one reason and one reason only. They stood between him and the direction his human had taken and he wanted to find him. One last enemy soldier stood in his way and he was gone with a swipe of Kuma's paw and, with that, he bounded up the stone steps and into the palace.

* * *

Arthur was waiting for a moment where he could get a clear shot at Ivan but so far, it had not presented itself. Alfred was beginning to wheeze and Arthur knew it was only a matter of time before the ice reached his lungs and destroyed Alfred's ability to breathe. Arthur had to find the way to stop this, to stop Alfred from dying but how? He did not know how!

"I'm sorry, Alfred," he said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he knew he was watching Alfred expiring before his eyes. "I don't know how to stop this! I would give anything to take your place." Alfred shakily raised his hand to stroke Arthur's face and Arthur could feel the frost on Alfred's fingers.

"I'm g...glad y...you can't," he gasped. "I d...don't w...want you t...to die in m...my place." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and hugged him tight with tears streaming down his face, thinking he would give anything to take it back.

Take it back!

He knew he could do that, had done it in simple ways but could it be that simple? Half of him hoped it was but the other half was going to kick himself if it was. Would it work? He was pulled out of his musing by a startled cry and turned to see that Matthew had fallen, on the ice or snow covering the floor, Arthur was not sure but Ivan had stepped on Matthew's sword so he could not raise it and raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Arthur raised his hand to blast Ivan with ice to stop him but both froze at the bear roar that made the palace shake and, before Arthur's eyes, Ivan was knocked off his feet by a white blur that leapt on him and Ivan found himself face to face with over a thousand pounds of polar bear sat on top of him that he knew hated his guts. Kumajirou pinned Ivan down and roared into Ivan's face, ready to bite his head off and Matthew struggled to his feet.

"Stop, Kuma!" he ordered. "Don't kill him!" He wanted to keep Ivan alive because, if he was killed, there would be no proof of Ivan's attempted coup and Spades would be blamed for killing him, causing a war that none of the kingdoms wanted. Kuma growled unhappily but resisted the urge to bite. There were footsteps outside and the other royals and Lars suddenly appeared in the doorway, having finally defeated the Clubs guards outside. Those soldiers who were not seeing to their wounded and rounding up the surviving enemy raced in behind them.

"You have our permission to arrest King Ivan and Ace Natalya," Elizaveta said, glaring at the two pinned Clubs royals. "We will discuss their fates later." Yao, Francis and Ludwig nodded to the soldiers behind them and made way so that they could enter the throne room to take the disgraced royals into custody. Kumajirou and Flying Snow Bunny moved so they could pick Ivan and Natalya up and clap them in irons.

"How dare you do this?" Ivan spat at Elizaveta and Roderich. "I am your KING!"

"And you plotted our deaths," Roderich replied. "And the deaths of the royals of Spades and planned a war against the kingdoms of Hearts and Diamonds. You have no right to act the injured party, take them away!" Ivan and Natalya were dragged from the room and then they were interrupted by a groan.

"Errggg," Allistor's head shifted and his hand moved to rub the back of it. Yao went to help him as he gingerly rose to his feet, still groaning as he opened his eyes to see most of the royals of Cards gathered in the throne room.

"Okay," Allistor said. "What did I miss?"

"A great deal, aru," Yao replied. They were interrupted by a gasping noise and they turned to find Alfred struggling to catch his breath.

"ALFRED!" Matthew rushed over to his brother, still in Arthur's arms.

"M...Mattie!" Alfred gasped as Matthew took his hand and squeezed it. Arthur took his other hand and prayed that what he believed would work.

"Matthew, let me have his other hand," he ordered and Matthew let go and Arthur took it.

"You've figured something out," Matthew guessed.

"I don't know," Arthur replied, honestly. "But we have nothing to lose." He turned back to Alfred and kissed him.

"Hope for the best, Love," he whispered and he grasped Alfred's hands tightly and concentrated. His power moved through the ice in Alfred's body and made its way to Alfred's heart which was beating with a cracking sound and once there, Arthur began. He concentrated on pulling back the ice, back into himself but, at first, nothing happened. Then he felt it. The ice detaching itself from Alfred's flesh and making its way back out of Alfred's body and Alfred closed his eyes as he began to feel the effects. Arthur released one of Alfred's hands and created a snowball with the ice that he had withdrawn from Alfred's body, dropping it to the floor and he began to leach more from Alfred, his heartbeat racing excitedly as he realised that it was working. IT WAS WORKING! But he wanted to punch himself in the face for not realising sooner and he could have saved Alfred a long time ago.

As the ice magic was removed from Alfred's body, the affects could be seen from the outside. The frost began to melt on Alfred's skin and it began to regain its healthy pink colour while Alfred's breathing became normal again, the shivering stopped. Alfred began to feel warmth again, a little a first and then the warmth moved through his body faster and faster. Then Alfred heard Allistor shout, "Bunny, stop!"

Alfred opened his eyes and saw the reason for Allistor's distress. He could not see it but the snow white locks of his hair were turning back to gold, starting from the tips and travelling up the hair to the roots but, as that happened, Arthur's own hair was turning white from the roots to the tips.

"Arthur, stop!" Alfred said, echoing Allistor and tried to pull his hands out of Arthur's but Arthur tightened his grip and held on, continuing to draw out the ice magic in Alfred until only his cow-lick remained white and then, from the root to the end of the very last strand, the white darkened into the gold, blending with the rest of his hair.

Arthur had quickly realised that he could not remove all the ice magic in Alfred and simply discard it in other ways, it had advanced too far and there was too much of it and so what he could not discard, he took back into himself and it began to take its toll. As Alfred's hair regained its golden colour, Arthur's turned to the white that Alfred's had been and he began to feel the cold, not in the surface way that he always had but real, core deep cold. When Alfred was finally free of the ice magic that had infected his body from the age of six, Arthur released Alfred's hands and brought his own up to cup Alfred's face and pressed his forehead against Alfred's. This time, it was Arthur's skin that felt cold and he still had to save Spades and Cards. While saving Alfred had taken a small toll, saving Spades would take a sacrifice much greater and he knew Alfred would try to stop him.

"You shouldn't have," Alfred whispered and Arthur raised his face to place his lips on Alfred's, lightly at first and then more firmly and Alfred could not help but feel that Arthur was kissing him like this was the last time they would ever touch again. Then Arthur broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," he said and then let Alfred go, standing up and moving backwards until he reached the spot where this nightmare began.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Alfred demanded as he stood to follow Arthur, only for Arthur to hold his hand up to indicate that Alfred should stay where he was.

"There's no other way, Alfred," he replied. "It's the only way to save Spades." Allistor came running forward.

"Stop him!" he said. "He's going to sacrifice himself to stop the winter!" Alfred began to move toward Arthur as well.

" _I'm sorry_ ," Arthur whispered and raised his hand, sending a blast of ice that forced Alfred and Allistor backwards and forced everyone out of the throne room doors, then he created a wall of ice in the doorway to prevent anyone from coming back in to interfere. Alfred threw himself at the ice and began pounding on it.

"Arthur!" he almost screamed. "Arthur, stop now! We'll find another way!" Lovino, Antonio and Matthew began to hack at the ice, hoping to reach Arthur in time. Inside the throne room, the shouting and blows against the ice were muffled but Arthur blocked them out completely. He had to! If he listened to Alfred and his brother, he would not be able to do what he was going to do, what he had to do.

He reached down through the ice crystals that he himself had created, into the frozen heart of the land he had been declared Queen of and, as Queen, was his duty to save. He wrapped his power around the frozen heart and inside it and then he began to pull it back. He felt the result almost immediately as the cold feeling turned to chilly and then, for the first time in his life, Arthur knew what it was like to feel like he was freezing. Outside, the snow clouds began to melt away, allowing the summer sun behind them to shine through and the ice in the ocean began to melt, along with the snow that covered the ground.

Arthur began to shiver and understand why people avoided feeling the cold the way they did as he felt the bite of frost sinking deep into his bones but he did not let up as he pulled the ice magic from the heart of Spades. Now the frost was coating his skin as the ice that covered the palace began to melt from the walls and drip from the ceiling but the frost on Arthur's skin now turned to a layer of ice that grew thicker as he withdrew more ice.

Outside the throne room, swords hacked away at the ice and Alfred had joined in, getting his own sword in his determination to reach Arthur and Lars put his own strength to the task but Arthur had made the ice thick and there was still more than a couple of inches before they broke through.

"The ice is melting," Elizaveta commented as a drop of water fell from the ceiling on to her head and the others looked up to see that patches had appeared in the ice and the rest was melting quickly. "He's saving Spades!"

"And he's losing himself," Alfred replied, taking another swing at the ice.

* * *

On the outer edge of the kingdom, the snow and ice was retreating and the green landscape began to reappear from under the white flakes. Frozen streams melted and began to flow again as melting snow fell from the branches of trees while the snow clouds disappeared completely and the sun joined in, making the snow melt and the ice disintegrate.

* * *

In the throne room, a sword blade broke through the ice but Arthur did not respond as the ice was growing thicker around him. He could still see as the sword retreated and then returned, accompanied by other swords and cutting out chunks of ice and making the hole bigger until it was big enough to allow an adult body to fit through and that adult body was Alfred, followed by his brother. Arthur could hear Alfred shouting his name but it was muffled.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted and put his hand on the ice, as if he could reach in and pull Arthur free of it but, not only did the ice not yield but it began to grow around Alfred's hand. Matthew raced forward and grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling it free before the ice became too thick to break. Behind them, the rest of the ice wall was finally smashed down and everyone came in as Arthur's eyes closed.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed

The ice continued to grow as more and more of the ice magic was pulled from the ground and the kingdom. The fields were uncovered but the crops had indeed suffered in the few days under the snow and the snow retreated further but every foot that was uncovered was another layer of ice covering Arthur and layer upon layer coated him again and again.

* * *

Emil looked up at the sky as the snow clouds vanished and he could feel the winter losing power while Lukas bent to touch the ground. The other Troll Chieftains looked up at the sky too as Tino felt the snow leaving the air and replaced by the natural sun and Matthias felt strengthened by its fiery rays while Berwald felt the ice retreat from the iron in the earth.

"He has found the way," Lukas said. "Arthur is taking his magic from the earth."

"So it will soon be over," Emil commented.

* * *

"It's not over yet, is it?" Peter asked Gilbert as he watched the ice grow around his older brother. The ice had reached the ceiling and the walls on either side and it was moving outward toward them while Matthew was pulling his brother back as he was still trying to get to Arthur but, with the help of King Francis and King Ludwig, they pulled him and Allistor from the throne room as the rate of the ice got faster and everyone vacated the room.

"Nein," Gilbert replied. "We still have a little way to go."

* * *

The snow was just outside the city now but it was retreating faster and people began discarding their winter clothes while the snow melted around them as the weather heated back up and quickly reached the steps of the palace.

The ice around Arthur reached the doorway to the throne room and, as the last of the ice melted away, the ice around Arthur slowed and finally stopped. While Arthur's eyes had closed, he had held out, barely clinging to consciousness until the ice magic was out of the kingdom, out of its heart and into Arthur's before he finally succumbed to the numb cold of oblivion.

Matthew and Francis let go of Alfred and he stumbled to the mass of ice and put his hands against it but this time, the ice did not grow around them and everyone knew that Spades had been saved but that was little comfort to Alfred as he stared at the distorted view of Arthur through the ice. Yes, Spades was saved but Alfred had lost the one he loved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know! I'm evil!


	13. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is given a ray of hope.

 

**_**The Riddle** _ **

 

The days after Arthur's saving of Spades were frenetic as the rumours flew about Arthur and Alfred, why the strange winter had suddenly appeared and how Arthur had sacrificed himself to undo it all. Farmers had tended their fields to see how much of their crops could be salvaged and, fortunately it was not as bad as they expected as, while some crops had been lost to the snow, much of it would recover and with the promised help from the other kingdoms, including Clubs as Elizaveta and Roderich wished to make amends for Ivan and Natalya's misdeeds, Spades would not suffer too much hardship in the coming winter.

The royal suit of Spades retook residence in the palace and the servants all worked hard to restore it to its former glory and the other royal guests returned to their rooms as they became fit for habitation and Yao worked like mad to bring things back into order. He properly thanked the royals of Hearts and Diamonds for their assistance during the recent crisis and for their offers of help with the coming winter. Clubs was a little more difficult because, while Ivan and Natalya had plotted against the other kingdoms, Queen Elizaveta and Jack Roderich had been as much victims as the rest of them and Yao did not want bad feeling between the kingdoms.

Despite his fear that he had somehow ruined his chances of a trade alliance with Spades, as it was he who unknowingly caused the revealing of Queen Arthur's power, Yao had given King Sadik official reassurance that, once things had settled, he would be happy to discuss a trade treaty with the Solitaire Isles King. Sadik was happy with that promise, knowing right now, Spades had a lot to deal with and offered any assistance he could to help in their current trials and tribulations. Official duties of the Royals of Cards had to be addressed, despite the current circumstances and one issue that loomed over everything was the thorny problem of King Ivan and Ace Natalya.

The issue was what to do with Ivan and Natalya as, like it or not, they were the King and Ace of Clubs and their future royals had not yet been found, though it would make little difference if they had, they would only be children. It was rare that any ruling royal was found unfit and dethroned as those chosen were usually picked because they _were_ fit to rule but occasions happened, madness being the usual cause.

"I can only surmise," Roderich said, sipping tea as he, Elizaveta and Yao and the other royals sat to discuss the situation. "That Ivan and Natalya were brainwashed by their own father into believing that they had a right to rule everything. While, usually the royal training begins when the new royals are found, King Dmitri had the chance to indoctrinate them into his way of thinking from birth. We can't have a king who believes he has a right to rule everything, we would be constantly at war because someone like that wouldn't stop at Cards. The other kingdoms would be at risk too."

"Very true," Ludwig agreed. "Punishment for what they attempted here in Spades is what they deserve but that would put strain between the kingdoms so perhaps locking them away for insanity is the best solution.

"It's certainly the most viable, aru," Yao replied. No one wanted a war and the other royals nodded in agreement with one exception. Alfred just stood by the window with a nondescript look on his face while Queen Lili sent comforting looks toward the young Spadian king. Of all the royals, she had been the most supportive, having known Arthur before everything had happened. Queen Kiku had offered his own support too, in the way of advice but it was fair to say that Alfred just wasn't the same any more.

His brilliant smile was absent and, when he did smile, everyone could see that it was forced, not the spontaneous one that lit up his eyes. His eyes just stayed dull and flat and, when his input was not required, would be found staring out of the nearest window like he was now. He still did his kingly duties when those duties called but they were only for the sake of the people and he was just going through the motions. It was as if the cheerful, approachable King Alfred had died with Queen Arthur.

Everyone avoided mentioning that Arthur was dead as it was enough to send Alfred into a rage, even suggesting that Matthew take on the position of Queen, as was the role of the Ace, made Alfred angry. Not that he would deny his brother the position in the usual circumstances but Alfred flatly refused to believe that Arthur was dead. The only allies that Alfred had in that belief were the Kirklands, Allistor being his strongest while Patrick had gone to the Kirkland farm to tell the rest of the family what had happened and came back a few days later with them. Alice wept and pounded the ice with her fists and had to be consoled by her husband. She could not believe this had happened, she had only just gotten her son back and now he was beyond her reach again, once more cut off by Arthur's powers. Robert held his wife and looked at Arthur through the ice, still stood up, held by the ice, looking like he might open his eyes at any moment. Rhys was distraught, angry that he had not been here to stop Arthur and then angry at Allistor and Patrick for not stopping him but Allistor did not rise to his accusation as he knew it was the grief talking but Patrick took it personally and left to be alone. Allistor gave it a day or two before going to talk him out of his funk and Yao arranged for rooms to house the Kirkland family while they were here and told them they could stay as long as they needed to.

In the days after Arthur had encased himself in ice to save Spades, many attempts were made to breach the ice to reach him. The ice was hacked at with axes but every gash made healed itself and refroze and no amount of fire braziers would make the ice melt. Many believe that no one could survive being encased in ice for so long and surely, the Queen was now dead but Alfred would not have it. Arthur created the ice, it came from his own power so it stood to reason that Arthur would have some resistance to the numbing cold and besides, if Arthur was dead, would the ice not melt but it was still as solid as ever.

All of Alfred's free time was spent with him standing outside the throne room in front of the ice, staring at Arthur deep inside, his image distorted by the ice between Arthur and Alfred. Arthur looked alive, it just looked like he was asleep but Alfred could not get to him, no matter what he did but he still refused to give up on Arthur.

"Your Majesty?" Alfred continued to stare out of the window where he could see the maze and the spot just outside where they shared their first kiss. Alfred could almost feel the same softness of Arthur's lips that he felt that night and wanted to feel it again and again...

"Your Majesty?" There had to be a way to free him from the ice and Alfred would not rest until he found it because, no matter what the others thought, Arthur was not dead!

" _ALFRED!"_ Alfred turned at the sound of his brother's voice to find all the royals looking at him and realised that they had been trying to get his attention for some time.

"Sorry," he apologised. "You were saying?"

"I asked if the plan is agreeable," Roderich replied. "Ivan and Natalya will be removed from their positions and incarcerated for reasons of insanity?" Alfred nodded, vaguely.

"As long as they don't get away with what they tried to do," Alfred replied, turning back to the window. Alfred could not summon any interest in the fate of the traitorous Clubs royals which worried Matthew and Yao. While Alfred's apathetic attitude made it easier to sort things between Spades and Clubs, it was not normal. They were expecting to have to talk Alfred out of calling for Ivan's blood but he was expressionless as he turned back toward the window.

"Well, I suppose that's settled, aru," Yao said. "But now we must address the next issue. We need someone to stand in the position of Queen..." Alfred turned from the window.

"Why?" he interrupted. "We have a queen." Everyone looked uncomfortable and Matthew cleared his throat.

"Alfred," he said, carefully. "Arthur is ……"

"Still alive!" Alfred completed. "If he wasn't, we wouldn't have to use the ballroom as the throne room and we'd be having a funeral. To say nothing of Flying Snow Bunny becoming a puddle! Arthur's still alive and, while he is, he's Queen and that's that!" Then Alfred stormed out of the room, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"King Alfred is still not accepting you as Queen, Ace Matthew?" King Ludwig asked. Matthew sighed.

"Not that I'm eager to take the role," he replied. "The kingdom needs someone in that position but we can't be sure Arthur is dead and, until we know for sure …..."

"King Alfred will resist the idea of you becoming a replacement queen," Kiku finished, nodding knowingly.

"Not just me," Matthew replied. "Alfred would resist anyone. If only we knew, one way or the other if Arthur is dead or alive."

"Ve~ I hope he is alive," Feliciano said. "Then we could find a way to save him and then King Alfred wouldn't be sad any more."

"But surely Queen Arthur is dead?" Vash asked. "He's been frozen in ice for days. That would kill any other human being."

"But Arthur created the ice in the first place," Yao replied. "It's his power so it is possible that Arthur is somehow still alive in that ice but we need to find out for sure, aru." Matthew thought for a moment.

"There might be a way to discover that," he said, moving toward the door. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to my brother."

* * *

Alfred was stood outside the throne room by the ice that blocked the door, staring at Arthur, frozen within its depths. He hated that he was so near, yet so far from Arthur and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing that he knew of, anyway.

The was a new addition to the corridor outside the throne room now. Arthur's horse had been retrieved and the Queen's Crown found in the saddle bags so Alfred had a special glass cabinet made and put outside of the doors of the throne room, as close as it could be put near Arthur and the Queen's Crown now resided within, on a royal blue velvet cushion, under guard. Alfred vowed that, as along as there was a chance that Arthur was still alive, no other would wear the crown.

A guard stood there now but, after saluting the King, went back to his guard position, unsurprised to see Alfred there, it had become a common sight for the King to just appear at the throne room and he would spend what time he had just staring at the Queen, after petting Flying Snow Bunny who was always around the ice-filled room, he was in danger of melting if he went anywhere. Even FSB was convinced that Arthur was still alive but, if asked if he could sense Arthur's thoughts or emotions, the snow rabbit had to answer no.

Alfred stared at Arthur's figure, willing him to open his eyes and allow him to see those beautiful, emerald-green orbs again but Arthur's eyes remained resolutely shut. Alfred just wanted a sign, a definite sign that Arthur was still alive because, right now, Alfred was stuck in limbo and under pressure to resolve the 'no queen' issue but Alfred could not let Arthur go without some hint that he would be doing the right thing. He could not give up on Arthur like that.

"Alfred!" Alfred was pulling from his musings by his brother's voice and he turned to see Matthew walking down the corridor toward him. The guard gave Matthew a salute which he returned and then turned his attention to Alfred.

"Alfred, we have to do something," Matthew said. "We can't be without a queen for too long." Alfred turned back to look at Arthur.

"I didn't realise that you wanted to be Queen so badly," Alfred winced at his own voice. He did not mean to sound so harsh but frustration at the current situation was making him snappy. Matthew looked offended.

"Because you're upset," he said, diplomatically. "I'll overlook what you just said. I don't want the queen's position, or any other for that matter. I've had an idea to find out if Arthur is dead or alive, once and for all." Alfred looked back at Matthew with a hint of hope.

"What?" he asked.

"The Troll Chieftains," Matthew replied. "They might know. And if Arthur is alive, they may know of a way to free him. If he isn't …..."

"He is!" Alfred said, adamantly. "I know he is …... but I can't remember the way. I only went there once that I can remember. What about you?" Matthew gave it some thought.

"I can't remember it with any certainty," he admitted. "But I know someone who knows the way. Let's go and see Lars."

* * *

The last thing Lars expected to see was Spadian guards come through the door of his trading post, although Matthew was a less surprising sight as he had promised to come and see Lars after everything was settled. When he saw the King with him, he knew this was not a social call.

After the defeat of King Ivan's plans and the crisis in Spades was averted, things were very confused and Alfred was...distracted to say the least, trying anything and everything to break the ice surrounding the Queen but nothing worked and Lars was not really surprised, considering the circumstances. This was magic ice, not natural so it stood to reason that it would not behave like natural ice so it was not going to melt, even with fire and it would resist being chipped away. Yao worked unceasingly to get things back to normal, assisted by former Jack Edward while Alfred, along with Matthew's help, organised the army, along with the soldiers of Diamonds and Hearts, to round up any remaining Clubs soldiers and place them under house arrest until the Clubs entourage was ready to leave Spades when they would be escorted to the Clubs ships. The ship that Queen Arthur had been imprisoned on had weighed anchor and ran when it became apparent that things had gone wrong, before they could be apprehended as they were mercenaries and owed no loyalty to anyone so they gave it up as a loss and ran.

Lars stayed as long as he could, to help where he could and to support Matthew, getting to know the Spadian Ace properly in the process, but with the magic winter at an end, travellers would be back on the road and trade would be picking up so he needed to get back to the trading post. He could not leave Emma and Henri to cope alone. He was happy to see Matthew but he did not expect to see him this soon and he knew Matthew was here on a mission and he knew it was something to do with King Alfred and Queen Arthur.

"Greetings, King Alfred," he said while he and Henri bowed and Emma curtsied. Then he turned to Matthew with a smile. "Greetings, Ace Matthew. How are things progressing at the palace?"

"Slowly but surely," Matthew replied. "But we need a favour from you." Lars nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need you to show us the way to the Troll Chieftains again," Alfred jumped in before Matthew could answer. "We need to see them, they may be the only ones who can help us find a way to save Arthur." Lars was taken aback by the intensity of Alfred's reply.

"Please," Matthew said. "They may be our last hope." Lars looked at his younger brother and sister.

"Can you manage things until I return?" he asked. Henri and Emma nodded.

"We can hold the fort for a day or two," Henri replied. "Go see if you can save the Queen."

* * *

Lars kept giving Matthew side glances as they once again rode the path that would take them to the Trolls, thinking that the Spadian Ace looked a little drawn since he last saw him, not surprising considering the recent problems and ongoing issues of Spades at the moment but he did not like to see Matthew suffering. Lars had faced the fact that his feelings for Matthew had grown deeper and he was now in love with the Ace of Spades. He only hoped that their little trip to the Trolls would grant Matthew, and Alfred, the help and peace they needed.

Matthew knew that Lars was throwing glances at him and he knew why. He had grown fond of the trading post owner and, in the days after the crisis ended, that fondness had morphed into love. Lars's presence in the following days had been a great support for Matthew and he had missed Lars after he had to return to the trading post but he wondered what the future would hold for a Spadian Ace and a trading post owner, if anything.

As focused as he was on finding help for Arthur, Alfred would have to be blind to miss the back and forth between his brother and Lars and, despite his own troubles, smiled. His brother deserved love and affection after all the years of loneliness he had been subjected to, that had made him an easy target for Ivan's schemes and, once they were done with this, Alfred would make sure his brother was never alone again.

* * *

When Lars led them into the grove that they saw the Trolls last time, they did not expect to find both the Red and Black Jokers waiting for them but no Troll Chieftains.

"Took you long enough," Gilbert smirked as Peter munched on an apple. Alfred frowned.

"Did you know we would come here?" he demanded. "Just what are your powers, anyway?" Gilbert just tapped his nose.

"That would be telling," he replied. "But no power was needed here. I knew you wouldn't give up on the Queen of Spades so it was only a matter of time before you came to the Troll Chieftains for help. Thought you would have come before this though."

"Yeah," Peter piped up. "How long were you going to leave my Jerk Brother stuck in the ice?"

"We had to get the kingdoms back into some semblance of order first," Matthew replied. "The situation with Clubs couldn't wait but we're here now. Are the Troll Chieftains here?"

"Yes," came Lukas's voice from the shadows and he walked out of them, followed by the other four chieftains. Alfred came forward to meet them and they bowed to each other. "Greetings, King Alfred."

"Greetings, High Chieftain Lukas," Alfred replied. "I seek your help. Is Arthur still alive? My instincts say he is but ….."

"You should trust your instincts, Your Majesty," Lukas replied. "Queen Arthur is indeed still alive but trapped by his own power. In order to save Spades, he had to take the ice into his own heart and now he holds it there, holds the ice that he pierced the heart of Spades with to begin with and so his heart is frozen. This is why the ice around the Queen cannot be cracked or melted."

"What can we do?" Alfred asked. "How can we get through the ice?" Emil shook his head.

"We only know what the Queen has done," he replied. "We can't even be sure how he managed to do it, it's a unique situation. You must remember that the Queen's power exceeds any ice magic ever seen before, even among my own tribe. I don't think there is a way to get through the ice."

"But there has to be a way to save Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, desperately. "We can't let him stay trapped in ice for eternity." The other chieftains looked at each other.

"Maybe the rune stones?" Tino suggested.

"Rune stones?" Matthew said, questioningly. Matthias turned to the Spadian group.

"We don't know of a way to help Queen Arthur ourselves," he explained. "But in times of uncertainty, we consult the rune stones. They might point us in the direction of a solution." He turned to Lukas.

"Should we try?" he asked. Lukas nodded.

"I'll get th' st'ones," Berwald said and left the group. He was soon back with a beautifully carved box, clearly carved by skilled Troll hands and bearing Nordic symbols which he handed to Lukas who moved to a flat rock and took up a position so he was facing North before putting the box down on the rock. He opened the box and the first thing anyone saw was a folded white cloth that Lukas removed and opened out, draping it over the flat rock. Then he took out a bag that clearly had something in it.

"Please be silent until I speak again," Lukas asked as the other chieftains came to stand by his side and, one by one, each of them reached into the bag with each hand, moved things around a little and withdrew what looked like a small square stone with a symbol on it. When each one of the chieftains had two stones, Lukas put the bag back in the box and then gathered the other stones from his fellow chieftains, put his hands together to enclose them, close his eyes and then cast the stones on to the white cloth.

All the chieftains bent over to examine the stones, Lukas more intently than the others as he bent down until his face was no more than a few inches above the stones and he was frowning. Alfred was worried and was about to speak but Matthew put his hand on Alfred's arm and shook his head so he remained silent.

"Strange," Lukas finally said. "Strange riddle."

"What do you mean 'riddle'?" Alfred asked. Lukas looked at him.

"If the runes have an answer," he replied. "They do not say it straight out but in the form of a riddle. The runes do have an answer for you but it is for you to work out." Alfred was excited. If the runes _did_ have an answer then he could save Arthur and he would work out the riddle.

"What do the runes say?" he asked.

"They say," Lukas replied. " _Love can breach the prison of ice and tame the bitter winter but the warm heart must risk all to thaw its frozen half. "_ Alfred, Matthew and Lars looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked. Lukas looked at him emotionless.

"That is what you must solve," he replied. "It is a riddle, after all."

"Why couldn't the runes just give a straight answer," Alfred muttered. "Well, the __'_ prison of ice' _ must be the ice that's trapping Arthur, that much I get but the rest …..."

 

"We can help with the _' tame the bitter winter_ bit," Peter said.

 

"Ja," Gilbert concurred. "Queen Arthur's powers are strong, too strong and were always going to be unstable but he was supposed to have a bond with someone that would be able to 'rein it in' as it were, to act as a calming influence when Arthur began losing control. That someone was you, Your Majesty, but then the accident occurred and Arthur became afraid of his powers and afraid of harming you again so he secluded himself and that bond never got a chance to grow. Create that bond and you will _' tame the bitter winter '_."

"But how?" Alfred asked. "When I can't even get close to him." Matthew hummed.

" _Love can breach the prison of ice ,_ " he mused. "Somehow your love must get you through the ice."

"Yes, but how," Alfred asked again. "And what does _the warm heart must risk all to thaw its frozen half_ mean?"

 

"Well, the _frozen half_ is clearly the Queen," Lars replied. "So the _warm heart_ must be you."

 

"It's the _risk all_ part that has me worried," Matthew admitted. "Risk it how?"

"This is for you to discover," Lukas interjected. "That is all the runes say and all we can do now, except wish you Good Fortune in your efforts to free Queen Arthur from his ice prison and hope to see him again by your side, King Alfred." Lukas reached into his robes and removed an amulet from around his neck, a simple disk of metal with a symbol hammered into it and handed it to Alfred.

"This is an amulet bearing the symbol of success, Your Majesty," he explained. "May it help you in your task." Alfred held the amulet in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the symbol.

"Thank you," he said. "And I promise, the next time you see me, Arthur will be with me." Lukas gave a small nod.

"I look forward to that day," he replied.

* * *

They made their way back to the palace, Lars accompanying them, to find Yao and Edward waiting for them by the main palace doors, eagerly awaiting what the group might have discovered.

"Well, Your Majesty," Yao asked. "What news, aru?"

"Well, the Trolls did have something for us," Alfred replied. "But it's in the form of a riddle. We think we know part of it but we have no idea how it relates to saving Arthur."

"Then Queen Arthur is still alive in the ice?" Edward said. Alfred nodded.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "He's alive."

"Take time to refresh," Yao said. "And we'll all meet in the summer salon to discuss this and see if we can solve this riddle, aru."

* * *

Alfred past the throne room where Flying Snow Bunny lay, curled up against the ice and he stopped to look through the clear, frozen water at the still figure of his Queen and he vowed he was going to free Arthur from its grip. After petting FSB, Alfred continued on. The sooner he changed, the sooner he could meet Yao and the others to work out the riddle and the sooner he could get Arthur back.

* * *

_Love can breach the prison of ice_

_And tame the bitter winter_

_But the warm heart must risk all_

_To thaw his frozen half._

 

Yao examined the words that he had written down as Alfred recited the riddle to him, trying to discover its secret. _The_ _prison of ice_ was easy to work out and Alfred explained what the Jokers had told him about the meaning of _tame the bitter winter_ and it led Yao to an explanation of _frozen half._

 

"I believe _the warm heart_ and _the frozen half,"_ Yao said. "Refers to you, Arthur and the bond you were supposed to share, aru."

"How do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"You were supposed to be the Queen's 'calming influence'," Yao explained. "So you are two halves of the same thing, the bond. You are the warm heart and the Queen is the frozen half, aru."

"That makes sense," Matthew replied. "But what about _must risk all ?_ That's the part that has me a little scared. Just what does Alfred have to risk?"

"Clearly the King must face some danger to free Queen Arthur," Edward surmised.

"But I still have to get through the ice," Alfred said. "And we still have no idea how I'm gonna do that. And how does _love_ work in all this?"

"A blind man could see that you love the Queen, Your Majesty," Lars replied. "That must be the key and the warm heart can mean a heart full of love."

"But how does that help me get to Arthur?"

"There must be a way," Yao stated. "Why tell you this if you can't use it? I'm sure the solution will present itself soon, have faith, aru."

* * *

Days past and Alfred was no closer to finding a way to free Arthur. How could his love get him through the ice to his imprisoned queen? On top of everything else, Alfred still had his royal duties to attend to which included seeing the other royal suits off as, one by one, they had to return home, if only to organise the promised aid to assist Spades during the winter. Clubs were the first to leave with their guards under escort until they reached the Clubs Navy ships which fell under the control of the Queen of Clubs and the guards were immediately confined below deck while Ivan and Natalya were locked in their quarters for the journey and would probably have their mental health assessed and, if the assessors agreed with the Queen and Jack (which was likely, King Dmitri had not been well-liked so, if Ivan and Natalya were so thoroughly influenced by him, it would not go down well), they would be confined when they reached Clubs. With many apologies and renewed promises to help Spades through the winter, the Clubs cortège were waved off as the ship weighed anchor and sailed out to sea.

The next to leave was the Hearts suit with much less security but with a heartfelt lament from Antonio that he would not see his Lovi for a long time, to which Lovino told him to stop being a soft-hearted bastard and they would see each other again, probably sooner than Lovino would like. Antonio just cooed and hugged Lovino, giving him a kiss which earned him an elbow in the ribs. The rest of the Hearts cortège took their leave of their Spadian hosts, King Ludwig vowing to send aid as soon as he could arrange it which would be his first task upon reaching home while Alfred thanked him for Hearts' help during Ivan's attack. The whole business had strengthened relations between the two kingdoms, just as they had between Spades and Diamonds. Queen Kiku gave his hopes that, soon Queen Arthur would be free and he hoped to work with him for the betterment of both their kingdoms and Jack Feliciano tearfully agreed. They then boarded their ship and they were on their way home to Hearts.

The last to leave was Diamonds and Queen Lili made a point of paying a visit to the throne room, putting her gloved hands against the ice and looking inside at her friend. She wished she knew how to help King Alfred find a way to free Arthur from his icy prison as she wanted to talk with Arthur again and she wanted to see King Alfred smile once more. Alfred came down the corridor to see Lili looking into the throne room. If it was not for the fact that he knew that Lili was only a friend, he would have been jealous as Lili seemed to have gotten attached to Arthur in a very short space of time. She wanted Arthur freed as much as he did, she was one of Alfred's many allies in that and he knew that she was frustrated that she could do nothing to help.

"You're going to miss him, aren't ya?" he said, making her jump a little and she turned toward him.

"I know it's strange," she replied. "I only talked to him one night but you're right, I will miss him. He really needed a friend and I just wanted to help him so much."

"And you tried," Alfred said. "What did I do? Accuse the two of you of having an affair! I was wrong and I wanna apologise to you for that." Lili smiled.

"I accept your apology, Your Majesty," she replied. "I'm only sorry I won't be able to see Queen Arthur freed before I leave."

"I'll get him free!" Alfred vowed. "I will work that riddle out and I'll be bringing Artie to visit Diamonds before you know it." Lili smiled.

"I hope so," she replied. "I must go now. Vash will come looking for me if I stay any longer. I'll see you at the ship." She reached up, kissed Alfred on the cheek and left. Alfred turned to look into the ice at the still figure of Arthur and made a sacred oath.

"I will save you, Arthur!"

* * *

Down at the harbour, the Diamonds suit was ready to board their ship and the Spades royals were seeing them off. Vash and Yao had had long discussions about trade between the two kingdoms, smoothing out any issues caused by the recent crisis. Antonio talked Ace talk with Matthew while Francis and Lili spoke with Alfred.

"I will pray for your success, mon ami," Francis said. "I have faith that you will save your queen. Remember, the heart is warmed by love."

"I'll keep that in mind, Your Majesty," Alfred replied, holding out his hand for Francis to shake. "And when I do, I've already promised Queen Lili I would bring Artie to Diamonds."

"I'll look forward to that," Francis replied. "I never really got a chance to talk to your queen."

"Just so long as you remember," Alfred warned. "That he's _my_ queen." Francis just smiled at the jealousy Alfred displayed. Ah, L'amour!

After many farewells, the Diamonds suit boarded the small boat to take them out to their ship and it sailed away, finally freeing Alfred to concentrate on the one thing he deemed more important than anything.

Saving Arthur!

* * *

Weeks past and Alfred was getting no further in solving the riddle than he was when he returned from seeing the Troll Chieftains about it. He still had not figured out how _Love can breach the prison of ice_ and now he was standing in front of the ice again, having dismissed the guard so he could be alone with Arthur and try to make sense of the riddle, mentally sending his emotions through the ice and hoping he would see Arthur move but he remained frustratingly still and Alfred put his hand against the ice hoping that, somehow, his hand would pass through but no such luck. No magic passage through the ice, no reaching in and pulling Arthur out, just cold hands but Alfred kept his hands there. This was the closest he could get to Arthur.

"I'm trying, Artie," he said to his ice-bound queen. "I'm trying to get you out but I don't know what the riddle means. I miss you! You should be here with me now, awake and by my side. I want my Queen, Arthur, I want you! To rule at my side, to be my husband, to raise the children who'll be chosen to come after us. You hear me, Arthur! We can be parents! I want to raise children with you. I want to hold you again. I want to kiss you again and I want to grow old with you. Please show me some kind of sign that you can hear me?"

Alfred poured his heart into his plea, hoping against hope that there would be some movement from Arthur but it was Flying Snow Bunny, huddled up against the ice that noticed something. Water began to trickle down the ice to pool on the floor and FSB looked up at where the water was coming from.

"King Alfred!" he called and Alfred looked down at FSB and then at where the snow rabbit was looking and that was when he saw that the ice had melted under his hand but, as his thoughts moved away from Arthur and on to the melting ice, the ice began to refreeze and Alfred pulled his hand free before it became trapped. The ice had melted! What had caused it to melt? Alfred put his hand against the ice to see if it would melt again but it remain frozen so why had it melted? What was he doing differently before that he was not doing now?

Arthur! He was thinking of Arthur, of him being at his side, raising the next generation of royals, of how much he loved Arthur.

Was that it? _Love can breach the prison of ice_ _._ Did he need to concentrate on Arthur when he touched the ice, think about the love he had for his Queen? He put his hand against the ice and thought about the first time they kissed, outside the maze the night before the coronation. How he felt in that moment, the warmth of Arthur's lips against his and the love he felt.

 

The ice under his hand became wet and gave way for Alfred's hand to sink in and Alfred became excited. He had found the key to reaching Arthur but he had to pull his hand back again when the ice began to reform as Alfred's thinking shifted away from Arthur again and that was when _The warm heart must risk all_ became clear. He had to concentrate on Arthur to be able to reach him through the ice but if he lost focus for a moment, he could end up encased in the ice with Arthur.

He looked back at Arthur through the ice and, now that he knew how to get him out but, knowing the risk, Alfred felt that Arthur was closer but also further away. If he did this and failed, it would leave Spades without a King or a Queen and it would leave Matthew without a brother but he had promised that he would save Arthur and could he face a lifetime of walking past this throne room, seeing Arthur trapped, knowing he had the means to free him but doing nothing?

It might have been selfish, it might have been putting his feelings before his duty but Alfred decided he could not leave Arthur trapped in the ice but should he let people know what he was about to do? Yao might try to talk him out of it, Matthew definitely would and Alfred was afraid that they might succeed so he decided to say nothing and he was just going to do this.

Keeping his eyes on Arthur, Alfred moved toward the ice and, with every step, began to think of everything, every glance at Arthur, every time Alfred saw him at his window, the first kiss again and everything Alfred hoped for the future with a lifetime of love with Arthur at his side with the children who would be revealed as the next generation, all the royals raising them but Alfred concentrated on Arthur and himself as two of the four guardians. The ice melted before him as he moved into the throne room and he did not look around to see what the ice was doing behind him, not daring to break his train of thought but, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the ice was reforming behind him but he just kept his eyes on Arthur and his thoughts on how much he loved him as he continued to walk.

* * *

Matthew and Yao walked down the corridor, looking for Alfred to discuss some state business that had come up and Matthew knew that they would probably find him at the throne room so they made their way there but the fact that the guard that was usually there was absent and Flying Snow Bunny looked a little concerned as he looked into the throne room, immediately told Matthew something was amiss. Alfred would have refused to leave the throne room and the Queen's crown unguarded so Matthew walked faster and reached the throne room, Yao hurrying to keep up and when he looked into the room, Matthew's heart almost stopped.

"ALFRED!" he cried and slammed his fist against the ice as he saw his twin moving inside, approaching the still figure of Arthur with the ice refreezing behind him. Alfred ignored his shouting, focused completely on just Arthur and Matthew went to strike the ice again but he was stopped by Yao.

"Don't!" he warned and looked toward Alfred moving through the ice. "The King has clearly found the answer to the riddle but remember...King Alfred must risk all to save the Queen so it would not be wise to distract him, aru." Matthew turned to look at Alfred's back and knew that Yao was right but that did not stop him from worrying that something would go wrong. All he could do was watch and pray.

* * *

Alfred was getting close now, there was maybe a foot of ice between himself and Arthur but Alfred was thinking of the kiss again, reliving every touch and sensation as he continued to get closer to Arthur and then Arthur appeared out of the ice. His face was tinted blue with the cold and he remained unconscious but held upright by the ice as Alfred came up to him but only now did Alfred realise that he had not given any thought to how he was to thaw Arthur's heart and revive him. What was he supposed to do? _What did the riddle say? The warm heart must risk all to thaw its frozen half!_ Well, he had risked all, what else was he to do? That was when he felt the cold in his feet and creeping up his legs and he looked down to see that the ice had reformed and was encroaching into the space that he had created. What was he going to do? He could not go back, that was the very opposite of the love for Arthur that had gotten him this far. He was going to fail! He did not know what to do, he was going to fail!

* * *

Matthew watched Alfred reach Arthur and waited for something to happen, for Arthur to move and get rid of the ice that surrounded Alfred and himself but nothing happened. Then, to his horror, he could see the bubble around Alfred and Arthur begin to fill up with ice. Alfred was about to be trapped in the ice with Arthur and there was nothing Matthew could do to stop it!

* * *

He was going to be trapped in the ice, Alfred was sure of that. He had failed to save Arthur and Spades would be left without two members of its suit but there was nothing Alfred could do about it. He had made the gamble and it did not pay off and Alfred could only hope that their replacements would be found soon and he knew that Matthew would make a good king.

The ice was back up to their waists now and getting higher very quickly and he could already feel the ice by his back behind him but he was going to do one more thing before the ice trapped him forever and he would let the ice trap him while doing this so he would be doing this for eternity. As the ice rose, Alfred reached forward with his head to capture Arthur's lips with his own.

One final kiss as the ice rose up to enclose them entirely.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still evil.


	14. The Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 

**_**The Frozen Heart** _ **

 

Arthur was numb, Arthur was somewhere cold. He was not conscious of this, he was not conscious of anything but, deep in the darkest part of his subconsciousness, he was aware of the biting cold but he slept in the dark with a heart of ice. Suddenly there was something there, a hint of something warm but it did not come from within but from without and it was being pulled down into his core.

* * *

There was only a small area left that the ice had not frozen back over, a small bubble around Alfred and Arthur's mouths where they met and the ice was closing in and Alfred knew that, soon he would be trapped with Arthur forever. He could already feel his consciousness slipping away from him and soon he would be aware of nothing. Then Arthur's blue lips began to regain their colour, followed by the skin around them and the ice stopped.

* * *

The warmth was pulled into Arthur's frozen heart and the ice within began to melt slowly. The ice cracked and then cracked again and melted further, then finally, for the first time since it froze, Arthur's heart took a beat and the remaining ice crumbled and disintegrated and Arthur's heart assumed its normal beat as he felt the warmth radiate out, pushing away the ice within and around him.

* * *

The ice began to recede and the bubble grew until both Alfred and Arthur's heads were free and Alfred's consciousness began to seep back in. He realised that something was happening but he did not stop kissing Arthur. For all Alfred knew, the ice might grow back if he stopped so, if anything, he deepened the kiss and, through his closed eyes, he saw shining light as the amulet, given to him by High Chieftain Lukas blazed into light as it reacted to what was happening within the two men and enclosed both of them in its glow.

* * *

A glow filled Arthur as he warmed further and he became re-aware of his body. He also became aware of something else, another glow. He did not know how he knew it but he knew he was sensing a soul. Alfred's soul and Arthur knew the glow within him was his own soul as they grew closer together. Then they touched.

* * *

Alfred could feel the warmth spread back into his body as the ice melted away and he felt like he was glowing and Arthur was glowing with him. Something told him that these were their souls and Alfred's reached for Arthur's, spreading out toward his queen and the two glows touched.

Let there be light!

* * *

Yao and Matthew had to cover their eyes and turn away as a bright light erupted from a glowing Alfred and Arthur so they did not see the ice melt away, freeing the King and Queen of Spades and opening the throne room back up. Arthur's legs folded under him with only Alfred preventing him from dropping to the ground and he lowered him down as they continued to kiss. As the numbness left his skin, Arthur became aware of the world around him, the dampness that covered him from the remaining melting ice, of the still cold air of the throne room and how it contrasted with the warmth of the lips pressing on his.

At first, Arthur remembered nothing of where he was and how he came to be there but it slowly came back to him. He was the Queen of Spades and he almost killed his king and destroyed his kingdom with his uncontrollable abilities with ice and snow. And how he had sacrificed himself to save Spades and Alfred so how was he here, awake and was he still a danger to Spades? And who was kissing him? Arthur slowly opened his eyes and his sight was blurry at first but then it sharpened and his vision was filled with blonde hair, tanned skin and closed eyes. Arthur was also aware of how weak he was feeling and that Alfred was holding him as he lay on the ground and Arthur finally kissed him back.

Alfred felt Arthur's lips move against his and he broke the kiss to look down at his queen, to find those beautiful emerald orbs finally open and looking at him and the breath left his body. Arthur's porcelain skin was no longer blue-tinted and had regained its pale but natural colour. His hair was damp from the ice as were his clothes but Alfred did not care. He had done it! He had solved the riddle and thawed the frozen heart as he realised that the ice was gone and Arthur was now safe. Alfred had his queen back!

"Welcome back, Beautiful!" he greeted with a smile. Arthur smiled back and raised a weak hand to stroke Alfred's face.

"It's good to be back," he said but his voice was weak and croaky. "But how …...?" Alfred put his finger over Arthur's lips to silence him.

"Shush," he ordered. "I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to rest, you've been frozen for quite a while so you need to get your strength back." Arthur shook his head to dislodge the finger.

"But my powers!" he exclaimed, agitatedly and his power began to surge within him. "I could endanger the kingdom agai..." The finger returned to his lips.

"Not a problem any more," Alfred said. He had felt Arthur getting agitated at that, not in a body language or instinct kind of way but could actually feel it empathically and felt Arthur's powers begin to stir. He found he could connect with Arthur and he projected his own calm over Arthur's agitation and Arthur began to feel more at ease and his powers settled. It was a heady feeling and one that left Alfred a little uneasy and hoping that it just worked when Arthur's feelings threatened his control over his power because, if Alfred could control Arthur's moods all the time, it was power that could easily corrupt and Alfred wanted Arthur to be his Queen, not his puppet.

Arthur felt a wave of calm quash the fear and agitation that he could lose control and endanger the kingdom again and he knew it had not come from him. He followed the calm back and found it was coming from Alfred and he could feel the love and joy at saving Arthur that Alfred was feeling but Alfred was also feeling a little apprehensive and worried, at what Arthur did not know and he realised that he and Alfred were somehow connected and he wondered if that was the problem. He opened his mouth to ask.

Yao, Matthew and Flying Snow Bunny watched this exchange for a while from outside the doors of the throne room for a while, not wanting to intrude on a private moment but now they came forward, FSB bounding into the room that was still cold as he had begun to melt at the doors after the ice disintegrated but the room would only remain cold for so long.

"You did it, Alfred!" Matthew practically cheered while bending down to hug both his brother and Arthur, sounding a lot like Alfred when he got excited. "You saved him! We thought we were never going to get you back, Arthur." Then he whacked Alfred on the shoulder. "Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you in the ice." Alfred grinned.

"Sorry, Bro," he apologised. "But if I told you what I was gonna do, I knew you'd try to stop me and I promised I was gonna save Artie."

"You came through the ice?" Arthur asked.

"And almost got trapped in it with you," Matthew replied. Alfred gave his brother a scowl that said __Artie didn't need to know that!_ _

"You shouldn't have risked yourself for me," Arthur admonished his King but Alfred just stroked his face.

"I found the way to free you," he replied. "Do you seriously think I would never use it? No way, Artie! I would have move mountains to get you back, a little bit of ice wasn't gonna stop me."

"And it is wonderful to have you back, Arthur," Yao finally spoke. "Although, I do wish the King had told us what he was going to do but I suppose all's well that end's well. I will go and inform your family that you are free, aru." Yao gave them a smile before turning and leaving to send the message to Arthur's family.

"I'm so happy!" Flying Snow Bunny squeaked as he jumped up and down beside Arthur and Alfred. "I knew King Alfred would get you out, Arthur. I just knew it!" Arthur chuckled and patted FSB on the head, only to find his hand getting wet and, when he looked at him, FSB's size had reduced. That was when he realised that the temperature in the throne room was rising as the sun shone through the windows.

"Flying Snow Bunny, you're melting!" he said. Alfred looked at the snow rabbit and he could see a sheen of water on the rabbit's snowflake surface but FSB just smiled.

"I'm made of snow," he said, matter-of-factly. "Snow melts in Summer, it can't be helped." Arthur reached out and put his hand back on FSB's head and closed his eyes. There was no visible sign that Arthur had used his abilities but the watery sheen on FSB vanished and FSB seemed to regain his size. Arthur had used his ability to give FSB a little of his own power to create a core within FSB that would keep the snow bunny from melting even in the hottest temperatures. He could now run through an inferno and stay the same. FSB looked up at Arthur's with shining eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur," he cried and cuddled up against Arthur and Arthur gave a small smile and sagged weakly in Alfred's arms. After using his power after being frozen for so long, helping FSB had drained Arthur and Alfred noticed.

"That's it!" he ordered. "No more using your power until you've rested and regained your strength. That's an order from your King." With his arm already around Arthur's shoulders, Alfred put his other arm under his knees and picked Arthur up to carry him to the Queen's Chambers. Matthew was going to follow but decided that Alfred might want some alone time with Arthur so he collected the Queen's Crown for safe keeping and went to his own chambers.

* * *

Alfred carried Arthur through the corridors and the servants reacted with surprise as they realised that it was the Queen he was carrying as he approached the Queen's Chamber and a couple of maids ran after him.

"Your Majesty," one of them said. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Maybe prepare a bath later," he replied. "When the Queen has rested a bit but, for now, I'll help the Queen." They bowed and one opened the door to the Queen's Chamber and, after Alfred carried Arthur in, closed it behind him and they went about their duties. Alfred carried Arthur over to the bed but did not put him down on it. Instead, he put Arthur's feet on the ground, held him up with one arm and began to remove Arthur's damp clothes.

"Trying to seduce me while I'm too weak to fight back?" Arthur joked, weakly. Alfred looked down at his Queen and smiled.

"You can't rest in your clothes," he replied. "Especially since they're damp besides..." He lowered his head to plant a quick kiss on Arthur's lips. "...the day I remove your clothes for the reason you're hinting at is the day I put a ring on your finger."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Arthur asked, sleepily as his body was rested against Alfred's so Alfred could remove his damp shirt.

"Maybe," Alfred replied.

"Well, it has to be the least romantic proposal ever," Arthur replied. "And the strangest and I'm too tired to consider it." Alfred got Arthur's shirt off, dropping it and went to undo his trousers, blushing as he did so and Arthur blushed as well but said nothing. Alfred got the trousers over Arthur's behind and then sat him down on the bed so he could remove the shoes and trousers from his legs, leaving him in his underwear, before helping him to lay down and pulling the covers over Arthur and sitting down on the edge, stroking Arthur's hair.

"Rest, Artie," he ordered. "I got you back, now I want you well again." Arthur blinked, wearily.

"When I wake up," he said, succumbing to the sleep inducing stroking of his hair. "You'll tell me everything, all right."

"Okay," Alfred replied. "Now sleep!" Sleep sounded good so Arthur nodded and closed his eyes and let sweet oblivion sweep him away.

* * *

When he awoke, his hair was still being stroked but when he opened his eyes, it was not Alfred. His mother sat on the side of his bed, running her fingers through his hair, just as she used to when he was young and it was very soothing. Alice smiled at her son when she saw his eyes open.

"Welcome back, Sweetheart," she said, softly and bent down to kiss his cheek. "You certainly know how to be the centre of attention, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mum," he replied. "I didn't plan all this." Alice stroked his hair again.

"I know, Love," she murmured. "I'm just happy we've got you back. The rest of the family are waiting to see you, are you up to it?" Arthur nodded and eased himself up in his bed and Alice helped him before going to the chamber door and opening it, asking a servant to tell the rest of the Kirkland family that the Queen was awake and went back to Arthur.

"Where's Alfred?" he asked.

"The King had to attend to his duties," Alice replied. "I'm sure the servants have been told to tell him the moment you wake up so I expect he'll be along before your father and brothers get here." Arthur blushed.

"Why so embarrassed?" his mother teased. "He loves you and I'm glad to see it, it's all I've ever wanted for you. When you froze yourself in the ice, I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I had to save Spades," he explained. "It was the only w..." Alice put her fingers over her son's lips to stop him talking.

"I know," she replied. "And I'm very proud of you for putting the kingdom before yourself, like the Queen you are but please, try not to do that again."

"I'll do my best, Mum," he replied. "But what if my power goes out of control again? What if I put Cards at risk once more." He was becoming agitated again but then came the same wave of calm that swept over him last time and somehow he knew it was Alfred.

"You won't," Alice reassured him.

"What's happened to me?" Arthur asked. "Since Alfred got me out of the ice, I've gotten upset twice and something's calm me down and I know that Alfred has something to do with it."

"And that's why you won't endanger anyone again," his mother replied. "I'll let the King explain, he knows better than I do but you won't lose control again, I promise so don't worry about that any more." Arthur was about to ask more but the door flew open and Alfred stumbled in.

"Artie!" he rushed to the bed when he saw Arthur sitting up, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him like he would never let him go. When the footman came to tell him that the Queen of Spades was awake, Alfred had immediately left his meeting with Yao and practically ran down the corridors to Arthur's chamber. He felt Arthur get agitated and exuded calm through their new bond to stop him from using his powers uncontrollably before he burst into the room to see Arthur sat with his mother and he just had to hold him.

"See," he heard Alice say with a laugh in her voice. "I told you the King would get here before the rest of the family." Alfred let Arthur go to give Alice a proper greeting.

"Good Morning, Madam Kirkland," he said. "Forgive my manners, it just..."

"No need to apologise, Your Majesty," she replied. "You were eager to see my son and concerned for his well-being. I could forgive anything for that reason." Alfred gave her one of his brilliant smiles.

"And I could forgive you anything for having such a son," he replied. Before they could make Arthur queasy with all the sappiness, he was save by a mass invasion of the rest of the Kirkland family, including Peter who ran in and jumped on the bed.

"About time you woke up, Jerk Big Brother," he chirped.

"Bunny!" Allistor was the next through the door and to the bed, almost picking Arthur up out of it in his haste to hug his little brother as the rest of the family crowded round. "You do that again and I'll tan your arse, Queen or no Queen!"

"Allistor, language!" their mother admonished.

"It's good to have you back, Bunny," Rhys said. "I thought we'd lost you for good."

"But please," Patrick added, ruffling Arthur's hair. "No more drama for a while." Robert nudged Allistor and he moved aside so that their father could hug his royal son.

"Welcome back, son," he muttered in Arthur's ear. "Please don't leave us again."

"I'll try not to, Dad," he replied and he was released to sit back on the bed. "What happened while I was …... indisposed?"

"Well, Queen Elizaveta and Jack Roderich are in full control of Clubs now," Alfred replied. "Ivan and Natalya have been removed from their positions and confined for reasons of insanity. The damage to the harvest wasn't as bad as we thought and all the other kingdoms have promised aid to get us through the winter. We been discussing trade with the Solitaire Isles and that looks promising …..."

"All in all," Arthur teased. "It sounds like you've been managing without me." Alfred's smile dropped.

"No, I haven't," he replied. "I could never manage without you." Alfred took Arthur's hand and kissed it. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, you two," he said.

"We're in a room," Arthur replied. "You don't like it, you know where the door is."

"Oh no," Patrick replied. "We haven't had a lot of time with you, we're not leaving just yet. Sorry, Your Majesty."

"It's cool," Alfred replied. "I'll have lots of time with Arthur when he marries me." The whole family gasped.

"You haven't even asked me properly yet, you git," Arthur replied. Alfred knelt on the floor beside the bed and had to reach to grasp Arthur's hand.

"Okay, I'll do it properly," he said. "Will you, Queen Arthur Bunny Kirkland of Spades, do me, King Alfred Fallen-head-over-heels-in-love-with-my-Queen Jones of Spades, the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?" Arthur went red when he heard his brothers sniggering.

"Get up, you idiot!"

"Not until you give me an answer." Arthur huffed in frustration but could not help but find the whole cheesy display endearing, despite the fact that his family were laughing at them both. Besides, this was an impossible dream come true.

"Fine!" he replied. "Yes, I'll marry you! Now get up!" Alfred practically leapt up and hugged Arthur, both of them falling flat on the bed in his enthusiasm.

"Oh, congratulations, Sweetheart," Alice had happy tears in her eyes and Arthur could feel Alfred's face stretch into a smirk.

"Can't back out now," he whispered in Arthur's ear and Arthur smiled.

"I don't want to," he whispered back.

* * *

Matthew had heard that Arthur was awake and he had something to give him or rather, something to return to him and he was carrying the Queen's Crown on his way to the Queen's Chamber when he turned a corner and came face to face with someone he did not expect.

"Lars!" he said in surprise. Lars had returned to the trading post after they returned from the Troll Chieftains as he had said he would only be away for a couple of days. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"I did," Lars replied. "I'm sorry I left when things were still chaotic, I was needed." Matthew waved it off.

"I understand," he replied. "You have your own things to deal with too but what brought you back?"

"Delivering supplies," Lars replied. "I have an arrangement with the palace now for goods."

"What goods?" Matthew was intrigued. He had heard nothing about this but then, it was not his area.

"All kinds," Lars replied. "Goods for the kitchens, fabric for the palace seamstresses, I'm even a go-between for trade between the palace and the Trolls. The King arranged it."

"He did?" Alfred had not told him about any of this but then his brother had been rather distracted but not completely distracted, it seems.

"Yes," Lars confirmed. "But one condition was it had to be me that delivered it all. I was just looking for the King to confirm my delivery, that was another condition." Matthew's heart leapt at the idea that Lars would be a regular visitor to the palace but he wondered why Alfred made the condition that Lars had to report to him.

"He's in the Queen's Chamber," Matthew replied. "Did you hear that Alfred freed Arthur?"

"Yes, I just heard," Lars said. "All of you must be relieved to have the Queen back. Everyone in the palace seems happy, I expect the King is too. How is the Queen?"

"He was exhausted when he came out of the ice," Matthew replied. "He was only conscious for a couple of minutes. He's awaken now and I expect Alfred is there and I'm heading there myself. You can come with me." Lars shook his head.

"I can wait," he said. "I'm sure all of you want time alone with the Queen."

"Don't be silly!" Matthew admonished. "I'm sure Arthur would like to thank you for your help. Come on, it's this way."

* * *

Alfred had politely asked the Kirkland family to give him some time alone with Arthur so he could explain what had happened when Arthur's heart thawed, about the connection between them now and how he could influence Arthur's mood to calm him. He was not looking forward to Arthur's reaction.

Arthur had changed into some clothes and now stood by the window as he watched his family leave with his mother giving Alfred a significant look so clearly she knew what Alfred wanted to talk about so, when they were gone, he turned back to Alfred as he walked back to him.

"You obviously have something important to tell me," he said. "What is it?" Alfred rubbed his hands nervously and took a deep breath.

"After you froze in the ice," he replied. "I went to the Troll Chieftains to see if they could tell me of some way to get you out. They cast some runes and they came up with a riddle. It said _Love can breach the prison of ice and tame the bitter winter but the warm heart must risk all to thaw its frozen half._ We worked out about _the prison of ice_ and the Jokers explained about _tame the bitter Winter_ . The _warm heart must risk all_ was harder to work out until I managed to get through to you but I didn't know how to thaw your heart. I thought that I was going to be trapped with you so the last thing I wanted to do before that happened was kiss you. I never thought that that was what it would take."

"When I found the way to free you from the ice," Alfred continued. "Something happened. It was supposed to happen when we were still children but, when you cut yourself off it didn't. A bond was forged between us with our souls connected."

"Okay?" Arthur said, questioningly. He did not know what Alfred was trying to tell him. "And what exactly is this bond?"

"Like I said," Alfred continued. "The Jokers told me that this bond was supposed to develop over time when we were children but then the accident happened and we didn't spend time together after that. The bond was to give me the ability to calm you when you became emotional so you wouldn't lose control of your powers but it didn't develop until that moment in the ice. I'm your guarantee that what happened at the coronation won't happen again, as the riddle said _Tame the bitter Winter_." Arthur struggled to put it together in his head.

"I became agitated before," he mused. "And my power began surging but then I calmed down for no apparent reason …."

"I felt your agitation," Alfred admitted. "And I could feel you losing control so I exerted calm through the bond so you could bring your power back under control." Arthur had a slight look of horror.

"You can influence my moods!" he exclaimed. "You can control me!" He began to get upset and his power began stirring which was what Alfred was afraid of. He wanted to exert calm but he felt that, in this situation, it might make Arthur resent him.

"No!" he denied. "At least, I don't want to! I never asked for this ability, Artie but I was told that your powers are and always will be too powerful for anyone to control. I suppose I'm meant to be your safety net. I mean, do you really want what happened at the Coronation to happen again? I don't even know if I can control all your moods, all I've done up to now is calm you down." Arthur was still a little upset but he had to admit that Alfred had a point. The Eternal Winter must never happen again but the idea someone had control over him did not sit well but he also knew that Alfred had just resisted using the bond to calm him and used persuasion instead so that boded well and then Alfred reached out and stroked Arthur's face.

"Besides," he added. "I can't control your mind. The thoughts you have in your head are very much your own so I kinda get the feeling that if you don't agree with me, you'd have no trouble saying so. So I don't think I can control you anywhere near as much as you think I can because I've been willing you to kiss me for the last few minutes and you haven't puckered up once." Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment in surprise and then he began to chuckle. He supposed that the mood thing was just something they would have to work through but they would worked through it. He pulled Alfred closer and placed his lips on Alfred's.

"See," Alfred said when the kiss ended. "I don't have to control your mind, I just have to ask." Arthur smiled.

"I'm still not happy about the mood control thing," he admitted. "But I suppose I need help to keep from losing control of my powers again. It's just ….." Alfred took hold of Arthur's hand.

"I get it," he replied. "I don't want to control you, Artie. I want a Queen, not some mindless minion. I love you too much!" Arthur kissed Alfred again.

"And I want a King, not a handler," Arthur said. "Just so long as we're on the same page." Alfred kissed Arthur back.

"We're on the same word," he whispered and they both smiled. Then there was a knock on the door and Alfred huffed a little when Arthur told whoever it was to come in. Matthew opened the door and, when he saw Arthur by the window, stood _very_ close to his brother, he blushed.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said. "I've interrupted something." Alfred's expression told Matthew that he was right but Arthur was quick to deny it.

"It's all right, Matthew," he said. "We were just talking. Come in." Matthew walked into the room but Lars stayed outside as it sounded like something had been happening that the King and Queen might not want to be observed by him.

"I brought something that belongs to you," Matthew said, holding out the Queen's Crown. Alfred came to take it from him.

"Thanks, Bro," he said and took it back to Arthur who looked at the crown with apprehension. After everything that had happened, Arthur still felt that he was unworthy of wearing it. Alfred caught the look and was having none of it.

"You're the Queen," he stated. "The crown is yours, no argument!" And he gently placed the crown back on Arthur's head and then gave him a soft kiss. Matthew blushed again at witnessing such an intimate scene then he cleared his throat.

"Also," he said. "Lars is here. Apparently, he's delivered some goods that he needs to report to you about?" There was a question in Matthew's voice. Since when did the King deal with deliveries?

"Is he outside?" Alfred asked and then called out. "Lars, come in." Lars stepped through the doors and bowed.

"Welcome, Lars," Alfred replied and then turned to Arthur. "I don't know if you know but Lars gave us a lot of help and took us to the Troll Chieftains to find a way to free you." Arthur turned to Lars.

"In that case," he said. "You have my most profound thanks and I'm very happy to see you again."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," he greeted and then came forward with a piece of parchment. "This is a list of the supplies I brought, sire. You said to bring them to you."

"Thanks," Alfred replied, taking the list. "It'll take me a little time to go through everything so why don't you look around for a while. Mattie, why don't you take Lars to the gardens, I think he'll like them." Matthew gave Alfred a confused look but then turned to Lars.

"This way," he said and he and Lars left while Arthur stared at Alfred.

"What are you up to?" he asked. "Since when does the King check his own supplies, don't you have enough to do?" Alfred just smiled.

"Looking out for my Bro," he replied and Arthur looked toward the door that Matthew and Lars had just left through and smiled as he realised that Alfred was matchmaking.

* * *

The gardens were pleasantly warm and the scent of the Spadian roses hung everywhere as Matthew and Lars strolled through the rose bushes but Matthew was a little nervous to talk to Lars. He was a little afraid of his feelings for Lars after what had happened with Ivan, despite Matthew knowing that Ivan and Lars were not the same. Once bitten, twice shy as the saying goes.

Lars did not know what to say to Matthew. The last thing he had expected was to fall in love, least of all with the Ace of Spades and now he was side by side with his crush, he did not know what to do.

"So," Matthew broke the silence. "How are things at the trading post?"

"Trade is good," Lars replied. "Once the Queen reversed the Winter, travellers took to the roads again so there's been a steady stream of customers passing through and now, with the contract with the palace, profit is assured."

"That's good," Matthew replied but now he was at a loss of what to say next but Lars managed to find a way to keep the conversation going.

"Now the Queen is free," he commented. "Things should be getting back to normal at the palace." Matthew gave a snort.

"Whatever passes for normal, any way," he replied. "I don't think things have been normal since I was a child but maybe we can get back to something resembling it. We have a full suit now and the support of the other three kingdoms and now we have a Queen powerful enough to defend the kingdom if needed so things are looking good."

"And I heard news of a potential trade treaty with the Solitaire Isles," Lars commented. "Things are finally looking up for Spades."

"Yes," Matthew agreed then the conversation dried up and they walked in silence again until they reached a secluded area, surrounded by shrubbery, making Lars very aware of Matthew. He wanted to get closer but to what end? What could the owner of a trading post offer the Ace of Spades, a member of the royal suit of Spades? Would Matthew even consider him?

"Matthew...," he began but could not finish what he was going to say. Matthew turned in surprise at Lars using his first name like that.

"Yes, Lars?" he asked but Lars shook his head.

"It's all right," he replied. "It's nothing." Matthew chewed on his lip, he had been sure that Lars had been about to talk to him about how close they had gotten during the race to find and save Arthur but he had stopped and Matthew wondered why. Did Lars think he would reject him? If that was the case, Matthew was the one who would have to make the first move.

"Lars...," he began but then he did not know how to finished. What if he was wrong about how Lars felt about him? He might embarrass himself.

"Yes, Matthew?" Lars asked and this time Matthew shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied and Lars was disappointed this time, he had really wanted to hear what Matthew had to say but there seemed to be a wall between them and it was getting ridiculous. He should tell Matthew how he felt about him and just let the cards fall where they did.

Matthew fumed inwardly at his cowardice in telling Lars his feelings and they could not go on like this so Matthew decided to just take the bull by the horns and he took a deep breath, unaware that, beside him, Lars was doing the same thing.

"Matthew, I have feelings for you!"

"Lars, I like you!"

They stared at each other for a moment before they both began laughing at the absurdity of their situation and it took a while for the laughter to subside enough for either to talk.

"I'm sorry," Matthew was the first to recover although he was still giggling. "I was afraid I would embarrass myself if I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same way."

"I was afraid too," Lars admitted. "I mean, you're the Ace of Spades and I'm just a trading post owner." Matthew shook his head.

"Lars," he replied. "My and Alfred's father used to be the head groom of the palace, Arthur was born on a farm and Yao's family are all merchants. In fact, the only 'royals' of any of the kingdoms were Ivan and Natalya and look how that turned out. Lars, it doesn't matter that you're a trading post owner, all that matters is how we feel about each other." Lars smiled.

"Then let me show you," he replied, putting his hands on Matthew's shoulders and placed his lips on Matthew's. Matthew was surprised for a moment and then melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lars's waist. Lars deepened the kiss, pulling Matthew closer and Matthew was glad that they were secluded but the spot was not as secluded as he thought.

* * *

"It's about time Mattie got some happiness," Alfred said as they watched them from Arthur's balcony outside his chamber. "I should have paid him more attention when we were growing up instead of leaving him alone."

"Because you were busy trying to get me to come out of my room," Arthur said with a hint of guilt. Alfred put his finger under Arthur's chin and moved his head to look Alfred in the eyes.

"You were dealing with your own demons," he said, softly. "I'm the one who left my brother alone but I hope that's ended now."

"That's why you ordered supplies from Lars's trading post," Arthur said. "And insisted that he report to you. You always intended to push them together." Alfred shrugged.

"Mattie could do a lot worse," he replied. "Lars went to a great deal of trouble to help us and he fought by our side so I think I can trust him with my brother." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist.

"I never picked you for a match-maker," he joked. "This is an interesting side to you." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur in return.

"I just want everyone to be happy," he replied. "Talking of making people happy, how about you make me happy and name the day."

* * *

"So it's all over now," Peter said as he and Gilbert sat on a balcony, looking down on the gardens but also allowed them to see the King and Queen of Spades on their balcony.

"Ja," Gilbert replied. "For our involvement, anyway. The bond's in place and the Queen's power is now under control. What happens now is up to them, although I think I know how their lives are going to go. You ready for your brother's wedding?"

* * *

__A year later ……_ _

"I now pronounce you Man and Husband," the priest announced to the King and Queen of Spades who were resplendent in Spadian Blue and their crowns sitting on their heads like they were made to be there. Their clothes were similar to those they wore for their Coronation which Arthur was a little wary about, given what happened then but he faced those demons and, besides, the clothes were hard to see under the dark-blue velvet cloaks, trimmed with ermine.

Cheers and applause filled the throne room where the ceremony took place with Allen Jones, the Kirkland Family and the Wang Family taking up the first rows before the royals of the other kingdoms as it was a tradition that the birth families always sat at the front. Behind the Kirklands and Allen Jones were the royals of the other Kingdoms of Cards, Ivan and Natalya's absence advertising the fact that they were still being confined as Clubs was represented by Queen Elizaveta and Jack Roderich. Beside them were the Royals of Diamonds with the exception of Queen Lili who had been asked by Arthur to be his 'Maid of Honour' and she had happily accepted, standing behind Arthur at the altar with Matthew who stood behind Alfred as his best man, along with Jack Yao, who stood beside the priest as witness while Flying Snow Bunny bounced around them in excitement.

The Royals of Hearts were sat behind the Wang Family with an excited Jack Feliciano who cooed and cried while Lovino snorted at him and pretended not to notice Antonio waving at him from among the Diamonds. All the other royals sat in dignified silence during the ceremony as the King and Queen of Spades were finally joined in marriage.

Arthur had thought that this day would never happen. He still found it hard to believe even as he looked down at his left hand, at the gold band with the sapphire stone that sat on his ring finger. Despite it being put there by Alfred only a minute or so ago, Arthur felt like he would feel naked if he took it off now. It had been put there with love, by the one he loved.

"You may kiss your husband," the priest pulled Arthur out of his misty-eyed musings as Alfred lifted Arthur's chin with his finger and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips to more applause from the guests but all that was tuned out by the touch of Alfred's lips and it was just him and the King. A beautiful, personal moment that just happened to have all of Cards and beyond as witnesses.

When the kiss ended, Alfred took Arthur's hand and turned toward the audience to more cheering and began to walk down the aisle between the two sides of seating with FSB skipping beside them, followed by Lili, Matthew and Yao as they left the throne room for the ballroom where they would greet their guests who would follow shortly. As they entered the ballroom, maids ran to remove the heavy velvet cloaks and replace them with ones of lighter material and provided the royals with cool drinks to refresh them all after the long and, sometimes, tedious ceremony.

"Everything went very well," Yao commented. "You should be very proud, Queen Lili. Your contribution to proceedings was most welcome, aru."

"Yes," Arthur agreed while they waited for the guest to drift toward the ballroom. "Thank you for your support, Lili. You really lightened the burden of the whole thing."

"You make it sound like marrying me was a chore," Alfred joked. Arthur smiled at him.

"Not marrying you," he denied. "But the bloody ceremony..." Lili giggled and Arthur blushed.

"Your brother would skin me alive if he knew I used such language in front of you," he said.

"I won't tell him," she said, conspiratorially. "And I was very honoured to be asked." A footman entered the ballroom.

"The guests are coming now, Your Majesties," he reported and everyone took their places. Yao, followed by Matthew, were the first ones who would be greeting the guests who would then go on to be greeted by Lili and then on to Arthur and Alfred. As they stood in their places, they could hear the guests coming toward the ballroom. Their birth families were the first to enter and there were many jokes and much teasing from Arthur's brothers and many hugs and tears from Arthur's mother for both Arthur and Alfred who was welcomed into the Kirkland Family with Allistor salivating over the idea of being able to tease the King of Spades.

Allen Jones greeted both of his sons with pride and welcomed Arthur as his new son. He was followed by the Wangs who, along with the Jack, heaped many hopes and blessings on the new couple and, after all the family members moved into the room, they were followed by the royals of the other kingdoms.

Alfred thanked all of them for their help the previous Winter as, thanks to their aid, Spades got through it with very little hardship and relations strengthened as a result, even with Clubs, in spite of Ivan and Natalya's duplicity. There was one moment of tenseness when Francis held Arthur's hand a little too long when he was being greeted, causing Alfred to grab Francis's hand and shake it, as if welcoming the King of Diamonds but Francis knew it was just to get Arthur's hand out of his as fast as possible. Vash congratulated his sister on her performance as Maid of Honour to which Arthur agreed that she had been exemplary and Antonio gave his best wishes to the happy couple.

Jack Feliciano had the happy, weepy eyes that you would normally see on the mother of the bride but apparently he loved weddings. Queen Kiku gave many blessings on the union of the King and Queen of Spades while King Ludwig also congratulated them and gave hopes that their strong alliance would continue for many years to come while Lovino asked where the food was. That just amused Arthur and Alfred as they were used to Lovino by now and they vaguely suspected that he had arranged to meet Antonio by the buffet table.

King Sadik came next with many blessings for the newly married pair and many thanks for inviting him to the wedding, although that was not much of a surprise. The treaty between Spades and the Solitaire Isles had proven a great success and of benefit to both kingdoms and Alfred and Sadik had become good friends, making the dream that began two hundred years ago a reality.

Many more guests came and were greeted before the royals of Clubs appeared. The reason was, despite being invited to the wedding, Elizaveta and Roderich were still wary of their reception after the behaviour of the now confined King and Ace of Clubs as they made their way into the ballroom to pay their respects to the King and Queen of Spades.

"Thank you for inviting us, Your Majesties," Queen Elizaveta. "We are grateful for the consideration and honour." _After what our King and Ace tried to do_ hung in the air.

"Friends and allies are always welcome in Spades," Alfred replied. "And you are as welcome as any guest." Elizaveta and Roderich bowed to their hosts, getting the message that they were not being blamed for what happened and went on to join the other guests.

"Clearly, they're still feeling guilty for Ivan and Natalya," Arthur commented. "They shouldn't! They were on our side during that business."

"They were all Clubs royals," Alfred replied. "And they've been left to clear up the mess. The most we can do is not blame them and treat them like equals. It will take some time for things to go back to normal."

"I hope it does sooner, rather than later," Arthur replied who had noticed something about Elizaveta. "Queen Elizaveta will have enough to contend with, running the kingdom in Ivan's place. She doesn't need any more stress at this time." Alfred frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Arthur indicated to where Elizaveta and Roderich now stood, talking to King Sadik. Roderich was stood beside his wife and Queen, looking …...protective?

"Don't you think Queen Elizaveta is looking a little bigger," Arthur replied. "And I don't think it's down to her weight." Now that Alfred really looked, he could see that Elizaveta's stomach was protruding a little, despite her dress being made to hide it.

"You think she's …...," Alfred muttered.

"I think, in a few months time," Arthur smiled. "The royal family will have a new addition." Alfred grinned and then grimaced.

"As long as it doesn't turn out like Ivan or Natalya," he commented.

The last of the guests drifted in and the wedding party could finally abandon the receiving line and join the rest of the reception, Arthur on Alfred's arm and every person they passed gave a bow and exchanged a happy word with the happy couple. Alfred procured two glasses of Spadian wine for them as they moved around the room, watching Antonio flirting with Lovino who was enjoying it but pretending not to while Feliciano was plastered to Ludwig's side while Kiku stood talking to Lili. Francis was flirting with everyone within reach while Vash was having a discussion with Yao. Matthew was stood talking with Lars, holding a bouquet of what looked like tulips that Alfred suspected that Lars had given him.

The orchestra began tuning up and everyone turned in anticipation of the dancing beginning and Alfred turned to Arthur. It was tradition that the newly married couple begin the dance first and Alfred was worried that Arthur might get anxious, he could feel Arthur getting nervous now.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked. "If this makes you anxious, I can ….."

"Alfred, it's only a dance," Arthur replied. "I think I can handle that." Alfred smiled. He could calm Arthur down but he asked permission with the small stuff now, to show he had no intention of controlling Arthur. The band finished their tuning and were ready to begin and Alfred led Arthur to the centre of the ballroom as the guests moved to the sides of the room, clearing the centre for the royal couple. The music started and Alfred went to take Arthur in his arms for the first dance but stopped in surprise as Arthur held him back. Then Arthur smiled and brought his hands together and winked.

"The first ice trick I ever showed you," he said. "Remember?" And Alfred smiled.

"How could I forget?" he joked, making Arthur smile again. Arthur pulled moisture from the air and the snowflake formed in his hands, turning in flawless beauty and then Arthur threw it into the air where it exploded and began to fall down upon everyone in many, many flakes. The guests oohed and aahed as Alfred and Arthur began to turn around the ballroom, framed by the falling flakes of white that disappeared before hitting the floor, therefore not making the floor wet and slippery. One by one, other couples joined Arthur and Alfred on the dance floor, Antonio practically dragging Lovino and Feliciano doing likewise with Ludwig. Robert led Alice on to the floor to dance near their son and new son-in-law while Arthur's brothers were in search of some booze, the _really_ good stuff. After all, this was their brother's wedding, they were going to celebrate it.

* * *

The Red and Black Jokers sat in the corner of the room, watching everything and particularly watching the King and Queen of Spades as they twirled around the floor under the falling snow.

"Now it's really over," Peter said.

"Ja," Gilbert replied. "And they all lived happily ever after."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Nein," Gilbert said. "This is Cards, there's always something happening but for the time being, let's just enjoy it."

* * *

Arthur had never been so happy! His power was under his control and Alfred was there, should he ever falter so he was assured that he would never be a threat again, unless in war which was not looking likely. All the kingdoms were in harmony, even Clubs and no one was going to challenge the Queen of Spades' power any time soon. Even better, as the ring on his finger proved, Alfred was now his husband, something that had been a dream beyond being able to come true that, by a miracle, had. As Alfred twirled him around the floor, Arthur felt like his feet were not even touching the ground and he could not tear his gaze away from Alfred's sky blue eyes.

"Happy, Artie?" Alfred asked, smiling and Arthur smiled back.

"You have no idea how much," he replied. "I never thought this day would happen for me. I'm married to the one I love and I can finally control my powers. I couldn't be happier." Alfred moved forward and placed his lips on Arthur's, pulling him closer and Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and the dancers around them grinned as the King and Queen of Spades kissed and embraced in the midst of the dancing throng while Flying Snow Bunny was jumping up to catch the falling snowflakes. The kiss ended and Alfred pulled Arthur closer and just held him and Arthur suddenly went red and a massive snowfall fell on the unsuspecting dancers as Alfred whispered in his ear.

"Let's see what your control is like tonight!"

* * *

_AN : This is where I actually ended this story but it seemed incomplete so here's a little extra ….. just for you!_

* * *

_Seven years later …...._

Arthur was waiting for Alfred's return as he watched over the future Queen of Spades and future Ace of Spades, Cara and John Kirkland-Bonnefoy who just happen to be his niece and nephew, Allistor's twin children. Allistor had met a cousin of the King of Diamonds at Arthur's wedding and it had been love at first sight. Marianne Bonnefoy was a distant cousin of Francis but, unlike her blonde cousin, had dark brown hair and toffee coloured eyes and, after a year and a half, she and Allistor were married and the twins came along a little over a year later and it seemed that the Kirkland family were predisposed to producing royals and jokers.

Cara and John both had their mother's hair but it was wild and messy, like their father's and uncles and they had the Kirkland eyes and, unfortunately in John's case, the eyebrows. Cara's were a little large but not as large as her twin's and not so big as to attract comments. When the marks appeared, Allistor freaked out a little, it was like history repeating itself and that had been a few months ago. The twins were a handful, always conspiring with their father when their parents were at the palace to play pranks on the other royals, especially Arthur and their parents were at the palace _a lot!_

The next Jack had been found a year earlier, a little girl with brown hair and matching eyes called Emma Pasello who already showed signs of organisation and a tough little nut. She would make a perfect Jack when it was time for her to take the position.

But today, they were all waiting with bated breath as the last future royal was being collected as the King's clock had begun ticking that morning and Alfred and Matthew had saddled up and rode out, following where the clock was directing them to and now they were waiting for them to return. Arthur occupied himself with drinking tea as he watched the children along with Yao as the time ticked away.

Then came footsteps down the hall and Alfred walked into the parlour they were sat in, followed by Matthew and carrying a little boy with brown hair (looked like the next suit of Spades would all be brunettes) and hazel eyes and he was dressed in simple but well made clothes.

“Well, I found him, Artie,” Alfred announced.

“So I see,” Arthur replied and got up to meet the boy. “Hello, young man.” The boy shrank into Alfred's chest and Arthur remembered how frightened he had been when he had been brought to the palace and his heart went out to the child.

“He's a little scared,” Alfred pointed out the obvious. “His name is Jason. Jason Jones.” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Another Jones?” he commented. Alfred shrugged.

“It's a common enough name,” he replied. “But he's not talking right now.”

“Well, this is all new to him,” Arthur replied and then he had an idea. “Hey, Jason!” The boy looked at Arthur but huddled against Alfred.

“Would you like to see a trick?” Jason looked at Arthur warily but curiously. Arthur waved at everyone to follow him and they went to the ballroom. Once everyone was inside, Arthur stood in front of Alfred and the boy and put his hands together and the child watched in fascination as a snowflake formed and floated above Arthur's palms. He looked at Arthur with awe and Arthur smiled back before throwing the snowflake into the air where it exploded into many snowflakes and fell  to the floor. The other children cried out with excitement and began to run around to catch the white flakes and Jason began wriggling as he wanted to join them so Alfred put him down and he ran to join the other children, jumping up to catch the white flakes. Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulders as they watched the other children include the new royal in their game of catch the snowflake.

“Our new family,” he commented. “We've got everything we could possibly want.”

“Well, almost,” Arthur replied.

“Almost?” Alfred asked, questioningly.

“Well,” Arthur replied. “I mean, I loved the children and I'm sure I'll love Jason too but Cara and John are my brother's children so I'll always be their uncle and ever since the twins were born, I've been a little jealous of Allistor. I would like children of my own.” Alfred smiled, sadly.

“It would be nice,” he replied. “But biology is against us.” Arthur nodded.

“I know,” he replied. “That's why I went to see the Troll Chieftains.” Alfred frowned.

“Why?” he asked.

“To see if they could help with that.”

“And could they?” Arthur took Alfred's hand and put it on his stomach. Alfred's eyes widened with realisation.

“Are you....?” he gasped. Arthur smiled.

“In six months,” he replied. “We'll have a new addition. We better start thinking of names.” Alfred just stood with his hand on Arthur's stomach, trying to take in what Arthur had just dropped on him. He was going to be a father! A _real_ father! It was something he had never thought possible but Arthur had made it so, with the help of the Troll Chieftains. He looked at his Queen, his husband, the love of his life, into the emerald eyes that had always entranced him and he was overcome with feelings and he swooped in and captured Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur returned the kiss with the same furore, knowing that he had made Alfred extremely happy and when they parted, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him tight.

“Now we really do have everything we could possibly want,” Alfred said, still squeezing Arthur against him.

“And all because the warm heart risked all,” Arthur replied and Alfred answered that with another kiss and many more to follow as they went through life as the King and Queen of Spades.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara and John Kirkland are Inner and Outer Hebrides, Emma Pasello is Malta and Jason Jones is, of course, Molossia.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like? I hope you like!


End file.
